The Lion and The Jackal TRADUCCION
by CaroBell
Summary: Secuela TSL. Saliendo de una vida de poder y excesos, Edward Masen esta a la deriva en un mar de desesperación donde la supervivencia es la clave.Solo una persona puede ayudarlo a encausarse mientras él atraviesa por un traicionero juego del gato y raton
1. Prologo

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla o guardarla, los link de descarga en pdf de esta historia y su precuela, estan en mi perfil.  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	2. Cicatrices

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla o guardarla, los link de descarga en pdf de esta historia y su precuela, estan en mi perfil.  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	3. Interrogatorio

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla o guardarla, los link de descarga en pdf de esta historia y su precuela, estan en mi perfil.  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	4. No muerto

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla o guardarla, los link de descarga en pdf de esta historia y su precuela, estan en mi perfil.  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	5. Reunion

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla o guardarla, los link de descarga en pdf de esta historia y su precuela, estan en mi perfil.  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	6. Viaje

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja) NO COLOQUEN ARROBA EN SU MAIL PORQUE FF LOS BORRA!  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	7. Forks

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja) NO COLOQUEN ARROBA EN SU MAIL PORQUE FF LOS BORRA!  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	8. Plan

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja) NO COLOQUEN ARROBA EN SU MAIL PORQUE FF LOS BORRA!  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	9. Autopista

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja) NO COLOQUEN ARROBA EN SU MAIL PORQUE FF LOS BORRA!  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	10. Frustrado

**N****/T La historia es de Lalina y los personajes de SM. Yo solo hago la traduccion.**

**Un agradecimiento especial en este cap a Bella-Nympha que me ayudo con algunas palabrillas y me esta "pseudo-betando" algunos capitulos. Gracias!**

* * *

*****James POV*****

**9. Frustrado**

"¿Te importaría decirme cuál demonios fue tu problema allá atrás?" Le pregunté a Victoria, una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en la carretera.

"¿Qué?" Respondió malhumorada.

"¿Por qué no mataste al maldito niño cuando te dije?" Victoria me miró y empezó a masticarse las uñas, manteniéndose obstinadamente en silencio. "¿Huh?"

"Nunca he matado a nadie antes", dijo en voz baja, los ojos hacia abajo y los labios temblando.

"Ahora ese pequeño idiota puede identificarnos, Vic!" Le grité. _"Perra_ estúpida!"

"Lo siento!"

"Sabes, yo pensé que tenías las pelotas para hacer esto conmigo, pero ya no creo que las tengas", le dije moviendo la cabeza, luciendo decepcionado.

"Yo también!"

"Tal vez debería dejarte en Seattle, y que desde ahí puedas volver a casa".

"No, Jamie. Vamos, baby. Es cosa de tiempo", dijo Victoria, retorciendo su cuerpo en el asiento del coche, con las manos agarrándose los antebrazos y sus ojos suplicantes. "Voy a hacer lo que quieras que haga la próxima vez. Te lo prometo".

"No lo sé, Vic...", dije, tratando de contener una sonrisa. Ella estaba directamente en mis manos, como de costumbre.

"¡Por favor! Por favor... yo quiero esto. Lo quiero demasiado", suplicó. "Quiero que paguen por hacerte daño y por la muerte de mi padre. _¡Por favor!"_

"Déjame pensarlo".

"¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?" Ronroneó, cambiando de tono instantáneamente. Su mano estaba en mi regazo, haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre mi rígido miembro.

Además de su atractivo sexual desenfrenado, la astucia que tenía para obtener lo que deseaba me había llevado hasta ella.

Aro me había encargado seguir a su hija y asegurarme de que no se metiera en problemas. No se fiaba de su tío Vito o su madre para hacer un buen trabajo, aunque nunca admitiría públicamente que Victoria era su hija, su esposa Sulpicia lo habría castrado mientras dormía si lo hubiese hecho. Aún así, quería mantener un ojo en su única hija y asegurarse de que estaba lo más segura posible, a pesar de ser la hija de un mafioso.

Durante mis misiones encubiertas, yo había visto su agraciada forma de salir de algunas situaciones muy peligrosas. Siempre cuando yo estaba a punto de saltar y ocuparme del problema, se las arreglaba para eludir todo peligro. Usualmente, se escapaba riendo, con su cabello de fuego ondeando al viento detrás de ella, mientras salía corriendo dejando solo confusión a su estela Era como si tuviera una especie de don para repeler el peligro como un mecanismo de seguridad. ¿Cómo lo hacía?, no tenía idea, pero quería saberlo. Yo quería conocerla y ver si sus poderes se me contagiaban por arte de magia si me mantenía lo suficientemente cerca.

Así que la seguí, siempre escondido en las sombras. Por fin, llegó el día cuando salí a la luz, me mostré ante ella y mi sonrisa depredadora capturó su atención. Me pregunté si habría sentido lo que realmente era y huiría de mí también, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se sintió atraída por mí, reconociéndome como un igual. Nuestros rostros se encontraron examinándose el uno al otro, superamos la brecha que nos separaba, e iniciamos este tórrido romance.

Mantuvimos las cosas en secreto por el peligro de la situación. A pesar de que Aro era su padre, ella nació en una familia diferente, y no debería haber habido confraternización entre nosotros. O sexo. Y, sin embargo, estábamos haciéndolo, bajo las narices de los Volturi y los Romaní. Era clandestino, sucio y peligroso, pero encendía un fuego en mí como no había sentido antes. Nunca iría tan lejos como para llamar a esto amor. Alguien como yo era relativamente incapaz de ese tipo de emoción, pero esto era lo más parecido a la sensación que tenía al matar, como nunca había experimentado en mi vida hasta ahora.

Por supuesto, nunca le dije a Aro nada de esto. Lo más probable es que hubiese ordenado que me golpearan si siquiera sospechaba que planeaba hacer mía a su hija. Pero una vez que la tuviera firmemente en mis manos, no haría nada para herirla. Tenía la esperanza de aprovechar mi relación con Victoria para mi beneficio, pero por supuesto, nunca tuve la oportunidad, porque todo explotó demasiado rápido.

Lo único malo de Victoria era que a pesar de que se crió en una familia de mafiosos, ella estuvo relativamente protegida. Sin embargo, reconocí la negrura de su corazón, y pude ver que se necesitaría una cantidad mínima de acondicionamiento para afinar sus habilidades hasta un borde peligroso. Ella no tenía esa racha despiadada que viene con la práctica, pero el potencial estaba ahí. Si la entrenaba bien, ella y yo podríamos ser el rey y la reina del submundo antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta.

Ahora, sólo teníamos que reventar aquella cereza, entonces la real diversión podría comenzar. Yo había esperado que fuera con el chico, pero supongo que tendría que esperar. Edward era mío, pero tal vez la dejara acabar con la chica Swan una vez que yo terminara con ella.

La combinación de los dedos calificados de Victoria y la idea de capturar por fin en mis manos a Isabella Swan estaba mejorando mi estado de ánimo estupendamente.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la Primaria de West Seattle casi era hora de salir de clases. No podría haberlo programado mejor aunque lo hubiese planeado. Si todo salía bien, Bella Swan nos llevaría directo a la puerta de su casa, y luego regresaríamos esa noche para hacerle una visita mientras dormía.

Dejé a Victoria en el frente de la escuela. Esperaría junto a los otros padres, con la capucha de su jersey levantado para ocultar su pelo. Noviembre era un mes de clima fresco, por lo que nadie sospecharía de ella. Lamentablemente, las mujeres eran de quien menos se esperaba el secuestro de niños - además de las propias madres - lo que nos hacía los villanos perfectos.

Mientras Victoria esperaba por Bella Swan en la entrada principal, me dirigí hacia el lado de la escuela y me estacioné en un rincón con sombra para poder ver cuando saliera y entrara en su coche. Si la chica partía a pie, Victoria la seguiría. Si se iba en coche, recogería a Vic por el lado del estacionamiento y seguiríamos a Bella en auto. Era improbable que notara que alguien la seguía, pues como la mayoría de las personas, no se daban cuenta cuando estas cosas les pasaban a ellos.

A las 3:30 pm en punto, la campana sonó estrepitosamente y pronto fue seguida por un éxodo masivo de estudiantes que fueron recogidos por sus padres o llevados en los autobuses. Cuando la mayor parte de los estudiantes había desaparecido, me di cuenta que los profesores empezaban a salir en fila hacia sus coches. Los seguí muy de cerca con la vista, pero ninguno de ellos era Isabella Swan. Victoria tenía instrucciones precisas de llamarme si la veía, pero mi teléfono estaba obstinadamente en silencio.

Después de 20 minutos, comencé a perder la paciencia y marqué su número. "Vic! ¿Qué carajo está pasando? ¿La has visto?"

"No, ella no salió del edificio", dijo en una voz apagada.

"¿Está _segura?"_

"Muy segura. Podría reconocer a esa perra en cualquier parte"

"¿Dónde diablos está?" pregunté más para mí mismo.

"Voy a entrar Ella no me conoce. Fingiré soy un padre perdido o algo así"

Me quedé quieto, manteniendo un ojo en las dos puertas que conducían a la playa de estacionamiento. Si tenía que abandonar la Victoria aquí y regresar por ella más tarde, una vez que supiera dónde vivía Bella Swan, lo haría. No le iba a perder la pista sólo porque Vic estaba impaciente.

No había colgado el teléfono, y pude oír su débil respiración mientras se dirigía a la escuela

_"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?"_ Una débil voz aguda salió del otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola!" Oí decir a Victoria, con una repentina voz alegre. "Espero que sí. Estoy buscando a la Srta. Swan? Bella Swan"

_"Oh",_ dijo la voz. _"No creo que ella venga hoy"._

"¿Es posible comprobar? Soy una vieja amiga suya, y quería pasar y darle una sorpresa"

_"Claro, déjame revisar su bandeja de entrada._ _Si ella no recogió su correo, quiere decir que no está…"_

"Muy bien, gracias!" Después de unos segundos Victoria habló en el teléfono. "¿Estas escuchando esto?"

"Sí", le respondí esperando a ver qué diría la niña cuando regresara. Afortunadamente, la espera fue corta, mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

_"Lo siento._ _Ella no vino hoy_"

"Ohhhh, no!", Dijo Victoria teatralmente. "Mire, puede hacerme un favor? ¿Es posible conseguir el domicilio de la Srta. Swan?"

_"Ummm ... no estoy segura._ _Yo no trabajo aquí._ _Sólo soy un ayudante alumno de la escuela superior_".

"Me estarías haciendo un gran favor. Sólo me quedare esta noche en Seattle. Vuelo mañana hacia Europa y no podre volver a verla en un par de años".

_"No lo sé..."_

"Oh, por favor! Traté de llamar a su padre, pero por lo general se queda en la estación de policía hasta altas horas de la noche…"

Sonreí al comprobar cómo Victoria hilaba suficientes datos personales de Isabella Swan en el relato como para que su interlocutora pensara que conocía a la chica en alguna medida. En alguna ocasión debe haber oído que Charlie Swan era comisario de la policía.

"_Bueeeeno…"_

"Por favor, por favor, por favor!" suplicó Victoria. Yo había visto antes la mirada que debía tener, y la muchacha detrás del mostrador no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

"Supongo _que estará bien. Espera aquí, voy a conseguirla_"

"Bingo. Reúnete conmigo en el frente", oí susurrar a Victoria en el teléfono, y golpeé en el techo del coche con el puño en celebración. Amé a los ingenuos y jóvenes estudiantes. Puse en marcha el coche y me dirigí hacia el frente de la escuela justo a tiempo para ver a Victoria salir corriendo, con una mirada triunfante en el rostro. Definitivamente se había redimido por lo de esta mañana. La perdonaría por no matar al chico si me entregaba a Bella Swan.

Le tiré el GPS a Victoria, y digito la dirección. Una vez que recibí las instrucciones, me volví hacia el tráfico de Seattle, por la 34th Avenue. En menos de media hora, estaba sentado fuera de su edificio golpeando el volante con los dedos mientras Victoria entraba en el edificio para comprobar qué tan seguro era. Ella tenía su capucha y un par de gafas de sol de gran tamaño que ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro. Mientras mantuviera su pelo cubierto, se convertía en una mujer ordinaria vagando por las calles de Seattle.

Victoria subió al coche y me miró expectante. "Hay _cero_ de seguridad. Como ninguno".

"Ningún código de seguridad?" Le pregunté incrédulo.

"Nop".

"¿Quién carajo vive en un lugar donde no hay códigos de seguridad para entrar?"

"Una que pronto será una perra muerta", respondió Victoria, sonriendo ampliamente.

"No tan pronto, baby", canturreé. "Tenemos que esperar que Masen se una a la fiesta primero".

"Aww... ¿podemos al menos jugar con ella un poco?"

"Bueno, tal vez sólo un poco", le contesté sonriendo.

* * *

Cerca de la 1 am, volvimos a la casa de Bella Swan. Ocultos por la oscuridad y grandes arbustos, entramos en el vestíbulo y nos dirigimos a la escalera para no ser vistos esperando los ascensores en caso de que alguien se apareciera.

Victoria me siguió hasta la escalera manteniéndose lo más silenciosa posible. Podía sentir el entusiasmo que irradiaba de ella y sabía que esperaba con impaciencia esta parte de nuestra 'misión'. Mientras que yo culpaba a Edward Masen de toda lo malo que me había ocurrido desde que apareció, Victoria culpaba exclusivamente a Bella Swan. Ella había sido el catalizador que había conducido a la muerte de su padre.

Nadie más que yo sabía qué tan cercana había sido Victoria de Aro. Él arreglaba reuniones secretas entre ambos para que ella no se sintiera tan abandonada por él, y a pesar de que comprendía por qué él no podía entregarle sus derechos paternales – no a menos que quisiera comenzar una guerra entre los Volturi y los Romani – eso no significaba que no fueran tremendamente protectores el uno con el otro. Habían tenido una extraña relación basada en la aceptación mutua y el amor.

Esta era la razón por la que Victoria estaba metida en esta venganza conmigo. Tal vez dándole a Bella Swan como regalo sería lo que le hiciera mostrar sus garras.

Cuando llegamos al piso correcto, Victoria se quedó detrás de mí, mientras yo me acercaba al departamento indicado. La perilla giró lentamente en mi mano y empuje la puerta una pulgada, atento a ver si me encontraba con la resistencia de una cadena. No había ninguna. Una vez más, me maravillé ante la falta de seguridad. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ya le había pasado a la chica, yo esperaba que fuera mucho más consciente de su seguridad. Al mismo tiempo, estaba agradecido de que no fuera así ya que hizo mi trabajo infinitamente más fácil.

Le indiqué a Victoria que se quedara donde estaba, no quería correr el riesgo de que hiciera mucho ruido y despertara a la chica. Solo porque no tenía una cadena en su puerta, no significaba que no pudiera tener un arma lista escondida en su habitación. En silencio, me dirigí por un corto pasillo a la puerta que estaba al final. Estaba ligeramente abierta, lo que me hizo detenerme. Sin duda era el dormitorio porque sólo había dos puertas, y la segunda estaba completamente entreabierta y la luz brillaba suavemente sobre la porcelana y accesorios de acero inoxidable de un cuarto de baño.

Pero la gente usualmente no duerme con las puertas de sus habitaciones abiertas.

Era su última línea de defensa ante una invasión exactamente como esta. La gente se sentía más segura, estúpidamente, con la puerta de su habitación cerrada como si eso ofreciera algún tipo de protección adicional, aunque no sirviera. Algo estaba mal aquí. Definitivamente mal.

Sólo por la posibilidad de que Bella Swan _fuera_ el tipo de persona que dormía con la puerta abierta - después de todo, luego de una mirada superficial ella no parecía valorar mucho su vida - me acerqué con cautela. Agarré el borde de la puerta y la empuje, esperando a ver si hacía algún ruido indecoroso. Cuando no lo hizo, entré en la oscuridad. El farol de afuera de la ventana daba suficiente luz para ver que la cama estaba vacía.

"¿Qué _mierda!"_ Dije en voz baja, accionando el interruptor de la luz. Victoria me escuchó y avanzó en silencio por el pasillo. Ella miró por encima de mi hombro y maldijo en voz baja también.

"¿Crees que tenga un novio?"

"¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo, Vic?" Le pregunté, girándome enojado.

"Bueno, tal vez esté _con_ él!", Subrayó. "Si tuviera un novio."

"MIERDA!"

Pasándome ambas manos por la cara, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación. Era muy posible que estuviera pasando la noche con un hombre, lo que explicaría por qué la cadena de la puerta no estaba puesta. Dado que no había nada que perder, me puse a buscar en todo el apartamento. Victoria estaba dando vueltas alrededor, manteniéndose inteligentemente fuera de mi camino. No había fotos de ningún hombre que indicara que tenía un novio. Así que, a menos que fuera una zorra que dormía con extraños al azar, no pensé que estuviera en una relación.

_"Diablos!, donde está?!"_

"¡Oh, mierda", oí detrás de mí.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté girándome hacia Victoria. Estaba de pie en la cocina con un trozo de papel entre el pulgar y el índice. La expresión de su rostro era prudente y cautelosa. _"¿Qué?"_

Sin decirme una palabra, me entregó el pedazo de papel. Se trataba de un papel amarillo con desagradables caras sonrientes por todo el borde. Me tomó un momento notar que alguien había escrito sobre él. Me tomó otro momento darme cuenta que la nota estaba escrita para mí.

**_Hola James,_**

**_¿De verdad creíste que no me enteraría de tu plan?_** **_A estas alturas, Bella y yo estamos lejos._** **_Realmente debes entrenar mejor a tus sirvientes. Laurent chilló como un cerdo._**

**_Siempre voy a estar un paso por delante de tí._**

**_E._**

**_PD Felicidades por estar vivo..._** **_no será por mucho tiempo._**

**_

* * *

_**

**N/T: Yey!! logré terminarlo antes =P. Pense que sería para el fin de, pero tuve muchos compromisos familiares, con esto de mi cumple y la visita de mi mamá...**

**Hablando de eso. Quiero agradecer de corazon a cada una de las chicas que me saludaron por mi cumple. Me encantaron sus mensajes y sus comentarios y sus palabras para mí. GRACIAS!**

**Que tal pasaron el día de San Valentín??? Yo lo pasé solita, desde hace 5 años que no lo pasaba asi, snif =(... Naaa, con una amiga celebramos "Sin Valentin", jajaja**

**Vieron "Valentine`s day"??? Yo si, es muy bonita... La participacion de Taylor es minima, pero rico igual, jajaja**

**OMG, vieron las fotos de Eclipse??? Yo las vi a traves del blog de Ericastelo (publicidad, jajaja) y estan buenisimas... hots, jaja. A ver si se pasan por ahi y las comentan...**

**Bueno, fin de la lata, =P... Como se daran cuenta acabo de terminar de traducir este cap... intentare muchisimo alcanzar a hacer el siguiente cap (Edward Pov) para el miercoles, como correspondía, pero si no, el jueves, oky?**

**Se que nos les gustan mucho, a la mayoria, estos caps de JPOV, pero comentenme igual, si? **

**Besos a todas!!!**

**CaroB_  
_**


	11. Badlands

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja) NO COLOQUEN ARROBA EN SU MAIL PORQUE FF LOS BORRA!  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	12. Chattanooga

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja) NO COLOQUEN ARROBA EN SU MAIL PORQUE FF LOS BORRA!  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	13. Evasion

**N/T: La historia es de Lalina y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

***** James POV *****

**12.** **Evasion**

Ahogado por la ira.

Así estaba yo mientras leía la nota burlona de Masen. La carta en si misma era suficiente para desatar mi furia asesina, pero las malditas caras sonrientes en los bordes eran la guinda del maldito pastel. Un pastel hecho de mierda y vomito que se empujaba por mi garganta, ahogándome.

Cuando me di cuenta que no tendría ninguna clase de diversión esta noche con la encantadora Srta. Swan, mi visión empezó a nublarse de tonos rojos y mi frecuencia cardiaca se disparó como un cohete. Pronto, la nota en mis manos comenzó a temblar, mientras intentaba mantener el control de mi voluntad homicida y destructiva. Mis dedos crispados, aplastando las caras felices, tal como aplastaría a Masen una vez que lo tuviera entre mis manos. Acabaría con él en una masa sanguinolenta irreconocible. Podía oír sus huesos romperse y el sonido sordo que haría su cráneo cuando lo golpeara con un bate de béisbol.

En la profundidad de ese pensamiento hermoso, sentí un momento de pesar. Había estado esperando con tanta impaciencia conocer qué tan rápido aparecerían los moretones sobre su blanquecina piel. ¿Comenzaría la sangre a acumularse enseguida, dejando a su paso un sinnúmero de formas o estaría hecha de material más resistente? Quería ver esos cardenales extenderse ante mis ojos. Quería escuchar los ruidos que haría. Pidiendo, suplicando, un quejido o dos antes de tener que amordazarla finalmente para asegurarme de que nadie cercano oiría sus gritos. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría rodar sus ojos dentro de su cráneo, porque el dolor era demasiado? Estas eran las respuestas que necesitaba, ansiaba, y ahora me las había negado. Era suficiente para llevar a un hombre a la locura.

Por último, pero ciertamente no menos importante en esta gama de emociones, venían todos estos sentimientos que abarcaban la venganza. Laurent. Ese traidor-idiota-chismoso. Después de escucharme despotricar durante meses sobre los detalles de mi venganza, ¿por qué diablos iba a dar ese tipo de información? Debía tener una idea de lo que le sucedería si me enteraba. O quizás pensó que estaba fuera de mi alcance de influencia.

Yo nunca le había dicho a Laurent acerca de la conexión de Victoria con los Romani, no tenía idea de quién era su familia. Él pensaba que solo era una fulana con la que me acostaba, en lo cual no estaba muy equivocado. Estaba seguro de que se sentía muy a salvo estando tras las rejas, donde yo no podía buscarlo. Lo que él no sabía es que yo podía alcanzarlo en cualquier parte. A pesar de que contratar a alguien para encargarse del hijo de puta no era tan placentero como hacerlo personalmente, tendría que hacerlo.

Con todos estos pensamientos en mi cabeza, me tomó cerca de diez segundos de procesamiento antes de ser absorbido de nuevo por mi enojo. Sin otras cosas a la mano para sacar mi frustración, empecé arrasando con todo lo que estaba en la isla que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. Se formó una lluvia de papeles y plumas, y un tazón de frutas hizo un gratificante sonido cuando estalló en el suelo. Las manzanas y las peras salieron dispersas en distintas direcciones, y los plátanos dejaron una marca al reventarse contra el refrigerador antes de que las cascaras cayeran como un cuadro de arañas mutiladas.

Dando la vuelta, fui hasta el salón y empecé a arrancar todo desde allí. Al principio, Victoria se quedó fuera de mi camino. Después de haberme visto antes con un ataque de ira, ella sabía que era más seguro mantenerse lejos. Después de unos minutos, yo estaba en el centro de la sala, con el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo, de pie en medio de un lío de marcos de cuadros rotos, mesas volcadas y la televisión destrozada. Ella se acercó a mí con cuidado, cautelosa, con las manos ligeramente elevada, como entregándose. Le permití acercarse más, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona probablemente le habría puesto una bala entre los ojos.

"James? Baby?", dijo en voz baja, como si se acerca un animal salvaje. Supuse que no me encontraba muy lejos de eso.

_"¡Qué!"_

"Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguien llame a la policía".

Fruncí el ceño, miré a mi alrededor la destrucción que había dejado y me di cuenta que era muy probable que el ruido hubiera alertado a algunos vecinos. Ellos no tendrían el coraje de venir a ver si algo estaba mal, pero eso no significa que no se atrevieran a tomar el teléfono y llamar a la policía. Imaginaba que Bella Swan no era una inquilina muy ruidosa, por lo que alguien lo notaría rápidamente.

"Lo primero es lo primero" me dije, sacando un encendedor de mi pantalón. Me acerqué a las ondulantes cortinas, encendí mi Zippo y lo pasé por el borde, perdiéndoles fuego. El humo comenzó a fluir en densas nubes oscuras. "Nada como un poco de diversión".

Victoria ya tenía la puerta entreabierta cuando llegué hasta ella. Estábamos en la escalera cuando la alarma contra incendios del apartamento comenzó a sonar ruidosamente. Corriendo por las escaleras, no vimos a nadie, y tomamos una salida que daba a la parte trasera del edificio hacia el estacionamiento. Miré hacia arriba y vi el parpadeo del fuego en la ventana, que me dio al menos un poco de alegría. No era tan bueno como tener a Bella Swan en mis manos, pero saber que no tendría dónde volver me dio una especie de salvaje alegría.

A medida que nos alejábamos, sonreí cuando un carro de bomberos pasó junto a nosotros.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Victoria descansaba en la cama del motel barato que habíamos alquilado para pasar la noche, mientras yo iba y venía. Estaba pensando en Laurent de nuevo, su traición me tenía furioso. Echando un vistazo al teléfono, pensé en llamar a Vito para que se encargara, pero cambié de opinión. Tenían mucha confianza en mí, en que a estas alturas yo ya tendría a Bella Swan en mis manos y mi plan estaba puesto en acción. Yo no estaba muy dispuesto a llamar y admitir que se me había escapado.

El problema era que tenía que regresar a Chicago. Masen me había dejado en un callejón sin salida, y ahora, debía regresar al punto de partida. No había manera de que pudiera averiguar dónde se había ido con la chica. Sabía que no habían ido a Forks porque yo acababa de salir de allí. No hubiese sido gracioso si nos hubiésemos cruzado en el camino?

Pero no. Con absoluta certeza, yo sabía que Masen había descubierto mi plan por lo menos un día antes de que yo llegara a esa pequeña ciudad de mierda. Se les había advertido de mi llegada, y así es como encontraron a ese chico indio tan rápido. De lo contrario, no había forma que nos hubiesen descubierto. Alguien subió una bandera roja, y la caza había comenzado. No había muchos lugares en esa ciudad donde poder ocultarse tampoco, así que las casas abandonadas debían estar en la cima de la maldita lista donde buscar.

_Mierda._

No me quedaba mucho más que hacer ahora, que regresar y enfrentar el sermón. No es que dejara de ir tras Masen y su pequeña puta, ni mucho menos. Sólo debía desviarme un poco, eso era todo. Al menos esto me ahorraría la molestia de esperar a que Masen apareciera para salvarla de mí, podría llegar a los dos al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar. Incluso podría funcionar mejor, y me ahorraría la molestia de tratar de no matar a Bella Swan, mientras esperaba. Ganancia, solo ganancia.

Mi siguiente curso de acción vino a mí en una pequeña explosión. Una flor oscura desplegó sus pétalos mientras el plan se iba formando. La compañera de Masen. La rubia que no era una rubia y no era pelirroja, sino una especie de hibrido intermedio. Lo más probable es que ella se haya quedado atrás para cubrirlo, mientras él corría por todo el país para salvar a la chica. Me preguntaba qué tan fácil sería encontrarla, concluyendo que no debía ser tan difícil. Y si pudiera acorralarla, sería capaz de averiguar dónde se estaba escondiendo Masen.

"Tengo un plan", dije, dirigiéndome a Victoria.

"Gracias a Dios, maldito".

"Vamos a regresar a Chicago para encontrar a la pareja de Masen. _Después _pondré a Laurent fuera de su maldita miseria"

"Pobre, pobre Laurent", canturreó, moviendo la cabeza tristemente.

"Tienes razón, pobre Laurent. Maldito traidor!"

"No te preocupes, cariño. Él va a tener lo suyo."

"Con un demonio que si lo tendrá!"

"Ahora ven a la cama, tenemos un largo viaje de regreso."

Gimiendo, puse mis manos en mi cara y las froté vigorosamente. Esto no era parte de mi plan maestro, y tenía que admitir que no me gustaba el hecho de que teníamos que hacer el largo viaje de regreso con las manos vacías. Realmente esperaba experimentar lo que sería conducir a través del país con un organismo vivo en el baúl de mi coche. Ahora, parecía que esa fantasía nunca se haría realidad. Le di una mirada a Victoria, preguntándome si tal vez no se animaría a un pequeño juego de rol en el camino de regreso a Chicago. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad por un momento, y entonces la deseché. No, no sería tan divertido, porque no sería real.

Tal vez podría llevar a Bella Swan en un espeluznante paseo en coche, antes de terminar con ella. Sí, esa era una idea mejor.

Volví mi atención a la cama y decidí que tal vez podríamos jugar un poco esa noche, Victoria podría ayudarme a sacar todo el enojo que sentía. Afortunadamente ella era una perra pervertida y aprovecharía eso ahora.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a Chicago fue tan infernal como me imaginaba. El viaje a Seattle había sido bastante malo, pero al menos tenía un proposito. Esta vez no había mucho. Sin embargo, no me detuve a pensar en eso, porque si algo soy, es testarudo. Cuando había un objetivo en mi vista, no había nada que pudieran hacer para dejarme fuera del camino. Yo era imparable. Masen y esa chica no podían ocultarse para siempre, y yo no iba a parar hasta que lograra sacarlos de su agujero, asustados y gritando.

No estaba ansioso por ver a Vito, sabiendo que tendría que apretar los dientes, pero hice la llamada para concertar una cita. Victoria se ofreció para ir conmigo, como un amortiguador, pero le dije que se quedara atrás. A pesar de lo sicópata que era, quería evitarle ver la sangrienta escena de mi muerte, cuando Vito decidiera acabar conmigo.

"James!" dijo Vito con una cara de idiota. "De regreso tan pronto? O trabajas muy rápido o te han engañado."

Rechinando los dientes, traté de mirarlo lo más confiado que pude. Cualquier muestra de debilidad podría acabar conmigo, y yo no estaba listo para dejarlo todo todavía. Incluso si Vito decidía dejarme vivir, podía cortar conmigo y entonces yo no serviría de nada. Un absoluto don-nadie era un muy mal escenario. Nadando con los peces era el peor de los escenarios.

"Me he encontrado con una leve dificultad ", dije firmemente, asegurándome de que mis manos fueran visibles en todo momento. Los guardaespaldas de Vito me miraban inquietos, y yo no quería darles una razón para estar nerviosos.

"Hum", contestó, levantando ligeramente la cabeza. Él iba a hacerme escupirlo sin estimulo de su parte.

"Masen tuvo una advertencia. Él y la niña han pasado a la clandestinidad". Todavía no hubo respuesta de Vito. Él simplemente me miró con sus párpados caídos, a medio abrir y su imperturbable mirada. Pocas personas me ponían nervioso; Aro había sido uno y su enemigo era otro. Yo sabía, que en un uno a uno, Vito no sería un opositor digno – no como Masen – pero Vito no estaba solo y yo sí. Por lo tanto, no habría verdadera competencia. Si él quería verme muerto, lo estaría. "Sin embargo, no te preocupes. Tengo un plan."

"Oh, yo no estoy preocupado. Quería vengarme de Masen sólo para satisfacer la sed de venganza de mi sobrina favorita. Si no fuera por eso, sacudiría mi mano armada para matar a tiros a los que acabaron con ese _figlio di putana_ de Aro" Volvió la cabeza y escupió en el suelo, uno de sus guardias saltó, esquivando la saliva que cayó al piso. "Si está muerto, eso enviaría un mensaje a los de su especie y haría feliz a mi Vicky. Si esta arrancando? Bueno, al menos está fuera de mi maldita ciudad, y eso también está bien"

"Quiero a Masen muerto!", reclamé, calmándome solo cuando vi una leve llamarada en la nariz de Vito.

"Me importa una mierda lo que hagas, Salvatore," contestó, señalándome con el dedo, hundiéndome la carne. "Todo lo que sé es que será mejor que no regreses a MI puerta y mantengas a Vicky fuera de problemas. Masen será el menor de tus problemas si no cuidas tu trasero. _Capishe?_"

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que yo bajara mis ojos. "Sí, lo entiendo."

"Bien. Ahora, ¿cómo consiguió Masen estar alertado? ¿Lo sabes?"

"Laurent", resoplé. "Debe haberlo capturado y lo hizo chillar como un cerdo".

"Hum".

"Hablando de cerdos, me gustaría tu permiso para sacarlo de en medio."

"Sí, seguro. ¿Qué demonios me importa?"

"Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme uno de tus hombres al interior para atender el trabajo".

"No hay necesidad de eso", dijo Vito, frunciendo el ceño.

"Alguien ya se encargó de él?" Laurent era débil. Yo no me habría sorprendido si alguien hubiese intentado convertirlo en su perra y lo mató en el proceso.

"No, él está en las calles".

"Eso es imposible!"

"¿Me estás diciendo que mi inteligencia está _mal?"_, me preguntó Vito, inclinándose hacia adelante, el ceño se profundizó completamente. "Esta es _mi_ ciudad ahora. Nadie se tira un puto pedo sin que yo lo sepa. Si te digo que Laurent está en las calle, entonces lo está".

Yo asentí con la cabeza para indicar que había oído, pero mi mente iba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo diablos había salido Laurent? A pesar de que él era un jugador secundario en este cuento, debía haber un cerro de pruebas incriminatorias en su contra. Ciertamente, suficientes como para mantenerlo tras las rejas. Así que, una de dos cosas había sucedido. O Laurent había chillado como enfermo, mucho más de lo que yo pensaba, negociando su salida de la cárcel, o se trataba de una trampa. Si él descubría la evidencia, no había ni una maldita forma en que los policías lo dejaran en libertad; estaría en prisión preventiva por seguridad.

En mi mente, vi una nota amarilla con caras sonrientes y garabatos sin sentido de Masen. Definitivamente una trampa.

_Hijo de puta! _

Masen me conocía. Sabía que mi sed de venganza me haría perseguir a Laurent. Y maldita sea si no tenía razón. Aun sabiendo que probablemente era una trampa para mí, mi instinto natural era perseguir a Laurent y hacerle pagar por arruinar mi diversión. Mientras que la parte sana de mí estaba diciendo, 'Atrás', mi lado demente estaba rugiendo por la necesidad de encontrar y destruir esa pequeña comadreja.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

Vito simplemente se sentó mirándome como yo pensaba las cosas. Después de un momento, dijo, "Entonces, ¿hemos terminado esto?"

"Sí, hemos terminado".

"¿Todavía irás detrás de Masen?"

"DEFINITIVAMENTE!"

Vito asintió con la cabeza lentamente y finalmente dijo: "Déjame saber lo que pasa".

"Lo haré", le contesté, inclinándome levemente y luego girando sobre mis talones para salir. Por ese breve segundo cuando giré mi cabeza de Vito, tuve que detenerme a mí mismo de encorvar los hombros esperando el posible disparo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Me fui lo más rápido que pude, respirando un profundo suspiro de alivio una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

Masen y su perra arrancándose. La compañera de Masen dando vueltas por Chicago. Laurent libre. Opciones. Parecía que debía pensar un poco antes de moverme en cualquier dirección.

Pero todo esto era parte de la diversión, no es así?

* * *

**N/T: Hola mis chicas hermosas. Antes de cualquier cosa quiero agradecerles desde lo más profundo de mi corazón el apoyo que me brindaron a mí y a los míos por el terrible terremoto que sufrió mi pais hace 8 días. Me mostraron que detras de cada una de ustedes hay una persona maravillosa que se remece con la desgracia de otros y aunque no podamos hacer algo en vivo, las palabras de apoyo SIEMPRE son muy alentadoras y pueden hacer la diferencia entre una jornada triste y una con esperanza. GRACIAS!!!**

**Acabo de terminar este cap, siento no haberles respondido a cada una por sus mensajes, pero estuve ocupadita en la semana y ahora preferi darme el tiempo de traducir. **

**La verdad, con respecto a la ayuda, no pude hacer tantas cosas como hubiese querido, por razones mas burocraticas que otra cosa, pero estamos trabajando en lo que podemos para sacar al pais adelante y la jornada solidaria que se vivió ayer en Chile, no es más que la muestra fehaciente de que Chile es un pais solidario y fuerte, donde todos ayudamos como sea. **

**Ahora si... que les pareció el cap? Se que no es de sus favoritos, pero me sorprende la capacidad de la autora de crear un personaje tan sicopata!, jajaja. Bueno, obvio que el siguiente cap es un EPOV y ya les dije, quedaran de patas para arriba. No estoy segura si alcanzo a terminarlo para el miercoles. Estoy ocupada con esto de la catastrofe y ademas estoy en semanas de examenes, por lo que casi no tengo tiempo, pero ustedes saben que es muy dificil para mi no traducirles =P.**

**Si no alcanzo a terminarlo, les prometo al menos un adelanto, les parece???**

**Comentenme que tal...**

**Cuidense mucho, besitos y un abrazo bien apretados para cada una de ustedes por su apoyo.**

**CaroB  
**


	14. Sueño

**N/T: La historia es de Lalina, yo solo me adjudico la traduccion**

* * *

*****Edward POV*****

**13.** **Sueño**

_Ohhhh mierda._

Ese fue mi pensamiento cuando abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Bella a escasos centímetros de distancia de mí, completamente despierta y preguntando qué diablos estaba haciendo en su cama. En un acto reflejo, bajé mis manos y tomé mis bolas. Los ojos de Bella siguieron mi movimiento por un segundo antes de mirarme fijamente de nuevo a los ojos, arqueando una ceja con expectación.

"Umm... crees en el sonambulismo?"

"No."

"¿Qué tal... estaba oscuro anoche, y no pude distinguir si era tu cama o la mía cuando salí del baño?"

"Prueba otra vez."

Intenté una sonrisa, pero ella no me respondió. Eso sí, no se veía muy molesta tampoco, así que tal vez esto no sería tan malo como se pensaba originalmente. Me froté el rostro con las manos, quejándome en voz alta y me volqué sobre mi espalda. En realidad no había cómo mentir, había sido sorprendido in fraganti, y cualquier intento de falsificar la verdad no sería más que un insulto a Bella que nos haría retroceder en este lento camino hacia la reconciliación.

"Has estado teniendo pesadillas", suspiré, sacando las manos de mi cara y con la mirada fija en el techo.

"Oh... bueno, eso todavía no explica por qué estás en mi cama."

"Tú... eh... duermes mejor... cuando te abrazo" Me aclaré la garganta, y después de un momento de silencio, volví la cabeza vacilante para hacer frente a Bella. Ella me miró mortificada. "Mira, yo sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero era la única forma de tranquilizarte. Lo siento"

"¿Esta fue la única vez?", preguntó en voz baja, todavía mirándome un poco sorprendida, pero no necesariamente enojada.

"Ahhhm... no."

"¿No? La noche pasada, también?"

Me di cuenta de que lo más probable es que ella pensara que solo habían sido las noches que compartimos habitación, y por un momento mi instinto de auto-preservación me sugirió reafirmar eso. Tendría sentido que yo hubiese tratado de confortarla cuando estaba en la cama de al lado. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que me había estado infiltrando en su cama todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos?. Luchando contra mi criterio de supervivencia, respiré hondo y le respondí.

"He estado haciendo esto desde que salimos de Seattle."

_"¿Qué?"_ Bella ella gritó apartando las mantas y saltando fuera de la cama. Atravesando la habitación, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me miró. Sí, esto era más parecido a la reacción que había estado esperando.

"No fue intencional", le dije con voz cansada. Sentándome, subí mis rodillas hasta el pecho y pase mis brazos sobre ellas. Aparté la vista hacia mi regazo, sin querer enfrentarme a su ardiente mirada, después de haberme acostumbrado a no verla en su rostro y esperando que nunca volviese. "Yo estaba inquieto la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, y te oí hablar en sueños en tu habitación."

"Siempre hablo en mis sueños." Su voz era fría como hielo.

"Lo sé", le contesté, mirando hacia ella levemente, recordando que había compartido su cama antes y sabía acerca de sus hábitos nocturnos. Ella bajó la mirada. "Esto era diferente. Sonabas como si estuvieras... sufriendo".

Bella frunció el ceño y sus brazos se apretaron sobre su pecho. Tomando eso como una indirecta para seguir hablando, lo hice.

"Entré en la habitación para asegurarme de que estaban bien, pero estabas intranquila. Puse mi mano sobre ti para que te despertaras y pareció que te calmaste un poco. Cuando traté de irme..."

"¿Qué?", preguntó cuando dejé la frase sin concluir. Quería ser honesto, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería avergonzarla. "¿Qué pasó cuando trataste de irte?".

"Me agarraste del brazo y me pediste que me quedara", terminé. Bella inhaló al borde de un grito, mientras yo mantuve mi mirada ausente, sin querer aumentar su malestar. "Así que lo hice".

"Pero yo estaba hablando dormida!"

"Detuvo tus pesadillas", señalé. "Las has tenido todas las noches que hemos pasado juntos, y cada noche, tan pronto como me acuesto contigo, se detienen"

"Eso no lo hace correcto!" Hizo hincapié, señalándome con el dedo.

"No, no lo hace, pero sinceramente no estoy arrepentido".

"¿Qué?"

"Lamento que esto te moleste, pero _no_ siento lo que hice", le contesté de manera uniforme. "Me necesitabas. Aunque sólo fuera en tu sueño, me necesitabas, y maldita sea si yo iba a ignorarlo, darme la vuelta y dejarte".

"Ja! Como si no lo hubieses hecho antes!"

"Y es exactamente por eso que nunca lo haría de nuevo".

Esa simple declaración sopló las velas de Bella, y lo que sea que haya querido decir para rebatir, murió en sus labios. La ira abandonó su rostro, y pareció tan pequeña y desesperada, todavía aferrando su cuerpo con sus brazos como si estuviera tratando de mantener todo su conflicto interno dentro de ella.

"¿Es tan malo, Bella? ¿Es _tan_ malo que tal vez una pequeña parte de tí todavía me necesite? Que me quiera?" Me miró en silencio, con los labios ligeramente temblorosos. "Porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice. _Quiero_ que me necesites y me quieras. Y no sólo cuando estás dormida."

Bella abrió los ojos ante mi franqueza, y buscó en mi rostro cualquier indicio de falsedad. Si eso era realmente lo que estaba buscando, no encontraría ninguno. Bajando sus ojos, dijo en voz baja: "No... no es tan malo." Entonces se agachó para recoger su bolso y se fue descalza hasta el baño.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Media hora más tarde, yo estaba sentado en mi cama revisando mis armas de fuego. Las había perdido todas después de la balacera en la cabaña, pero eso sólo me había dado una excusa para comprar más. Por supuesto, yo tenía la clásica del FBI, una Glock 22, pero como había estado en las calles durante un tiempo, tenía autorización para usar otro tipo de armas. Mi último juguete era mi SIG Sauer P245. Era una pieza de arte letal calibre .45. Al menos ante mis ojos.

Mis dedos rozaron el tobogán de acero estampado y el marco de aluminio. La empuñadura se sentía áspera contra mi palma, el disparador tenía una curva suave y elegante. Hermosa. Sosteniéndola con ambas manos y apuntando la mirilla hacia la puerta del motel, me encontró Bella cuando finalmente salió del baño. Dejé el arma entre mis muslos, para no alarmarla. Yo sabía que ella se sentía incómoda con las armas de fuego, recordando las lecciones disparos en la cabaña.

"¿Esa es una SIG?", preguntó, acercándose a mí.

"¿Perdón?"

"Las SIG son geniales," Bella respondió, sentándose a mi lado y tomando la pistola. "Pero me gusta más la Glocks".

En un suave movimiento, tomó el arma, acomodándola entre sus manos y luego le retiró el seguro, cargando la primera bala. Mi boca se abrió mientras ella sostenía el arma con ambas manos y apuntaba con el cañón como yo lo había estado haciendo momentos antes.

_Santa mierda... Sexy!_

Cuando mi polla casi perforó mis pantalones, me detuve, pensando donde demonios había aprendido a manejar un arma así. Ciertamente no fue durante las lecciones en el bosque.

"¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo durante los últimos cuatro meses?", exigí, apenas saliendo de mi asombro.

"Esto y aquello," respondió ella, levantando un hombro y sonriendo levemente.

"Bella..."

"Preparémonos Edward" dijo ella, cortándome de golpe y entregándome el arma por la culata. "Tenemos un largo camino por delante".

"Quiero saber cómo aprendiste a manejar un arma así." Coloqué las armas de nuevo en mi bolso, crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho y esperé, con el ceño fruncido.

"Si bueno, los cuatro meses que te fuiste yo quería saber si estabas vivo o no. No siempre conseguimos lo que queremos".

Con eso, se giró sobre sus talones, cogió su bolso y salió por la puerta hacia el coche.

"¡Maldita sea...", dije en voz baja y me dirigí hacia el baño. En mi mente, yo seguía viendo a Bella manejar esa arma. El hombre de Neanderthal en mí, pensaba que tenía otra arma para que manejara, y eso tiraba de la tela de mis pantalones al momento. "Cálmate chico"

Tomé la ducha más fría de la historia. Hacía frío. Mucho frío. No sirvió de nada. Así que, sintiéndome como un fogoso adolescente, me masturbé. Otra vez. E igual que un adolescente, fui un completo principiante de dos bombeadas. Esto estaba empezando a ser vergonzoso, pero supuse que habría sido peor si hubiera tenido que explicarle a Bella qué demonios me había llevado tanto tiempo en la ducha.

Me sequé rápidamente, me vestí, cogí mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Bella tenía puestas las llaves del coche, y estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de un poco de música. Bueno, al menos alguien estaba de buen humor. Olvidando la distancia, decidí caminar hasta el lobby del motel a entregar las llaves. Me daría tiempo para pensar. Cuatro meses era mucho tiempo, una persona podía aprender mucho en cuatro meses. Diablos, el programa para convertirse en un agente del FBI tomaba seis meses y sólo una parte consistía en el entrenamiento con armas. Imaginé lo que alguien podría lograr en cuatro meses.

Bella había tomado lecciones de tiro? Era segurísimo que había trabajado en ello, porque no manejas una pistola así si fueras un completo aficionado.

Cuando llegué al coche, yo quería empezar a disparar preguntas, pero sabía que Bella las evitaría. Lo que a su vez, me exaltaría y nada bueno saldría de eso. Podía ver ese típico gesto de Bella, su barbilla sobresaliendo cuando su terquedad se hacía presente. Ella no me hablaría de su tiempo sola, eso sería parte de mi castigo. Yo no había estado ahí, así que no tenía privilegios para tener ninguna información personal sobre su vida. Pero maldita sea si no me jodía ahora ese derecho. Yo había sido más sincero sobre lo que había estado haciendo mientras estuvimos separados, pero ella no había cedido ni un poco.

A pesar de que habíamos hecho un gran progreso, me preguntaba si siempre sería a costa de mi lado. Había algo allí por su parte, también, yo lo sabía. Podía sentirlo en ciertos momentos que habíamos compartido. Ella quería darme esa sinceridad, pero había algo que la hacía retroceder, y si yo descubría qué demonios era, ella podría volver conmigo.

La mayor parte de la primera mitad del viaje fue en silencio. No fue tan malo como lo había sido cuando comenzamos este viaje, creo que tal vez nos habíamos quedado sin cosas que decir. Habrían otros temas más seguros de los que hablar, antes de meternos en aguas más profundas, sin chaleco salvavidas.

Tuvimos pequeñas interacciones durante el trayecto, pero no fue hasta que llegamos a la frontera de Florida que Bella se sentó en su asiento y se dio cuenta de nuestro entorno.

"Así que, donde dijiste que iríamos en Florida?"

"Cerca de Fort Lauderdale. Aún tenemos camino por recorrer, no creo que lleguemos esta noche."

Por lo menos yo esperaba que no lo lográramos. Si había calculado bien, aún estaríamos a un par de horas cuando llegara el momento de detenernos en otro motel. Yo realmente quería una noche más con Bella sólo para mí. Era egoísta, y no había muchas posibilidades de que algo milagroso sucediera entre nosotros, pero yo quería que ese tiempo con ella de todos modos.

Por un momento, me pregunté si tal vez ella me dejaría entrar en su cama esta noche por voluntad propia. Como una medida preventiva para asegurar que no tuviera pesadillas, ahora que sabía que las había tenido tan recurrentemente. Era un pensamiento equivocado, y yo dudaba que fuera a suceder, pero no había nada de malo en sólo pensarlo.

Como estaba previsto, no llegamos a Fort Lauderdale y nos detuvimos un par de horas al norte, cerca de Port St. Lucie. Hoy día había sido en parte incómodo y en parte agradable. Había una corriente de funcionamiento extraño entre Bella y yo, y por alguna razón, no pude adivinar el hecho de que era un augurio de desastre.

"¿Puedes conseguir dos habitaciones esta noche?", preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Y allí estaba.

"Claro", le contesté con firmeza. "Si tienen alguna disponible."

Bella me lanzó una mirada que me advirtió que si no encontraba habitaciones contiguas en el primer motel en que nos detuvimos, debíamos seguir buscando. Acepté la sugerencia. A pesar de que ella no había estado muy enojada por mis actividades durante la noche, parecía que tampoco estaba al cien por cien cómoda con ellas. Incluso sin decirlo, era una clara indicación de que esta noche debía permanecer en mi propia habitación, independientemente de si Bella tenía pesadillas o no.

Por supuesto, el motel tenía una habitación contigua disponible. El destino parecía estar disfrutando dándome patadas en el trasero. ¿Por qué me sorprendía ahora? Claro, que era mejor que tener que volver al coche y encontrar un lugar que tuviera dos habitaciones anexas. Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que hubiera una disponible en el primer lugar que nos detuvimos. Pero yo no estaba agradecido. En lo absoluto.

Sin mediar palabra, le entregué la llave a Bella. Salimos del coche, agarramos nuestros respectivos bolsos y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Cuando ella abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar, me di cuenta que no quería que el día terminara así.

"Bueno, eso es todo. Nuestra última noche juntos y solos."

"Nuestra última noche?"

"Sí... mañana llegaremos a Lauderdale... de todos modos, sólo quería que supieras que estoy aquí... si me necesitas."

"Gracias", dijo en voz baja. Su voz sonaba un poco ahogado, pero como su rostro estaba en la sombra, no podía descifrar su expresión.

"Buenas noches, Bella."

"Buenas noches", susurró antes de cruzar el umbral y cerrar la puerta.

Yo me quedé fuera por un momento más antes de entrar en mi habitación. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que Bella abriera la puerta, como lo hizo la noche nos enteramos lo de Jacob, pero no lo hizo. El sueño no vino fácil, me pasé mucho tiempo mirando al techo pensando lo que el mañana traería.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mis sueños con Bella siempre fueron muy vívidos, desde el primer momento. Incluso durante nuestra separación, mis recuerdos de ella nunca se hicieron borrosos o atenuados, siempre fueron de una claridad absoluta. Muy a menudo me había despertado sin aliento, agitando con la respiración entrecortada, esperando que ella estuviera a mi lado cuando abriera los ojos. Siempre me decepcionaba cuando ella no estaba, y mis manos abrazaban el vacío.

No era una sorpresa para mí que los sueños no hubiesen terminado aún teniendo a Bella conmigo ahora. Todavía sentía su peso sobre la cama junto a mí, el delicado aleteo de sus manos cuando ella me acariciaba, su desnuda piel de satín contra la mía. Sus palmas trazando el contorno de mi pecho, una mano rozando por mi estómago y luego rozando la dura longitud de mi erección. Un silbido salió entre mis labios al contacto, y mis caderas se movieron involuntariamente contra ella.

Sentí el tirón de la tela contra mi cintura y la levanté un poco para poder soltar mis boxer y sacarlos. Bella me cogió de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, inclinándose sobre mí. Sentí el roce de su pelo en mi estomago y muslo derecho antes de que ella me envolviera con su boca. Hasta ese momento, yo había mantenido los ojos fuertemente cerrados por temor a despertar y perderla una vez más, pero la sensación única de calor y fuego era _demasiado real_ y mis ojos se abrieron.

Y ella estaba allí. En vivo.

Sorprendido y estupefacto, mis manos fueron rápidamente a sus hombros, levantándola. Mi erección palpitante sufrió por la pérdida de ese maravilloso paraíso, pero conscientemente no podía dejar que eso sucediera. No así.

Rodando nuestros cuerpos sobre la cama, me puse sobre ella, agarré sus muñecas y las fijé a la cama. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté estúpidamente, todavía tratando de despertar completamente y retomar el control de mi mismo.

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" respondió Bella sin ningún rastro de timidez o seducción en su voz. De hecho, ella sonaba enojada, casi confrontacional. Se las arregló para soltar una mano de mi prisión y la escurrió entre nuestros cuerpos, llegando a mi entrepierna, intentando ubicarme en su entrada. Tarde me di cuenta que esa no era la mejor posición para tratar de hablar con Bella sobre tener sexo conmigo. Tiré mis caderas fuera de su cuerpo.

"Detente", dije con tanta fuerza como me fue posible, tomándole la mano y sujetándola de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, además de la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo debajo de mí, listo, y por lo que podría decir, dispuesto. Bella se movió contra mí, rozándome y acariciándome; mi erección quedo atrapada y palpitando entre nosotros.

"Sólo _tómame_!", susurró con fiereza en la oscuridad.

"No. Esto no es lo que quiero", le contesté con desesperación.

_"Esto es todo lo que tengo para darte", _ sollozó Bella en silencio, desligando una de sus manos y buscándome una vez más.

Mis palabras desmentían la reacción de mi cuerpo frente su piel desnuda contra la mía, estando sobre ella perdía el control de mí mismo. No era así como quería que fuera nuestra primera vez juntos, después de haber esperado tanto tiempo. Yo quería que hubiera amor y ternura, y por último la unión de nuestros cuerpos y almas, como la habíamos tenido antes. No había amor en esto. Yo había roto a Bella y ella estaba decidida a arrastrarme por sus bordes dentados y mostrarme el daño que le había hecho.

Cuando incliné mi cabeza para besarla, ella volvió la cara bruscamente, empujando firmemente sus caderas contra las mías, insistente. Lo intenté una vez más, y en lugar de alejarse, esta vez apretó sus dientes en mi labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. Siseé de dolor y placer cuando deslizo su lengua sobre la herida, lamiendo la sangre de mi boca. Sus uñas rasguñaban líneas irregulares por mi espalda, mientras se removía violentamente bajo mi cuerpo, tratando de llevarme donde ella quería que yo fuera.

No había forma de detenerlo. Privado de esto tanto tiempo no pude detenerme a mí mismo de empujar contra ella. Bella gritó y arqueó la espalda, sus pechos presionando sobre el mío. Podía sentir la dureza de sus pezones frotándose contra la carne de mi pecho. Su húmedo calor me rodeó por completo, y por un momento, el mundo se salió de control. Cuando me detuve, Bella hizo un ruido de frustración y abrazó mis caderas con sus piernas intentando moverme. Quería tomarme las cosas con calma, pero ella no lo quería así.

"Duro", gruñó. "Quiero que sea fuerte".

Finalmente, algo dentro de mí se rompió y me cansé de tratar de ser amable. Dejé que la rabia que había estado conteniendo subiera a la superficie, la furia negra me sorprendió, pero no traté controlarla. Ella quería ser usada y, a su vez, usarme a mí, y eso es lo que le daría. Retrocediendo, me adentré de nuevo en ella, usando toda mi fuerza. Ella gritó, ya fuera de dolor o placer, no lo sabía, y por primera vez no me importaba. Metí mis manos bajo sus caderas y me sumergí en ella de nuevo provocando otro grito.

"¿Te gusta duro?"

"¡Sí!", gritó, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, apretando fuertemente los ojos cerrados.

"Bien".

Los últimos cuatro meses de desesperación, querían y necesitaban salir, girando a mi alrededor en un miasma negro alimentado por la frustración. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, pero sobre todo, estaba enojado con Bella. Yo estaba enfurecido porque no me había creído cuando dije que iba a volver por ella. Furioso porque cuando _volví _por ella me acusó de regresar sólo porque estaba en peligro. Enojado por permitirle abusar de mí. Enojado con ella por tratar de huir. Enojado porque ella se mantenía silenciosa, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Enojado porque, incluso ahora, ella se negaba a dejar que la amara, reduciendo lo que teníamos a la simple bajeza de la lujuria física.

Yo estaba furioso.

Con cada golpe, yo iba más fuerte y más rápido. Tal vez debería haberme preocupado por ella, sino fuera porque me correspondía empujando rítmicamente sus caderas contra las mías. Tenía sus tobillos rodeando mi cintura, usando la fuerza de sus piernas para empujarme dentro de ella, mientras sus uñas rasguñaban mi espalda y mis hombros. No me dejaba besarla. En lugar de eso, agachó su cabeza y hundió sus dientes en mi cuello y hombro. Grite por su acción, pero sorprendentemente sentí la inminente liberación arremolinándose en mi vientre, finalmente la dejé fluir.

Mi cuerpo se remeció en fuertes espasmos, haciendo mis movimientos bruscos y descoordinados. En ese mismo momento, el cuerpo de Bella se arqueó contra mí. Hundió sus dientes sobre mi piel y soltó su cabeza hacia atrás, aplastando fuertemente la almohada. Casi sin poder mantenerme en pie, deje caer mi cuerpo sobre ella, penetrándola un par de veces más, asegurándome que ella al menos haya terminado bien.

Nos quedamos así durante un minuto o algo así, recomponiéndonos, nuestros cuerpos pegados por el sudor del esfuerzo. Podía oír la respiración poco profunda de Bella, cuando se hizo algo ronca en mi oído, volví a mi mismo y noté que debía estar incomoda con mi peso. Con cuidado, me aparte de ella y rodé sobre mi lado, mirando al techo.

El silencio se prolongó entre nosotros, pero sinceramente no tenía idea de qué decir. Esto había sido un tremendo error. Ciertamente el sexo no solucionaría los problemas de nuestra relación – ni siquiera sabía si teníamos una – y habían muchas cosas que todavía debíamos discutir. No sabía lo que había llevado a Bella esa noche a mi cama, pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que era porque ella todavía me amaba. Ni siquiera estaba convencido de que me _quisiera_ ahora, y mucho menos me amaba. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, Bella se sentó, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la puerta que separaba nuestras habitaciones.

"¿Adónde vas?" Le pregunté, sentándome rápidamente.

"De vuelta a mi habitación".

"No quieres quedarte?" Llegó a la puerta y se volvió brevemente. Yo esperaba que oyera la suplica silente en mi voz y regresara.

"No, ya he terminado", respondió ella, su voz sonaba fría y lejana. Entonces, atravesó el umbral entre ambas habitaciones y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Oí el sonido cuando colocó el pestillo y mi estomago se desplomó.

Llevando mis rodillas al pecho, apoyé los codos, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre los antebrazos. "Dios, ¿qué he hecho? " El aroma de Bella estaba encima de mí, torturándome, burlándose de mí. Fue entonces cuando la realidad me golpeó. Mi anterior optimismo había sido infundado. Bella nunca me perdonaría por haberla abandonado. Podría entender las razones de por qué lo hice, pero nunca superaría el hecho de que desaparecí sin decirle una sola palabra. ¿Cómo podría confiar en que no lo haría de nuevo? Las palabras ahora no serían suficientes.

El problema era que en este momento, las palabras eran todo lo que tenía.

* * *

** N/T: O_O Que tal?? Lo unico que les pido es que no me odien, yo solo traduzco =P... la autora pidió lo mismo en su capitulo... Snif! Les dije que se quedarían pasmadas. Es demasiado inesperado. Un error tras otro, pero este es gigantesco!!! no es que el sexo sea malo per se, mucho menos con Edward (baba...), pero no arregla en absoluto una relacion, mucho menos cuando el motivo es el despecho y la rabia... ufff, no se como lo van a arreglar...**

**Pero para que no sufran y les de un paro, sepan que vienen caps felices, no altiro, pero vienen...**

**En este capitulo, un agradecimiento a mi amiga Panchi que me ayudo a traducirles para alcanzar a entregarles hoy. Entre estudio y estudio logre terminar el cap con su ayuda. Ni siquiera le gustan los fics, pueden creerlo??? pero es excelente con el inlges, asi que gracias!!!**

**Gracias a todas las que me mandaron mensajitos el cap pasado, les contesto y les agradezco por este medio, con este cap tan crucial. **

**Mis chicas, ya me conocen, pero de todas formas les advierto... la prox semana tengo 3 examenes, asi que responsablemente no DEBIERA traducir, pero saben que sus rr son tan adictivos para mi como la propia historia, asi que quien sabe y les actualizo el miercoles como corresponde... =P**

**Yap, un saludo y un abrazo especial a todas mis compatriotas... de a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad, por lo menos en la capital. Solo nos queda esperar que las regiones afectadas salgan adelante lo mas pronto posible. ANIMO!!!!**

**Cuidense, besos**

**CaroB**


	15. Lauderdale

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja) NO COLOQUEN ARROBA EN SU MAIL PORQUE FF LOS BORRA!  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	16. Decisiones

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja) NO COLOQUEN ARROBA EN SU MAIL PORQUE FF LOS BORRA!  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	17. Piano

**N/T: Hola Chicas, vuelvo a las andadas, jajaja... Un nuevo cap, espero que les guste.**

**La historia es de Lalina, los personajes son de SM.**

* * *

**~ * ~ E ~ * ~**

**16.** **Piano**

Emmett y yo pasamos un poco más tiempo hablando y poniéndonos al día antes de que decidiera ir a buscar a Bella para asegurarme que estaba bien. Estaba seguro de que tardaría un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo entorno, así como acostumbrarse al hecho de que ahora era huésped de alguien.

Y para ser honesto, yo quería continuar nuestro debate de antes que Emmett llegara y nos interrumpiera. En cierto modo, me sentía agradecido por su aparición, aunque me hubiera enojado en ese momento. Pude ver que la situación podría haber estallado en algo inestable y yo no quería que eso sucediera.

Ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de refrescarme y Bella había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse con el hecho de que no me iría de nuevo, tal vez podríamos hablar de esto racionalmente. Para variar.

Las cosas tenían un poco más de sentido ahora que entendía por qué había venido a mi habitación. Mis palabras de la noche anterior habían sido un catalizador. Ella pensó que sería nuestra última noche juntos, y había venido a mí. Pero su razonamiento todavía era un misterio. Había venido para ´una última cogida`? ¿Estaba tratando de hacerme daño como yo se lo hice? Estaba diciendo adiós para siempre? Era su manera de tratar de _sacarme_ fuera de _su_ sistema? No tenía ni idea.

Sus palabras de la noche anterior resonaban en mis oídos. _"Esto es todo lo que tengo para darte"._

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? La parte de mí sin esperanza deducía que ya no me amaba y que su cuerpo era todo lo que tenía que ofrecerme. A pesar de que deseaba su cuerpo, no era todo lo que yo quería y estaba seguro que jamás me conformaría sólo con eso. La parte optimista de mí, que era por mucho la más pequeña y luchaba por mantenerse con vida, pensaba que sus palabras eran más de lo que yo sospechaba. Algún significado oculto que yo aun no había descubierto.

_Ella dijo que ya había terminado,_ Sin Esperanza resurgió.

_Tal vez ella no lo decía en serio?_ Optimista argumentó.

Estaba tan harto de todos los acertijos. De los tira y afloja entre nosotros. Quería tratar de resolverlo todo. Saber qué es lo que sentía Bella por mí, si sentía cualquier cosa, y si no, ¿era posible que pudiera amarme otra vez?

_Bella, Te amo. ¿Todavía me quieres?_ Dime sí o no.

Me mataría si decía que no, pero al menos entonces tendría una respuesta de una vez por todas. Yo podría decidir si levantarme y luchar por nuestro amor, o simplemente largarme y dejarla sola. A quién quería engañar? Probablemente la tiraría sobre mi hombro y nos encerraría en una habitación en algún lugar hasta que ella no tuviera otra opción que amarme de nuevo.

No podía dejar la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara ante ese pensamiento, y se amplió más mientras me acercaba a la puerta de Bella. Cuando oí la vuelta de la perilla, mi expectación creció. Hasta que vi a Rosalie salir de la habitación de Bella. La sonrisa desapareció. Había sido honesto con Bella antes, cuando le dije que no me desagradaba Rose, pero no era precisamente encantadora tampoco, y ciertamente no era mi mayor fan. No había ninguna animosidad per se entre nosotros; sólo parecíamos habernos topado por el camino equivocado. Eso sí, yo no conocía muy bien a la mujer. Yo sólo había venido a Florida una vez de visita y no me había quedado por mucho tiempo. Pero fue el tiempo suficiente para averiguar que Rosalie y yo probablemente nunca nos llevaríamos bien.

"Hola, Edward"

"Rosalie".

"¿Dónde crees que vas?", preguntó ella, bloqueando el camino a la puerta de Bella.

"A hablar con Bella, si no te importa?" Le contesté, moviendo una ceja.

"De hecho, si me importa", me contestó, devolviéndome la mirada. Abrí la boca para discutir, pero ella empezó a hablar antes de que pudiera. "Ella se está cambiando. No creo que ella aprecie que la interrumpas mientras está medio desnuda"

_Medio desnuda?_ Mis oídos se reanimaron. Ok, solo fue mi miembro, pero algo definitivamente se animó. "¿Por qué se está cambiando?" Le pregunté antes de que mis fantasías pudieran meterme en un lío.

"Honestamente, Edward. Estás completamente trabado?" Rosalie me miró con las manos en las caderas, meneando la cabeza. "Estamos en el sur de Florida. La chica estaba con un par de pantalones y camisa de manga larga. Ella va a hervir hasta la muerte!"

"Oh".

"Le podrías haber advertido que la estabas arrastrando aquí para que por lo menos pudiera traer un par de pantalones cortos!"

"Umm... yo no quería que ella supiera que estábamos viniendo a Florida", murmuré con timidez.

Rosalie suspiró y me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí por el pasillo. "Ven a ayudarme con el almuerzo."

"Pero son sólo las diez y media!"

"Con la cantidad que come Emmett, tengo que empezar temprano."

Miré hacia atrás, hacia el dormitorio de Bella, frustrado. Genial, aquí estaba yo, listo para enfrentarla y potencialmente liberar mi interior, y en su lugar, estaba atrapado en una casa bloqueado por los gemelos maravilla. Era ridículo.

Rosalie me impulsó a una silla y me sentó. Ella fue a la nevera y empezó a rebuscar, sacando una variedad de alimentos para preparar el almuerzo.

"Así que... suéltalo", dijo sin contemplaciones, con la cabeza todavía atascada en la nevera.

"Pensé que dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda?" Le pregunté, desviando el tema.

"No, yo sólo quería una audiencia" La cabeza de Rosalie se asomó por la puerta, y casi me caí de espaldas cuando ella me _sonrió._ Rosalie Hale estaba tratando de bromear... _conmigo?_ Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, no lo habría creído. "Todavía estoy esperando..."

"No hay nada que contar", le dije con la mayor indiferencia posible. "Bella está en peligro, y yo necesitaba llevarla a un lugar seguro. Ustedes son lo más seguro que se me ocurrió, y sabía que iban a ayudarme".

"Mmm hmm... ¿qué más?"

"Realmente no sé lo que estás buscando, Rosalie." Traté de mantener la frustración en mi voz, pero no funcionó muy bien. La ceja de Rose se disparó y me dio una mirada severa.

"Edward, nadie arrastra a una chica al azar por todo el país si nada está pasando. _Especialmente tú"_

"Caramba, gracias. Tienes una alta opinión de mí. Sabía que estaba enterrado en alguna parte".

"Oh, deja eso! Emmett me contó _tooodo_ sobre tus días con los Volturi." Mi cabeza se disparó, y miré hacia ella. "Oh sí, me enteré de todo. Cómo eras el imán de donde estuvieras, y todas las señoritas que pasaron por tu polla. Como tuviste tu cosa en cada mujer de los tres estados a la redonda…"

"¿Hay un punto en esto?" Gruñí a través de mis dientes apretados.

"Sí, el punto es que no eres el tipo de persona que se preocupa por una chica... a menos que ella no sea _cualquier_ chica."

"Estás loca. No hay nada entre Bella y yo".

"Porque probablemente lo jodiste de alguna manera" respondió Rosalie, mirándome con desprecio. "Sabes que Emmett me lo va a decir de todos modos, ¿no?"

Con un suspiro, cerré los ojos y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. "Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿no?"

"¡Oh, sí!" dijo, con esa frase tonta que mostraba tan bien su vanidad.

"No entiendo por qué estás tan interesada".

"Porque quiero ayudarte, Edward."

"Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?"

"A tener a tu chica de vuelta, por supuesto" dijo Rose, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?"

"A-ha! Así que lo admites!"

"¡Muy bien! Lo admito! Metí la pata y ahora ella no me da ni la hora, y he hecho todo lo posible para hacerle ver que la amo y nada ha funcionado. Feliz? "

"Sí, mucho. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que has hecho todo?"

"Sí".

"Absolutamente todo?"

_"¡Sí!"_

"Lo dudo, Edward... pero lo primero que debes hacer... es afeitarte" Rosalía se acercó y me tiró del pelo de la barbilla. "En serio, parece que una ardilla se murió en tu cara. Deshazte de esto y recuérdale a la chica que hay un hombre atractivo debajo de toda esta mierda de Grizzly Adam" **(NT: es un hombre barbudo que trabaja con osos. Más info en wiki)**

Alejé la mano de Rosalie de mi cara y luego me pase la mano por mi crecida barba. "Afeitarme, ¿eh?"

"Afeitarte"

"Entonces, ¿crees que soy atractivo?", supe que había tocado fondo, cuando de alguna manera estaba intentando subir mi ego en base a los gustos de Rosalie.

"Bueno... no eres Emmett, pero que vas a hacer". Con un guiño, volvió a preparar el almuerzo.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Le pregunté en voz baja. Esta era la conversación más civilizada que había tenido con Rose, y tenía curiosidad por saber qué ganaba ella con todo esto.

"Veo un cambio en ti", respondió ella. "Te ves diferente ahora. Tal vez es hora de encontrar la felicidad." De repente, se dio la vuelta y me apuntó con el dedo en la cara. "Pero si viene a expensas de _su_ felicidad? Entonces, tendrás algunos problemas graves en tus manos."

"Todo lo que quiero es que ella sea feliz", dije en voz baja. Rosalie asintió con la cabeza una vez y luego se volvió de nuevo.

"Eso es lo que pensé, y es por eso que has cambiado. El hijo de puta egoísta que conocí el año pasado le importaba una mierda la felicidad de nadie que no fuera la suya"

Lo medité durante un minuto y Rosalie tenía razón. Bella me había cambiado de manera profunda, y no era muy sorprendente que otros se hubiesen dado cuenta. Jasper, Alice, Max, Tanya... y ahora Emmett y Rosalie. La única que quedaba por descubrirlo era Bella.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Ella es un virtual desconocida para ti."

"No lo sé... se ve tan humana y frágil. Tan... _rompible". _ Rosalie se detuvo pensativa un momento. "¿Y tú sabes cómo me siento sobre los hombres que lastiman a las mujeres". Ella se encogió de hombros suavemente, ese simple gesto diciendo más de un millón de palabras.

"Ella es más fuerte de lo que piensas"

"Eso no significa que no puedas destrozarla, Edward"

"Ya lo sé", dije en voz baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Moví la cabeza, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano. Demasiado rápido, Rosalie estaba a mi lado, y de alguna forma quería que se mantuviera ahí. Perdido como estaba, sentía que necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.

Poco después, Emmett se unió a nosotros. Entramos en la sala, me senté mientras él buscaba el canal de deportes en la televisión. Oí pasos suaves acercándose por el pasillo y miré a tiempo para ver a Bella entrar en la habitación. En ese momento, odié a Rosalie con una pasión sin precedentes comparado con cualquier otra cosa. Bella llevaba un par de jean cortos color negro que abrazaba sus curvas tan estrechamente que apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación. También llevaba una ceñida camiseta negra de tirantes, que se sumergía en un profundo escote en V en la parte frontal, mostrando una extraordinaria cantidad de piel. Los shorts empezaban tan abajo que una franja de su pálido estomago aparecía cuando se movía. En ese conjunto, casi me esperaba que chasqueara un cigarrillo al suelo, me mirara y dijera: "Cuéntame sobre ti... Stud."

¡Válgame Dios si yo no quería ir y jugar a Danny Zuko con Sandy. (NT: Personajes de la película "Grease")

_I've got chills…they're multiplying…and I'm loooosing control…'cause the power you're supplying…It's electrifying!_ (NT: Este es el inicio de la canción principal de la película)

_Tengo escalofríos... se están multiplicando... y estoy perdieeeendo control... porque el poder que estás proporcionando... Es electrizante!_

Emmett dejó escapar un silbido de lobo, se volvió hacia mí y en un susurro, dijo, "Creo que he cambiado de opinión".

_Maldito._

"Cállate.", le susurré, y Emmett abrió su tremenda bocota y comenzó a reír sin tapujos.

Bella se ruborizó hasta las raíces de su cabello y tiró el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos antes de alejarse de nosotros. Le preguntó a Rosalie si necesitaba ayuda en la cocina y Emmett estiró la cabeza para obtener una mejor visión de su trasero, que estaba a punto de asomarse por el borde de sus short. Yo quería levantarme y cubrirla con algo, cuando sentí una punzada de celos constriñendo mi pecho tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a dejar de respirar. En su lugar, me limité a destrozar mi puño en el brazo de Emmett.

"¡Ay! ¡Amigo!"

"Mantén tus ojos sobre ti mismo antes de que te los saque" le gruñí amenazadoramente. Emmett se rió un poco más de mí, y continué odiando a Rosalie y añadí a Emmett a la lista también.

_"No creo que a ella le agrade que la interrumpas mientras está medio desnuda",_ dije en voz baja, imitando la voz de falsete de Rose. "No está ella ahora media desnuda, también?", murmuré, esforzándome por no dar la vuelta al sillón y tomar toda la gloriosa carne que se exponía delante de mí.

Necesitando algo que hacer, agarré el control remoto de la mano de Emmett y comencé a presionar los botones. "¿No hay nada para ver por aquí? Cuántos canales tienes… y _no hay nada?_

"Beeeelllllaaaaa...." Emmett susurró en mi dirección. "Te amoooooo. ¿Todavía me quieres?"

"Tengo una pistola, sabes?"

"Yo también. Saldrás disparando a pleno mediodía?"

A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos para seguir enojado, comencé a sonreír. Luego sacudí mis hombros, y empecé a reírme. Una mirada a Emmett y los dos comenzamos a carcajearnos como locos.

"Algo que quieran compartir, muchachos?" Rosalie llamó saliendo de la cocina.

"Na-da", dijimos al unísono y estallamos en risa una vez más.

Tal vez venir aquí no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Después del almuerzo, el resto de la tarde pasó rápido. Me mostraron mi habitación, y luego Bella y Rose se escondieron en su dormitorio, mientras que Emmett y yo jugábamos en la Habitación de Hombres. Tenía que admitir que manteniéndome ocupado y entretenido ayudaba a mi estado de ánimo. A pesar de que seguía pensando en Bella y nuestra situación a menudo, por alguna razón, no parecía tan catastrófica como antes. No esperaba que Rose me elogiara, pero a lo mejor sería fiel a su palabra cuando dijo que iba a ayudarme, y tal vez estaba tratando de hablar bien de mí.

O podría estarle contando a Bella todo sobre mi vida _antes de_ que nos conociéramos.

_Oh, oh._

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo ahí?" Pregunté casualmente antes de girar mi muñeca y conducir el balón de fútbol a la red de Emmett. Se maldijo, y yo traté de no reírme de él. Emmett era un mal perdedor.

"No lo sé. Cosas de chicas".

Ambos nos detuvimos un momento, imaginando guerras de almohadas en ropa interior. Tal vez se intensificaría al revolcarse en la cama y quién sabe a dónde podría parar… Emmett gimió, y nos miramos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo diciendo: "nah...."

Pero no pude evitar echar una ojeada hacia atrás, hacia el dormitorio de Rose, y me di cuenta que Emmett estaba mirando hacia el pasillo, también. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Emmett que siempre me hacía degenerar hasta hacerme actuar como un adolescente de 17 años?

"Bueno, ese es _mi_ cuarto... podría, ya sabes, ir a echar un vistazo?"

"Por muy tentador que parezca," y _era una_ tentación, "tal vez deberíamos quedarnos aquí".

"Bien," Emmett gruñó y agarró el balón de fútbol de la mesa de futbolín y lo mantuvo a lo largo de la línea central. "¿Está listo para que te patee el trasero, Masen?"

"No por ti, McCarty"

"Tipo duro, ¿eh?" Dejó caer la pelota, y seguimos donde lo dejamos.

Después de haber doblegado a Emmett un puñado de veces, apeló falta y nos sentamos a esperar la cena. Rosalie y Bella habían emigrado a la cocina, y me sonreí cuando su risa se escuchó flotando por el pasillo. Me hizo sonreír escuchar un poco de alegría en la voz de Bella otra vez. Estaba un poco triste por no ser yo la causa de su alegría, pero tal vez me honraría con un poco de su felicidad en un tiempo.

La cena fue entretenida por decir lo menos. Entre las bromas de Emmett y las amonestaciones de Rosalie, Bella y yo éramos espectadores de todo un espectáculo. De vez en cuando, la miraba a los ojos y ella me sonreía tímidamente. Ella todavía estaba en ese atuendo ridículamente sexy, lo que provocó que mi mente vagara sin cesar, pero al menos las bromas entre nuestros anfitriones me impidieron avergonzarme a mí mismo.

Tenía la esperanza de que iba a tener algo de tiempo a solas con Bella, pero eso no sucedió. Poco a poco, me di cuenta que era mejor dejar que las cosas se enfriaran antes de intentar tener una conversación más profunda. Me gustaban los cambios que había visto en Bella y no estaba ansioso por molestarla otra vez. O molestarme yo mismo. Necesitaba intensamente liberarme de todas las emociones fuertes de la semana pasada y Emmett siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme con sus bromas y juegos, por lo que le estaba agradecido.

Bella se fue a la cama temprano, yo estaba seguro de que no había dormido la noche anterior por el estado en que la encontré en la mañana y los acontecimeintos del día debieron haberla agotado más. A pesar que yo tampoco había dormido bien, venir aquí había tenido el efecto opuesto en mí. Me quedé en la cama, completamente despierto, con las manos detrás de mi cabeza, mirando al techo. Tenía la esperanza de que aburrirme hasta el estupor y quizás entonces encontrar el sueño, pero no parecía estar funcionando.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse un par de pantalones sueltos. Pensé en ponerme una camisa, pero imagine que nadie estaría levantado a esta hora de la noche, y salí de mi cuarto. Caminé hacia la habitación de Bella, me detuve y apoye mis dedos suavemente en su puerta. Me quedé quieto, escuchando un momento. No se oyeron ruidos desde el interior y me pregunté cómo estaría durmiendo ella esta noche.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta por qué estaba tan inquieto. Prácticamente todas las noches desde que nos habíamos reunido, había dormido junto a Bella, y ahora esa opción ya no era posible. Sobre todo ahora. Porque si me sorprendían, no debería explicarle solo a Bella. Exhalando lentamente, me alejé de su puerta y me di la vuelta, continuando por el largo pasillo.

Cuando llegué a la sala, me dirigí directamente hacia el liso y negro piano recto, en la esquina de la habitación. Rosalie tocaba el piano, era su único lujo. Me senté, y después de levantar la tapa, posé mis dedos sobre las teclas con suavidad, probando que no sonara demasiado fuerte. Mi cuarto y la guarida eran los más cercanos al living, mientras que el cuarto de Emmett estaba en una esquina de la casa y el de Bella en la otra. Y como ellos estaban en la parte trasera de la casa, no molestaría a nadie.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que toque un piano. De hecho, desde el día en que conoci a Bella, en esa bodega olvidada de Dios. Confundido por mis imagenes de ella, había buscado consuelo en la música, tal como quería hacer ahora. Ubicandome en posición, puse mis manos sobre el teclado de nuevo, probando las notas. Estaba afinado, los sonidos salían suavemene bajo mis dedos.

Inseguro de qué tocar, comencé con las escalas. Era bastante simple y no requería ninguna habilidad especial. Despues de unos momentos, comencé a tejer una melodía y continue con una canción, dejando por completo las escalas. Mantuve la melodía suave y sutil, conciente que los otros dormían en la casa. Enlenteciendo los sonidos, un recuerdo vino a mi memoria y comencé a tocar los primeros compases de la canción de Chicago, que Bella y yo bailamos en la cabaña. En mi mente, la imagen apareció con claridad, con nuestras manos cruzadas contra mi corazón, la cabeza de Bella descanzando en mi pecho, escuchándome cantar a medida que nos balanceábamos lentamente al ritmo de la música. Las palabras resonaron en mi mente, y si bien había tenido una importancia especial esa noche, ahora el significado me golpeaba aún más fuerte. No había dicho palabras más verdaderas, excepto que el que se había ido fui yo. **(NT: Se refiere a las palabras de la canción, esta en el cap 22 de TSL, al final)**

Sintiendo la magnitud de ese momento, dejé de tocar y dejé que las emociones que estaba sintiendo me limpiaran.

"No te detengas", una voz tranquila, dijo detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Bella pie en la puerta. Tenía el pelo limpio y se veía muy despierta. Tuve la impresión de que la música no la había despertado.

"¿Por qué no estás en la cama?" Le pregunté, preguntándome qué le trajo aquí.

"No podía dormir", respondió ella. "Por favor, sigue tocando".

"Ven", le dije, tendiéndole la mano y haciendo un gesto para que se sentara junto a mí en el banco. Ella vaciló un momento antes de caminar hacia mí.

La luna se filtraba entre los visillos, bañándola de luz mientras se acercaba. Pude ver la silueta de su cuerpo a través de la camisa que llevaba y mis ojos se aferraron a sus curvas. Me alegré de que estuviera casi en las sombras para que no puediera ver el evidente hambre por ella escrito en mi cara. Estaba seguro que ella sería capaz de leer el deseo que tenía de resbalar la camisa por sus hombros y cubrir su cuerpo con besos y caricias. A medida que se acercaba, apacigüe mi rostro para no espantarla con su intensidad.

Mantuve mi mano ofrecida y me quedé sinceramente sorprendido, pero contento, cuando Bella la tomó en la suya. Deslizandome sobre el asiento, le hice espacio para que se sentara junto a mí. Yo esperaba que soltara mi mano en cuanto se sentara, pero en vez de eso, la puso en su regazo y pasó sus dedos por mis nudillos. Estabamos palma con palma con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi dorso. Casi suelto un ligero suspiro ante su suave toque, pero mantuve mi respiración.

"¿Todavía te duele?", preguntó en voz baja.

"Ahora no." Asintió con la cabeza, y continuó repasando su pulgar sobre mis nudillos. Tomando la oportunidad, cerré mis dedos alrededor de su mano quieta y la acaricié con mi pulgar. Una vez más, no se alejó de mi tacto ni huyó de mí.

La miré de cerca, su cabeza estaba inclinada sobre nuestras manos, pero en lugar de la concentración de la última vez cuando estaba limpiando mis heridas, parecía triste y un poco perdida. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella sonrió levemente y puso mi mano en las teclas del piano.

"Toca", dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué quieres que toque?"

"Cualquier cosa".

Coloqué mis manos sobre las teclas y comencé a tocar algo al azar sólo para mantenerme ocupado, mientras pensaba en algo más significativo. Ya me había sorprendido tocando Chicago, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. Me preguntaba si escuchar esa canción en particular le traía buenos recuerdos a ella también. Y entonces me acordé de otra cosa.

Bella's Lullaby.

La que yo había compuesto en mi cabeza en la cabaña. Me había oído tararearla y me había pedido escucharla completa. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escribir la melodía, ni de tocarla en el piano, pero la música se traducía perfectamente de mi mente a las teclas. Todo el amor que sentía por la mujer a mi lado, fluía a través de mis dedos y se levantaba a nuestro alrededor como algo casi tangible. Yo esperaba que Bella sintiera la pasión que vertía en las tonadas. Que pudiera saber solo con escucharme tocar para ella, exactamente lo que sentía.

Cuando la miré, tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando atentamente, como si reconociera la música y estuviera tratando de remontarse. Me pregunté si ella la recordaría. Yo sabía que la había oído antes cuando la tararee, pero no en pieano, por lo que suspuse que sería difícil para ella reconocerla, pero aún así yo quería que lo hiciera. Yo quería que ella supiera que había sido la inspiración para esta pieza. Se lo había dicho siquiera cuando estuvimos en la cabaña? Lamentablemente, recordé que no, no se lo había dicho. Había oído la canción antes de que declararamos nuestros sentimientos por el otro y yo había estado demasiado asustado para hacerle saber que esta canción era para ella.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, vi una lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de Bella. Me estiré para limpiarla mientras las últimas notas de la canción se quedaban en el aire. Sin detenerme a preguntarme por qué, lleve mi dedo hasta mi boca, saboreando la sal de sus lágrimas en mi lengua. Tenía un sabor amargo, y no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez era parte de su amargura persistentemente intentando filtrarse fuera de ella, lentamente, inexorablemente. En ese caso, quisiera poder abrir las compuertas y dejar que todo saliera fuera de ella. Ahogarme en sus lágrimas, un océano de dolor de saliendo de ella, limpiandola, logrando su alivio. Y una vez que el maremoto hubiera pasado, quería flotar con ella en un mar de calma donde podríamos empezar de nuevo.

"Eso fue hermoso", susurró. "Siento como si la conociera"

_La conoces._

Me quedé en silencio, simplemente mirandola y vi un débil anhelo en sus ojos. Queriendo tanto tocarla, me incliné ligeramente hacia adelante y esperé a ver si ella se movía un poco más cerca también. Ella lo hizo, por un parpadeo de un segundo, y luego miró hacia abajo, a las teclas. Puso su dedo índice en una, haciéndola sonar suavemente.

"Gracias por traerme aquí", dijo, moviendo su dedo a otra tecla.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar."

"No puedes hablar conmigo?" Yo quería ocultar el dolor que su declaración me había causado, pero fallé.

"Me refiero a otra mujer", subrayó, sonriendo levemente. Luego, en una voz burlona, "a menos que te haya crecido recientemente una vagina?"

"Debes saber que no"

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, la oi detener la respiración. Hace apenas 24 horas que había estado desnuda conmigo en mi cama. Yo había estado esperando todo el día para hablar con ella sobre esto y ahora parecía ser el mejor momento. Envueltos en la oscuridad.

"Yo estaba en lo correcto en la mañana, verdad? No habrías venido a mí si hubieses sabido que me iba a quedar, no?"

Bella asintió, manteniendo la cabeza baja, mirando con esmero las teclas de piano bajo sus dedos.

"¿Eso se supone que era un adiós?"

Otro gesto de asentimiento.

"¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste? Hablándome?"

Un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Por qué no hablas conmigo ahora?" Le pregunté, la desesperación arrastrandose de nuevo en mi voz.

"Te vas a ir?", preguntó en voz baja, con la voz enganchada.

"Bella... Quiero tanto decirte que no. Pero este asunto con James, es posible que tenga que salir de nuevo si no es capturado pronto."

"Lo imaginé".

"Pero tienes que creerme cuando digo que irme es la _última_ cosa que quiero hacer".

"¿De verdad?" Volvió la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas bajo la luna.

"De verdad" le dije amablemente, moviendo la cortina de su pelo sobre su hombro. Se estremeció un poco cuando la punta de mis dedos rozaron el costado de su cuello. A pesar de mi anhelo de quedarme cerca, me volteé para darle un poco de espacio y absorbiera lo que acababa de decirle.

"Yo también puedo tocar el piano" dijo Bella, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Puedes?" Le respondí, sorprendido.

Ella nunca había mencionado que supiera tocar. En lugar de responderme, comenzó a tocar las notas de "Corazon y Alma". Sonriendo en voz baja, me uní a ella, complementando con la otra mitad. Muy pronto nos vimos envueltos en una canción tonta, riéndonos el uno con el otro mientras compartíamos el banco y el teclado.

"¿Qué diablos están _haciendo?"_, una disgustada voz dijo sonó detrás de nosotros. Bella y yo saltamos y nos volvimos para ver a la amenazadora Rosalie, con las manos en las caderas, mirando. "Algunas personas están tratando de _dormir_ por aquí!"

"Lo siento, Rose" rió Bella, poniendo una mano para cubrir su sonrisa.

"¡Dios ..." Rosalie murmuró mientras se arrastraba por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama", le dije a los pocos segundos.

"Supongo que sí..." Bella me miró, y yo deseaba desesperadamente que me invitara de nuevo a su cama, pero estaba bastante seguro de que eso no iba a suceder.

"Buenas noches, Edward."

"Buenas noches, Bella."

Se levantó de la banca, y como un fantasma, salió de la habitación. Toque un par de notas sueltas con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba mi barbilla. Mañana, vería si el consejo de Rosalie funcionaba. Ya era hora de afeitarse.

* * *

**N/T: Que les parecio?? Tierno, no?? Pokito a poco las cosas se suavizan un tanto... ya veremos que tanto se arreglan para el proximo cap... 1313**

Les cuento que estoy un poco triste... despues de todo el esfuerzo del fin de por subirles el cap atrasado, tuve muy pokitos comentarios... Gracias a algunas de ustedes que me mandaron PM, vi que era un problema tecnico con el numero del cap y que probablemente les decia que ya habian dejado un rr ahi. Lo que paso es que borre la nota de autor que subi por el terremoto y entonces le cambio la numeracion a los caps siguientes... espero de verdad que haya sido eso =P... y que ahora me regalen muchos mensajes =D

**Ya mis chicas... nos vemos la prox semana!!!! Si, se que tengo que estudiar, pero me aguante demasiado la semana pasada sin actualizar y ya no creo que pueda hacerlo de nuevo, asi que a menos que se me fracturen un par de dedos, subire el prox miercoles como corresponde =P**

**Un beso**

**CaroB**


	18. Bare

**THE LION AND THE JACKAL**

**Prólogo**

Ya estaba oscuro, y la casa al otro lado de la calle estaba en silencio. Solo una suave luz solitaria iluminaba tenuemente el interior de una habitación al fondo. Nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que esa luz se apagara. De vez en cuando una sombra indistinguible pasaba cerca de la ventana. Me preguntaba ociosamente si se trataría de un hombre o de una mujer.

Sonreí anticipadamente. Me había tomado mucho finalmente localizarlos. Ahora que estaban casi en mis garras, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Por mientras, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí y aspire profundamente. Se lo pasé a la mujer a mi lado, mirando atentamente como mis dedos rozaban sus labios mientras estos envolvían el extremo del cigarro. El humo proveniente de la punta se enroscaba en su cabello a medida que se diluía en el ambiente. Ella sonrió mientras alejaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a mis labios.

Una brisa cálida flotó a través de las ventanas abiertas del coche. Podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de excitación a mi lado. Su necesidad era casi tan grande como la mía. Cuando mis ojos se fijaron más en ella, sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz fanática y me recordó por qué yo había arriesgado mi vida para tenerla – poseerla.

Yo la habría llamado mi Ángel de salvación, excepto porque ella era mas bien la puta de Satanás. Infierno torcido con destrucción y venganza, al igual que yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y ahora esperábamos. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí - tiempo para torturar, mutilar y matar a los dos que casi nos había quitado la vida. Me preguntaba cuál rogaría más fuerte por salvar al otro. A pesar de que no había decidido a quien tomar en primer lugar, no importaba. Ambos estaban condenados, como si ya estuvieran muerto.

Me aseguraría de que fuera horroroso. Yo conocía el dolor y ellos también lo conocerían. Sólo ese pensamiento me mantuvo fuerte. Había sido una larga persecución, pero finalmente ambos serían míos. Qué conveniente que estuvieran juntos, me ahorraría tiempo en el largo plazo. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que se apagara la luz y se adormecieran. No sería mucho.

Inclinándome, tomé un puñado de sus cabellos y la besé, conduciendo mi lengua a su boca. La perra ya tenía su mano sobre mi entrepierna lista para más acción.

Aún tenía algo de tiempo para matar antes de que tuviera algunas personas para matar. **(N/T: juego de palabras)**

**Amigas lectoras**

**Con mucha pena me he visto en la obligación de sacar esta historia de fanfiction. No tiene nada que ver con la ola de injusticias que se están cometiendo contra buenas historias con contenido adulto, sino porque la autora así me lo ha solicitado. Ella va a cerrar su cuenta y quiere que borre esta traducción. Pese a que no estoy de acuerdo con ella, debo respetar su petición porque todo esto es su creación. **

**Yo tengo la historia en formato pdf, protegido. Si alguien quiere leerla no tiene más que pedírmelo (y luego comentar, obvio, jajaja) NO COLOQUEN ARROBA EN SU MAIL PORQUE FF LOS BORRA!  
**

**Estoy dejando este mensaje en todos los caps para no perder sus valiosos comentarios, que mas que mal, también me los gané yo.**

**No me quiero ir sin agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, las lecturas fantasmas, las alertas… por todo. Estas dos historias fueron mis pequeños bebes adoptados, no son mías, pero las crié y las vi crecer y las quise como si lo fueran… aunque uno siempre sabe que la madre verdadera está ahí, jeje**

**Un abrazo grande a todas y cada una de ustedes, se los he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero son el mejor publico que uno pudiera imaginar.**

**Gracias!**

**CaroB**


	19. Almacen

**N/T: La historia es de Lalina, los personajes de Stephenie, la traduccion es mía =P**

**~*~ J~*~**

**18.** **Almacén**

Victoria y yo dimos vueltas por cerca de media hora para asegurarnos de que nadie nos seguía. Saqué todos los trucos del libro, y por lo que pude ver, nadie nos seguía. Esto me hizo ponerme más nervioso. Me costaba trabajo creer que habíamos escapado con Laurent tan fácilmente.

Mi radar de peligro estaba en rojo. Algo no estaba bien en esto, y consideré por un momento abrir la puerta de atrás y tirar el cuerpo de Laurent a la calle. Tal vez lo atropellaría un coche y moriría de todos modos. Volviéndome hacia atrás, miré con desprecio la figura durmiente contemplativamente. Pero entonces él nunca sabría PORQUE había muerto. Eso sí, estaría muerto, así de todos modos realmente no importaría. Sin embargo, eso no sería suficiente. Quería que él muriera sabiendo por qué. Y por mi mano.

"Ah, al carajo", murmuré, girando en una curva cerrada y conduciendo en dirección del almacén.

Victoria dejó escapar un gritito cuando se golpeó en la puerta del lado del pasajero, y Laurent rodó por el asiento trasero del coche y quedó en el suelo detrás de nosotros. Gimió, moviéndose un poco y luego se quedó inmóvil de nuevo.

"Jamie!" Vic gritó. "Una pequeña advertencia la próxima vez! ¡Mierda!"

Miré a mi amuleto de la suerte y me reí ligeramente entre dientes. Tal vez estaba poniendo demasiada atención a su pequeña habilidad, pero me sentía confiado en que fuera lo que fuera que pasara, no seriamos atrapados esta noche. Y si lo hacíamos, siempre estaba la posibilidad de un tiroteo. ¿Quién no amaba un buen tiroteo?

"Vamos a seguir este espectáculo según el plan", le dije a Victoria, sonriendo ampliamente. Su ceño fruncido desapareció y me devolvió la sonrisa.

En muy poco tiempo, estábamos en el almacén. Victoria se quedó en el coche con Laurent para asegurarse de que no se despertara y tratara de escapar. Era estúpido, pero incluso él no era tan estúpido como para no descubrir mis intenciones - ninguna de ellas buenas. También existía la posibilidad de que nos hubiesen seguido, y yo quería ser capaz de hacer una escapada rápida, si de repente nos veíamos rodeados por federales. Victoria tendría que tomar el coche, y ellos naturalmente la perseguirían a ella, dejándome a mí atrás para hacer mi propio escape.

Como ella no tenía vínculo directo conmigo, sería difícil mantenerla bajo custodia, no con un tío como Vito Romani. Ella podía decir simplemente que Laurent se desmayó en su coche, y ella se asustó y corrió cuando vio a la policía. Eso la ayudaría hasta que su abogado viniera por ella. Y ya que tenía su expediente limpio, lo más probable es que esto no fuera más que una palmada en las muñecas. Obviamente, yo no quería que se llegara a eso. Vito se molestaría, con Victoria involucrada en todo esto, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Durante mi tiempo vigilando a esa perra Swan, había tenido la oportunidad de explorar esta bodega hasta conocer todos sus recovecos. A pesar que mi inclinación por lo dramático prefería hacer esto en la misma celda que había estado cautiva la chica, era demasiado cerrado. Si mis instintos no me fallaban – y usualmente no lo hacían – había una buena posibilidad de que la fiesta se arruinara, por lo que quería estar en un lugar con una rápida ruta de escape. Lo último que quería era estar en una habitación bloqueada desde el exterior.

Me dirigí sigilosamente hacia el lugar, encendiendo las luces a medida que pasaba y luego de vuelta hacia afuera, contento de que la factura de electricidad de alguna manera se pagaba. Probablemente estaba adosada a una de la multitud de cuentas de Aro. ¿Quién se daría cuenta? Tomando un momento, entré en la zona que Laurent y yo solíamos frecuentar y agarré uno de las sillas de acero. Levantándola, la llevé conmigo a la sala más grande en todo el lugar. La habitación donde me habían disparado y dado por muerto.

Un destello rápido de la última vez que estuve aquí vino a mí. Mirando al piso, vi las manchas de sangre que se filtraron en el hormigón desde que la perrita me apuñaló en el muslo. Por supuesto, nadie lo había limpiado. ¿Por qué lo harían? Había una gran mancha de color rojizo y un grueso camino gris en medio, por donde mi pierna había limpiado cuando la arrastraba para perseguir a la chica. Seguí las gotas gruesas y la mancha roja siguió en una larga y oscura caverna.

Loco de rabia en ese momento, no pensé en subir los interruptores de luz, por buscar a Bella Swan, pero lo hice ahora. La mitad quedó apagada y la otra mitad encendida. Ellas se extendieron entre el brillo de la luz del sol y la espesa neblina, pero fue suficiente para continuar el camino de descenso dentro del almacén. Reviví cada momento.

Maquinarias desechadas se arrumbaban a mi alrededor, las sombras trepaban por las paredes devorando las áreas entre estos monstruos de acero. Dinosaurios, oxidados con la edad y el uso indebido. Carcasas con huesos de metal, un verdadero cementerio donde las maquinas venían a morir. Le extrañaría a alguien que este fuera mi lugar de descanso final también, si no hubiese sido por Victoria?

Seguí un camino de gotas que me llevaban a donde había sido fatalmente baleado por Masen. Incluso ahora, casi cinco meses después, con las manchas cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo, parecía que había habido una masacre. La sangre había penetrado profundamente en el cemento, adquiriendo una forma vagamente humanoide. Había salpicaduras, manchas y huellas por todas partes donde yo había estado. Ver todo de nuevo hizo que la furia que había estado conteniendo casi se saliera de control. Ver dónde me había quedado pudriéndome como un animal, sólo mantenido por el corazón endurecido por la venganza que llevaba dentro de mí.

Hubo un rápido bocinazo desde el exterior, que me sacó de mis observaciones. A pesar de que Laurent no era con quien realmente quería estar jugando esta noche, iba a servir como un buen sustituto hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de poner mis manos sobre Masen. Moviéndome rápidamente, abrí la puerta de atrás del almacén y me acerqué al coche.

Nos arreglamos sin muchos problemas para sacar a Laurent del asiento trasero y llevarlo a la gran sala. Él estaba volviendo en sí cuando ya lo teníamos sentado y atado a la silla. Justo a tiempo. Vimos cómo gemía y su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás y adelante, con la barbilla contra el pecho. Después de unos minutos de esto, mi fascinación y paciencia se estaban acabando, y le di unas palmadas en las mejillas un par de veces, aumentando la presión con cada golpe.

"Despierta dormilón!" Le dije alegremente. Laurent se quejó en respuesta y luego comenzó a parpadear rápidamente.

"Que-esta-pasan…" comenzó, arrastrando las palabras, tratando de concentrarse en mí.

"Oh, Laurent," suspiré dramáticamente. "Me decepcionas". Cuando siguió enfocándome confundido, le agarré por el pelo y le tiré la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme, furioso, "¿De verdad pensaste que no lo sabría?"

"Qué-quiedes-decir?"

"¿Estás siendo deliberadamente estúpido? Porque puedo garantizarte que eso no te va a salvar". Con eso, tomé el dedo meñique de Laurent y lo doblé hacia atrás, torciéndolo como si fuera una ramita. Sus gritos aumentaron y se escucharon por toda la sala, haciendo eco en toda la maquinaria.

"¿Quieres probar?" Le pregunté a Victoria, que estaba mirando con mórbida fascinación. Yo no le había permitido participar en la tortura de Jacob Black porque tuve la información que necesitaba, pero como esto no era más que por diversión, no vi el daño en aprovecharlo como un poco de entrenamiento. Ignorando el balbuceo de nuestro huésped, le mostré a Victoria qué hacer y la cantidad de presión que debía ejercer. Sus ojos brillaban como loca mientras tomaba el dedo Laurent y lo rompía.

"¡Alto!" lloró Laurent. "Por favor! ¡Vamos, hombre? Tuve que! Ellos me obligaron a hacerlo!"

_"Ellos me obligaron a hacerlo!"_ Me burlé, agitando las manos alrededor. "La muerte sería la única excusa para la traición, y ya que estás muy vivo..." Apagué la voz de manera significativa mientras Laurent comenzaba a llorar. "Vivo por ahora, de todos modos."

Victoria resultó ser una estudiante bastante aplicada. Tomó mis enseñanzas con un entusiasmo que encontré excitante. Nos turnábamos para trabajar en Laurent, mostrándole lo que debía hacer a continuación y ella siguiendo mis instrucciones. De vez en cuando, nos deteníamos para tomar un descanso y asegurarnos de que Laurent no se desmayaría y detuviera nuestra diversión. Nunca me había sentido más cerca de ella que en ese momento.

Fue durante uno de estos descansos que oí un tenue ruido que me llamó la atención. Podría haber sido un ratón, pero una vez más, mi radar de peligro se encendió, de modo que le hice un gesto a Victoria para que desapareciera. Se escabulló entre las sombras, silenciosa como la noche, mientras yo me agachaba detrás de Laurent, la pistola apuntándole la sien, con los ojos fijos en el área donde provenía el ruido.

No debería haberme sorprendido ver a la compañera de de Masen detrás de una de las enormes máquinas que nos rodeaba, su arma apuntándome en la frente. Tenía que admitir que era magnífica, todo el poder y agresión latente, tan difícil de encontrar en la mayoría de las mujeres. Se notaba que amaba las armas y sabía cómo usarlas. No había ninguna vacilación alrededor de este polluelo. Cómo sería ver escurrirse la fuerza vital de una criatura como esta?

"Ya era hora puta loca!" gritó Laurent tan pronto como la vio.

"Cállate la boca, idiota", replicó ella, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni por un segundo.

"Te dije que este pendejo es un psicópata! Mira lo que me hizo!"

"Dios, alguna vez te _callas?_ Tienes suerte de que no deje tu trasero aquí y ahora."

"Esa sería una gran idea, agente," Ronroneé. "Usted sabe, Laurent no vale la molestia. Sólo de la vuelta y déjeme con mi negocio."

"Sí, esa _es_ una gran idea", dijo con seriedad. "Desafortunadamente, tú estás más arriba que este pedazo de basura en mi lista de los top-ten, así que no puedo hacer eso. Aléjate de él."

"Ahora, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Parece que estás sola. ¿Qué me impide matarte ahora?"

"Vamos, adelante, inténtalo" Magnífico. Incluso de cara a la muerte, su actitud y comportamiento no se tambaleaba. La confianza que emanaba era extraordinaria. Y de alguna manera, ella sabía que yo no la iba a matar de un balazo porque sería un verdadero desperdicio.

"Bueno, parece que estamos en un callejón sin salida. Yo no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a Laurent, y usted no me puede disparar sin matarlo a él. ¿Y ahora qué, Agente?

"No seas estúpido, Salvatore. Sabes tan bien como yo que estamos siendo rodeados mientras hablamos. No hay forma de que puedas salir con vida si intentas escapar. Se acabó. Sólo aléjate de él y ven conmigo".

"Ahhh..." dije, en fingida tristeza. "Si eso fuera cierto... _ahora."_

En ese momento, Victoria bajó el interruptor de la luz y se lanzó hacia nosotros en la oscuridad. Yo sabía que, sin armas, ella no habría sido capaz de enfrentar a un agente federal, pero si teníamos que hacer una salida rápida, esto nos daría una ventaja. Laurent comenzó a luchar y gritar.

Apunté mi arma hacia donde había estado la compañera de Masen y disparé unas cuantas balas de mi pistola, deliberadamente hacia arriba. No quería matarla, solo hacerla retroceder. Yo sabía que con Laurent aquí, ella no podría devolver el fuego a ciegas, a menos que estuviera dispuesta a asumir el riesgo de matarlo. Yo podría haberle dicho que no habría hecho ninguna diferencia.

"Adiós, Laurent", le susurré al oído antes de poner una bala en su cerebro.

"Ha sido un placer, agente Denali!" Grité mientras tiraba más balas en la oscuridad. "Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo... pronto!"

Dispare en su dirección mientras me acercaba a la puerta trasera. Victoria ya estaba esperándome en el coche con la puerta abierta del lado del pasajero. Salté dentro y partió a toda velocidad, rechinando las ruedas en la grava.

La pareja de Masen llegó casi enseguida a la puerta de atrás. Me impresionó con qué rapidez la encontró teniendo en cuenta que la había sumido en completa oscuridad, y ella nunca había estado en el almacén antes. Se puso de rodillas en la puerta y comenzó a disparar contra las ruedas del coche. Sacando mi brazo por la ventana, disparé de nuevo hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder a la bodega, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para que sus balas no nos hicieran ningún daño.

Los repiques de la risa de Victoria llenaron el auto, mientras volábamos hacia la autopista. No había nadie en nuestro camino cuando entramos a la desierta calle y nos alejamos de la bodega. Justo después de que entramos a una arteria principal, vimos dos automóviles oscuros disparar hacia donde nosotros acabábamos de salir. Los refuerzos habían llegado... por desgracia para los federales, ya era demasiado tarde.

Me senté hacia atrás, algo satisfecho. No había sido una noche perfecta, pero había estado condenadamente cerca. Cerré los ojos y recordé la encantadora agente. Ella era mi boleto para Masen, simplemente lo sabía. Capturarla sería difícil pero estimulante también.

La Agente Tanya Denali sería mía. Yo estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

**N/T: Chicas, este cap es demasiado corto, no podía dejarlo como principal para el miercoles. De todos modos esperaré sus comentarios... aunque estoy un poco resignada con los JPOV =(**

**En fin, ahora vienen 3 EPOV seguidos, asi que... Ya saben, intentare subirles el miercoles como corresponde y solo en caso de fuerza mayor, les dare las explicaciones cuando pueda subir =P... Creo que empezare a trabajar en un centro de salud, por eso me estoy poniendo el parche antes de la herida, jajaja.**

**Mil millones de gracias a todas las chicas que me escriben y me dejan sus comentarios, me subieron mucho el animo esta semana que estuve con algunos problemillas academicos. Gracias de verdad, me encanta, me encanta, me encanta leerlas y saber que piensan...**

**Gracias tambien a las que me han puesto en sus favoritos como historia y como "autora/traductora".**

**Que tengan una linda semana**

**Besos!**

**CaroB**


	20. Verdad

NT: La historia es de Lalina, los personajes de SM. La traduccion es producto de mi esfuerzo, sacrificio y obsesión.

**** EPOV****

**19.** **Verdad**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, tuve un destello de déjà vu al mirar a los ojos de Bella, y me di cuenta que no había vuelto a mi habitación como estaba previsto.

_Mierda._

"Debería siquiera preguntar?", preguntó ella con un suspiro.

"¿Crees en el sonambulismo?"

"No"

Sorprendentemente, Bella me sonrió, y me pregunté si tal vez era sólo un sueño. "No estás enfadada?"

"No", respondió de nuevo. "He llegado a la conclusión de que no hay forma en que pueda mantenerte fuera de mi cama."

"No tendríamos este problema si dejaras de decir que me quede", bromeé de vuelta mientras la observaba divertido, ya que su rostro sonriente se transformaba en uno de indignación.

"No puedo ser responsable de lo que digo en mis sueños", respondió ella con arrogancia, mirando por encima del hombro hacia mí.

"¿Quién soy yo para negarme a tus deseos? Incluso si son sólo en tus sueños."

"Bueno, no eres un caballero. "

"Lo intento"

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron suavemente, y me pregunté si me respondería si le preguntaba si soñaba conmigo. De vez en cuando, durante la noche, decía mi nombre, así que ya sabía la respuesta a mi pregunta. Lo que me moría de ganas de saber era lo que contenían esos sueños. Anoche, sus suspiros habían sido muy diferentes a los de la primera noche. Estos definitivamente no tenían la sensación de pesadillas.

Caímos en un silencio cómodo. Los dos estábamos tumbados de costado a un pie de distancia entre nosotros. Con avidez, me permití mirar abiertamente a Bella, mis ojos recorrían su cara, familiarizándome con sus rasgos una vez más. La pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior de su barbilla, muy probablemente hecha cuando era niña, se había desvanecido hasta una pequeña línea blanca. Las ligeras marcas de sus pecas sobre su nariz eran apenas visibles sobre su pálida piel a menos que estuvieras tan cerca como yo ahora. Seguí con la sinuosa curva de su pómulo, que me llevaba a la elegante línea de su mandíbula. Y luego, por supuesto, sus rasgos más prominentes - sus grandes y luminosos ojos. No eran solamente café. También tenían manchas de oro y negro, que los hacía parecer insondables. Y sus labios escarlata, llenos y suaves. El labio superior era ligeramente mayor que su labio inferior, que le daba un aspecto enfurruñada, incluso en reposo.

Mientras yo seguía en lo mío, Bella me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos estaban viajando por mi cara, en ocasiones se centraban en una cosa u otra. Tentativamente, acercó una mano y acarició con sus dedos la cicatriz en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante su suave toque, dejándola explorar sin audiencia. A pesar de que odiaba apartar la vista de ella teniéndola tan cerca de mí, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo por la sensación de su piel sobre la mía.

El toque de Bella se hizo más audaz, moviéndose debajo de mi mejilla, a través de mi mandíbula. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando corrió un dedo sobre mis labios, mantuve en un susurro mi respiración, y ella me miró rápidamente. A veces, te das cuenta que una mirada esta tan sobrecargada de emoción que el tiempo parece haberse detenido. Este fue uno de esos momentos.

Mi corazón dejó de latir en mi pecho mientras veía a Bella pelear con ella misma. No faltaba nada para que quitase su mano y se inclinara hacia adelante para un beso. La mayor parte de mí quería que ella hiciera ese movimiento, pero yo sabía que no estábamos preparados para eso. Mi instinto primario era tomarla y rodar su cuerpo bajo el mío, empujar sus rodillas con mis muslos y hundirme en su dulce carne que me llamaba, pero no sería correcto. A pesar de que ya habíamos tenido sexo, aún quedaba mucho que no se había dicho. Estábamos poco a poco tomando nuestro camino hacia el otro y no quería arruinar el progreso que teníamos por un momento de debilidad.

Tomando la decisión por los dos, extendí mi mano, y tomé la de Bella entre la mía. Después de besar sus dedos con suavidad, la coloqué sobre el colchón entre nosotros y le sonreí. A pesar de que sabía que era lo correcto, también era lo más difícil de hacer, todavía luchando contra mi impulsos físicos.

"Si Rose me encuentra aquí, me va a castrar."

"Oh, yo no sabía eso", respondió Bella, esperando un golpe antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de mí. Incluso sabiendo que yo había sido el que había detenido el avance, aún era difícil verla apartarse. Todavía quería traerla de vuelta a mí, pero me resistí.

Bella se incorporó y echó las mantas hacia atrás. Contuvo el aliento y luego se cubrió de nuevo. "¿Por qué estoy medio desnuda?", preguntó secamente.

Pillado... _otra vez._

"¿Creerías que..."

"Edward, si dices sonambulismo, que Dios me ayude..."

"Está bien, está bien", le dije, sentándome y levantando las manos con las palmas hacia afuera. "Cuando te puse en la cama anoche, la falda no se veía muy cómoda para dormir, así que te la saqué"

"Simplemente me la quitaste?"

"Sí".

"No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez prefería no estar dormida cuando me desvistieras?

"¿Eso significa que puedo desnudarte cuando estás despierta?". Le pregunté en broma, abriendo bien los ojos y pestañeando cándidamente.

"Sal de mi habitación!"

"Pero..."

"¡Fuera!"

Incapaz de contener mi risa, salté de la cama antes de que Bella decidiera arrancarme la cabeza. Escabulléndome fuera de su alcance, no pude resistirme de molestarla una vez más. "No es nada que no haya visto antes"

"¡Ugh!"

Salí corriendo de la habitación justo cuando un libro salió volando por el aire, estrellándose en la pared junto a la puerta. Escuchando las maldiciones detrás de mí, me apoyé en la pared y seguí riéndome en voz baja. La puerta de enfrente se abrió y Emmett salió arrastrando los pies de su habitación. Bostezó, mientras con una mano se revolvía los negros rizos en su cabeza y con la otra se rascaba el pecho distraídamente. Ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarme qué demonios estaba haciendo, completamente vestido, apoyado contra la pared de la habitación de Bella, riendo como un paciente en un manicomio.

"Yo", dijo mientras se arrastraba, pasándome, hacia el baño. **(NT: Es alguna clase de saludo coloquial =S )**

"Yo", le respondí, despegándome de la pared y siguiéndolo hasta que llegue a mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama y pensé en todo lo que había sucedido esta mañana. A pesar de que Bella fingió estar molesta, yo sabía que realmente no lo estaba. La había visto enfadarse antes, y esto no era nada como las otras veces.

Con todo, a pesar de que me había echado de su habitación, pensé que esta mañana había sido un gran éxito.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente. Tal como supuse, la actitud de Bella hacia mí todavía era cálida, así que su pequeño arrebato, no había significado nada. Nos pasamos el día compartiendo miradas y sonrisas ocasionales. Rosalie nos veía una y otra vez con una sonrisa de Gato de Cheshire **(NT: Es el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas).** Aunque yo hubiese preferido que tuviéramos más privacidad, podía decir que las cosas iban muy bien.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Cuatro cabezas se giraron simultáneamente, mirando hacia allá. Bella y yo estábamos sentados juntos en el sofá, así que envolví mi brazo en su cintura y nos pusimos de pie, adentrándonos rápidamente en el pasillo.

"Vete a tu cuarto", le susurré con urgencia, mientras Emmett y Rosalie se armaron rápidamente. Bella se fue corriendo, y me deslicé en mi cuarto para conseguir una de mis armas.

Los golpes en la puerta continuaron, mientras todos adoptábamos puestos estratégicos en la sala. Miré a Emmett, y él articuló: "¿Sería tan estúpido como para venir hasta la puerta?"

Moví la cabeza en sentido negativo. "No tomaré ningún riesgo por si acaso", modulé de vuelta. Rosalie señaló con la cabeza a la puerta, indicando que uno de nosotros se acercara.

"Santo cielo! Déjenme entrar!", dijo claramente una voz de mujer a través de la puerta.

"Tanya?". Emmett y yo dijimos al unísono, mirándonos el uno al otro desconcertados. Corrí a la puerta para abrirla, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie me mantuvieron cubiertos por si se trataba de una trampa. Parándome detrás de la puerta, tomé la manilla, haciendo una señal a los otros dos y abriéndola.

"Cristo Jesús!" Oí decir a Tanya cuando se dio cuenta que había dos pistolas cargadas frente a sus ojos. "Cálmense!"

Manteniéndome detrás de la puerta, agarre a Tanya del brazo y la metí a la casa, mirando los alrededores por un minuto. Después, cerré de golpe la puerta detrás de mí y me volví hacia ella.

"Te han seguido?" Le pregunté sin ceremonias, aferrado su brazo con fuerza.

"¿Qué aspecto tengo? Una aficionada?" respondió, sacando su brazo fuera de mi agarre. "Hey, te afeitaste!"

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

"Una chica conduce toda la noche y todo el día para llegar aquí, y esta es la recepción que recibe?", Tanya se erizo, luego se volvió hacia Emmett y sonrió feliz, cantando, "Emmie... ¿cómo está mi papa-oso?"

"Hey chica!", dijo, dejando el arma y acercándose a ella para darle un enorme abrazo. No se me pasó que Rosalie seguía aferrándose a su pistola. Él puso a Tanya de vuelta en el suelo y agarró a Rose por la cintura. "Y esta es mi mujer, Rosalie."

"Es un placer conocerte?", dijo Tanya sonriente, tendiéndole una mano, que Rosalie miró.

Tomando la mano extendida de Tanya, la di vuelta de regreso a mí. "Muy bien, basta ya de presentaciones. ¿Qué diablos estás _haciendo_ aquí?"

"Tengo noticias para darte y no quería hacerlo por teléfono."

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"¿Dónde más podrías estar?"

"Tanya..."

"¡Está bien! Hablé con Max, y cuando él confirmó mis sospechas, me subí en mi coche y me dirigí directamente aquí."

"Está todo bien?" Todos se volvieron a ver a Bella de pie en el pasillo. Sus ojos tintineaban entre nosotros antes de detenerse en Tanya, quien había estado de pie ligeramente detrás de mí. "¿Por qué está ella aquí? ¿Se acabó todo?"

"Se acabó?", pregunté a su vez, mirando a Tanya esperanzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza de manera imperceptible. "Tenemos que hablar", dijo en voz baja. "En privado".

"Muy bien, vamos a mi cuarto"

Odié la expresión del rostro de Bella cuando pasé junto a ella con Tanya detrás de mí. Traté de darle una mirada tranquilizadora, pero ella se apartó de mí y se acercó a Rose, quien le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. No tenía sentido insistir en que nos quedáramos en la sala de estar para que todos pudieran escuchar lo que Tanya tenía que decir. Independientemente del hecho de que confiaba en que todas estas personas con mi vida - sí, incluso en Rosalie - todavía era un asunto oficial del FBI.

"Perdimos a Laurent", dijo Tanya, tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"Lo _perdimos, ¿cómo?_ Como que está caminando por las calles sin que sepas donde esta, así de _perdido_?"

"No. Como que James lo encontró y lo mató, así de _perdido_"

"¿Qué carajo, Tanya?" Le grité. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?"

"Su guardia no estaba prestando la suficiente atención, y yo estaba fuera de servicio por esa noche."

"Qué payaso lo custodiaba?" Pregunté, dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

"Adivina", respondió cansinamente.

"Lazzaro! Era esa pequeña comadreja, ¿verdad?"

No necesitaba ver el guiño afirmativo de Tanya. Una neblina de color rojo cubrió mi visión, y nunca quise golpear tanto a alguien en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué ese pedazo de mierda incompetente todavía estaba en nuestro grupo de trabajo?, nunca lo sabría. Y ahora, gracias a él, había perdido el único cebo que teníamos.

"Cuéntamelo todo."

"Estaba en un bar, cuando se le acercó una chica vestida como prostituta. El guardia de la puerta confirmó que ella había venido con Salvatore; se presentó como su proxeneta. Como sea, ella se fue con Laurent por la parte trasera por lo que los chicos pensaron que era un _interludio_ rápido, pero no volvió"

Sentí que la sangre dejaba mi cara. "¿Una mujer?"

"Sí".

"¿Era una pelirroja?

"No, rubia, pero probablemente usaba una peluca... esperar. ¿Por qué?" Tanya me miró bruscamente cuando me tapé la cara con las manos y gemí.

"Su cómplice!" Le dije con horror. "El maldito _cómplice_ de James!"

"Cómplice? ¿Qué cómplice? Nunca me _dijiste_ que estaba trabajando con alguien!"

"Maldita sea!"

"Edward!" Tanya me gritó. "¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar eso fuera? ¿Cómo diablos sabes que tenía un cómplice, y por qué no me dijiste sobre ella!"

"Se me olvidó!"

"Se te olvidó?" No podía mirar a Tanya a los ojos, su tono dijo todo lo que necesitaba oír. "Se te olvido?! Mira, yo se que estas completamente jodido de la cabeza ahora, pero me pusiste a mí y a todo mi jodido equipo en peligro por olvidar ese pequeño detalle. Saca tu cabeza de tu maldito trasero Masen!"

"¡Mierda!" ¿Cómo diablos se me había olvidado decirle a Tanya sobre la pelirroja que había ayudado a secuestrar a Jacob Black?

"¡Jesucristo! Aquí estoy saltándole a la garganta a Lazzaro por ser un idiota, cuando no tenía idea de que estaba tratando con _dos_ imbéciles!"

"Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Entonces, ¿quién es esta chica?"

"No lo sé. Alguna pelirroja que le ayudó a secuestrar al ex de Bella. No tengo idea de quién es. "

"¿Es una novia, tal vez?"

"Lo más probable. Nunca supe que estuviera involucrado con nadie, pero eso no significa mucho. James y yo no éramos muy unidos"

"Pelirroja, ¿eh? No hay muchas de ellas alrededor".

"Lo sé. Me he estado cabeceando tratando de descubrirlo, porque siento que debería saber quién es ella!" Me golpeé en la frente con el puño cerrado mientras seguía caminando alrededor. "Como sea, cuéntame el resto. ¿Cómo sabes que James lo capturó?"

"Oh, está bien", dijo Tanya, sacudiéndose a sí misma de nuevo al presente. "Entonces, recibí una llamada aproximadamente una hora después de que se perdió el rastro de él. Lazzaro estaba enloquecido y balbuceándome - puto perdedor – el imbécil _olvidó_ que yo había plantado un chip GPS en el teléfono de Laurent. Si él me hubiese llamado tan pronto como le perdieron la pista, podríamos haber capturado a James _y_ Laurent. En su lugar, los perdimos a los dos"

"Así que, me presenté en este antiguo almacén en el centro de toda la diversión, pero, por supuesto, no tenía ningún refuerzo – malditos _perdedores_ – por lo que, la novia debe haber accionado el interruptor, apagando las luces. Salieron de allí, pero no antes de que Salvatore le disparara a Laurent. Estaba muerto en la escena"

"Fuiste allí sola?" Le pregunté con incredulidad. "¿Por qué diablos no esperaste los refuerzos!"

"Bueno, no lo habría hecho si alguien me hubiese dicho que Salvatore no estaba trabajando solo" ella me miró remarcando su punto. "Pensé que si estaba por su propia cuenta, podría haberlo mantenido ocupado hasta que el resto del equipo llegara allí!"

"Hombre, que desastre", murmuré.

"No gracias a ti!"

"Sí, sí. Lo sé. _¡Mierda!_ ¿Y ahora qué diablos vamos a hacer?"

"Tengo una idea."

"Golpéame".

"Con mucho gusto" Y con eso, Tanya hecho hacia atrás el puño y lo clavó en mi brazo.

"¡Ay! ¡Carajo!"

"Tienes suerte de que no te pegue en las entrañas, enfermo de amor, pedazo de mierda estúpido!" me gritó, empujándome en el pecho.

"Y yo que pensaba que no me querrías más." Cuando levantó el puño para golpearme otra vez, me salí de su camino, poniendo la cama entre nosotros. "¡Está bien! Lo entiendo. La he embarrado. _Mucho._ Paz?"

"Bien".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu gran idea?"

"Usarme a mí como cebo."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, horrorizado. "No. De ninguna manera. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué siquiera _consideras_ eso?"

"Porque él vendrá por mí de todos modos."

Sentí como si mi estómago se me hubiese ido en caída libre. Tanya podía volverme loco, pero en los últimos cuatro meses, habíamos formado una especie de alianza. Era más bien como una hermana molesta que otra cosa, pero la idea de que James se apoderara de ella hizo que se me helara la sangre.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Él prácticamente me lo ha dicho en la bodega."

"Eso es todo. Tú te quedas aquí", demandé con voz severa, señalándola con el dedo.

"No, no me quedaré"

"Entonces volveré contigo. Ese loco tiene que ser capturado, y yo no confío en nadie más que nosotros para hacerlo bien".

"No he venido aquí para sacarte de Florida. Llegados a este punto, no creo que puedas de todos modos, a juzgar por la mirada en tu cara."

"Bueno, yo no veo ninguna otra opción."

Tanya asintió con la cabeza, y me dejé caer en la cama frotándome la cara con fuerza y sacando mi pelo de la frente.

"Te voy a dejar solo un momento" murmuró y salió de la habitación.

Hablando de desastres, aquí tenía uno inmenso. Bella sabía que había una posibilidad de que me fuera. Ella aceptó ese hecho y no se interpondría en mi camino si tenía que ir, pero Tanya tenía razón. Dejándola ahora mismo me mataría absolutamente. Estaba tan cerca de lograr mi camino de regreso al corazón de Bella, y justo cuando las cosas empezaban a marchar bien, tendría que irme. Aun sabiendo que no usaría esto en mi contra, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría al volver cuando todo esto estuviera acabado.

¿Podría Bella darme la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos? O estaríamos de nuevo donde estábamos cuando regresé la primera vez?

Recé para que fuera lo primero, y conocía solo una manera que con suerte haría que eso pasara. Sería difícil tener esta conversación, pero antes de dejar a Bella otra vez, ella sabría sin lugar a dudas lo que sentía por ella y que iba a volver. Dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas, ella me haría saber si yo sería bienvenido de nuevo en su vida.

Después de revolcarme en la autocompasión por un poco más, decidí regresar a la sala de estar. Cuando llegué al pasillo, me di cuenta que Bella y Tanya estaban solas. De inmediato me pregunté dónde demonios estaban Rose y Em, y aceleré mi paso hacia las mujeres. A medida que me fui acercando, oí la voz de Tanya.

"Hombre, si que eres una perra fría, ¿no es así?"

_Mierda._

"Disculpa?", dijo Bella, girando la cabeza para detenerse en Tanya. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación, las siguientes palabras de Tanya me dejaron estático.

"Aún no lo has perdonado por marcharse, ¿verdad?"

"Yo no veo cómo eso es asunto tuyo", Bella respondió indignada.

"Cuando se pone mi vida y de mi compañero en peligro, lo hago de mi incumbencia. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que el hombre pasó para regresar por ti?"

"No", respondió Bella con voz débil.

"Sí, no creo que lo sepas. Lo único que podía pensar era en que se terminara el trabajo para poder encontrarte de nuevo. Abandonó el hospital arriesgando su vida para mantenerte a salvo".

"¿Crees que no sé eso?" dijo tan bajo que casi no lo oí.

"Entonces, quizás podrías mostrarle algo de maldita gratitud, porque si no lo quieres, yo no me opongo a tomar una ventaja de esto."

_"Tú _mantendrás tus manos fuera", respondió Bella con fiereza, poniéndose de pie y cerniéndose sobre Tanya, quien simplemente sonrió hacia ella. "Me importa una mierda si _eres_ un agente federal. Te voy a bajar los humos. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy."

Bella se volvió hacia el pasillo, y yo corrí al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de mí. Me apoyé en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. A pesar de que no hubiese querido que Tanya y Bella discutieran sobre mí, tenía que admitir que fue motivante.

¿Y ahora qué? No podía simplemente ir tras Bella, y no quería estar atrapado a solas con Tanya tampoco. Me imaginé que se vería sospechoso si me sentaba a solas en mi habitación, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Me di una ducha.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación después de ducharme, Bella estaba sentada en mi cama. Tenía que admitir, después de lo que había oído entre ella y Tanya, no estaba del todo sorprendido. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue cuando Bella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí. Algo en la expresión de su rostro me alertó de que, tal vez, no trataba sólo conversar. Estuve bastante seguro cuando se detuvo cerca y sus manos fueron al frente de mi toalla.

No, esto no pasaría de nuevo. No mientras ella estuviera enfadada porque Tanya estaba en casa.

Agarrando su muñeca, la tiré contra mi pecho y la miré fijamente a los ojos. "Absolutamente no". Mi voz era severa y mi mirada firme. Automáticamente, el fuego se encendido en sus ojos, y yo sabía que esto podría convertirse en una batalla de proporciones épicas. Se trataba de condenados tiempo.

"¿Por qué? Quieres mantener tu registro limpio para Tanya?", espetó, girando sus muñecas. Fortalecí mi agarre. Con mi pulgar apoyado contra mi pecho, no fue capaz de liberarse.

"No, porque me niego a dejar que la presencia de Tanya sea un catalizador para el sexo", le dije en el mismo tono. "Ya te lo dije, no quiero a Tanya. Yo _nunca_ la he querido."

"Obviamente, tampoco me quieres a mí!" dijo, escabulléndose de mi mano y empujándome, dejando mi habitación.

En cuanto Bella irrumpió en el pasillo, la seguí rápidamente sobre sus talones. No había forma en que yo dejara que me alejara de nuevo. No después de haber llegado tan lejos. A pesar de que había disfrutado la tregua de toda la rabia, yo sabía que había cosas que quedaban por decir entre nosotros antes de que pudiéramos seguir adelante.

Ella trató de colarse en su habitación, pero cuando fue a cerrar la puerta, la agarré del borde y la abrí. "No", dije con un tono acerado. "NO harás esto! NO me sacarás de nuevo! Ha sido suficiente!" dije con firmeza. "No uses a Tanya como una excusa para estar enojada conmigo. _Dime_ por qué estas enojada. Solo _dímelo!_ Descarga todo de una vez por todas!"

"¡Muy bien!" escupió Bella. "No tienes ni la más remota idea de por qué estoy enojada contigo. Verdad?"

"Estás furiosa porque me fui!"

"No!. Estoy enojada por _la forma_ que te fuiste!", su tono era de frustración y exasperación. "Sin decirme una maldita palabra acerca de lo que planeabas hacer. Sin siquiera una noción de lo mucho que me dañaría y me confundiría y me asustaría!"

"Me dijiste que no me dejarías ir si te lo decía!" Hice hincapié, mirando a su cara gloriosa, iracunda.

"Por supuesto que no lo habría hecho, tonto estúpido! Por el amor de Dios, Edward, apenas tenías una semana desde la cirugía! Pero si te hubieses acercado a mí y me hubieses dicho lo que querías hacer, lo habría entendido. Aún lo hubiese _odiado_, pero habría comprendido que tenías que terminar lo que empezaste". Bella respiró profundo antes de continuar con voz triste. "Pero no lo hiciste. No te molestaste para nada en discutirlo conmigo. En cambio, volví al hospital para encontrarme con que te habías ido. Solo te fuiste. Sin explicación, ninguna nota, ni rastro... _ido"._

"Lo _siento!"_, dije con rabia, tirando mis manos en el aire. "No sé cuántas veces te puedo pedir disculpas. Estuvo _mal_. ¿Qué más puedo decir?"

"Sí... te disculpaste. Y sé que no puedes cambiar lo que pasó ", dijo con resignación. "Pero no lo entiendes? Te di _todo._ Te di todo lo que soy. Yo no sabía si sentías lo mismo, pero tenía la ilusión. Cuando te fuiste, toda mi esperanza se hizo añicos. Me dejaste sin nada."

Bella caminó por la habitación como si no pudiera soportar estar cerca de mí por más tiempo. Ella tomó otra rápida respiración y continuó hablando. "Entonces, regresaste. Y por un segundo, recé para que tal vez yo no estuviera equivocada y tú sí me querías…" su voz se quebró, y parpadeó rápidamente para contener las lágrimas. Nunca antes sentí un dolor como el que sentía en ese momento mientras veía su lucha para decir las palabras. "Que _tal vez_ habías venido a buscarme porque no podías vivir sin mí, tampoco", dijo sonriendo con tristeza. "Pero sólo dijiste que habías regresado porque James estaba vivo".

"Jesu-cristo...", murmuré, deslizando mis manos por mi pelo. "Bella... oíste algo de lo que te dije durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos?" Me acerqué a ella, la tomé de los hombros y la miré a los ojos.

"¿Cómo podía creer cualquier cosa que dijiste?" respondió. No había rabia o acusación, solo una transparencia conmovedora que me impresionó hasta los huesos. "Yo te creí antes, y rompiste mi corazón."

"Tú ya no confías en mí", le dije con firmeza, odiando esta conversación, pero sabiendo que era crucial para mi futuro, con o sin Bella.

"Ya no _confío en mí misma_. No cuando se trata de ti. No podía confiar en que lo que estaba escuchando era verdad y que no estaba tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que era más de lo que realmente era"

"Era cierto. _Todo_ era verdad. Bella, te robé de las manos de la mafia, desobedecí órdenes directas del FBI, arriesgué mi vida por ti... recibí una _bala_ por ti!" dije, sacudiéndola sacando la frustración. "Lo primero que hice cuando me enteré acerca de James fue venir a buscarte y llevarte lejos. ¿Cuánto más tengo que hacer para demostrarle que te amo? _Nunca_ dejé de amarte. S_iempre_ te amaré"

"¿Qué?", preguntó, mirándome completamente en shock.

"Bella, _Te_ _amo_."

"¿Puedes decir eso otra vez?"

"Te amo".

"Una vez más?" susurró Bella, cerrando los ojos.

"Te amo". Bella se echó a llorar, y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, acunándola con cuidado. "¿Cómo pudiste no saberlo?" Dije en su pelo. "Por supuesto que Te amo."

"Nunca lo dijiste antes" ella dijo con una voz ronca.

"No sabía que tenía que hacerlo."

"Edward" suspiró Bella. "A veces, una chica sólo necesita oír las palabras."

Volviendo su cara hacia la mía, sequé sus lágrimas. "Escucha con atención", le susurré. "Te amo". Inclinándome, la besé en la húmeda mejilla. "Te amo". Luego besé la otra. "Te amo". Un beso en su lisa frente. "Te amo". Dos besos más, uno para cada párpado.

Haciéndome hacia atrás, esperé hasta que Bella abriera los ojos y me mirara. "Te amo", le dije una vez más acunando su cara suavemente entre mis manos. La expresión de su rostro me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, y muy lentamente, bajé mi boca hasta la suya. Nuestros labios se rozaban en suave toques. Me detuve un momento para asegurarme de que esto era lo que Bella quería, cuando la sentí levantarse sobre la punta de sus pies, deslizando sus manos por mi pecho desnudo.

"Bella", susurré entrecortadamente antes de acariciar mis labios contra los suyos una vez más, regodeándome con su suavidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había besado por última vez, que me quedé completamente perdido con la sensación.

Abrí un poco la boca, tomando el labio inferior de Bella entre los míos y deslicé mi lengua sobre él. Ella gimió en un suspiro, moviendo las manos hacia mi pelo y acercándome más hacia ella a medida que el beso comenzaba a profundizarse. Permaneció inmóvil, mientras corría la punta de mi lengua suavemente contra su labio superior. Cuando la lengua de Bella salió al encuentro de la mía, gemí y deslicé una mano debajo de su pelo mientras que la otra fue a rodear su cintura, tirando su cuerpo hacia mí.

El beso continuó, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban lentamente, en medio de gemidos y sensuales suspiros. Nuestros labios se movían juntos en perfecta sincronía. Era como si estuviéramos aprendiendo el uno del otro de nuevo, pero también como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo día en que no nos hayamos besado. La recordaba vívidamente, a pesar de que mi memoria no era más que una pálida imitación, yo sabía qué hacer para excitarla y que me respondiera.

Mi mano se deslizó debajo de su camiseta, con mis dedos acariciando la suave piel de su espalda. Bella gimió al sentir el contacto, empujando sus caderas contra la mía, atrapando mi erección entre nosotros. Fue un poderoso recordatorio de que todavía estaba sólo en una toalla, pero a estas alturas, no podía importarme menos.

Rompiendo el beso, moví mis labios hacia su mandíbula y el suave camino hacia su cuello.

"Dime que quieres esto", le susurré contra su carne, y ella se estremeció bajo mis manos.

"Yo quiero esto", respondió ella en voz baja. _"Te_ quiero a tí".

Moviendo mis dos manos a su cintura, tire suavemente de su camiseta y ella levantó sus brazos en completa rendición. La polera fue volando al suelo mientras acercaba a Bella hacia mí de nuevo. Esta vez mi boca fue más insistente y demandante cuando empecé a dejarme llevar, esperando atraer a Bella conmigo en esta ola de deseo. Ella gimió de nuevo, un ruido reverberante entre nosotros, disparando ondas de choque por todo mi cuerpo.

Acaricié su espalda y hombros, ocasionalmente bajando mis manos hasta la curva de su trasero. Sus caderas se giraban contra las mías, mareándome de necesidad. Sin poder aguantarme más, caí sobre mis rodillas, dejando fervientes besos en su estómago, mientras llegaba a su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador. La prenda cayó, dejándola al descubierto. Sus pezones se respingaron de forma automática, una combinación del aire frío sobre su piel y mis suaves caricias, haciendo que su piel se volviera de gallina, donde quiera que la tocara.

"Dios, cómo te extrañé", le dije, entre besos y caricias. Mis manos subieron acariciando su estomago, hasta llegar a sus pechos, deslizando mis pulgares sobre los picos endurecido. Bella contuvo el aliento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras hundía sus dedos en mi pelo una vez más, tirando, instando. No era nadie para negarme a sus deseos, así que tome un pezón en mi boca y removí mi lengua contra él.

"Oh..." Bella gimió, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Alejé mis labios de su cuerpo y capturé el otro pezón estimulándolo gentilmente, disfrutando de los sonidos que estaba originando en Bella. Mientras mi boca continuaba sus exploraciones, tiré de los cortos pantalones de tela que llevaba. Se deslizaron por sus muslos con facilidad, revelando unas simples bragas blancas de algodón por debajo. Se salió de los pantalones y los tiró a un lado, deteniéndose frente a mí, mientras mis manos recorrían sus cremosos muslos.

"Quiero probarte", le dije apenas mientras me sentaba en mis talones. Tomando las caderas de Bella, tiré de ella hacia delante y recorrí mi lengua por encima de la tela que cubría su sexo.

"Por _favor_..." Sus caderas se removían a medida que las empujaba contra mí.

Poniendo la tela a un lado, amplié la postura de Bella y mi lengua se deslizó sobre ella. Su sabor me llenaba la boca y gemí completamente envuelto por el erótico deseo. Una vez más, me sumergí en ella, arremolinando mi lengua alrededor, subiendo y agitando su clítoris con suaves caricias, saboreándola. Podía sentir el nudo en su estómago en cada pasada, y los sonidos que hacía estaban aumentando de volumen. Sosteniendo sus bragas a un lado, impidiéndome disfrutar completamente de ella, con un movimiento rápido, las bajé por sus caderas y las deje a un lado. En cuanto se hubo librado de ellas, tuve mi boca pegada a su centro de nuevo.

"Edward... _Dios!"_

Recorrí con mis manos entre sus muslos, mis dedos acariciaban su satinada piel. Deslicé un dedo en su interior, empujando lentamente al tiempo que balanceaba sus caderas. Sabiendo que estaba lista para más, deslicé un segundo dedo en Bella y sentí su cuerpo arquearse hacia atrás. Envolví un brazo alrededor de ella para mantenerla de pie, cuando comencé a trabajar más rápido con mis dedos y mi lengua, dibujando pequeños círculos alrededor de aquel dulce punto.

_"Sssiiii_..." Bella silbaba mientras sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar. "No te detengas, no te detengas, no te detengas... por favor!"

No había nada que yo quisiera más en ese momento que hacer que Bella se viniera sobre mis dedos y mi lengua. Yo quería estar saturado por ella. Quería su esencia sobre mí. No había manera de que me detuviera, no hasta que sintiera el signo revelador de su liberación.

Como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, sentí las paredes de Bella contraerse sobre mis dedos, mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Se inclinó hacia atrás, arqueando la parte inferior del cuerpo hacia mí, manteniéndose agarrada de mis hombros con fuerza para conservar el equilibrio. Mi brazo estaba firmemente alrededor de su cintura como una barra de acero para evitar que se cayera, mientras seguía el movimiento contra ella, alcanzando su orgasmo hasta que ya no fue capaz de hacer ruido.

Bella se dejó caer hacia delante, y la rodé hacia abajo hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, simplemente no íbamos a llegar a la cama. Yo había perdido la toalla durante mi faena, y gemí cuando su sexo caliente entró en contacto con mi palpitante erección. Besé a Bella salvajemente mientras se deslizaba arriba y abajo contra mí. Finalmente, se levantó una fracción de pulgada, y la cabeza de mi pene estuvo justo en su entrada. Aún con la superficie resbaladiza por su orgasmo, la cabeza se deslizó fácilmente. Gemimos al unisonó cuando movió sus caderas, envolviéndome cada vez más profundo dentro de ella. Con un último impulso, quedé totalmente cubierto.

Mis ojos rodaron hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza al sentirme completamente rodeado por su cálida humedad. Tomé el trasero de Bella entre mis manos y lo apreté con fuerza mientras nos movíamos juntos, empujando y retrocediendo, cogiendo nuestro propio ritmo hasta que fue in-crescendo.

"¿Todavía crees que no te amo?" Pregunté, empujando con fuerza contra ella.

"No", respondió, correspondiendo a mi empuje con el suyo.

"¿Todavía crees que no te deseo?" Levanté mis caderas una vez más, y Bella jadeó cuando me adentré profundamente en ella.

"Nooo", gimió contra mi cuello antes de morderlo y luego pasa su lengua por las marcas.

"¡Jesús!"

Nuestro ritmo aumento a niveles frenéticos, cada uno deseando llevar al borde al otro y terminar juntos. Me di cuenta por el rápido jadeo de Bella en mi oído, que ella estaba cerca. Tiré de su cuerpo, pegándolo aun más al mío, asegurándome de que todas sus sensaciones se intensificaran. Con sus rodillas, Bella se impulsó violentamente contra mí, y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes.

"Sí, cariño," gemí. "Vente para mí. Quiero sentirte llegando sobre mí. He esperado tanto tiempo"

"Sí, _ahora_... ¡oh Dios mío!"

Con un par de duros empujes más, sentí mi liberación acercarse como un tren de carga mientras Bella me rodeaba firmemente. Maldije, agarré su cabeza y la besé, manteniéndola apretada contra mí. Mi lengua penetró en su boca tan duro como mi miembro estaba entrando en su cuerpo. Bella seguía gimiendo contra mis labios mientras se venía, y fuerte, por los sonidos que emitía.

Me desplomé hacia atrás y atraje a Bella abajo conmigo en una maraña de miembros. Nos tomamos el uno al otro fuertemente, nuestras espiraciones sobresaltadas. Acaricié el pelo y la espalda de Bella, salpicándole la cara de pequeños besos, mientras esperaba a que mi corazón dejara de retumbar en mi pecho. Ella me sonrió inocentemente, y mi corazón palpitante estaba al borde de explotar de la pura felicidad que sentía.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?

"Nunca he dejado de amarte."

Cerré los ojos contra la espina de las lágrimas, nos rodé de manera que quedamos apoyados sobre nuestro lado y abracé a Bella con fuerza contra mí.

"Gracias", le susurré en su pelo. Incliné la cabeza y la besé en la cara, y luego en la boca, suavemente.

"Este piso no es muy cómodo", murmuró ella, una vez que dejé de besarla.

"Tienes razón", me reí y rodé lejos de ella.

Me levanté y le ofrecí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Después de dejarla en la cama y besarla en la frente, le dije que estaría de vuelta pronto. Tomando la toalla del suelo, me envolví en ella y salí al pasillo en dirección a mi cuarto para ponerme algo de ropa.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto, me di cuenta que las luces en la sala de estar seguían encendidas. Echando un vistazo, vi a Tanya sentada sola. Entrando en la sala, me tiré en el sofá junto a ella, y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por un momento, hasta que volví mi cabeza para mirarla.

"Gracias", dije con gratitud.

"Cuando quieras", respondió, guiñándome un ojo y golpeando mi hombro con el suyo.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"¿Saber qué?"

"Que Bella no me había perdonado todavía."

"Sólo lo sabía. Había algo en la manera en que te miraba... como si quisiera meterse en tu regazo, pero se resistía. Pensé que había que darle un empujón en la dirección correcta".

"¿Por qué?"

Tanya se volvió hacia mí y se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir, Masen? Soy una tonta por amor."

"Sabes que podría haberte estallado en la cara, ¿verdad?"

"Nah... además, te vi revoloteando por el pasillo", dijo Tanya, riéndose entre dientes.

"Eres increíble".

Mi sonrisa se amplió, y me levanté del sofá, siguiendo a Tanya a mi antigua habitación. "Nos vemos en la mañana, Ta."

"Buenas noches, Loverboy".

Cuando me deslicé entre las sábanas junto a Bella, ella suspiró y rodó hacia mí, apretándose contra mi pecho. Finalmente, sentí como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

* * *

**NT: Me merezco o no un review???**

**POR FIN!!!!!!!!! Despues de 55 capitulos (TSL+TL&TJ), por fin le dice que la AMA!!!!! Snif! y nuestro primer lemmon como corresponde, con todo el amor y la pasion de nuestro Edward mafioso/agente-secreto.**

**Ahhh, las hice esperar un pokito, pero lo acabo de terminar, asi que no esta ultra revisado, se me pueden haber pasado algunas cosillas gramaticales por ahi, pero nada muy mounstroso, creo... si no, se aguantan... por lo lindo del cap, jajaja**

**Recuerden que los otros 2 caps son EPOV, aahhhhhh... no se como vienen, pero me imagino que tan intensos como este =P**

**Como siempre, simplemente GRACIAS a todas las que se dan el tiempito de escribirme y las que pusieron la historia en alerta y favoritos.**

**Sinceramente, ahora no tengo tiempo de responderles o de mandarles un adelanto como algunos capitulos atras, pues todo el tiempo que me queda ahora para "ociar" lo uso en traducir, asi que disculpenme todas, pero no dejen de mandarme sus mensajitos, que son la base de mi inspiracion traduccistica (palabra nueva =D )**

**Mmm.... se que un cap como este se merece un comentario mucho mas elaborado, pero creo que no estoy muy inspirada ahora con eso... Pues tengo mi cabeza en otra parte... -"donde??"- se preguntaran todas... (jajaja) en mi nuevo trabajo!!!! Si, empiezo a trabajar el sabado en turnos de 24 horas, aparte de mis estudios, asi que comprendanme si no alcanzo a subir el miercoles... si eso pasa las recompensare, oky???**

**Un beso chicas, son las mejores!!!**

**CaroB**


	21. Regrets

**Aunque faltan pokitas horas para que sea oficialmente miercoles en Chile, les subo el cap porque ya lo tenía listo y me estoy comiendo las uñas por leer sus comentarios que tanto me gustan, asi que aqui va =P**

**N/T: La historia es de Lalina, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy responsable de la traducción gracias a mi insensato y desubicado "Pepe Grillo" que no me deja ser irresponsable con ustedes, pero si con mis estudios y tenía este cap listo desde ayer, Snif!, jaja**

**UPS! Se me olvido advertir en el cap anterior que había lemmon y palabras fuertes =S… No les molestó, verdad?? Jeje, sé que no =P.**

**Bueno, acá también un pokito, así que dense por advertidas ;)**

**La autora en este capítulo hace un agradecimiento al recientemente conformado "Team Tanya", jajaja… No es que ahora la amen, pero de verdad que fue importante para la reconciliación final. Denle una oportunidad, no es tan malita ;)**

**~ * ~ E~ * ~**

**20.** **Regrets**

Esa primera noche durmiendo con Bella fue indescriptible. Primero era la validación de que ella estaba realmente consciente de mi presencia y lo acogía bien. Segundo era la confirmación de que podría abrazarla y tocarla con el deseo de mi corazón, sin temor a las consecuencias. En algún momento durante la noche, nos acercamos el uno al otro, nuestros cuerpos lánguidos por el sueño e hicimos el amor lentamente. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para explorarnos el uno al otro, recuperando el tiempo perdido, y volvimos a caer en el sueño profundo de los amantes. Somnolientos, pacíficos, saciados.

Me desperté con los dedos de Bella moviéndose suavemente sobre mi pecho, trazando el recuerdo de mi batalla con Aro para salvar su vida. La expresión de su rostro era sombría, casi al borde de la angustia cuando pasó la mano por la cicatriz. Era como si esperara poder borrar las marcas en mi cuerpo. Lo que ella no sabía era que estas cicatrices de batalla eran un testimonio físico de mi amor por ella, y las llevaba con orgullo.

"Te tienes que ir", dijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierto. Mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella de forma automática, como si quisiera protegerla de la verdad.

"Creo que sí"

"Odio esto", respondió ella con tristeza. "Y tengo que admitir, que no estoy loca porque te vayas con _"Hoooola compañeroo- Tanya_"

"¿No confías en mí?" Pregunté, riendo entre dientes al oír el tono descontento de su voz.

"Oh, confío en _ti._ Es en ella en quien no confío".

"Bueno, parte de confiar en _mí_ es saber que no dejaría que nada pase entre Tanya y yo. Nunca". Pude oír a Bella quejándose en voz baja y le acaricié el cabello para calmarla. "Además, en realidad no es así con ella y yo. Somos compañeros, eso es todo."

"Eso no es lo que _ella_ dijo."

"Creo que sólo lo dijo para molestarte. Tanya es un dolor en el trasero", le respondí, recordando todas las veces que me abrió los botones sólo para sacarme de quicio. "Pero tienes que recordar que ella me vio en mi peor momento, y sabe que nadie puede ocupar tu lugar. Ni ella. Ni ninguna otra. Sería inútil siquiera intentarlo" Con eso, besé la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella.

"Llévame contigo", me respondió, volviendo la cara hacia mí.

"No puedo, Bella. Es demasiado peligroso."

"Siento que hemos tenido esta conversación antes", suspiró con tristeza.

"La tuvimos, y al igual que antes, vas a hacer lo que yo digo."

"Las cosas son diferentes esta vez, Edward" Bella se sentó y tiró de las sábanas contra su pecho. "Ya no soy la chica frágil que necesita ser salvada. Puedo cuidar de mí misma."

"Sí, acerca de eso", le dije con curiosidad, volviéndome sobre mi lado, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano y mirándola, "¿Te importaría decirme qué demonios estuviste haciendo durante mi ausencia?"

Bella se erizó visiblemente, echando su pelo hacia atrás con irritación antes de mirarme intensamente. "Bueno", empezó a decir con rabia. "Cuando me di cuenta de que realmente no ibas a volver..."

Antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, la agarré por la cintura debajo de las mantas y tiré de ella hacia mí. Cayó de espaldas en la cama con un grito, y rodé encima de ella, callándola con un ardiente beso. Al principio se quedó rígida, pero después de unos momentos se fundió conmigo.

"No más de eso", dije en voz baja. "Ya volví"

"Ya lo sé", respondió, exhalando un suspiro silencioso. "Es difícil no estar todavía un poco dolida al respecto. Estuve enfadada tanto tiempo, no es fácil simplemente dejarlo pasar"

"No quiero que sigas enfadada".

"Lo estoy intentando, pero tienes que darme un tiempo para adaptarme", dijo ella, mirándome suplicante. "Me siento fatal porque sé que lo hiciste tratando de protegerme a mí y a tu familia. Yo _sé_ eso... pero en realidad, me acabo de enterar, por lo que deberás tener un poco de paciencia conmigo".

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que distraerte para que lo olvides" Le sonreí y volví a besarla, sintiendo sus labios formando una sonrisa contra los míos.

"Me gusta esa idea", dijo, cuando finalmente me separé.

"A mí también" Puse mi cabeza en el pecho de Bella, su corazón latía profundamente bajo mi oído. "Cuéntame".

"Después de lo sucedido el pasado verano, decidí que nunca más sería una víctima", dijo, jugando distraídamente con mi pelo. "Entonces, me inscribí en un montón de cursos de autodefensa, compré un arma y empecé a ir a un campo de tiro local."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté, sorprendido. Entonces, empecé a reír. "Supongo que ya no eres una pacifista".

"Silencio", replicó Bella, dándome un golpecito suave en la cabeza. "Eso hizo feliz a Charlie, también. Él estaba preocupado porque estuviera sola en Seattle."

"Estaba preocupado por ti, también", murmuré, apretándola apenas un poco más cerca de mí.

"Así que ya ves? Yo sería capaz de defenderme contra James".

"Ese no es el punto", suspiré. "Yo no quiero que estés ni cerca de James. No puedo subestimarlo, y no puedo permitirme estar distraído."

"No sé si pueda manejarlo", dijo Bella, con la voz quebrada dolorosamente. "Sentándome de brazos cruzados, esperando, mientras tratas de atrapar a este tipo". Moviéndome, la sostuve contra mi pecho de nuevo, y le acaricié el cabello y el rostro.

"Tú puedes. Emmett y Rosalie te mantendrán segura mientras me ocupo de esto."

"Y si no vuelves?"

"Nada me alejará de ti", le respondí con fiereza. "¿Me escuchas? _Nada."_

"Puedo imaginarme algo," Bella murmuró contra mi pecho.

"Suficiente platica" Incliné la cara de Bella hasta la mía y empecé a besarla una vez más. Tirando de ella, poniéndola sobre mí, su pelo en cascada nos rodeaba, protegiéndonos del resto del mundo. "Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar cuando vuelva. Ya he dejado de perder nuestro tiempo"

Ronroneaba suavemente mientras mis labios se arrastraban hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, tomándolo entre mis dientes y recorriéndolo con mi lengua. Bella movió la cabeza hacia un lado, dándome completo acceso a su cuello y hombro para que yo pudiera besar y mordisquear en mi camino hacia abajo. Succioné la carne en la coyuntura de su hombro, fuerte, y la sentí ponerse rígida mientras silbaba por la presión

"¿Acabas de hacerme un chupetón?", preguntó, la diversión coloreando su tono.

"Mmm hmmm… de esa forma puedes mirarlo y acordarte de mí. Voy a estar de vuelta antes de que se desvanezca."

Con una risa sensual, Bella bajó su boca a mi cuello y empezó a chupar. Sonreí, moviendo mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras me marcaba. Una marca más en mi piel para llevar conmigo, como recuerdo de ella y lo que haría para mantenerla a salvo.

"Antes de que se desvanezca", dijo, mirándome a los ojos. _"Prométemelo"._

"Te lo prometo."

Bella se inclinó hacia abajo para pasar suavemente sus labios contra los míos, y suspiré dichoso. Me sentí aliviado de que aceptara la situación con facilidad, a pesar de que esta separación sería incluso más difícil que la primera. Empujé eso a un lado y me concentré en hacer que el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos fuera lo más agradable posible.

No, las cosas no eran perfectas, pero esto era lo más cerca que habíamos llegado, y yo no quería que nada lo estropeara

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me hubiera encantado estar en la cama con Bella todo el día, pero sabía que no era posible. Tanya y yo teníamos que planear la próxima misión. Nos quedaríamos en Florida una noche más y luego nos iríamos al día siguiente, si ella estaba dispuesta. Después de haberme recién reconciliado con Bella, era reacio a dejarla tan pronto, pero teníamos que capturar a James, y cuanto antes lo hiciéramos, más pronto podría volver a ella.

Después de tomar una ducha rápida, nos unimos a los demás en la sala de estar. Todos se detuvieron y miraron hacia nosotros. Rose sonrió con aire de suficiencia y se concentró en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Tanya dio una leve inclinación de cabeza como si ella también lo aprobara. Y Emmett? Bueno, él nos recibió con sus típicos comentarios.

"Beeeenoooo, si no son los pajaritos del amor!", gritó, sonriéndonos ampliamente. "Hombre, ustedes sí que son _ruidosos!_". Yo gruñí mientras Bella se puso roja como remolacha. "Quiero decir, mierda!, Edward debes ser un tigre en la cama. En serio"

Ahora, fue el turno de Bella de gemir, y volvió la cara a mi pecho. Me debatía entre la completa vergüenza y el orgullo masculino mientras envolvía mi brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, frotándole el brazo.

"Recuérdame por qué pensé que era una buena idea traerte aquí?" Le susurré al oído. Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se tapó la cara con la mano.

"Quiero decir _bien fuerte!"_. Emmett continuó, totalmente ajeno a la vergüenza de Bella o definitivamente estaba disfrutando el espectáculo. Por alguna razón, pensé que era lo segundo. Esa rata bastarda.

"Es curioso", le respondí, con calma. "No hemos escuchado ni pío de Rose durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí."

"Oooohhhh..." las chicas dijeron al unísono, y me reí al ver la expresión atronadora que Emmett disparó en mi dirección.

"Eso es todo!", exclamó, señalando a Rosalie. "Competencia de sexo!"

"Oh hombre, podría haber llegado en peor momento?", murmuró Tanya, echándose de nuevo en el sofá.

"Ok, suficiente", advirtió Rose, siempre la voz de la razón. "Emmett, no tendremos una competencia de sexo"

"Pero él acaba de insultar mi hombría!"

_"No"._ Respondió, mirándolo intensamente de reojo antes de pasar a nosotros. "Ustedes dos, hay platos calientes de comida esperando en el horno. Vayan a comer."

"Pero Rose..."

"¡Muy bien! Voy a gritar extra fuerte la próxima vez, ¿vale?"

"Está bien", dijo Emmett, sentándose conforme.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina, riéndonos entre nosotros, y tomamos los platos que estaban calientes en el horno. Estaba muerto de hambre y me devoré el alimento de inmediato. Mirando hacia arriba, me di cuenta que Bella también estaba concentrada en su plato, y sonreí para mis adentros. Parecía que nos habíamos esforzado bastante en tener hambre.

Una vez que terminamos el desayuno, nos unimos todos en la sala de estar durante un rato hablando de nada en especial. Noté que Bella miró a Tanya con desconfianza un par de veces, pero poco a poco, fue remitiendo a medida que Tanya mejoraba su comportamiento. Tenía que admitir que era una sorpresa agradable. A pesar de que dudaba que ellas fueran las mejores amigas, no quería que Bella se sintiera amenazada por Tanya, especialmente porque partiríamos juntos el día siguiente.

Al pensar que debía dejarla, me dieron ganas de agarrar a Bella y correr, pero yo sabía que tenía que hacer esto. Si James me quería, podría tener su mejor opción. Prefería ofrecerme a mí mismo antes que Bella, o incluso Tanya. Tendría que pillarme primero, y cuando lo hiciera, tendría una pelea de grandes proporciones entre sus manos. Esta vez, me _aseguraría_ de que estuviera muerto.

Pensé en su cómplice. ¿Quién _era_ ella? Seríamos capaces de capturarla a ella, también? Tenía la esperanza de que sí, porque no me sentía cómodo dejando un cabo suelto, flotando alrededor. Tenía que haber una razón por la que esta mujer se había unido a James y estaba, a su vez, participando en toda esta locura. Ninguna mujer normal se arrojaría a un psicópata a menos que hubiera un propósito. Entonces, ¿cuál era su propósito?

Estos pensamientos se perseguían unos a otros alrededor de mi cerebro, burlándose de mí. Había algo que faltaba, alguna conexión integral que simplemente no estaba haciendo. Empecé a sentirme como ese día en el coche, como si la respuesta estuviera flirteando alrededor de los bordes de mi conciencia. Cada vez que pensaba que la tenía en mis manos, la respuesta salía bailando lejos como una mujer coqueta.

Levantándome del sillón, salí hacia la sala de hombres, necesitando un poco de silencio para pensar y ver si finalmente podía encontrar la pieza faltante que estaba buscando desesperadamente. Dando vueltas por la habitación, murmuraba para mí mismo por un momento y me masajeaba la frente. El silencio estaba ayudando poco para oír mis pensamientos, sin embargo, las mismas imágenes se intercambiaban sin un patrón discernible.

Maldije y estampé mi puño en el saco de boxeo.

"¿Necesitas a alguien para sostener la bolsa?"

Volteándome vi a Tanya apoyada contra la puerta de entrada a la guarida. Cuando asentí, ella se apartó de la pared y caminó. Agarrando la bolsa, asomó la cabeza alrededor y asintió hacia mí, lo que significaba que ella estaba preparada y lista. A pesar de los gruñidos ocasionales cuando realmente la impactaba con la bolsa, yo sabía que Tanya podía manejarlo. Habíamos hecho esto un montón de veces antes.

"Vamos, Lover Boy", resopló, "Es lo mejor que tienes?"

Aumenté los golpes a la bolsa, tratando de enfocar mis pensamientos y energía. Esto usualmente funcionaba cuando lo había hecho antes, pero ahora no estaba yendo a ninguna parte. Era como si tuviera un bloqueo mental que me tenía absolutamente inmovilizado.

"Háblame, Masen", me alentó Tanya.

"No… puedo... descubrirlo", soplé entre golpes. "¿Quién… es... ella!"

"¿La conoces?"

"No lo sé... sí... no... _mierda!_"

"¡Piensa!"

"¡Eso hago!", grité, golpeando mi puño en la bolsa con tanta fuerza que el aliento de Tanya la dejó en un fuerte zumbido. Me di la vuelta y caminé un poco, con las manos en las caderas y la respiración jadeante. "¿Por qué no me acuerdo?" Hice hincapié, volviéndome a Tanya.

"No lo sé...", respondió ella, dando un paso lejos de la bolsa, aferrándose a su estómago. "Pero hombre, pon las piezas juntas. Tal vez podamos atrapar a Salvatore de otra manera. Un ataque sorpresa al hijo de puta."

"Bueno, supongo que puedo tratar de resolverlo en el camino." Exhalé fuertemente y me sequé la frente, derrotado. "Quién sabe, tal vez volver a Chicago refresca mi memoria?"

"Tal vez", respondió Tanya, con una extraña expresión, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Emmett entró en la guarida.

"Jesús... Mi cuarto de Hombres sigue siendo invadido por las mujeres!"

"Es sólo Tanya, ella no cuenta," bromeé, moviéndome con destreza cuando hizo el ademán de pegarme.

"Bueno, nunca lo has comprobado, Masen. Podría tener una polla por ahí y tu no lo sabrías"

"No me sorprendería", dije, riendo entre dientes.

"Aún un gilipollas, ya veo."

"Eso es MISTER Idiota."

"Eso es lo que ella dijo!" Emmett lanzó alegremente. Tanya y yo lo miramos atónito, incrédulo, y luego los tres nos echamos a reír.

"¿Qué diablos están cacareando estos tres payasos?" Preguntó Rose, caminando con Bella y mirando a todos con una ceja levantada.

"Nada", le dije, enjugándome las lágrimas de los ojos. Me acerqué a Bella y la besé profundamente, enredando mi cuerpo alrededor del suyo.

"Más mujeres", se quejó Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Emmett, si llamas a esto un Cuarto de Hombres una vez más, lo decoraré con mis chenille y velas."

"No lo harías!", contestó con fingido horror.

"Pruébame", dijo Rose, cruzando los brazos.

"Me gusta ella, Emmie". Tanya asintió con la cabeza. "Te atrapó una más dura".

Rose pasó su gélida mirada hacia Tanya, la miró de arriba a abajo valorativamente y le dio una leve sonrisa. De repente se me ocurrió que Emmett y yo estábamos en inferioridad numérica. Por primera vez, el estrógeno en la sala era más prevalente que la testosterona. Lo mejor era sólo asentir. Miré a Emmett y vi el parpadeo de la misma conclusión en sus ojos. Aparentemente, Rosalie lo sabía porque su sonrisa se amplió.

"Así que... ¿Quién se suma para algo de Wii?", cantó triunfalmente.

"Wii? Maldita sea, Rose, no podemos por lo menos jugar X-box?"

Después de pelear un rato, todo el mundo se acomodó, y disfrutamos de este breve momento en el que podíamos olvidar que había un loco suelto. Aparté el hecho de que pronto, tendría que encontrarme cara a cara con la propia bestia.

~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~

Más tarde esa noche, me acosté en la cama con Bella en mis brazos y me alegré de que al menos tuviera este pequeño respiro de la locura de nuestra vida. Mañana, todo eso cambiaría. Recé para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para partir. Yo no tenía dudas sobre la fortaleza de Bella. Ella odiaba que tuviera que irme, pero estaría a salvo. Y no había sido ese el propósito de traerla aquí? Para mantenerla a salvo?

"Hazme el amor", susurró en la oscuridad, su pequeña mano moviéndose sobre mi cuerpo. Acariciando, amando.

Acunando su cara en mi mano, la llevé a la mía y puse mis labios sobre los de ella. El más suave de los roces, sólo para provocarla y hacer que se abriera para mí. El soplo de un suspiro flotaba en el aire entre nosotros, antes de que mi boca cubriera la de ella, una vez más, esta vez, mi lengua se deslizó ligeramente sobre sus labios. Siguiendo la curva inferior de ellos lentamente y luego sentí el reborde de seda de su lengua contra la mía.

Entonces comenzó un baile sensual, erótico. Un dar y recibir entre nosotros, tan pronto como rodé sobre Bella, ávido de más, siempre más. Su pierna se enganchó a mi cadera y recorrí la suave línea de la misma, desde el tobillo hasta la cadera y de nuevo a la espalda. Rompí el beso sólo para poder bajar mis labios a la columna de su cuello, deseando el salado y dulce sabor de ella. Ese sabor único que solamente tenía Bella.

No estaba seguro porque nos habíamos molestado en ponernos cualquier ropa, pero el ajustado top que llevaba salió volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una vez que estuvo expuesta para mí, continué besándola y corriendo mi lengua por su carne. Poniendo mi cara entre sus pechos, aspiré su aroma embriagador antes de seguir con mis labios sobre su piel cremosa.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Bella tiró de mi cara hacia la suya y me empujó sobre mi espalda. "Deja que te toque", dijo con voz ronca antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre mis muslos.

Me tomó las manos y las llevó arriba de mi cabeza, me tomé de la cabecera mientras ella pasaba sus dedos suavemente por mis brazos. Cuando llegó a mi pecho, apoyó las manos sobre él, tocando hacia mi estómago. Inclinándose hacia delante, colocó sus labios en el lugar donde había penetrado la bala Aro.

"Lo siento", susurró contra mi piel.

"No tienes por qué."

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes, y quería que lo supieras".

"Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido."

Acostada con la cabeza sobre mi corazón, Bella escuchó su lento ritmo, mientras sus manos continuaron su exploración. Me pregunté si ella se daba cuenta del aumento en el ritmo mientras me acariciaba suavemente. Se movían en arcos amplios por la parte superior de mi cuerpo, bajando hacia mis caderas y muslos. Agarré la cabecera más fuertemente y sentí como si se fuera a desintegrar en mis manos por la presión.

Bella se sentó una vez más, pero no dejó de tocarme. Ahora sus caricias eran cada vez más íntimas deslizando sus dedos por los bordes de mi estómago y luego a lo largo de mis caderas. Adelante y atrás, su enloquecedor y ligero toque me llevaba al borde de perder el control. Me sacudí un poco cuando se acercó adonde yo quería que fuera, y vi una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Finalmente, teniendo compasión de mí, pasó sus dedos suavemente a lo largo de mi erección. Gemí mientras todo mi cuerpo se estremecía con el tacto. Ella se apoderó de mí con una mano, mientras que la otra recorría entre mis piernas, tentándome. Usando su dedo pulgar, rozó la punta de mi miembro y me empuje contra ella. Este ejercicio era una lenta tortura, pero se sentía tan increíblemente bien que yo no quería que se detuviera.

Deslizándose más abajo en mis piernas, Bella se inclinó una vez más y pasó su lengua por la punta de mi palpitante erección. La cabecera crujió ruidosamente, cuando la exprimí incluso más fuerte. Mi cuerpo temblaba por la represión cuando ella me metió en su boca, tomándose deliberadamente su tiempo. Cuando su lengua se arremolinó contra la parte inferior de mi pene, gemí en voz alta, empujando mis caderas lejos del colchón, incapaz de controlarme por más tiempo.

"Jesucristo... Bella..."

Tomando mi eje firmemente en una mano, ella pudo controlar mis impulsos. Hacía ruidos alentadores, que resonaban en mis oídos, haciendo que las sensaciones se multiplicaran. La sensación de su boca sobre mí era fenomenal, y yo sabía que no había manera de que pudiera seguir con esto, si no quería que la noche terminara en este momento. Y definitivamente yo no quería eso.

Después de unos cuantos golpes más, me senté y tiré a Bella hacia arriba, silenciando sus quejas con un beso. Impulsada silenciosamente, se arrastro de vuelta a mi cuerpo cuando me recosté en la cama de nuevo. Rodé hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de Bella, mis caderas presionando firmemente entre la cuna de sus muslos. Sin poder esperar más me enfundé dentro de ella, exhalando fuertemente contra su cuello. Bella gimió, y sus caderas se levantaron para encontrarse con las mías.

Recorriendo ampliamente sus piernas, puse mis manos debajo de ella, tomando su trasero. Comencé a transportarme dentro de ella, lento al principio, cogiendo mejor ritmo luego. Tenía sus brazos vigorosamente ceñidos alrededor de mi cuello, empuñando mechones de mi cabello mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Nos susurrábamos al oído y gemíamos juntos el uno contra el otro, con nuestros cuerpos firmemente apretados.

Podía oír la suspensión de la respiración de Bella y supe que estaba cerca. Empujé mis caderas contra ella más duro, y empezó a gemir sonoramente cuando su orgasmo la arremetió. Deseando que ese sentimiento no se acabara nunca, me monté sobre esa sensación y conseguí iniciarla nuevamente para ella. Era maravilloso ver su rostro mientras la llevaba al borde una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, mientras ella se acercaba al final, aumenté mi ritmo para unirme junto a ella. Sentía el espiral que se había estado formando cada vez más apretado dentro de mí, con cada empuje que daba.

Cuando mi liberación me golpeó con toda su fuerza, gemí en la boca de Bella, y ella empujó sus caderas contra mí, llevándome más profundo, abrazándome con más fuerza, hasta que mis sacudidas disminuyeron. Me quedé exactamente dónde estaba, dejando besos en el rostro de Bella y en su cuello, mientras contenía el aliento. Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte para moverme, me tumbé a su lado y la abracé con fuerza contra mí.

"Mmmm..." canturreó contra mi pecho, respondiéndole con otro sonido. "Sabes, he estado preguntándome acerca de algo."

"Acerca de mi increíble maestría en la cama?"

"No", dijo ella riendo. "Yo ya sabía de eso." Mi ego se hinchó hasta el tamaño de Florida. "La última vez que estuvimos juntos, eras muy cuidadoso en cuanto a los condones, pero ahora, parece que no te importa."

"Oh", respondí, tomado por sorpresa por el giro de la conversación. "Bueno... la primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue una especie de _sorpresa"._

"Lo siento", Bella murmuró afligida en mi pecho.

"Ya sabes", le dije suavemente, alejándome de Bella para poder mirarla. "Casi me mataste esa noche. Un cuchillo en el corazón me habría hecho menos daño que cuando dijiste que ya habías terminado"

"Oh, Edward," suspiró, su boca se dibujo hacia abajo mientras sus ojos se pusieron tristes. "No sé qué estaba pensando cuando fui a tu habitación. Yo estaba completamente desolada porque te ibas de nuevo. Quería demostrar que todavía te amaba, aunque no podía decírtelo con palabras. Cuando trataste de alejarme, me molesté tanto que lo descargué contigo. Eso _no era_ lo que tenía que suceder. Yo sólo quería un último adiós. "

"Como que apestamos en esta cosa de la comunicación" le dije secamente.

"Es como que no... a lo mejor podemos trabajar en eso?"

"Creo que eso es una buena idea." Sonreí a Bella y le acaricié el pelo fuera de la cara. "Así que, como te decía. La primera vez fue una sorpresa. La segunda vez, me sentí un poco atrapado en el momento, y maldita sea si yo pensaba detenerme a buscar un condón!" Bella comenzó a reír, tapándose la boca para amortiguar el ruido. "Además, pensé que si estuvieras preocupada por quedar embarazada, me hubieras detenido".

_"¿Te_ preocupa que quede embarazada?"

Empujé a Bella suavemente sobre su espalda y atravesé su vientre con mi mano, acariciando suavemente. "En absoluto", le dije, inclinándome para besar su ombligo, imaginando su vientre abultado con nuestro bebé perfectamente seguro apostado dentro de ella. "No puedo pensar en nada más hermoso que tú llevando un hijo mío"

"Oh", respondió ella en voz baja. Cuando levanté la vista hacia Bella, me miraba con ternura pero con un dejo de tristeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Nada", suspiró. "No pensé que te sentirías de esa manera. Yo iba a decirte que no te preocuparas porque estoy tomando la píldora."

"Oh." Pasé la mano sobre el estómago de Bella una vez más, ligeramente afligido por el niño no nacido que había imaginado con tanta claridad. "Es igual de bien", dije, volviendo a Bella entre mis brazos otra vez. "El momento sería horrible en estas circunstancias."

"Sí", respondió ella, con su voz un poco distante y triste.

Nos quedamos tranquilos por algún tiempo, absortos en nuestros propios pensamientos, abrazándonos el uno al otro. Yo había estado poco dispuesto a dejarla ir, pero ahora mi inminente partida parecía cernirse sobre mí. Cuando llegara la mañana, tendría que decirle adiós, y si bien había comenzado como un pensamiento subconsciente, casi deseé haberle dejado a Bella un pedazo tangible de mí. Una pequeña semilla que florecería en vida y representaría nuestra unión. Algo para darle un significado mayor, una manifestación física del amor que compartimos.

Sin embargo, el momento era realmente horrible, pero no pude evitar pensar que si yo muriera mientras me encontraba lejos, Bella no tendría nada que probara que había existido. No habría ninguna prueba de mi amor por ella, y ese pensamiento era absolutamente insoportable.

Por eso, me prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para volver a ella. Simplemente no había otra alternativa.

* * *

**NT: Este cap me despierta muchos comentarios, así que prepárense.**

**1.- Me pareció absolutamente tierno y romántico despertarse en la nochecita y tener un pequeño momento de pasión lleno de amor. Total T_T**

**2.- Quien se resistiría a olvidar cualquier cosa si Edward se empeña de manera tan deliciosa en hacernos olvidar??**

**3.- Alguna tiene experiencia en esto de los "chupetones"??? Saben cuánto se demoran en desaparecer… digo… para hacernos una idea de cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar a nuestro Romeo. Jajaja**

**4.- Siempre Emmett tiene que ser tan desubicado y chistoso???**

**5.- Hasta cuando Edward no recordara que es Victoria la cómplice de James!!! Snif! Me dan ganas de soplarle la respuesta, jaja**

**6.- Duda alguna de ustedes de la maestría de Edward en la cama??? Yo no, quien dijo sí??**

**7.- Finalmente para responder a las dudas que muchas se plantearon por el cap anterior, la autora desinfla nuestras ilusiones de un nuevo integrante a la familia, por el momento dice que prefiere hacerlos disfrutar de su tiempo juntos… veremos que tiene deparado para más adelante. Fue increíble verlo en esa faceta tan paternal y dulce, ahhhhhhhhh o_o**

**Yap, me despido, no sin antes agradecer a TODAS sus mensajes hermosos, fueron muchos más de los que pensé así que ni me lo cuestioné dos veces antes de decidir que tenía que subirles el cap hoy a como diera lugar, y aquí estoy. Además, agradecer a todas por sus buenas vibras para mi nuevo trabajo. La verdad me fue bastante bien y creo que no cometí tantos errores =S.**

**Un beso para todas, nos vemos el próximo miércoles con el ultimo de esta trilogía de EPOVs, luego volvemos al ritmo 2:1 con James.**

**CaroB**


	22. Partida

La traduccion es mia, la historia de Lalina, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y la escencia de esta traduccion son ustedes =P

**NOTICIA!!!! AL final del cap...**

**~*~E~*~**

**21.** **Partida**

"¿Qué quieres _decir_ con que se ha ido?" Le gruñí a Emmett que estaba mirándome sentado en el sofá.

"Sólo lo que he dicho", se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Se ha ido. Se fue anoche. Te dejó esa nota". Emmett señaló por encima del hombro a la isla donde, efectivamente, había un trozo de papel doblado. Me abalancé sobre el mostrador y lo tomé, casi rasgándolo con la prisa por saber lo que decía. Fui sorprendido con sonrientes caritas amarillas.

_Querido Loverboy_

_Tu cabeza está enferma de amor por todas partes_

_Terminarás consiguiendo que te maten_

_No podría vivir conmigo misma si te dejo hacerlo. _

_Yo me encargo de Salvatore._

_Tú, cuida a tu chica. _

_XOXO_

_Ta_

Solté una sarta de maldiciones. De todas las cosas estúpidas, descabelladas y peligrosas, que podría haber hecho, ésta estaba en la cima de todas. Entre ella y Bella, me iba a ir a gris antes de tiempo. Sabía que Tanya podía cuidar de sí misma. Se había graduado como las mejores de su clase en Quantico, pero sinceramente pensaba que estaba gravemente subestimando a James. Ella nunca había trabajado con él, sólo tenía la información de los archivos de casos y la realidad era mucho peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera expresarse en el papel.

Volviéndome hacia el pasillo, me fui a mi antigua habitación para agarrar mi teléfono. No me había molestado en cambiar mis cosas a la habitación de Bella hasta ahora, me limitaba a sacar una muda de ropa, según la necesitaba. Recogiendo la bolsa de lona, la arrojé sobre la cama y comencé a buscar entre mis cosas mi teléfono celular. Empecé a maldecir en voz baja de nuevo mientras el pequeño dispositivo se me escapaba, estaba a punto de volcar toda la maldita cosa sobre la cama cuando mi mano se cerró finalmente sobre él.

"¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó Bella, entrando en la habitación. "Pude oírte maldiciendo por todo el pasillo desde la sala".

"Tanya se ha ido", gruñí entre dientes apretados.

"¿Adónde?"

"De regreso a Chicago, ¿dónde crees?!", espeté. Mirando hacia la puerta, vi el dolor en la cara de Bella y me detuve por un momento, serenándome. Me acerqué a ella rápidamente y la abracé por un momento. "Dios... Amor, lo siento. Estoy cabreado. No debería haber me descargado contigo."

"Está bien".

"¡Jesús! De todas las malditas cosas estúpidas que podía hacer!"

"¿Por qué se fue sin ti?"

Esa era la pregunta del millón, ¿verdad? Realmente quería decirle que Tanya se había preocupado tanto por el estado de ánimo que tendría al dejar a Bella que pensó que estaría poniendo activamente mi vida en peligro? No, eso no era algo que quería admitir, a pesar de que la verdad era evidentemente obvia. Yo había estado tan concentrado en Bella y cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros, que había cometido un clásico error de novatos al olvidarme de informar a mi pareja sobre el cómplice de James. Ese error nos había costado la vida de Laurent, la fuga de James y podría haber causado más víctimas de lo que yo quería admitir, incluida la vida de mi compañera. ¿Qué tan claro de mente estaría yendo a Chicago, dejando atrás a Bella? Tanya había tenido razón en ir por su cuenta. Yo no estaba en condiciones de hacer mi trabajo correctamente. No uno como este.

Incluso así, no me sentía muy bien simplemente dejándola ir sin mí. Necesitaba retomar mi cordura y volver mi cabeza en el juego.

"Ella pensó que sería una idea mejor para mí que siguiera protegiéndote", le dije a Bella. No era una mentira completa, pero simplemente no podía encontrarme diciéndole toda la verdad. "Mira, tengo que llamar a Tanya y averiguar qué demonios está haciendo. ¿Te importa que dejarme a solas por unos minutos?"

"Está bien".

"Gracias. ¿Por qué no vas por algo para comer? Voy a estar allí pronto".

Bella asintió, ausente, y yo le di un pequeño beso antes de enviarla a salir de la habitación. Cuando se fue, me quedé en la puerta por un tiempo más antes de recordar el pequeño teléfono todavía apretado en mi puño. Miré hacia abajo y fruncí el ceño como si hubiera tenido algo que ver con la deserción de Tanya. Caminando de regreso hacia la cama, presioné el discado rápido.

"Agente Especial Denali".

"¿Dónde demonios estas?!", ladré.

" Heyyyy Loverboy...! Justo en las afueras de Hotlanta. Maldito calor, pero estoy haciendo un buen tiempo. Nadie conduce en la noche por estos lugares".

"Deja de jugar. ¿Por qué demonios te has ido sin mí?"

"¿No has recibido mi nota?"

"¡Sí!"

"Okay, entonces por qué me estás haciendo preguntas estúpidas? Pensé que era bastante auto-explicativa"

"Oh, por favor!!" Casi le grité. "Que justificación de mierda. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mi trabajo..."

"Escucha, Edward...", dijo, claramente cortándome y consiguiendo mi atención de inmediato. Podía contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que ella me había llamado por mi nombre de pila. Siempre era Masen o Loverboy – ese molesto apodo que me dio, que servía como un recordatorio constante de que me había enamorado de Bella, mientras estaba de encubierto, "Admito que cuando fui a Florida era con la intención de arrastrarte conmigo de vuelta para poder capturar a ese cabrón"

"Así que, entonces...?"

"No pude hacerlo"

"Tanya, yo iba a regresar contigo. Sin que me hubieses forzado"

"Lo sé, y agradezco eso", dijo suavemente. "Pero tu cabeza no está en su lugar, y si no estás por entero aquí, eres vulnerable". Me tenía. Tenía el suficiente sentido común para saber que mi mente siempre estaría atrás, en Florida, preocupado por Bella, sobre todo si no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba James. Pero era testarudo por sobre todas las cosas.

"No me gusta esto. Estoy volando a reunirme contigo", le respondí, pasando mis dedos por mi pelo nerviosamente.

"No"

"Tú _no_ sabes en lo que te estás metiendo!"

"Voy a estar bien. Ya he llamado a Irina y Kate. Kate está en una asignación, pero Irina acaba de terminar una, por lo que viene a reunirse conmigo. Mientras tanto, voy a organizar el grupo de trabajo. Vamos a atrapar a ese cabrón"

"Tanya..."

"Sólo dame una semana, Edward," pude oír la nota de súplica en su voz y comencé a ceder. Si bien estar involucrada conmigo durante la redada a los Volturi había sido una bendición para su carrera, dirigir su propio grupo de trabajo y capturar a James sería un golpe importante. "Sólo una semana. Si no lo capturamos para entonces, puedes volar hasta aquí y comenzaremos desde arriba."

" _Mierda_"_._

"¿Eso un sí?"

"¡Muy bien!"

"Mientras tanto, trata de averiguar quién es esa chica. Yo _sé_ que es el eslabón perdido, y te apuesto dinero que si podemos averiguar su identidad, tendremos a Salvatore en la bolsa."

"Sí, está bien. Lo haré."

"Bien. Me tengo que ir. Hablaremos pronto".

"Ten _cuidado."_

"Siempre lo tengo, Loverboy. Ciao."

El teléfono piteó, lo que significa el final de la llamada. Lo aparté de mi oreja y lo miré por un momento antes de hundirme sobre la cama. Sentado allí, sentía una gama completa de emociones. Había ira, traición, vergüenza, y debajo de todo, sentía una corriente de alivio. Era despreciable que en un momento como este, me sintiera aliviado de no tener que irme de Florida. Estaba permitiendo y apoyando que mi compañera se hiciera cargo de lo que era indiscutiblemente mi trabajo, sin ningún argumento verdaderamente potente.

"De acuerdo", dije para mí mismo. "Mentí".

Usando mi teléfono, me conecté a Internet y entré a un sitio de viajes en-línea para reservar un vuelo a Chicago. Si lo programaba bien, podría estar allí al mismo tiempo que Tanya. Si seguía manejando como hasta ahora, estaría en casa en unas nueve o diez horas, y estaba relativamente seguro que podía encontrar una línea aérea que me llevara hasta ahí para entonces.

"Qué estás haciendo" preguntó Emmett, mientras deambulaba en la habitación.

"La reserva de un vuelo a Chicago", murmuré, sin molestarme en mirarlo mientras desplazaba la lista de vuelos de última hora.

"No, no lo harás" Una gran mano apareció en mi vista, arrancando el teléfono de mi mano con agilidad, y levanté la vista, sorprendido.

"¿Qué ... devuélveme mi teléfono!" Hice un intento fallido por tomarlo, pero se apartó de mí. "Emmett. _No_ estoy bromeando. Dame. Mí. Teléfono".

"No puedo hacer eso Ed-man", me dijo, moviendo la cabeza con pesar. No había absolutamente ninguna señal de aquel bromista que acostumbraba ser. "Le prometí a Tanya que no permitiría que fueras tras ella."

"_S__abía__s_ que se iría y no me lo dijiste?" Dije, levantándome de la cama lentamente, con las manos enrolladas en forma de puño.

"Sí, lo sabía", respondió Emmett, de pie en toda su estatura. Note que enrosco sus dedos, sin cerra el puño, pero yo no era tan tonto como para creer que no sería capaz de defenderse si lo atacaba. "Ella vino a mí anoche y me dijo que se iba."

"No puedo creer que la dejaras hacer eso!"

"Ella tiene razón, hombre. Tú _no_ estás en condiciones de volver a entrar en el campo".

"No tú también..."

"Edward, ¿crees que yo estaría mucho mejor si tuviera que dejar a Rosie sabiendo que hay un psicópata dando vueltas resuelto a matarla?" Permanecí en silencio, mirándolo fríamente. "Bueno, ¿lo crees?"

"No lo sé".

_"Mierda_ no! Y sé que mi mujer puede arreglárselas sola", dijo, empujando suavemente mi pecho. "No hay nada vergonzoso en un hombre protegiendo a su mujer. Irte a medio camino y conseguir que te maten no le hace ningún favor a Bella. Ahora, sabes que ella se ha vuelto como de la familia para nosotros durante esta última semana y la defenderemos hasta el final, pero _no_ en la misma forma en que tú la defenderías. Me sigues?"

"Sí".

"Tanya es un hueso duro de roer. Ella es una maldita profesional. Deje que la niña haga su trabajo y tú el tuyo. El que empezaste."

"Me siento como un maldito gatito cobarde!" Le dije con vehemencia, odiándome a mí mismo y toda esta situación. Por encima de todo odiando a James porque no estaba muerto.

"Sí, bueno, al menos serás un gatito _vivo_", dijo Emmett, riendo y dándome una palmada en el hombro.

"_N__o_ estás ayudando."

Emmett seguía riendo mientras me dirigía fuera de la habitación.

"¿Puedo tener mi teléfono de vuelta ahora?"

"Ni hablar, amigo"

~*~*~*~*~

Bella se me acercó al final del día. Debido a mi negro estado de ánimo, había estado guardando su distancia, ayudando a Rose en la casa, dándome espacio. No queriendo ser arisco, había agradecido que fuera así, prefiriendo cavilar por mi cuenta en relativo silencio.

Yo había empezado a tomar inventario de mi vida como estaba, y a pesar de que finalmente tenía a Bella de nuevo, todavía no me sentía completo. Como me temía, me sentía sin raíces. Sin una identidad real. Estaba toda esta cosa de James, pero ¿qué pasaría con mi vida una vez que terminara?. Cuando Tanya se fue, me hizo darme cuenta de que no sólo sentí alivio por no dejar a Bella, sino porque dejaba toda esa vida atrás. Estaba harto de ser encubierto, harto de fingir ser otra persona todo el tiempo, y enfermo de no tener una vida propia.

Pero ¿qué diablos iba a hacer? Un trabajo normal, cotidiano, no era atractivo para mí, pero tampoco lo era mi trabajo encubierto en el FBI. Dudaba que pudiera colgar mis armas para un trabajo de escritorio, si dejaba las misiones. Había otras partes de la Oficina donde me podrían transferir, pero eso tampoco generaba mucho interés en mí. Demás estaba decir, que toda esta situación proyectaba una sombría luz sobre mi futuro. Supongo que siempre podía tratar de vivir una vida de ocio, pero esa idea me aburría hasta las lágrimas.

Cuando Bella vino a sentarse a mi lado, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que esto ya no era simplemente mi decisión. Si íbamos a tener un futuro juntos – y a juzgar por lo mal que ambos habíamos estado el uno sin el otro, no había absolutamente ninguna otra alternativa - ella también tendría mucho que decir sobre el modo en que continuaríamos nuestras vidas. Mientras ella se acomodaba, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado, incluso durante esas pocas horas que no había estado en mi presencia. Tendiendo la mano, la acerqué a mí y acurrucó su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Hola", le dije en voz baja acariciando su cabello.

"Hola", ella respiró de nuevo, hundiéndose en mí. Pasé los dedos por su cabello y le acaricié la espalda suavemente. Cuando llegué a un punto determinado, se estremeció contra mí.

"Casi me olvidé de ese lugar", reflexioné en voz alta, recordando que ella me había contado en la cabaña acerca de las aéreas cosquillosas de su espalda.

"No empieces", dijo Bella, retorciéndose para evitar la búsqueda de mis dedos. Le sonreí y dejé lo que estaba haciendo. Ya habría tiempo para jugar más tarde.

"Lo siento si he sido una idiota el día de hoy."

"Eh... estoy acostumbrada a ello."

"Hey ahora..."

"Lo que _quise_ decir", prosiguió Bella riendo, "es que tuviste una mañana estresante. Sólo necesitabas un poco de tiempo para tí"

"Algo así"

"Y tú sabes que odio tratar contigo cuando te comportas como una perra."

"¡Qué diablos!" Le dije con indignación y me di cuenta que los hombros de Bella temblaban de alegría. "Tal vez debería haber ido a Chicago" murmuré. "Eras más amable conmigo cuando pensabas que me iba."

Bella apretó los brazos alrededor de mí en un acto reflejo, y me di cuenta lo difícil que hubiera sido para ella dejarme ir. Justo antes de que me enterara que Tanya se había ido, Bella y yo habíamos estado juntos en la cama dándonos una despedida privada.

(Flashback) Me había despertado antes que Bella y la miraba dormir. Durante la noche había rodado sobre su estomago, un brazo por encima de su cabeza en la almohada, mientras que el otro estaba doblado contra su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba girado hacia mi lado, y parecía tan tranquila mientras dormía. Con cuidado, deslice la delgada colcha de encima de su cuerpo desnudo, para poder verla completamente. Yo le había hecho una promesa la noche anterior para volver a ella rápidamente, y planeaba mantenerla. Mientras tanto, quería esculpir todos sus pequeños detalles en mi memoria, como un talismán contra el viaje que me esperaba.

Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, siguiendo la grácil curva de sus hombros, espalda y nalgas, descendiendo a sus suaves muslos y pantorrillas. No me tomó mucho tiempo hacer y seguir la misma elegante línea con mis dedos. Moviendo su pelo a un lado con cuidado, comencé en la nuca de su cuello y tracé los planos de su espalda a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Era un toque suave, apenas un roce, porque no quería molestar a Bella. Quería disfrutar solo mirándola, tocándola.

Bella, en cambio, tenía otros planes, y sus ojos habían empezado a revolotear abriéndose. Seguí con tiernas caricias, mi contacto cada vez más pronunciado ahora que no tenía que preocuparme por despertarla. Bella cerró los ojos y sonrió cándidamente, arqueándose contra mi mano. Cuando pasé sobre la curva de su trasero, ella levantó las caderas del colchón y abrió las piernas ligeramente. Deslicé mi mano entre sus muslos y tomé su sexo suavemente con la palma, la punta de mis dedos buscaron su clítoris y lo masajearon suavemente. Bella gimió en éxtasis y moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo y levantándolas de nuevo, yo seguí todos sus movimientos.

"Tan mojada", murmuré cuando uno de mis dedos se deslizó dentro de ella. Bella susurró un suspiro con la sensación, que se convirtió en un suave gemido cuando deslicé un segundo dedo en su interior.

"He estado soñando contigo toda la noche", dijo en una voz sin aliento cuando empecé a entrar y salir de ella.

"Chica tonta", susurré contra la piel de su espalda. "No hay necesidad de soñar, estoy justo aquí."

Pasé la lengua de arriba a abajo de su columna vertebral mientras ella se movía debajo de mí, meciendo sus caderas, haciendo que mis dedos llegaran más profundo para obtener la liberación que estaba buscando. Continué besando y mordiendo suavemente su espalda, mirando cómo se removía y disfrutando sus estremecimientos de placer. Aumenté la fuerza y la velocidad de mis empujes, queriendo verla quebrarse y desmoronarse bajo el impacto de su orgasmo. No me decepcionó.

"Oh Dios... _Edward!."_

Una vez que Bella terminó, deslicé mi cuerpo encima del suyo, quedando mi pecho contra su espalda. Mi erección presionada contra su trasero mientras le cogía las manos y las levantaba sobre su cabeza, capturándolas firmemente con la mía. Empecé a besar su nuca, moviendo mis caderas contra ella, una promesa de lo que estaba por venir. Gimiendo, Bella arqueó la espalda, levantando sus caderas, permitiéndome el acceso. Me hice un poco hacia atrás, hasta que sentí su entrada y me adentré en ella profundamente.

"Jesús Cristo", maldije cuando su calor me envolvió dejándome sin aliento. Estar dentro de ella me hacía sentir débil y poderoso a la vez. En esta posición, Bella estaba completamente a mi merced, con mi peso manteniéndola atrapada debajo de mí, abrazando su cuerpo estrechamente, sumisa. A pesar de todo eso, era yo el sometido. Me había encadenado tan firmemente como lo estaba ella ahora.

Mi empujes eran lentos y controlados, y Bella se movía contra mí para que entrara lo más profundo posible. Mantuve sus muñecas en una mano mientras la otra se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Le acaricié el borde de su pecho y arqueó la espalda para que pudiera deslizar mi mano debajo de ella. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia un lado, aferré mi boca hacia el lado de su cuello mientras ponía erecto su pezón entre mis dedos. Bella contuvo el aliento y se resistió un poco debajo de mí.

"Dios, amo a los ruidos que haces", gemí contra la parte posterior de su hombro. _"Mierda..._ Te amo."

Bella gimió en voz alta y empujó sus caderas de nuevo contra mí con mayor rapidez. Levantándome un poco, fui capaz de soportar la mayor parte de mi peso fuera de ella. Manteniendo mi mano debajo de su cuerpo, la moví más abajo hasta llegar a donde nos nuestros cuerpos se juntaban. Ella gritó contra la almohada cuando masajeé su clítoris y comencé a moverme más rápido y más fuerte. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo de Bella comenzara a convulsionarse violentamente debajo de mí, correspondiendo a mis embates y gritando de placer.

"Vamos, bebe", le susurré al oído. "Déjalo salir".

"¡Carajo!" gritó, y yo sonreí. Sabía que era _realmente_ bueno cuando escuchaba a Bella maldecir. "Mierda, _mierda,_ mierda!"

Al oírla y sentirla, se activó mi propio sistema de liberación, y mis movimientos se volvieron descoordinados mientras seguía embistiéndola. Gemí y puse mis manos sobre la cama, levantando la parte superior de mi cuerpo, yendo más profundos, hundiéndome en ella mientras los espasmos me dominaban. Mi cabeza cayó hacia abajo una vez pasado el clímax, y me bajé gentilmente de la espalda de Bella. Besé su mejilla con ternura antes de dejarme caer lejos de ella y fui recompensado con una dulce sonrisa, satisfecha.

Cuando estábamos abrazados más tarde, me di cuenta que ella estaba tratando muy duro ser fuerte y no llorar. A pesar de que apreciaba su esfuerzo, todavía sentía una enorme culpabilidad por tener que abandonarla de nuevo tan pronto. No habíamos hablado mucho, en realidad. ¿Qué había que decir que no habíamos dicho ya? Y ninguno de nosotros había estado muy dispuesto a decir la palabra adiós.

Entonces me enteré que todo fue por nada (Fin flash).

"Creo que fue mi culpa se fuera" dijo Bella en voz baja, trayéndome al presente, sus palabras enmudecidas por mi camisa.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque ayer tuvimos una pequeña charla"

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estaba yo?"

"Jugando futbolín con Emmett. Tanya fue a buscar algo para beber a la cocina, y yo la seguí."

"O-kay... debiera siquiera preguntar por qué hiciste eso?" Bella se aclaró la garganta, y cuando me miró, me di cuenta que estaba sonrojada y mirándome un poco incómoda. "Bella?"

"Yo quería-recordarle-que-mantuviera-sus-manos-alejadas", respondió casi corriendo y luego se volvió aún más roja.

Sentado allí, aturdido, me pregunté cómo podía haberme preocupado tanto y ahora estaba al borde de la risa. "¿Y qué _te_ dijo?"

"Ella se rió de mí!" Bella me dio un puñetazo en el pecho. "Igual como lo estás haciendo ahora!"

"Lo siento", jadeé. "Sólo la idea de que manifestaras tu reclamo es gracioso"

"Edward..."

"Está bien, está bien. Entonces, ¿qué pasó? "

"Ella dijo que no importaba si desfilaba desnuda delante de ti, porque nunca ni siquiera lo notarías" Asentí con la cabeza y la boca de Bella se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa, pero pronto fue sustituida por una mirada oscura. "Y entonces ella dijo que lo sabía, porque ya lo había intentado"

"Lo hizo? Murmuré, sonriendo. "No me había dado cuenta".

"Buena respuesta", gruñó Bella, sus cejas se juntaron, frunciendo el ceño "Ella tiene pelotas, no es así?".

"Sí".

"Entonces ella me preguntó si realmente te amaba."

"Eso hizo?" Bella asintió con la cabeza contra mi pecho. "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"Más que mi propia vida" Abracé a Bella más cerca de mí cuando sus palabras hicieron impacto. "Ella solo dijo ´bien`, y luego salió de la habitación."

"¿Y tú crees que por eso se fue?"

"No sé... tal vez ella pensó que yo te necesitaba más que ella."

"Tal vez".

Recordé ese momento en el estudio ayer, antes de que todo el mundo se nos uniera, cuando yo había mencionado que volvería a Chicago con Tanya y la mirada fugaz que me había dado. Ahora era evidente que ya estaba teniendo dudas sobre mi regreso con ella. Tal vez la conversación con Bella inclinó la balanza y había sido el factor decisivo. Si ella se había ido porque pensaba que Bella me necesitaba más aquí, tal vez tenía razón. Tanya tenía todas las fuerzas del FBI a su disposición; Bella sólo nos tenía a nosotros. La culpa que había cargado conmigo todo el día comenzó a disiparse.

Una semana. Le daría a Tanya una semana más para capturar a James, y si no era así, entonces yo tomaría el primer vuelo a O'Hare.

~*~*~*~*~

Más tarde esa noche, mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Emmett todavía lo tenía en su bolsillo trasero, así que lo tiró en mi dirección. Lo cogí y presioné el botón para hablar en un solo movimiento.

"Masen."

"Hola compañero!" dijo Tanya jovialmente. "Acabo de llegar a casa, e Irina se encuentra en camino."

"Bien".

"Así que, veo que te quedaste"

"Gracias a Emmett", le respondí con brusquedad, disparándole una mirada mordaz. Él sólo sonrió y me lanzó besos, haciendo reír a Rosalie y Bella.

"Bien Emmie! Dale a Papá Oso un beso por mí como agradecimiento."

"Lo dudo"

"Oh, deja de ser un gruñón! Disfruta del sol de Florida. Es tan frío como teta de bruja aquí en Chicago."

"Justo a tiempo para Halloween, supongo", le respondí, sonriendo levemente.

"Muy bien, me parece que escuché la moto de Irina afuera. Te dejaré saber si pasa algo emocionante. Llámame si te acuerdas de algo de la novia de Salvatore. "

"Lo haré".

"Buenas noches, Loverboy".

"Adiós, Ta."

Cuando bajé el teléfono, tres pares de ojos estaban fijados en mí.

"Ella llego a salvo" les dije, sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que habían escuchado el final de la conversación. Hubo murmullos por todas partes, y luego volvimos a ver la televisión.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, y Bella y yo nos retiramos para dormir relativamente temprano. Había sido un día largo, y no tenía ganas de tener conversaciones ociosas por más tiempo del necesario. Sólo quería meterme a la cama con mi mujer y que me calmara como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Me encontraba en un terreno inestable en este momento y necesitaba afirmarme de cualquier cosa que hiciera que esa sensación desapareciera. Bella era la única en mi mundo inmediato que tenía ese poder.

Instintivamente, Bella sabía lo que necesitaba. Ella me tomó en sus brazos y me acarició suavemente, murmurando suaves palabras de apoyo. Una vez más, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y escuché el lento y constante latido de su corazón. Había estado tan preocupado por reunirme con Bella que ahora que había sucedido, me sentía completamente perdido. Ella se había convertido en mi único enfoque.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que toda mi vida adulta había sido así. Yo había establecido metas de largo alcance, una tras otra, una necesidad casi sin sentido para alcanzar, conquistar, destruir, y finalmente amar. Primero, había sido la escuela, luego el FBI, entonces mi complot contra Aro y la destrucción de los Volturi, y por último, estar con Bella. El hecho de que todo eso parecía estar resuelto me daba un susto de muerte.

Sin querer detenerme en esto por más tiempo, me volví hacia mi amor - lo único puro, bueno que había logrado nunca en mi vida - y me ahogué en su gloria.

* * *

**N/T: Aaaahhhhh... tierno, suavecito despues de tanta emocion... Igual Edward tiene fuertes conflictos internos. No es tan perfecto chicas, solo una alma para salvar, alguna se anima?? Jajaja...**

**Que onda Tanya... osea, me imagino que Edward terminara yendo igual, es la tonica de la autora para mantenernos al borde de la silla con cada capitulo y esto solo aumentara nuestra angustia, snif!! jajaja  
**

**Espero que ninguna menor de edad este leyendo esto, no debiera porque la clas es M, pero en fin (Yo lo hacia cuando era menor, asi que no las culpo =P )... Me encanta la ternura y la pasion con la que la trata... me derrite... y que decir de sus posiciones, uffff... (HOT!!)**

**Bueno, saltando al cap anterior me dio muchisima alegria que hay muchas de ustedes que son expertisimas en "chupetones", jajaja... La conclusion que saque es que dependiendo de la fuerza de la succion y el area de piel afectada, dura alrededor de una semana. Aunque ahora ese es el tiempo que le dara Edward a Tanya para atrapar a James, asi que ya no vale mucho nuestro analisis, pero fue entrete conocer sus experiencias, jeje **

**Hermosas, se acabo la trilogia, el prox cap es JPOV, vere si alcanzo y les traduzco para el finde, les tink?? Si no, me dicen no mas y lo dejamos para la otra semana ;) jajaja**

**NOTICIA!!!!: Acabo de leer la ultima N/A que publico LALINA, y dice que la historia tendrá mas menos 30 caps y varios Out takes (Si, estoy pidendo el permiso para traducirlos!), incluido un BPOV de uno de los capitulos, y uno de SEX OFF (competencia de sexo), asi que ya saben ;)  
**

**Otra vez gracias por sus comentarios, no alcanzo a responderlos todos, disculpen, pero no dejen de mandarmelos porfis!!!!!**

**Un beso para todas**

**CaroB**


	23. Captura

_**IMPORTANTE POR FAVOR LEA**_

**N/A: El siguiente capítulo puede tener algunas imágenes perturbadoras.** **Dicho esto, es un capítulo fundamental así que por **_**favor no se lo salten.**_** ¡Gracias!**

N/T: Advertencia!!!! Este cap tiene escenas fuertes, no hablo solo de lemon, sino de hard-lemmos y violencia, pero como la autora refiere el capitulo en general es importante para la historia.

La historia es de Lalina, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo soy responsable por la traducción… buena o mala =P

**~*~ J ~*~**

**22.** **Captura**

Tres días. Tres malditos días con ella perdida. ¿Dónde demonios se podía haber ido esa perra?

Tenía una idea de dónde. Una buena idea. Y ahora iba a saber si mis temores eran correctos. Esperé oculto, manteniendo un ojo alerta a cualquier cosa sospechosa. Cuando un auto se detuvo detrás del mío, esperé a que los faros se apagaran y el hombre saliera de su coche. Miró a su alrededor con inquietud, observando con atención todas las sombras, su mirada nerviosa pasó por sobre mí en varias ocasiones.

Inútil.

"Hola, Tony", dije, saliendo de las sombras. Saltó con aire de culpabilidad, y me resistí el impulso de sacudir la cabeza y darle una bofetada.

"¿Qué quieres _ahora?"_

"Quiero saber dónde está ella."

"¿Quién?"

"No te hagas el tonto!", espeté. "La Agente Denali!"

"No lo sé! No sé dónde está" dijo con urgencia, mirando a su alrededor agitado.

"No te creo, Tony", dije, dándole una palmada en la mejilla con firmeza un par de veces y agarrándolo por la nuca. "Dime dónde _está."_

"Mira, ya te di su dirección. ¿Qué más quieres?"

"¿Qué más quiero?" Le pregunté con incredulidad, empujándolo con fuerza contra la pared de ladrillo. "La única razón por la que estás _vivo_ es gracias a mí, cabrón desagradecido!" Empujé mi cara más cerca de la suya, y se alejó. "Si no fuera porque convencí a Vito que podías ser más útil para nosotros vivo que muerto, estarías en el fondo del lago Michigan, mierda! Ahora, todos sabemos que no tienes el dinero para pagar esa deuda, así que hasta que lo tengas, me pagas con _información!_"

El maldito idiota se tenso aún más, cerró los ojos y trató de hundirse en la pared. ¿Cómo había logrado ser contratado por el FBI, yo nunca lo sabría. Algo político, supongo.

"Te digo que no lo _sé!_ Se fue la misma noche que mataste a Laurent!", dijo, mirándome con miedo. "Se ha mantenido muy en secreto dónde iba. _Nadie lo sabe."_

"Sí, tienes suerte de que no ponga una bala en tu cerebro para joder un poco, también!"

"¿Qué diablos quieres de mí!", dijo entre dientes. "Tienes suerte de que yo era el único de guardia esa noche. Te di una gran ventaja antes de avisarle a ella que le habíamos perdido la pista! Mi compañero estaba amenazando con llamarla tan pronto como nos dimos cuenta! Creí que acabarías con él y terminarías con eso!"

"Quizá la próxima vez debieras responder mi llamada, cabrón!"

"No pude! Estaba haciendo el trabajo de rastrear a Laurent. ¡Mierda! ¿Me quieres reventado? No puedo hacer mucho si estoy en la cárcel, sabes?."

"No _lograrás _llegar a la cárcel, Lazzaro:" gruñí. "Será mejor que reciba una llamada tan pronto como ella está de vuelta en la oficina. ¿Entiendes?"

"No lo sé, tío...", dijo vacilante. "¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?"

"Sólo voy a hacerle algunas preguntas", le dije, sonriendo tan tranquilizadoramente como me fue posible. "No te preocupes por Tanya Denali. Sólo preocúpate por ti mismo." Golpeé la mejilla de Tony Lazzaro una vez más y me aparté de él. "Nos vemos pronto".

Sabiamente, él se quedó donde estaba, mientras yo me metía en el auto, y me iba.

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez."

La voz de Victoria me hizo pausar por un momento, mientras mis hombros se enganchaban en un intento vano de bloquear el movimiento. Habíamos estado encerrados juntos durante los últimos tres días sin nada que hacer más que sentarnos y esperar, y ella me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Habíamos pasado de una increíble noche torturando a Laurent hace unos días, a un máximo histórico de aburrimiento. Esto era casi tan difícil como los días que pasamos haciendo el camino de ida y vuelta a Seattle.

"¿Haciendo qué?", gruñí con los dientes apretados. Apreté firmemente mis puños para evitar hacerle una juvenil maniobra, porque era exactamente lo que quería hacerle ahora.

"Esa mierda de ritmo. Córtala!"

"¿Por qué no dejas de gritarme", le espeté yo. "O lo único que voy a cortar es tu lengua!"

"Sabes, creo que no me gusta esta obsesión que tienes con esa agente", dijo Victoria, frunciéndome el ceño.

Obviamente, ella estaba sufriendo de ataques de sordera para seguir con eso. Ahora, mantuve mis puños apretados por otra razón - para mantenerlos lejos de ella. Con cualquier otra mujer no me habría resistido, pero si Vito veía una sola marca en su preciosa sobrina, estaría acabado. Y ella lo sabía. Esa pequeña hembra petulante. Así que, en cambio empujé dos de mis nudillos entre mis dientes y los mordí con fuerza. Victoria había visto esa señal reveladora antes, y en un arranque de inteligencia no visto muchas veces, huyó de la habitación. Yo reanudé mi ritmo.

Esto era tan molesto. Odiaba estar esperando, pero lo único que podía hacer era aguardar hasta que Tanya Denali hiciera su aparición de regreso a Chicago. Masen había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y nadie parecía saber dónde estaba, pero tenía la sensación de que la Agente Especial Denali lo sabía. También tenía la sensación de que estaba con Masen justo ahora. Y esa sospecha me estaba volviendo _loco_. Así que, me paseé y gruñí, y cada noche íbamos a su casa para ver si había señales de vida. Nada hasta el momento.

Chequeando mi reloj, me di cuenta que estaba sobre la hora. A pesar de la conversación que había tenido con Lazzaro más temprano esta noche, no tenía ganas de esperar a su llamada telefónica. Yo haría otro recorrido esta noche sólo para saciar mi curiosidad. Estaba tomando mi chaqueta y las llaves cuando oí la puerta abriéndose detrás de mí.

"¿A dónde vas?" Oí a Victoria en voz alta.

"¿Dónde crees?" Le dije, girando la perilla de la puerta delantera para poder salir.

"¿Puedo ir también?"

Exhalé fuertemente, me di la vuelta, dirigiéndome a ella. "¿Ya terminaste de hacer escenitas?" Exigí, preguntándome si debería dejarla aquí. Tal vez necesitábamos un poco de espacio.

"Vamos, Jamie baby" ella ronroneó, caminando hacia mí y corriendo un dedo a través de mi pecho en un pequeño patrón sin sentido. "No seas así. Sabes que me pongo celosa. "

"Vic, no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces", le dije, empujándola lejos de mí. "Tengo mierdas que hacer. Así que, si puedes mantener tu boca cerrada y mantenerte fuera de mi maldito camino, puedes venir. ¿Sí o no?"

"Eres un pendejo de mierda", dijo Victoria, empujándome.

Agarré una de sus muñecas y la usé para darla vuelta, tirando de ella hasta que quedó apretada contra su espalda. Enrollando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, la tiré contra mí. "¿Eso es un no?" Le dije al oído, mientras ella luchaba inútilmente.

"¡Bien! ¡Suéltame!" Le solté la muñeca y la empujé hacia delante. Ella me dirigió una mirada feroz mientras se masajeaba el brazo. La lucha que todavía quedaba en ella me descolocó.

"Ven aquí", le dije resignado, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia mí. Victoria volvió la cara cuando me incliné para besarla. En desquite, la mordí en la mandíbula, haciéndola gritar y luchar contra mí. _"Nunca_ vuelvas a dar vuelta tu cara lejos de mí", susurré. "Tú eres _mi_ puta. _Mía"_

"Jódete!", escupió y se impulso para rasguñarme. Todo lo que hizo fue encenderme más. Esto es lo que habíamos perdido, ese impulso primario que nos conectaba con el otro.

"Qué tal si te cojo en vez de eso?"

La di vuelta hacia la pared, pegando mi cuerpo al de ella, para que quedara atrapada. Me metí entre nuestros cuerpos y le arranque la falda que llevaba puesta, haciendo su tanga a un lado. Usando mis dedos, la pellizqué y la tomé. Victoria luchaba contra mí, pero terminó separando más sus piernas. Con la otra mano, desabroché mi pantalón y saqué mi polla dura. Sin importarme una mierda si ella estaba lista o no para mí, me empujé dentro de ella. Dio un grito ahogado cuando empecé a arremeter contra su cuerpo.

"¿A quién perteneces?" Carraspeé contra su oreja.

"Que te jodan!"

Agarré un puñado de su pelo y lo tiré con crueldad. "¿De quién eres la pequeña puta?"

"Vete a la mierda!"

"¿Por qué? Cuando puedo _joderte_ mi putita". Golpeé sin piedad, y ella seguía empujando por más.

"¡Te odio!"

"Eso es mentira", le dije, golpeando fuerte su trasero, haciéndola gritar más fuerte. "¿De quién eres puta?", demandé. "Dilo!"

"¡No!"

"Dilo, Victoria!" Podía sentir a Victoria temblar debajo de mí, y yo sabía que se iba a venir sobre mi polla en cualquier momento. "Dilo!"

"Ahhh Dios!", gritó. "¡Tuya! Cógeme... soy tu puta!"

Sin necesidad de responder, aumenté mi ritmo hasta que me vine dentro de ella, llenándola y derramando por sus muslos. Cuando terminé, salí y me seque en su falda antes de subirme los pantalones y alejarme. Victoria permaneció apoyada contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, recuperando el aliento.

"Anda a asearte," le dije. "Vamos a dar una vuelta."

Había un coche en la calzada, y no era un coche cualquiera. Un puto Mustang Fastback azul eléctrico del ' me vine en los pantalones con sólo mirar la cosa.

"Quédate aquí", ordené, dándole a Victoria una mirada de advertencia antes de salir del coche.

El camino estaba completamente desierto. Tanya Denali vivía en el área de Lake Bluff al norte de Chicago, en una casa de buen tamaño cerca del lago. Era un lugar remoto, lo que me convenía ya que, de toda la gente que vivía por ahí en grandes propiedades, esta casa estaba rodeada de bosques y con gran terreno a ambos lados. Otra ventaja para mí. Caminé hacia el coche y puse la mano en el capó. Todavía estaba caliente.

"¿Por qué demonios estás husmeando en el coche de mi hermana?", dijo una voz tranquila, a mi derecha. Había estado tan distraído por el Mustang que no me había dado cuenta de la motocicleta estacionada en el área sombreada.

Más rápido de lo que creía posible, una elegante mujer rubia se abalanzó sobre mí. Ella no tenía miedo. Cogí mi arma, sacándola tan rápido como pude.

"No, no lo harás", dijo en un tono vicioso, pateando con su pierna mi muñeca y enviando mi arma escandalosamente debajo del coche.

_Mierda_!, pensé. Ella era endemoniadamente rápida. Antes de que incluso registrara que el arma había salido de mi mano, ella ya estaba dándome otra patada en el pecho. Como quedé inclinado hacia atrás, me las arreglé para agarrar su tobillo y retorcerlo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Ella salió de mi camino cuando traté de darle una patada en el costado, y logró levantarse y golpear con su empeine contra el lateral de mi rodilla, lo que hizo que mi pierna se hundiera debajo de mí.

Al caer, me agarré a ella, usando todo mi cuerpo para arrastrarla conmigo. El aire salió bruscamente de sus pulmones y dirigí de vuelta mi puño a su cara. Su brazo se interpuso, desviando el golpe, y luego tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y me azotó la nariz con su frente. Sentí y oí el repugnante crujido justo antes de que mi nariz se convirtiera en un grifo de sangre. Gritando de frustración, lancé puñetazos a la masa jadeante debajo de mí.

No había notado que yo no era el único gritando hasta que miré y vi a Victoria corriendo con el bate de béisbol que guardaba en el maletero del coche. Desde ese momento, todo sucedió muy rápido. La rubia y yo nos las habíamos arreglado hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Cuando Victoria se nos estaba acercando, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y salió Tanya Denali, pistola en mano, abriendo los ojos ante la escena frente a ella. Se volvió hacia Victoria primero, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para detener el golpe del bate que le arrebató el arma de la mano, lanzándola a unos arbustos.

La rubia consiguió levantar una rodilla y trató de sacarme. Con una fuerza feroz, me dio un codazo en la cabeza y me envió rodando fuera de ella. Mientras tanto, Victoria levantó el bate y trató de darle al cerebro de Denali. La agente apenas lo esquivó a un lado, agarró el bate del extremo, y utilizó la propia fuerza de Victoria en su contra, estrellándola contra el marco de la puerta. Vi con horror como su cabeza rebotó contra la madera y cayó al suelo.

Denali arrebató el bate del brazo de Victoria y se enfocó hacia mí. Me puse en pie y pude ver a la luchadora rubia hacer lo mismo. Las hermanas se reunieron y avanzaron sobre mí en posiciones defensivas, lentamente moviéndose por separado de manera que pudieran atacar desde cualquier lado. Me limpié la sangre de la cara y me agaché, adoptando una posición de seguridad hasta que pude sentir el Mustang en mi trasero. No había manera en que pudiera salir de esto si permitía que cualquiera de estas dos gatas del infierno llegara hasta mí.

Estaba magullado y maltratado, pero también lo estaba la chica rubia. Ella cojeaba y tenía una mano apretada a su lado, probablemente donde le fracturé un par de costillas, no obstante, arremetía de nuevo. Sin embargo, era de la Agente Denali de quien debía tener cuidado. No sólo estaba ilesa, si no también, tenía el bate. Pude verlas mientras especulaban sobre la mejor manera de llegar a mí y cuándo exactamente se tomó la decisión. Como esperaba, Denali soltó el bate. A diferencia de Victoria, ella tenía el sentido de mantener la guardia abajo, con el objetivo hacia la mitad de mi cuerpo. Fue increíblemente rápida pero dura, y me doblé en dos, realizando de paso un intento de sacarle su arma. Dándose cuenta lo que estaba tratando de hacer, retrocedió rápidamente y estampó otro golpe en mi brazo.

Agachándome, cambié mi estrategia y me dirigí hacia la hermana herida, con la esperanza de agarrarme de ella y con suerte usarla como un escudo. Antes de que pudiera hacer la estocada, noté movimiento por la casa. Sonaron disparos, y mi cabeza dio media vuelta para ver a Victoria sosteniendo el arma que había sido lanzada a los arbustos cuando ella golpeó a Denali. Un grito escalofriante retumbó en el aire de la noche.

_"Irinaaaa!"_

Me volví de vuelta para ver la hermana rubia con las manos contra su pecho y su boca haciendo silenciosos movimientos. Gotas de sangre corrían entre sus dedos, y empezó a toser carmesí. Lentamente, se puso de rodillas delante de nosotros, usando una de sus manos para contener la caída. Tanya Denali, seguía gritando, mirando a su hermana. Al ver mi oportunidad, agarré el bate y lo estampé con fuerza en el pecho, haciéndola tambalearse. Cuando cayó, me acerqué sobre ella.

"Buenas noches, agente Denali," dije, mientras balanceaba el bate hacia los lados, golpeando a la mujer inconsciente.

Le di un empujón con el pie, y su cuerpo se movió débilmente, sin resistencia. Si no fuera por el movimiento de su pecho, me preguntaría si estaba muerta.

Victoria bajó el arma y se acercó a mí. Su pecho se movía agitado arriba y abajo, y la sangre corría de una herida en su frente, donde se había golpeado en el marco de la puerta.

"Ten esto" Exigí, empujando el bate hacia su mano. Ella lo miró como en las nubes y luego miró la pistola que tenía en la otra mano como si nunca los hubiera visto antes. "Mantén un ojo en ella. Si se mueve, golpéala con el bate. _NO_ le dispares. La necesito viva"

Levanté la cabeza para escuchar si había sonido de sirenas. No sabía si los vecinos de la Denali estaban lo suficientemente cerca para haber oído los disparos o si los reconocerían como tal. De cualquier manera, le tomaría un tiempo a la policía local llegar hasta el lugar remoto donde estábamos. Sin oír nada, me fui hacia la casa.

Entré en un gran vestíbulo y seguí adelante. En la sala de estar, encontré lo que buscaba. Una gran manta había sido tirada descuidadamente sobre el respaldo de un sofá de felpa. La cogí y me dirigí de vuelta al exterior. En el camino, noté un juego de llaves con el clásico llavero del caballo corriendo, símbolo de Mustang, sobre la mesita de mármol en el hall de entrada. Sonriendo, les tomé, y me las metí en el bolsillo.

Victoria estaba pálida y silenciosa sobre el cuerpo de la Agente Denali. De vez en cuando, sus ojos se saltaban hacia la mujer rubia que estaba muerta en un charco de su propia sangre, la cual se había extendido rápidamente por debajo de ella. Sus ojos miraban hacia el cielo nocturno, etéreos y sin vida. Era difícil imaginar que esta misma mujer había estado tratando de matarme escasos minutos antes.

Tendí la manta en el suelo, empujé el cuerpo sin vida en ella y luego la cubrí por completo. Me agaché y levanté la bolsa de huesos, cojeando con un gruñido y me dirigí a la casa, tirándola sobre el vestíbulo. Entré en la casa, apagando sistemáticamente las luces a medida que pasaba. Parecía como si Denali acabara de llegar porque sólo la luz de la sala, la cocina y el pasillo, estaban encendidas.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, cerré la puerta detrás de mí e intenté con las llaves hasta que acerté. Tanya Denali no tenía un llavero típico. Ella tenía sólo tres llaves, aparte de la del Mustang con el estampado de FORD en el frente. Sonreí y acaricié el logotipo. Yo nunca había manejado un Mustang clásico antes y tenía que admitir que la idea me emocionaba casi tanto como el hecho de que por fin tenía a la agente en mis manos.

Volviendo al coche, pasé mi mano con cariño sobre las elegantes curvas y abrí el maletero. Recogiendo a Denali, arrojé su cuerpo sin ceremonias en la maleta. Me quedé mirándola fríamente por un momento, imaginando las muchas formas que había planeado para hacer que me dijera donde se escondía su pareja con la chica.

"Tráeme la cinta del coche", dije en voz alta. Cuando no hubo respuesta, me volví para ver que Victoria estaba aún de pie, inmóvil. "Vic!" Grité, y ella saltó ligeramente. "He dicho que traigas la cinta del coche!"

La miré con el ceño fruncido, mientras dejaba caer el bate y se iba por el sendero lentamente, sin soltar el arma. Cuando abrió el maletero de mi auto, miré hacia abajo y vi a la agente. Todavía estaba sin vida. Estaba relativamente seguro de que no le había hecho ningún daño permanente, pero sólo el tiempo diría.

Cuando Victoria regresó, parecía un poco más ella misma, aunque no tuve el tiempo para obsesionarme con su extraño comportamiento. Até las muñecas y los tobillos de Denali, y puse una gran franja de cinta adhesiva sobre su boca. Eso debería contenerla por un tiempo hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de llevarla a un lugar privado.

Una vez que cerré la cajuela, me fui hacia el lado del conductor. "Mmm... lindo", dije con admiración mientras tiraba de la manija de la puerta. El cálido y rico olor del cuero del coche flotaba hacia mí, me deslicé en el asiento, acariciando el volante. Después de un momento, me acordé de Victoria y me acerqué a abrir la puerta. Cuando ella se sentó, me fijé en una luz que se reflejaba en una pantalla de cristal y cogí el dispositivo de la consola.

El sistema GPS hizo una seña a la vida cuando apreté el botón, y en la pantalla apareció un mapa de los Estados Unidos con una gruesa línea azul que serpenteaba desde Chicago hasta Florida. El corazón empezó a golpearme en el pecho cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía en mi mano. No había forma en que Tanya Denali se hubiese tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones a Florida, no cuando estaba de lleno en un caso. Si ella se fue al sur, fue por una sola razón.

"Hola, nena", le dije, sonriendo más a Victoria. "Parece que tendremos un pequeño viaje a Ft. Lauderdale."

* * *

**N/T: OMG!!! Demasiadas cosas en este cap!. Capturaron a Tanya, mataron a Irina (ni alcanzamos a verla en accion =( ) y James se va a Florida!!! Les dije que era importante =P Y que onda Lazzaro!!! Ese maldito traidor! Lo sabía, lo sospeche... no podía ser que fuera tan idiota, aunque al parecer lo es y no fue solo una actuacion, pero maldito igual!!! ¬_¬  
**

**Mmmm... era tan emocionante el cap, que igual podía haberlo dejado como "principal" para el miercoles.... pero como lo termine antes y como las quiero se los subi ahora, a ver si termino el siguiente EPOV para la semana como siempre.**

**Me encantaron todos sus mensajes por el cap anterior, muchisimas gracias!!!**

**Ya mis chicas, cuentenme que les parecio...**

**Un beso**

**CaroB  
**


	24. Ajuste de cuentas

La historia es de Lalina y los personajes de SM.

**~*~E~*~ **

**23.** **Ajuste de cuentas**

Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio en el dormitorio mientras yo sostenía sueltamente a Bella en mis brazos. La luna estaba llena y la luz se filtraba tenuemente a través de las cortinas, envolviendo todo en la sombra. Mientras que mi vida todavía estaba descompuesta, por lo menos estaba tranquilo en este momento. Mañana sería un nuevo día, y tal vez podría comenzar a mirar todo con objetividad. Pero por ahora, estaba feliz ocultándome por un tiempo.

"Me siento como una horrible amiga ", dijo Bella en voz baja. "Todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos y yo ni siquiera te he preguntado qué tal esta Alice... Dios… cómo está ahora, de unos ocho meses de embarazo? Jasper debe ser un manojo de nervios"

Bella se rió entre dientes hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo no había contestado a sus preguntas. Volvió su cara hacia la mía, y aunque yo estaba envuelto casi por completo en la oscuridad, sentía como si todavía pudiese ver la mirada de recelo en mi cara. "¿Qué?", preguntó con alarma. "No me digas que algo pasó con el bebé? Edward?"

"No lo sé", murmuré en voz baja.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que no sabes?", preguntó Bella, apoyando la barbilla en su puño.

"Ahh... no he hablado con Jasper ni Alice desde el hospital", admití vacilante.

"Espera un segundo. ¿Quieres decirme que no has llamado a tu hermana o a Jasper desde que te fuiste del _hospital?"_

"Ahhh... sí."

Hubo un movimiento de la ropa de cama y el aire frío me golpeó en el pecho repentinamente cuando Bella se apartó de mí, sentándose abruptamente. "Edward Anthony Masen," dijo en voz baja, y yo traté de no impresionarme de que se acordara de mi segundo nombre, "_por_ _favor,_ no me digas que en los últimos cuatro meses y medio todavía no te pones en contacto con tu hermana"

"De algún modo ya te lo dije", me quejé bajo mi aliento.

"Edward, ¿cómo pudiste! Alice estaba destrozada cuando se enteró que dejaste el hospital. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, y tú ni siquiera la llamaste para hacerle saber que estabas bien?"

Si su voz hubiese tenido algún enojo o reproche, no me habría afectado tan profundamente como la nota desolación que oí en su lugar. Puse mis manos sobre mi cara y las froté, exhalando suavemente. Después de un momento, me senté, subí mis rodillas hacia el pecho y descansé mis brazos sobre ellas. "¿Qué quieres que te diga?" Le pregunté finalmente, volviendo la cabeza para mirarla.

"Dime _por qué?"_

"Por la misma razón que no me puse en contacto contigo, Bella", le respondí con honestidad. "No lo captas, cierto? No entiendes lo intensamente difícil que fue para mí regresar de encubierto, verdad?"

"Yo lo entiendo..."

"_No,_ no lo entiendes", subrayé, interrumpiéndola y frotándome las mano sobre los ojos con cansancio. "No lo entiendes porque nunca has vivido esa vida. Gracias a Dios que no lo has hecho. No puedes dejar ni por un segundo nada fuera de tu cabeza. Simplemente _no puedes._ No hay margen para el error cuando se está de encubierto porque le puede costar la vida a alguien"

Bella me miró en silencio, esperando, así que continué. "¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que Tanya se fue por su cuenta? Porque ella no confiaba en mí." Bella abrió la boca para objetar, y yo levanté una mano para hacerla callar. "Ella no confiaba en mí para mantenerme a mí mismo, o a alguien más, con vida. Estoy demasiado preocupado. Estoy demasiado _cerca_ de esto. No hay manera en que pudiera aclarar mi mente lo suficiente como para hacer lo que tenía que hacer."

"Edward..."

"Por favor. Déjame terminar. La única razón que sobreviví estos últimos meses fue porque intenté tan duro como pude sacarlos a todos fuera de mi mente. Tú siempre estuviste allí, por supuesto, pero no pude haber hecho mi trabajo si hubiese hablado contigo. Si hubiese oído tu voz. Tu tristeza y soledad. Ya era suficiente tratar con mis _propias_ emociones, mucho menos podía haberlas soportado agravadas por las tuyas" Estaba mirando a Bella suplicante, esperando que ella pudiera ver lo que le estaba diciendo. "Podía extrañarte con seguridad y morirme de ganas por estar contigo, pero aún así, mantener la concentración, pero no podría haberlo manejado sabiendo que estabas del otro lado del país sintiéndote de la misma manera. Era más fácil para mí pensar que quizás me habías superado y vivías segura en Seattle."

"Nunca hubiera dejado Chicago si lo hubiese sabido", respondió ella en voz baja.

"Jesucristo, eso habría sido peor! Mierda! Tenerte todo el tiempo cerca de mí? Nunca podría haberme mantenido lejos. Nunca..." Negué con la cabeza al pensar en siquiera intentarlo.

"Lo hiciste durante el primer mes en que yo todavía estaba en Chicago" dijo, mirando hacia abajo y jugando con las sábanas.

"Eso es porque estaba bajo arresto domiciliario y era un inválido", dije riendo sin ganas. "Max asignó a Tanya para que me cuidara y me mantuviera donde estaba. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente bien para encontrarte, ya te habías ido con Charlie."

"Intentaste encontrarme?" Bella me miró con incredulidad ante esta declaración por alguna razón, entonces recordé que ella no sabía la profundidad de mis sentimientos hasta hace poco.

"Sí" admití, mirando hacia abajo. "Me escapé en medio de la noche y me fui a tu viejo apartamento. Hombre, Max estaba _furioso_ cuando se enteró".

"¿Cómo sabías dónde vivía? Miré a Bella y levanté una ceja. "¡Oh, claro! FBI."

"Sí. FBI... incluso irrumpí en tu apartamento cuando no respondiste a la puerta", le dije tímidamente. "Pero estaba vacío. Te habías ido para entonces."

"Sabes, tienes algunas tendencias extremas", dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido, y me eché a reír.

"Sólo cuando se trata de _ti._ Tú pareces sacar lo peor de mí."

"Caramba, gracias", dijo con seriedad, mirándome sin impresión.

"Pero, ¿ves? Ese es el punto que estoy tratando de mostrarte" Girándome totalmente hacia Bella, tomé su mano, colocándola encima de mi corazón. "Estás aquí", dije, golpeando mi pecho con su mano. "Y aquí" Me toqué la sien con el dedo índice de mi otra mano. "Y eso es _peligroso_ en mi línea de trabajo porque me distraes demasiado."

"Lo entiendo."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí".

"Entonces, ¿entiendes que no podía haber estado en contacto con Alice por razones similares?"

"Lo entiendo... pero Edward, la heriste tan, tan profundo cuando te fuiste así".

"Ya lo sé", suspiré, recostándome sobre las almohadas y mirando hacia el techo. Bella se acomodó a mi lado y puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho. "Prometo que voy a hacer las cosas bien con ella y Jazz, en cuanto todo esto termine."

"¿Por qué esperar?" Bella preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no la llamas mañana?"

"¿Mañana?"

"Sí, mañana. Mira, Edward, todavía estamos en peligro, ¿verdad?"

"Técnicamente", contesté. Odiaba pensar de esa manera, pero ella tenía razón.

"Muy bien, estoy segura que las cosas van a estar bien... pero si no lo están? ¿Y si nos pasa algo? A ti? Alice nunca sabrá por qué te fuiste. Nunca tendrás la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto con ella".

"Eso es bastante morboso, Bella", dije en tono de reproche, no me gustaba la dirección de sus pensamientos en lo más mínimo.

"Pero es verdad."

Realmente me molestaba cuando Bella señalaba lo obvio, sobre todo cuando yo estaba tratando al máximo de hacer caso omiso. Fruncí el ceño mirando al techo mientras le daba vueltas a las excusas para no llamarla. La razón principal, por supuesto, era que yo no estaba realmente preparado. Alice y Jasper habían sido bastante indulgentes con mi deserción la primera vez. ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar en esta ocasión? Había estado esperando poder retrasarlo un poco más, pero Bella tenía razón. Si algo me pasaba, Alice se quedaría para siempre en la incertidumbre, y yo no podía hacerle eso a ella.

"Tienes razón", dije tranquilamente. "La llamaré mañana".

Bella se acercó y me besó la parte inferior de la mandíbula. Me di cuenta por las vibraciones de su cuerpo que estaba feliz y hasta un poco entusiasmada con la posibilidad de hablar con mi hermana y Jasper otra vez. En ese momento, algo raro se me ocurrió.

"Espera un segundo", le dije, frunciendo las cejas. "¿Por qué es que _tú_ no has hablado con ellos nunca más?"

"Oh..." respondió Bella y luego se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Nosotros... perdimos contacto."

"Eso es todo?"

"Mmm hmm."

"¿Por qué no te creo?" Bella se encogió de hombros contra mí, y yo estiré la cabeza para poder verla mejor. Tenía una mirada extraña en su cara, de tristeza y, quizás, de arrepentimiento. "Bella, ¿Sucedió algo?"

"En realidad no", suspiró y cayó en otro silencio. Cuando estaba a punto de insistir para obtener más información, ella respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar. "Simplemente no pude hacerlo más... los primeros días, cada vez que hablaba con Alice, siempre salía el tema sobre ti y dónde estabas. Y entonces simplemente se detuvo. Ella se negó a hablar más sobre eso. Cada vez que lo mencionaba, ella cambiaba el tema. Después de un tiempo, pensé que no había manera que ella _no supiera_ dónde estabas. Que tú debías haberte contactado con ella y no quería decírmelo"

"¿Por qué pensaste eso?" Pregunté, perplejo por sus conclusiones.

"No lo sé... pensé... tal vez..." vaciló brevemente, "Pensé que le había dicho que no me dijera dónde estabas."

Estaba en shock. Bella no sabía que me había ido de encubierto. Ella supuso que yo simplemente me había librado de ella y le había ordenado a Alice que guardara silencio de donde yo estaba. Tampoco podía creer que ella pudiera pensar que mi hermana era tan insensible como para ayudarme a engañarla tan cruelmente. Traté de no sentirme herido porque hubiese tenido tan poca fe en mí.

"Bella, ¿cómo pudiste siquiera pensar eso?" Le pregunté en voz baja. "Además del hecho de que nunca le pediría hacer algo así, Alice _nunca_ hubiera sido tan cruel."

"Lo sé, ahora", susurró. "Estaba tan mal de la cabeza, y ella no quiso _hablar_ de ti, nunca más! No importaba cuánto lo intentara, ella _no cedía._ Me quedé pensando en lo extraño que era, y entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez tú le dijiste que dejara de alentarme".

"En el hospital, Jasper mencionó que cuando te involucrabas con una mujer, te alejabas y nunca más volvías a hablarles... Pensé que tal vez habías hecho lo mismo. Y ella es tu _hermana._ Por supuesto que iba a escogerte por sobre una chica cualquiera que conoció en el hospital durante unos días… Lo siento", dijo con tristeza. "Yo nunca debí haber pensado eso de ti o de Alice. Necesitaba una razón para todo esto, y eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió."

"Juro, durante todo el tiempo que viva, nunca me perdonaré la forma en que te dejé", le dije, reprendiéndome a mí mismo una vez más. "_S__iento_ mucho haberte hecho sentir de esa manera. Debí haberte dicho lo que pensaba hacer y correr el riesgo de que esperaras por mí"

"¿Por qué siempre piensas que no habría esperado por ti?"

"Porque no pensé que yo sería alguien que valiera la pena. Que lo averiguarías, eventualmente, y encontrarías a alguien nuevo. Alguien que fuera normal"

"Lo Normal está sobrevalorado", dijo Bella, dándome un apretón. "Además, incluso sin saber que lo hacía, te esperé de todos modos"

"¿En serio?"

"Duh. Estoy aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, eso es sólo porque te secuestré y te arrastré hasta Florida", me reí entre dientes antes de ponerme serio una vez más. "Pero _podría_ haber alguien esperándote en Seattle. Alguien importante?"

"¿Me estás preguntando si yo estaba viendo a alguien?"

"Eso implicaría que estaba preocupado."

"¿Lo estabas?"

"Desesperadamente sí." Ahora era el turno de Bella de reírse entre dientes, mientras yo me abatía irónicamente ante mi propia admisión.

"No hubo nadie más."

"Nadie? ¿Ni una vez?"

"No estoy diciendo que algunos chicos no lo hayan _intentado_..." Bella volvió a reír cuando empecé a gruñir. "Pero siempre los rechacé."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo todavía estaba enamorada de ti, gran tonto!", dijo, levantando la vista con irritación. Su rostro se suavizó, mientras la miraba a los ojos, y continuó con ternura, "No podía haber nadie más"

"Bien", le respondí, moviendo a Bella debajo de mí de un tirón, besándola apasionadamente. Suspiró y se moldeó contra mi cuerpo, tirándome más cerca, más apretado.

Antes de que pudiéramos dejarnos llevar, hubo un fuerte grito. Salté de la cama y estaba a punto de agarrar una de mis armas de fuego de la mesita de noche, cuando volvió a pasar, sólo que esta vez, reconocí lo que era.

_"OH DIOS, EMMEEEETT!"_ Rosalie gritó desde la habitación contigua. "Eres tan jodidamente _BUENO!!!"_

Me senté pesadamente en el suelo, pistola en mano, y empecé a reír a pesar de las palpitaciones de mi corazón enloquecido. Bella se asomó por el borde de la cama, cubriéndose la boca mientras trataba de ahogar sus risitas.

"Oh _EMMETT!_ Nadie folla mejor que _TUUUUUU!"_

"Ella está exagerando un poco, ¿no te parece?" Le pregunté a Bella, y ella me miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

"Competencia de sexo?", preguntó, meneando las cejas hacia mí.

"Oh, mierda sí! Que empiece_!"_ Le dije con entusiasmo, arrojando el arma en el suelo y saltando en la cama con Bella.

En la tarde del día siguiente, me encontré solo en la habitación de Hombres de Emmett tratando de aclarar mis ideas. Yo no había recibido noticias de Tanya todavía, pero no las esperaba realmente. Había mucho de lo que tenía que encargarse desde que había vuelto a la oficina hace un par de días. Se reuniría con su equipo de trabajo y repasarían toda la información que tenían para ella. Todos y cada uno de los conocimientos serían compartidos, y luego formularían los planes de acción. Con mi descripción de la pareja de James, tal vez podrían ser capaces de centrarse en eso y ver si se convertía en una ventaja.

Golpeé la pesada bolsa con poco entusiasmo, pensando y convenciéndome a mí mismo que había sido una mejor idea quedarme aquí. Tenía que admitir, que extrañaba un poco la adrenalina de trabajar en un equipo. A pesar de que yo había trabajado en solitario durante todos mis años con los Volturi, los últimos cuatro meses habían sido un esfuerzo de equipo. En un principio, no había estado muy entusiasmado cuando supe que ya no trabajaría solo. Durante cuatro años, no tuve a nadie a quien informarle y hacía casi cualquier cosa que quisiera. Así que, borrar todas mis acciones _y_ trabajar con otros fue difícil al principio. Una vez que me acostumbré al nuevo ambiente, no había sido _tan_ malo.

Ahora, me estaba perdiendo de todo eso.

Maldita sea. Esta palabrería de mierda de ida y vuelta me estaba enloqueciendo. Tenía que empezar a averiguar qué dirección tomaría mi vida en cuando esto terminara. Y para empeorar las cosas, la pelirroja estaba todavía molestándome.

"Ahí estas", dijo Bella, caminando en la habitación. Ella tenía las manos a la espalda y una expresión de inocencia en su rostro.

"Aquí estoy", le respondí, extendiendo los brazos a lo ancho y barriéndolas hacia abajo en un arco dramático. Sonreí y me puse en pie de nuevo mientras Bella se reía de mí.

Sacando las manos de su espalda, movió mi teléfono frente a mí.

"Mi teléfono!" Exclamé, caminando hacia ella. "¿Cómo conseguiste que Emmett te lo entregara?" Después de haber hablado con Tanya la otra noche, lo había colocado en la mesa de café, y Emmett se había fugado con él una vez más.

"Yo sólo le pregunté por él", dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros, tirando el teléfono lejos de mí cuando intenté alcanzarlo. _"Pero_ es con condiciones."

"¿Qué condiciones?" Pregunté, mirando su menuda forma. No necesitaría mucho para quitarle el teléfono, con o sin movimientos de legítima defensa.

"Ah-ah! Ni siquiera lo pienses", dijo, entornando los ojos. "Un chillido mío, y Emmett vendrá cargado hasta aquí."

"Esto es una maldita conspiración", me quejé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y frunciendo el ceño.

"La condición es que sólo podrás llamar a Alice y Jasper".

"Mierda. Esperaba que te hubieses olvidado de eso"

"Nop. No me olvidé. _Ahora, llama_."

Tomé el teléfono de Bella y fui a sentarme en el sofá. Sosteniéndolo en mi mano, dibujé con mi pulgar sobre la pantalla y medité mis pensamientos por un momento. ¿Qué les digo? ¿Estarán dispuestos a escucharme? Qué pasaría si hubiera perdido finalmente a Jasper y Alice para siempre? Tomando una respiración profunda, recorrí la lista de contactos, encontré el número de su casa y presioné Llamar.

El teléfono sonó tres veces, y sabía que un toque más y sería enviado al correo de voz. Me debatía entre dejar un mensaje o no, cuando el teléfono fue contestado.

"¿Hola?" La dulce voz de mi hermana vino a través del cable, y mi corazón se dio vuelta en mi pecho ante su tono confiado. Esto no era un número que ella reconociera.

"Alice. Es Edward."

"Edward, ¿quién?", respondió, cambiando su voz en un instante a la frialdad del hielo.

"¿Qué quiere decir con ´Edward, ¿quién?` Tu _hermano,_ Edward."

"Lo siento. No tengo un hermano Edward."

Con eso, me colgó. Saqué el teléfono lejos de mi oído y lo miré con incredulidad.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Bella, y la miré. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y estaba agarrando con fuerza sus codos.

"Ella dijo que no tenía ningún hermano y luego me colgó", le dije consternado. "Bueno, supongo que ahora ya tienes tu respuesta de por qué ella se negó a seguir hablando de mí"

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano. "Dame el teléfono."

"Bella, sólo déjalo así", le dije con cansancio. "Voy a arreglar las cosas cuando vuelva a Chicago."

"Edward. Dame el teléfono."

Encogiéndome de hombros, le puse la cosa en su mano y luego me eché hacia atrás. Se sentó a mi lado y presionó un par de botones antes de poner el teléfono en su oreja. Yo estaba sentado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el débil timbre del teléfono. Después de un repique alguien contestó.

_"Escucha con cuidado, imbécil_..." La voz de Jasper sonó fuerte y clara mientras Bella sacaba el teléfono de su oreja. _"Yo no quiero que nunca..."_

"Jasper?" lo interrumpió y me dio un rápido guiño. "Soy yo. Bella".

_"Bella?"_

"Sí. Hola", respondió. Me incliné hacia ella, y pusimos nuestras cabezas juntas, con el teléfono entre nosotros.

"Alice me dijo que Edward intentó llamarla."

"Lo hizo."

"Pero entonces ¿por qué estás llamando desde el mismo número? Espera, estás con Edward?"

"Debes ser un policía impresionante, nada se te escapa" dijo Bella, riendo un poco. "Sí, estoy con Edward. Le pedí que llamara."

"Figúrate", lamentó Jasper. "Como si el idiota hubiese llamado por su cuenta. Casi cinco meses, Bella! Cinco meses no hemos escuchado a ese imbécil! No sabíamos si estaba muerto o qué!"

Los ojos de Bella estaban perforándome, y su boca ligeramente comprimida. "Lo sé. Créeme."

"¿Por qué estás con Edward? Me refiero a cómo pasó eso? Pensé que todavía estabas en Seattle?"

"Es una larga historia", suspiró ella. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, indicando que no le dejara saber a Jasper dónde estábamos. No es que no confiara en mi cuñado, pero mientras menos gente lo supiera, mejor. "Yo técnicamente todavía vivo en Seattle. Simplemente no estoy allí por el momento."

"O-kay?

"¿Dónde está Alice?"

"En nuestro dormitorio. Llorando."

"Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención molestarla", suspiró Bella y una punzada de culpabilidad me atravesó el pecho.

"Está bien. Ella está realmente sensible estos días. Quiero decir, con el bebé y todo. Tú sabes cómo es. Pero no voy a dejar que _él_ la estrese, ¿me entiendes? No me importa si _es_ su maldito hermano"

"Lo entiendo". Bella me dio una mirada de disculpa. "Pero todo lo demás está bien?"

"Por lo que sabemos."

"Bien. Eso es bueno."

"Así que... Tú y Edward están juntos de nuevo?"

"Umm..." Bella me miró, y yo levanté un hombro para hacerle saber que ella podía contestarle con sinceridad. "Sí", dijo ella, y me sonrió ampliamente. "Sí, estamos de nuevo juntos."

"Huh. Bueno, no sé si felicitarle o decirte que te mereces alguien mucho mejor."

Me senté a su lado en silencio, apretando la mandíbula para no decir nada, manteniendo las manos en puño en mi regazo.

"Cinco meses, Bella."

"Lo sé. Pero él tenía sus razones. Es por eso que estaba llamando. Para explicarles... estamos en peligro otra vez."

"Peligro? ¿Qué está pasando!"

"Uno de los hombres que Edward pensaba que estaba muerto, sobrevivió. Él vino detrás de mí, en represalia, pero Edward llegó primero. El FBI está buscándolo ahora."

"Santo cielo!"

"Sí".

"Pero ¿qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Estamos en peligro ahora, también? ¿Qué pasa con Alice?" La voz de Jasper se fue transformado con una nota de histeria, y yo negué con la cabeza frenéticamente hacia Bella.

"No, no lo creo", respondió ella con rapidez antes de Jasper perdiera la cabeza por completo. "Mira, él está sentado aquí. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?"

Oí que Jasper comenzaba a maldecir y respiré hondo. Esto no iba a ser divertido.

"¡Muy bien! Ponlo al teléfono. Pero no estoy haciendo ningún tipo de promesa!"

Bella se volvió hacia mí y me tendió el teléfono. Sus cejas arqueadas estaban elevadas en un silencioso desafío. Apreté los labios y lo tomé de sus manos. Sin ponerlo directamente en mi oído para proteger mi tímpano, dirigí el micrófono hacia mis labios.

"Jasper", dije con una voz fría y cortés.

"Bueno, hola imbécil!"

"Jazz, vamos..."

"Que te jodan! Cuando pensabas decirme que mi esposa y yo, y nuestro hijo no nacido, estábamos en peligro? Otra vez!"

"No están en peligro".

"¿En serio? Un tipo detrás de Bella, y no crees que él vaya luego detrás de tu _hermana__,_ también?"

"James no sabe acerca de Alice. Nadie en los Volturi, a excepción de Aro y sus hermanos, sabía que tenía una hermana. Y están muertos."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Jasper preguntó con suspicacia. Siempre el maldito policía.

"Porque si James hubiese sabido de Alice, habría ido tras ella _en primer lugar_", le respondí, constatando un hecho. "¿Por qué molestarse en ir por todo el país para capturar a Bella cuando podía haberme herido tanto con mi hermana?"

"¿Qué pasa si se entera de _ella_? ¿Eh?"

"Mira, vamos a atrapar a este tipo. Pronto. ¿De acuerdo? Él no va a averiguar acerca de Alice. Pero si te preocupa, ¿puedes enviarla de vuelta a Río?"

"Edward, ella está embarazada de ocho meses! Incluso si yo estuviera de acuerdo con que viajara tan cerca de tener nuestro bebé, no está _autorizada_ a abordar, de todas formas."

"Mierda", murmuré, y nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo.

"¿Por qué no pudiste _llamar,_ Edward?", preguntó Jasper, su voz estaba cansada y dolorida, y yo cerré los ojos contra eso. "Dios, la heriste tanto. No pudiste simplemente haberla _llamado?"_

"Lo siento", le dije en voz baja. "Lo arruiné"

"¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Dónde has estado?"

Vacilante, le conté a Jasper todo lo que sucedió desde el momento en que decidí dejar el hospital hasta ahora. Bella enlazó sus dedos con los míos, apretándome la mano durante las partes más difíciles de mi explicación. Por supuesto, me salté algunos detalles sobre ella y mi reconciliación. No había necesidad de ventilar todo, y era algo que yo sentía era privado entre nosotros. Le di mis razones por qué no me había contactado con él o con Alice.

Jasper escuchó en silencio todo, y su falta de interrogatorio me preocupó. Me pregunté si ya no le importaba una mierda. Si sentía lo mismo que Alice y yo estaba muerto para él también. El pensamiento me hizo mal físicamente. Yo había dado por sentado que mis seres queridos siempre estarían allí para mí, no importaba lo que hiciera o cómo los tratara. Hasta anoche, y especialmente hoy, no pensaba que mis acciones le harían tanto daño a mi familia. Erróneamente, pensé que el hecho de haber estado tratando de hacer algo noble, me absolvería de todo. Si bien era una carta muy buena, no era una garantía de perdón. Yo había aprendido de la manera más difícil con Bella.

Cuando terminé, se hizo silencio en el otro extremo por un largo tiempo. Apreté mi agarre con la mano de Bella y escuché atentamente. Cuando pasó mucho tiempo, me saque el teléfono del oído para asegurarme de que no había colgado la llamada y sólo no me había dado cuenta. La pantalla se iluminó, vi el reloj contando los minutos y supe que él todavía estaba allí. Entonces tuve la idea fugaz que tal vez él simplemente dejó el teléfono y se alejó, mientras yo estuve hablando. Finalmente, oí un leve suspiro.

"Sigues siendo un imbécil", anunció Jasper, pero me di cuenta por el tono de su voz que estaba a un paso del perdón. "Cómo era que Bella solía llamarte?"

"Idioward" Bella y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, haciéndole reír. (NT: Palabra compuesta entre Idiota y Edward)

"Sí, Idioward. Eso es. Sigues _siendo_ un puto Idioward".

"Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, supongo", le dije sonriendo a Bella, quien hizo una mueca. "¿Crees que Alice me perdonará?"

"No lo sé, hombre", respondió Jasper, exhalando en el teléfono. "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para explicarle, pero... no la has visto Edward. Será difícil."

"Por favor, sólo inténtalo?". Le rogué. "No sé qué haría si ella no me perdona." Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra. Me sentí como si me estuviera sofocado. La idea de que mi hermanita no quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo era casi imposible de soportar. Yo había sido capaz de empujarlos a todos a un lado, seguro de que ella siempre estaría allí, pero ahora ya no estaba tan convencido. "Por favor".

"Yo te perdono", dijo una suave voz en el teléfono.

"Ali?", chillé, con la esperanza que no estuviese oyendo cosas.

"Sí, soy yo. Cogí la extensión preguntándome qué estaba haciendo Jazz en el teléfono. Escuché todo."

"Lo siento tanto, Ali. No quise hacerte daño." Tomé una respiración profunda. "Simplemente pensé que sería la mejor manera."

"Bueno, no lo fue"

"Ahora lo sé."

"¿Vas a seguir haciendo esto, Edward? Porque voy a serte sincera, no puedo pasar por esto otra vez. Simplemente no puedo"

"Eso es en realidad una pregunta condenadamente buena", dijo Bella en voz baja.

"No", les dije a ambas, Bella y Alice. "Aprendí mi lección, y no voy a ir a ninguna parte. O si lo hago, sabrán sobre ello. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien", respondió Alice. "¿Cuándo volverán a Chicago?"

"No lo sé, pero vamos a ir a verte tan pronto como nos sea posible." Miré a Bella y ella asintió con entusiasmo.

"¿Está Bella ahí?"

"Sí. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?"

"¡Sí! Eso sería genial."

Le pasé el teléfono a Bella, y escuché mientras ella y mi hermana conversaban, reencontrándose la una con la otra. Charlaron por un tiempo, y le sonreí mientras hablaban. No podía ni siquiera tratar de expresar mi satisfacción de que las dos mujeres que más amaba en mi vida se importaran tanto.

Después de un rato, el teléfono volvió a mí, y me despedí de Jasper y Alice. Cuando terminé la llamada, me sentí mucho más ligero, como si una piedra hubiese sido removida de mi pecho y abracé a Bella con fuerza contra mí.

"Gracias", susurré contra su pelo.

"Cuando quieras, bebé", susurró en respuesta.

* * *

**N/T: WOW Más de 1000 rr??!!! =`) Lloro de felicidad!!! Gracias a todas!!!!!!!!!!**

**Se que me atrase un poco y les agradezco tambien por su paciencia. Se que ustedes saben que no dejaría esto a medias por nada del mundo y que si no actualizo cuando les digo es porque algo realmente de fuerza mayor me ha impedido traducir. Pues esta semana, me he pasado dias y noches en el hospital y el rato que estoy en casa he necesitado dormir. Se que suena super floja, pero les juro que han sido unos turnos pesadisimos. **

**Bueno, ahora el cap, que les pareció?? Por fin reencuentro con Alice, Ahhhh... ya era hora =P**

**Se que todas estan esperando el encuentro con James, no se si viene en el prox cap, pero si todo sale bien, les actualizare si o si el prox miercoles, oky?**

**Un beso chicas, son las mejores... no pense que tendría tantos rr y aun no termina la historia!!**

**CaroB  
**


	25. Revelación

**Acercandonos a los uuuuultimos capitulos!!! La historia es de Lalina. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción**

**~*~E~*~**

**24.** **Revelación**

Caminé por un pasillo largo y oscuro, que reconocí como el de la bodega. Mi corazón estaba apretado, y yo estaba lleno de temor con mi regreso a ese lugar. Cuando entré en la habitación, Aro estaba allí, de espaldas a mí. Se dio la vuelta, su rostro estaba manchado y grisáceo, y tenía una herida de bala en el centro de su pecho. La camisa que rodeaba el agujero estaba manchada de escarlata con su sangre.

"Edward, mi muchacho!" gritó con júbilo aplaudiendo sus manos en una loca parodia del día que conocí a Bella. "Finalmente llegas. Me preguntaba si vendrías"

Mis labios se movieron inexpresivos mientras repetía mis líneas como un fiel títere. "Nunca rechazaría una invitación hecha personalmente por tí, Aro"

La escena se desplego frente a mí como una copia completa del pasado. Sólo que cuando volví a la habitación de Bella, ella ya no estaba allí. La habitación estaba vacía. Y luego las paredes comenzaron a sangrar. Me removí en círculos, viendo el goteo del líquido espeso, propagándose como la melaza. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas, y me puse las manos sobre los ojos para detener la progresiva sensación de locura arrastrándose sobre mí como un enjambre de miles de insectos. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, me encontraba de pie en medio de la oficina Aro sosteniendo una foto entre mis manos. Bajé la vista hacia ella, sin comprender. Estaba en blanco.

Aro caminó dentro de la oficina, su estado de descomposición había aumentado de manera impresionante, y yo retrocedí ante la vista.

"Ah, veo que encontraste su foto!", graznó dirigiéndose a mí, sonriendo con los dientes podridos, mientras su lengua ennegrecida se movía obscenamente alrededor de su boca. Sus profundos ojos blancos se fijaron en mí intensamente.

"¿De quién es la foto?" Le pregunté con voz débil. A medida que el hedor llenaba la sala, mi estómago amenazaba con vaciarse justo encima de mis costosos mocasines Gucci.

_"Su_ foto!", dijo, señalando con su huesudo dedo la Polaroid en mi mano. "Ella es hermosa, ¿no es así? Al igual que su madre..."

Miré hacia la foto una vez más, pero seguía en blanco, como si aún no terminara de revelarse. Acercando la fotografía a mi cara, me di cuenta que había una imagen que empezaba a aparecer. Soplé en el rectángulo gris, y la imagen se volvió algo más clara, pero aún era demasiado oscura para distinguirla. Aro empezó a arrastrar los pies más cerca de mí, aún apuntándome. Con mi mano, empecé a abanicar la imagen como loco tratando de ver si la figura se hacía más nítida. Él siguió avanzando, y yo retrocedí hacia atrás, alejándome. Sabía que su toque significaría una muerte segura y que era imperativo que viera la imagen de la Polaroid antes de que eso sucediera.

Estaba jugueteando haciendo sonar sus dedos, y miré con horror al ver que eran en su mayoría sólo huesos. La piel de Aro se fue desprendiendo de él a pedazos, cayendo al suelo repugnantemente. El hedor de la carroña era tan intenso que sentía como si lo estuviera respirando directamente en mi misma alma. Como si su negro espíritu estuviera entrando en mí, consumiéndome. Empecé a asfixiarme, sofocado ante la presencia maligna que me rodeaba.

La condenada imagen no aparecía lo suficientemente rápido. Empecé a distinguir unos pequeños pies infantiles, espinillas delgadas y rodillas huesudas. Un vestido blanco se acercaba ahora claramente, pero nada más alto que los hombros de un niño. Mi espalda chocó contra el muro mientras la cosa de Aro continuaba cercándome, ahora más que podrido, sólo huesos decrépitos.

"Ellaaaaa es taaaaan hermoooosa", siseó entre dientes sin labios. "Iguaaal que suu…"

Sin más sitio donde esconderme, finalmente se apoderó de mí. La imagen fue revoloteando al suelo, cuando empecé a gritar. Manos tiraban de mí, y trataba en vano de luchar contra ellas.

"Edward. _Edward!"_

Me desperté sobresaltado, mis brazos estaban alzados en forma defensiva, hasta que me di cuenta que era las manos de Bella las que me estaban sacudiendo. Era su voz diciendo mi nombre. Bajé las manos y respiré profundamente estremecido. "Bella?"

"¿Estás bien?", susurró con urgencia. "Empezaste a gritar."

"Estoy bien", murmuré, tratando de convencerla a ella tanto como a mí. "Sólo fue una pesadilla".

"Hm. No sueles tener pesadillas. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No, está bien", le contesté, sacudiendo la cabeza. Acomodé a Bella de espaldas a mí, amoldando mi pecho contra su soñoliento y cálido cuerpo. "Vamos a dormir."

"¿Está seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro". Besé a Bella en el omóplato y le di un rápido apretón. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas Noches".

A pesar de que le había dicho a Bella que estaba bien, realmente no lo estaba. Ese sueño me había sacudido en más de un sentido. Nunca antes había soñado con Aro, a pesar de que lo había matado a sangre fría. Yo no había sentido ni un ápice de culpa por su muerte, por lo que no había nada que pudiera manifestarse en forma de pesadillas o cualquier otra cosa. Yo había seguido con mi vida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

En realidad, esa no era la verdad. Yo había sido más _feliz_ desde que había purgado la Tierra con la erradicación de la maldad de Aro Commisso.

Por lo tanto, su presencia en mi pesadilla esta noche era un evento muy extraño. Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que mi mente había reconocido completamente que Aro estaba muerto. Y alguien como él hablándote desde la tumba era casi aterrador. Lógicamente, yo sabía que era mi subconsciente tratando de desenterrar algo importante, pero ¿por qué, de todas las personas, estaba usando a Aro como el mensajero? ¿Y cuál era el mensaje que me enviaba? Tenía que haber uno, y yo creía que estaba en la imagen que poco a poco había empezado a mostrarse.

Sacudí mi cerebro y pensé en la imagen. La había visto antes. Me acordé de las piernas de la niña y el vestido blanco, yo había tenido esa conversación con Aro, estaba seguro de ello. No exactamente la misma conversación, y, obviamente, él no había sido un cadáver en descomposición en ese momento, pero había algo de lo que me había dicho que resonaba como una campanada. Una de advertencia.

Cerrando los ojos, recordé el sueño, ya que estaba fresco en mi mente. Me concentré en la foto y quise que se expusiera plenamente para ver con mayor claridad. Sorprendentemente, lo hizo.

_"Ella es tan hermosa",_ oí que Aro guturaba en mi oído interno. "I_gual que su madre. Y ella tiene el pelo_ **rojo** _más bonito"._

"Santa madre de Cristo!" Exclamé, sentándome. "Eso es!"

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?". Bella preguntó alarmada, dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

"La _hija_ de Aro!"

"¿Qué? La hija de Aro? Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Ella es la pelirroja que está con James" le dije con entusiasmo, echando hacia atrás las cubiertas y levantándome de la cama. "Mi teléfono! Mierda... Necesito mi teléfono!" Miré alrededor la sala con urgencia como si eso lo hiciera aparecer por arte de magia.

"Todavía lo tengo yo", dijo Bella, sentándose y frotándose los ojos. "Pero espera, cálmate! ¿Por qué necesitas el teléfono?"

"Tengo que llamar a Tanya!"

"Edward, son más de las tres de la madrugada!"

"No importa! Dame mi teléfono."

"Está bien, está bien... espera" Bella se levantó de la cama y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso.

"Yo sabía que el pelo rojo me sonaba familiar," dije detrás de ella, paseándome junto a la cama. "Nunca conocí a la chica, pero Aro me habló de ella la única noche en que lo había visto borracho. Entré en su oficina tarde una noche, y había estado bebiendo whisky. Tenía en la mano la foto Polaroid, y parecía como si hubiera estado llorando.

"¿No lo encuentras, todavía?" Pregunté, impaciente por darle a Tanya la noticia.

"No, pero está aquí en _alguna parte_ ", se quejaba, agitando la bolsa.

"Así que, entonces, me mostró su foto y siguió hablando acerca de lo hermosa que era, al igual que su madre, y cómo ella tenía el pelo _rojo_ más bonito!"

"Lo encontré!" Bella se levantó y agitó la mano antes lanzarme el teléfono. "Pero estás seguro de que es ella?"

"Estoy seguro. He estado pensando en alguna razón para que una mujer siguiera y ayudara a James en esta maldita venganza. Tenía que estar atada a esto de alguna manera, ¿no? Bueno, ahí está! Es su hija! ¿Cómo demonios llegó a involucrarse con James, nunca lo sabremos, pero estoy seguro de que es ella."

Mientras hablaba, disqué el marcado rápido y escuché el timbre del teléfono Después del cuarto pitido, escuché el mensaje del buzón de voz de Tanya. "Huh," gruñí. "Buzón de voz".

"Son más de las 3 de la madrugada, Edward. Es probable que _esté durmiendo", _ dijo Bella detrás de mí mientras se arrastraba de vuelta en la cama.

"Ella siempre contesta su teléfono", dije, sobre todo para mí mismo, y entonces oí el pitido. "Tanya, lo he descubierto. La pelirroja es la hija de Aro! Tuvo algún tipo de affaire con una de las hermanas de la familia Romani. No sé cuál, pero estoy seguro de que puedes averiguarlo. No recuerdo mucho, sólo que su nombre era _Victoria._ Llámame cuando recibas este mensaje".

Colgué la llamada y me quedé mirando mi teléfono, con el ceño fruncido. Durante el tiempo que Tanya y yo habíamos vivido juntos por nuestra misión, no había tenido necesidad de llamarla muchas veces, pero recuerdo que casi nunca dejaba su teléfono sin contestar, ni que las llamadas pasaran al buzón. Eso sí, nosotros usualmente estábamos levantados durante las primeras horas de la noche y no recuerdo que las haya recibido mientras dormíamos, pero aún así me pareció raro que no contestara.

Después de esperar su llamada de vuelta durante unos minutos, puse el teléfono en el velador, asegurándome de que el volumen estuviera al máximo. Levantando las piernas, me removí en la cama, y Bella se acurrucó a mi lado.

" Affaire ilícito?", preguntó con un bostezo, acurrucándose más cerca.

"¿Perdón?" Pregunté, todavía distraído. Entonces caí en cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. "Oh, claro. Aro. Aparentemente, él tenía esta tórrida historia de amor con la integrante de una familia rival, y ella quedó embarazada."

"¿Por qué no acabaron casándose y uniendo las dos familias?".

"Porque él ya estaba casado."

"¡Oh!"

"Pero además de eso, esa no es la forma en que funcionan las familias de la mafia. Usualmente, hay _mucha_ mala sangre entre ellos. Demasiada como para que algo como eso lo suavizara".

"Suena muy Romeo y Julieta", respondió Bella con cansancio.

"Sí, excepto que Aro no tuvo el buen gusto matarse. ¡Qué vergüenza!".

"Si hubiera hecho eso, nunca nos habríamos conocido."

"Después de todo lo que has pasado, ves como algo bueno la forma en que nos conocimos?", pregunté con incredulidad. "Haces que suene como si hubieras tenido elección, como si quisieras hacerlo voluntariamente todo de nuevo"

"Lo haría", dijo en voz baja. "Si supiera que es el único camino que me lleva a ti, lo haría todo de nuevo en un latido del corazón."

"Estás completamente loca", me reí, pero aún me sentía extrañamente conmovido por su confesión. "Completa y totalmente loca"

"¿Por qué? Tú no harías lo mismo?"

"Sin dudad. Aunque, cambiaría algunas cosas la segunda vez."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como decirte que estaba trabajando de agente encubierto. No sería un idiota en la corte…"

"Pero entonces Aro todavía estaría vivo".

"No, no lo estaría. Habría pagado sus deudas, eventualmente."

"¿Qué más?"

"Bueno, supongo que si eso no hubiera ocurrido, no habría recibido un disparo..." Medité. "Pero aún habría tenido que ir tras el resto de Volturi. Esta vez, te hubiera dicho lo que pensaba hacer y te pediría que me esperaras."

"Aprendes rápido", dijo Bella con aprobación.

"Ah, y una cosa más..."

"¿Qué? ".

"Te hubiera dicho te amaba en la cabaña".

"Eso hubiera sido agradable", suspiró contra mi pecho, y pude ver sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Tú habrías cambiado algo?" Pregunté, pasando mi mano lentamente arriba y abajo por su espalda.

"Te hubiera besado antes".

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tan pronto?"

"Como la primera noche en la cabaña después de ducharme!"

"Tan pronto?" Le pregunté riendo y moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para poder verla mejor.

"Bueno, quizá eso es un poco demasiado pronto. Pero en realidad quería besarte desde cuando fuimos a contemplar las estrellas."

"Debiste hacerlo. Realmente yo también tenía muchas ganas de besarte. Cielos, quise besarte desde unos días después de verte por primera vez en la bodega!"

"¿En serio? Ew, yo estaba toda sucia y mugrienta"

"Sí, no me importaba."

"Wow, no tenía ni idea."

"¿Por qué crees que te secuestré? Así podría tenerte a solas y poder hacer mi mal camino hasta tí"

"Y entonces no pusiste una mano sobre mí durante toda una semana!"

"Bueno, quería que estuvieras en la misma sintonía", protesté. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no hubiese fantaseado con hacerte mía durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos."

Bella gimió y movió sus caderas contra mi muslo. "Tanto tiempo perdido... Esta vez, también. Debí haberte tirado al suelo y sentarme a horcajadas en cuanto cruzaste mi puerta de vuelta"

"Ahora, _eso_ hubiera sido agradable", le dije apreciativamente, haciéndome una imagen mental en mi cabeza. "Eso _también_ estaba muy cerca de lo que yo esperaba!"

"Lamento lo del asalto." Bella miró hacia mí con una mirada de disculpa. "No debí haber hecho eso. Y no debí haber intentado huir tampoco. Me comporté como una niña malcriada todo ese tiempo"

"Bueno, realmente no puedo estar en desacuerdo con eso", le respondí con arrepentimiento.

"Cielos! Podrías intentarlo siquiera!", dijo Bella riendo y aplastándose contra mi pecho.

"Bueno, fuiste herida", me enmendé. "Y no sabías dónde estaba o lo que sentía por ti. De todos modos, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar eso ahora."

"Sí".

"Es tarde, amor", le dije después de unos minutos de silencio. "Vamos a dormir un poco."

"Está bien".

Bella se acurrucó cerca de mí, y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando y su respiración se hizo regular. Volví la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche. Tanya todavía no llamaba. Esperaba que ya hubiese recibido mi mensaje y me devolviera el llamado, pero aún no tenía suerte. Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Si no recibía respuesta de ella mañana, me pondría en contacto con Max, sólo para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

Con ese pensamiento, mi cerebro comenzó a calmarse y mis párpados se cerraron. Decidí que era inútil luchar contra el sueño y me dejé llevar.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con los molestos pitidos de mi teléfono. Cuando lo cogí, registraba que había un nuevo mensaje de texto. Frunciendo el ceño, recuperé el mensaje y vi que era de Tanya.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo envía mensajes de texto?" Me pregunté en voz alta, mientras esperaba a que el mensaje se cargara.

_Gracias por la info,_ _Loverboy._

_Lo examinaré_

_Eso es todo?_ Pensé para mis adentros. ¿Por qué diablos no me llamó? No contento con la respuesta, llamé a Tanya otra vez, y su teléfono me envió directamente al buzón de voz. Le dejé un mensaje conciso para que ella me llamara y dejé el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa de noche. A pesar de que sabía que no debía esperar que sonara, de todos modos miraba el teléfono fijamente queriendo que lo hiciera. Cuando eso no funcionó, lo tomé y lo llevé conmigo mientras tomaba una ducha, dejándolo en el mostrador del cuarto de baño.

Cuando entré en la sala de estar veinte minutos después, seguía con el ceño fruncido hacia mi teléfono, esperando que sonara en cualquier momento.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo conseguiste ese teléfono?", dijo Emmett desde la cocina. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y me miró con recelo.

"Ahora no, Emmett", espeté de vuelta. "Lo necesito para asuntos oficiales."

"No para reservar un vuelo a Chicago, espero."

"No, aún no, por lo menos", le respondí, todavía con el ceño fruncido hacia el oscuro y silencioso teléfono.

"Qué está pasando, Ed-man?"

Miré hacia arriba, y Emmett tenía la cara seria. Todo rastro de jovialidad se había ido. Me acerqué y me senté en el taburete, poniendo el teléfono en el mostrador. Tomando un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos, traté de encontrar la mejor manera de contarle apropiadamente mis temores.

"Recibí un mensaje de texto de Tanya", dije finalmente.

"¿Sí? ¿De acuerdo? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Ella nunca me ha escrito antes". Emmett me miraba como si esperara que me diera un ataque de histeria en cualquier momento. "Sé que suena raro, pero creo que hice un descubrimiento en el caso. Así que, llamé a Tanya para contarle, y ella nunca me devolvió el llamado. En cambio, me envió un _mensaje de_ _texto"._

"O-kayyy?"

"Ella nunca me ha _escrito_ antes!" Repetí, exasperado por su actitud impertinente.

"Bueno, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Ustedes estuvieron juntos en la misión."

"No lo sé. Es sólo que me parece extraño, eso es todo. "

"Uh huh."

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que estás buscando excusas para volver a Chicago."

"Eso es absurdo!"

"¿Lo es? Dime que no estás sólo un poco aburrido quedándote aquí de niñera." Emmett arqueó una ceja hacia mí. "Que no extrañas aunque sea un poquito esa descarga de adrenalina?"

Por mucho que quisiera negar lo que Emmett estaba diciendo, y por mucho que disfrutara de las ventajas de este particular trabajo de niñera, realmente extrañaba esa descarga. A pesar de que acogí con beneplácito la tregua y aún no sabía si quería trabajar con el FBI durante más tiempo, no era de los que se quedaban sentados esperando.

"Está bien", le concedí de mala gana. "Tal vez lo extraño un poco."

"Eso es lo que pensaba." Emmett colocó los antebrazos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí. "La primera vez que dejé el FBI, me sentí de la misma manera. No muy seguro de qué hacer conmigo mismo. Inquieto. Pero sabía que no quería seguir haciendo trabajos de encubierto. Las misiones largas de encubierto me tenían harto. Así que, me vine aquí a relajarme y tomar un respiro".

"Sí".

"Pero después de un tiempo, chicos como nosotros empezamos a inquietarnos un poco", continuó Emmett. "Es normal".

"No lo sé, Em."

"Es sólo un mensaje de texto, Edward. Relájate un poco."

Rosalie y Bella entraron en la habitación poco después, y empezamos nuestro día. Yo todavía estaba preocupado, pero lo que Emmett había dicho tenía sentido. Yo había estado pensando en lo que me estaba perdiendo con el grupo de trabajo, y tal vez estaba creando una montaña de un grano de arena. Sólo, Tanya me envió un mensaje de texto. Gran cosa. Estaríamos en contacto directo cuando ella tuviera más tiempo.

Entonces, el teléfono dio un sonido y otro texto apareció en la pantalla.

_La encontré._

_Victoria Di Vincenzo._

_TTYL_

"Sí", dije en voz baja mientras leía el mensaje. Ese nombre me sonaba vagamente familiar, y me acordé que Aro lo citó anteriormente. Ahora las cosas empezaban a encajar. Si pudieran encontrar a la chica, James seguramente estaría con ella. Esta cosa podía tomar un día o dos, si todo iba bien. Aunque hubiese preferido que Tanya me llamara, entendía que estuviera ocupada organizándolos a todos para que pudieran encontrar a esta chica y terminar el caso de una vez por todas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Bella, mirándome con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.

"Tanya descubrió el nombre de la novia de James. Esto probablemente terminará pronto."

"Oh, gracias a Dios!" exclamó Bella, notándose una nota de alivio en su tono.

Detrás de nosotros, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, y Rosalie se levantó para responder. El resto de nosotros continuamos con nuestra conversación y hablando de lo maravilloso que sería cuando esto finalmente terminara.

"Tienes que estar bromeando!", dijo Rose, alzando la voz un poco y tornándose oscura.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Emmett se irguió en el sofá para poder verla en la cocina.

"Clyde Jamison ha sido visto en Miami", respondió ella rápidamente, cubriendo la boquilla del teléfono con una mano.

"Mierda", gruñó Emmett, su rostro se transformó en el de una gárgola con sus labios retraídos sobre sus dientes.

"¿Quién es Jamison Clyde?" preguntó Bella en un susurro mientras se encogía ante Emmett. Yo sólo sacudí la cabeza y seguí escuchando.

"No, no podemos", decía Rose, mirando a Emmett con ansiedad. "Estamos trabajando en otro caso en este momento. Mantengan un ojo sobre su paradero porque podríamos estar libres en un par de días."

_"¡Carajo!"_ Emmett golpeó la parte posterior del sofá, y los resortes crujieron en señal de protesta.

"Mierda... en serio? Bueno, sólo mantennos al tanto. Si sale de la ciudad mañana, tendremos que esperar hasta la próxima vez"

Emmett se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Respiraba con dificultad y se pasaba las manos por el pelo mientras mantenía un flujo constante de obscenidades. Bella y yo alternábamos nuestra mirada entre Emmett y nosotros, esperando alguna pista sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por lo que pude deducir, una de sus marcas estaba de vuelta en la ciudad, pero ¿por qué provocaba una reacción tan fuerte en Emmett?, no estaba seguro. Rosalie intercambió información de contacto con la persona que estaba hablando y luego terminó la llamada. Miraba con recelo a Emmett cuando entró en la habitación.

"Podemos atraparlo la próxima vez", dijo en voz baja.

"De ninguna maldita manera!" Emmett gritó. Era la única vez que había oído que le levantara la voz a ella, y a juzgar por la reacción de Rosalie, ella tampoco había oído ese tono muy a menudo, en todo caso. "Avisa a Stanley sobre el trabajo de Dade. Si no podemos coger esa escoria nosotros, quiero que la policía lo busque. Ese hijo de puta enfermo no se quedará cerca de _mi_ ciudad ni una puta noche! Me oyes? Ni una!"

"Espera", le pregunté, deteniendo a Rose que se volvió hacia el teléfono. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"Clyde Jamison ha estado en mi lista de ´tareas pendientes` desde hace casi un año. Vuelve a Miami cada pocos meses, encuentra una chica, la viola, y les corta la cara en rebanadas como un maldito pavo para que cuando se miren en el espejo, se acuerden de él"

Bella contuvo el aliento a mi lado, y yo sentí que la bilis se me subía a la garganta.

"La policía no puede atrapar a este tipo!" soltó Emmett. _"Finalmente conseguí_ dar con su familia cuando le mostré a su mamá una foto de su última víctima. La pobre chica acabó cortándose las muñecas porque no fue capaz de soportar lo que le hizo"

"Oh, Dios", gimió Bella a mi lado, y la atraje más cerca de mí.

"Ve", le dije, mirando a Emmett firmemente. "Ve por él."

"¡No puedo! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?"

"Mira, no suena como si les tomará mucho tiempo ¿verdad?" Le pregunté. "Saben dónde está el tipo?"

"Sí," dijo Rosalie desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Su mamá tiene localizada su posición."

"Vamos a estar bien. Tanya sabe quién es la pelirroja, ella va tener a James muy pronto. De todos modos, todo apunta a que todavía está en Chicago"

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Emmett, mirando inquietamente entre Bella y yo.

"Sí, estoy seguro." Miré a Bella. "Estaremos bien, ¿verdad?"

"Claro. Estaremos bien, Em. Ve a capturar a ese enfermo hijo de puta!"

Emmett miró hacia Rose, y ella asintió débilmente. "Muy bien, hagámoslo! Edward, estaré a una media hora de distancia. Si hay algo que parece divertido, llámame. Estaremos de vuelta en un santiamén".

Rose y Emmett salieron de la habitación a toda prisa a recoger sus cosas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos regresaran cargados por el pasillo de vuelta en la sala de estar. Nos despedimos y me paré en la puerta.

"Tengan cuidado ahí fuera", grité. "Es la Noche del Diablo".

"¿Por qué crees _que voy_ a salir?" Emmett gritó de vuelta riendo. Él y Rose se metieron en su coche y salieron disparados, dejándonos a Bella y a mí por nuestros propios medios.

Dicen que la retrospección es 20/20. Nadie podría haber adivinado la cadena de acontecimientos que estaban a punto de ocurrir, pero si yo hubiera escuchado a mis entrañas, me gustaría pensar que podría haber evitado el horror de la noche de Halloween.

* * *

**N/T: OMG OMG OMG!!!!! Eso es como un mal presagio!!! Por fin descubrio quien era la peliroja, pero es como un poco tarde, no creen??**

**Arggg!!! Debio confiar en sus instintos!!! Obvio que era raro que Tanya no le contestara. Uffff... me estoy comiendo las uñas =P**

**El proximo cap es un James POV y se llama "Caza", se imaginan de que se trata??**

**Ya saben como es esto, si alcanzo (lo dudo) les subo el fin de... sino, el proximo miercoles. Igual me parece que estos caps son tan buenos que igual pueden quedar como "principal" de la semana... mmm... lo vere segun mi tiempo.**

**Muchisisisisisisimas gracias a todas por sus mensajes, alertas, favoritos, etc. Me encantan chicas! Realmente han hecho que esta experiencia de traducir sea buenisima!**

**Un beso para todas!!!**

**CaroB  
**


	26. Caza

La historia es de Lalina. La traduccion es MIA

**~*~J~*~**

**25.** **Caza**

Era la noche de Halloween cuando llegamos a Florida. La calle estaba desierta cuando nos detuvimos. No había mocosos yendo de puerta en puerta pidiendo caramelos como mendigos. Supuse que había padres más inteligentes que prefirieron retirarse a la cama a estas horas. O al menos se habían retirado de las calles.

La luz en el dormitorio finalmente se encendió, y pude ver a dos personas a través de la ventana, pero todavía había demasiada actividad por no hablar de las luces en la parte delantera de la casa que aún estaban encendidas, por lo que no estaban del todo listo para ir a la cama. Sin embargo, la noche aún era joven, por lo que hicimos el máximo de tiempo antes de que fuera lo suficientemente seguro para hacer una aparición.

Una vez que cayó la noche, me deslicé hacia la casa y tuve la suerte de poder echar un vistazo y ver a Masen a través de una de las ventanas de la planta baja. Él era todo lo que vi, pero apostaba hasta el último centavo que tenía, que no estaba solo. Esa pequeña apuñaladora-de-muslos estaría con él. Sonriendo, me agaché y me fui hacia el coche aparcado en la calle. No lo movería hasta que fuera casi la hora de poner mi plan en acción. Para ello, tenía que esperar hasta que se hubieran ido a dormir.

Victoria ya me había hecho sexo oral, pero estábamos demasiados expuestos para coger, y yo no quería salir del vecindario. Había llegado demasiado lejos y estaba muy cerca para perderlos de vista ahora.

Miré hacia ella, tenía su asiento reclinado, con los ojos cerrados. Descansando, supuse, para recargar sus energías para las fiestas por delante. Parecía haberse recuperado de su humor depresivo. Gracias a Dios. No estaba seguro de lo que se había apoderado de ella, y no era el tipo de persona con tacto para preguntar. No es como si a mi me pasara mucho esa mierda. Eso era para débiles. Lo único que sabía era que si su trasero no me hubiese sido útil, la hubiese dejado en Chicago.

Yo no tuve descanso. Estaba demasiado excitado para eso. Quería acción. Luchar contra mi impulso de atravesar la puerta estaba tomando mucho de mí. En general, no era muy paciente, pero tendría que hacer una excepción esta vez si quería que todo saliera a mi manera.

Y lo hice.

Para mantenerme ocupado, repasé los últimos días en mi mente, repitiendo mis eventos favoritos. Empecé con la muerte de la rubia y el secuestro de la Agente Denali. A pesar de que las cosas habían empezado torcidas, al final había valido la pena.

Después de que superé mi excitación ante el Mustang y me di cuenta que tenía un mapa que me llevaría a Masen y su perra, llegué a algunas conclusiones. En primer lugar, Vic iba a tener que conducir mi coche fuera de ahí. Era una bandera roja bastante grande que estuviera estacionado casi en frente de la casa de Denali. A pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de haber hecho un buen trabajo y que podría escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no necesitaba una tarjeta de visita con mi nombre que me vinculara con el asesinato de la hermana de Denali. Segundo, realmente yo ya no _necesitaba_ a la Agente.

Debatí conmigo mismo fuertemente si debía mantenerla con vida o matarla de una vez y dejar su cuerpo en la casa para que lo encontraran junto al de su hermana. Finalmente decidí que podría ser útil y resolví dejarla viva. A pesar de que estaba muy seguro que Masen estaba en Florida y este pequeño dispositivo me llevaría directamente a él, _podía_ estar equivocado. Y si estaba equivocado, habría perdido mi única moneda de cambio. Con la Agente en mi mano, tenía la forma de presionar a Masen a salir de su escondite. Obviamente, su complejo de héroe se azotaría contra el suelo si se enteraba que tenía a su pareja.

Ahora, ¿cómo haría para impedir que hiciera un alboroto?

Convencí a Victoria para que condujera mi coche de vuelta a nuestro lugar, y luego me fui a buscar a uno de mis amigos que se dedicaba a las drogas. Él simplemente levantó las cejas cuando le pedí una bolsa grande de GHB y algunas jeringas. Normalmente, la droga se tomaba por vía oral, pero no tenía tiempo para estar sentado tratando de que Denali se tragara el poderoso sedante. A la mierda con eso. Lo disolvería en un poco de agua destilada y adentro. Consideré brevemente la posibilidad de usar heroína, pero no quería su cerebro frito durante el tiempo que estuviera lucida. El GHB mandaría al demonio su memoria temporalmente, pero a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes.

Afortunadamente, pude darle la primera dosis justo cuando empezó a inquietarse el maletero del coche. Comenzó a revolcarse y tratar de liberarse tan pronto como abrí la cajuela, pero la cinta adhesiva le dificultaba el trabajo y acallaba sus maldiciones. Seguro que eran maldiciones. Podía darme cuenta de la diferencia entre los insultos y los gritos, incluso bajo un pedazo de cinta adhesiva. Se sosegó abruptamente tan pronto como puse el cañón de mi pistola contra su frente.

"Hola, agente Denali... oh no, no se moleste en tratar de responder", dije con una sonrisa cordial, mientras ella me miraba. "Sólo quería darle las gracias por su regalito". Sus cejas mostraban su confusión hasta que sostuve el sistema GPS en mi mano y lo encendí. Sus ojos flamearon una décima de segundo antes de que volviera a una máscara de inmovilidad, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber a ciencia cierta que había encontrado la ubicación de Masen.

"Sé que acaba de llegar de Florida, pero espero que no le importe hacer el viaje otra vez", canturreé mientras le pasaba un dedo por la mejilla. Ella apartó la cara a mi contacto, haciéndome reír. "Lo prometo, voy a hacerlo más emocionante para usted", continué, dándole un guiño de complicidad. "Aunque, me temo que el escenario no será tan agradable esta vez." Con eso, llevé la aguja a la parte superior de su muslo y oprimí el émbolo. Un fuerte y agudo grito salió debajo de la cinta mientras intentaba voltear su cabeza para ver lo que había hecho. Retiré la jeringa y se la mostré, observando cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

"Sólo un sedante", le aseguré. "Tome una siesta, agente Denali. Esto va a ser un largo viaje. Necesitará su energía".

Con una última sonrisa, cerré la cajuela y escuché los sordos gritos y golpes a medias que venían desde dentro. Poco a poco, la lucha se fue desvaneciendo hasta que cesó. Después de esperar unos minutos más, me metí en el coche y me fui a casa para recoger a Victoria.

El plan había sido salir esa misma noche de Chicago, luego quedarnos en algún motel barato unas horas antes de continuar el viaje. Nos detuvimos luego de unas dos horas, y nos quedamos en un lugar de mala muerte en las afueras de Lafayette, Indiana. Era tarde, y el lugar estaba bastante desierto como para preocuparme porque alguien me viera sacar a Denali de la cajuela y entrar en la habitación. No estaba seguro de lo poderosa que era el GHB, y lo último que necesitaba era que hiciera un escándalo y llamara la atención de un montón de desconocidos.

Mientras ella estaba en el suelo, comprobé sus amarres para asegurarme de que estaban seguros. Todo se veía bien. Estaba desconectada todavía, así que me imaginé que podríamos dormir un poco y si se despertaba, podría tener un poco de diversión, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo.

"Vas a dejarla aquí?", preguntó Victoria, burlándose de la protuberancia en el piso del motel.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?", respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y comenzando a sacarme la ropa.

"Bueno, ¿y si ella se suelta y nos corta la garganta durante el sueño?" Se volvió a mirarme mientras hablaba, levantando la voz casi hasta el punto de la histeria.

"Ella va a estar fuera por un rato, Vic. Además, ¿cómo es que se va a soltar?

"No la quiero en nuestra habitación, Jamie!"

"Mierda! Muy bien, voy a moverla. Puto Jesús Cristo."

Gruñendo, levante el peso muerto de Denali y lo arrastré hacia el baño, arrojándolo cerca de la tina. Mientras estaba allí, aproveche de orinar y luego regresé a la sala principal. Victoria entró detrás de mí, sólo para volverse sobre sus talones y perseguirme.

"¡Qué diablos! Sólo la pusiste allí? Entonces, tengo que orinar delante de ella ahora?"

"¿Qué demonios quieres de mí!" Le grité. "Ella está desmayada! Hace tus malditas necesidades y dejar de joder!"

"¿Por qué no la pusiste en la bañera?"

"Vic, estoy dolorido y cansado. Si tú quieres levantar a esa perra y ponerla en la bañera, me importa una mierda. _Yo me voy_ a la cama."

Tal como esperaba, se fue dramáticamente, y la oí tirar de la cadena poco después. Yo no había mentido acerca de cómo me sentía. Las hermanas me habían dado bastante trabajo antes de doblegarlas. Mis costillas estaban magulladas por el bate de béisbol, mi nariz estaba hinchada y sensible donde la rubia me había golpeado con su cabeza, y tenía varios raspones y golpes por la lucha sobre el asfalto. Por el momento, sólo quería acostarme y tratar de dormir.

Victoria se unió a mí pronto, deslizando su cuerpo desnudo detrás del mío. Afortunadamente, no intentó nada. Creo que ella supuso que no estaba de humor para joder esta noche. No me tomó mucho tiempo quedarme dormido.

No sabía muy bien qué hora era, sólo que aún estaba oscuro cuando oí un leve tintineo. Cuando lo oí de nuevo, me senté rápidamente y localicé el sonido. Venía desde el baño. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando el sonido sonó por tercera vez. Cuando encendí la luz, vi a la Agente Denali retorciéndose en el suelo del cuarto de baño, tratando de meter su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, donde su teléfono celular estaba sonando. Ella había logrado lamer la cinta alrededor de los bordes de su boca, soltando un extremo, por lo que caía en un colgajo a un lado de su rostro.

Cuando me vio, se puso de rodillas y me dio una patada a las piernas, tratando de hacerme perder el equilibrio. Me agarré en el borde de la pileta para no caer al suelo y salté junto a sus piernas atadas. Ella había logrado sacar el celular de su bolsillo y estaba escarbando frenéticamente en las teclas tratando de encontrar el botón que conectara la llamada. Moviendo su cara por el piso, trató de soltar más la cinta y había comenzado a gritar en caso de que hubiese podido contestar correctamente.

"Perra escurridiza!" Grité mientras levantaba mi pie y lo estrellaba contra su intestino, liquidándola. Que pruebe gritar ahora. Ella aferró el teléfono enérgicamente, incluso mientras luchaba y trataba de tomar aire. Sonó una última vez y luego se calló.

Inclinándome, saque el teléfono fuera de su alcance. En cuanto vi la pantalla, noté que había un mensaje de una llamada perdida. Al pulsar el pequeño botón que mostraba la última llamada, apareció el nombre de Loverboy en la pantalla.

"Loverboy, ¿eh? Tiene un novio, agente Denali?

_"Púdrete",_ jadeó en el piso, todavía tomando fuertes respiraciones mientras trataba que su diafragma funcionara de nuevo.

"¿Hay alguien que va a notar tu ausencia?" Le pregunté, mirándola amenazadoramente. Ella miró hacia atrás, apretando sus labios en una línea. Me agaché y cogí un puñado de su cabello. "Respóndeme!" Grité, sacudiendo su cabeza adelante y atrás.

Además de un pequeño grito de asombro, no obtuve nada de ella. En mi mano, su teléfono dio un pitido, y cuando miré, había un sobre parpadeando en la pantalla con una notificación de que había recibido un mensaje. Usando mi dedo pulgar, apreté el botón para recuperarlo y maldije cuando una voz femenina me pidió mi contraseña. Maldita tecnología. Realmente la odio a veces.

"¿Cuál es la contraseña?" Pregunté, mirando el teléfono, el pulgar listo para digitar. Cuando no respondió, la miré de vuelta. "¿Qué? No puede hablar? A ver, deja que te ayude." Agarré el extremo de la cinta adhesiva y rasgué el resto del camino de su boca. Las facciones de Denali se arrugaron y tomó una profunda respiración. _"Pregunté_ ¿cuál es tu contraseña."

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro."

"Qué original!", le respondí y luego apreté los números.

_"Lo siento, esa contraseña es incorrecta. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo."_

"No estoy jugando", le gruñí. "La verdadera!"

"Seis, seis, seis".

Mirándola con atención, presioné el número seis tres veces.

_"Lo siento, esa contraseña es incorrecta. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo."_

"Maldita sea!" Grité, agarrándola por la cabeza otra vez y dándole una fuerte sacudida. "Me vas a dar tu contraseña, o terminarás sangrando en este suelo!"

"Está bien", dijo rápidamente. "Es mi cumpleaños. Noviembre doce"

"Eso está mejor", mascullé mientras marcaba los tres unos y un dos.

_"Lo siento, esa contraseña es incorrecta. Has superado el número de veces para introducir el código correcto. Este teléfono ahora será bloqueado por razones de seguridad"._

"¡Mierda!" Grité frustrado, lanzando el teléfono a través de la puerta hasta la otra habitación. Agarré a Denali por el pelo y le di un puñetazo en la cara. "¿Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad?"

Sorprendentemente, la mujer se rió y escupió un goterón de sangre sobre el piso. "Posiblemente termines matándome ahora, hijo de puta. No obtendrás nada de mí."

"Ah, sí?" Le pregunté, levantando su cabeza tirándola del pelo. "Vamos a ver eso."

Intenté levantarla del suelo, sólo para descubrir que estaba cojeando a propósito para hacérmelo mas difícil. Empecé a maldecir mientras luchaba bajo su peso muerto. Ella era delgada, pero alta, así que entre eso y el hecho de que sus pies y manos estaban atadas, era difícil de maniobrar para salir de ese pequeño cuarto de baño. Gruñendo y con esfuerzo, me las arreglé para empujarla hacia fuera, quedándome junto a la puerta, apoyado en mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Victoria se había puesto una camisa y estaba sentada en la cama sosteniendo el teléfono de la agente.

"No jodas con eso", le dije. "Está bloqueado"

"Sólo por una hora", dijo Victoria, mirándome. "Solía tener uno como este. Sólo se bloquea temporalmente. Lo tendrás de vuelta después de eso".

Denali cerró los ojos y volvió la cara hacia el piso.

"Una hora, ¿eh?" Respondí especulativamente. "Eso es una gran cantidad de tiempo para obtener la contraseña de alguien."

La siguiente hora no dio resultado alguno. Fiel a su palabra, la agente permaneció en silencio. Así que, cuando el teléfono se desbloqueo una hora más tarde, tal como dijo Victoria, yo todavía no tenía la contraseña.

"Sólo ríndete", jadeó Denali. "No te estoy... diciendo una maldita... palabra..."

En un arranque de furia, fui a atacar a la mujer, sólo para ser detenido por Victoria que me agarró del brazo y me sostuvo por lo que no pude golpear a Denali.

"¿Qué estás _haciendo!"_ me gritó. "¿Quieres _matar a_ esa puta? Eso es lo que _quieres!"_

Me volví para mirar a Victoria, aturdido. Ella tenía razón. La agente había estado deliberadamente molestándome para hacerme perder los estribos y había caído demasiadas veces. Ella no era tonta. Sabía que en esta situación era como si estuviera muerta, y era mejor de esa manera antes que traicionar a su pareja. Ahora sabía que había estado diciendo la verdad. Ella no hablaría.

¿O iba a hacerlo?

Mi maleta estaba tirada en la esquina, y me acerque a ella, sacando mis instrumentos. La agente me miraba con recelo, mientras preparaba una jeringa con mucho cuidado. Me acerqué y me senté en el borde de la cama junto a la silla a la que estaba atada. Sus ojos estaban entrenados en mí, su boca formando una línea dura, sombría.

"¿Cuánto sabe acerca del GHB Agente Denali?" Le pregunté haciendo conversación.

"Basta".

"¿Sabía que, si se administra en una dosis lo suficientemente pequeña funciona de manera similar al alcohol? Relajando, liberando las inhibiciones..." Dejé la frase sin terminar, todo el tiempo girando la jeringa, dejando que la luz la atravesara. "Ahora, desgraciadamente, sé que lo mejor sería tratar de forzar esto a través de su garganta. Sería mucho mejor si pudiera hacerlo a través de una vena - más rápido, realmente - pero de esta manera tendrá que ser, incluso si es necesario esperar un poco más", dije con tristeza. "No soy un tipo muy paciente."

Sin esperar más, llevé la aguja al muslo de Denali. Ella simplemente gruñó de dolor una vez mientras empujaba el émbolo, liberando el líquido en el músculo de su muslo. La dosis tomó cerca de media hora para hacer efecto ya que fue menor que la anterior, porque no quería que la agente se borrara por completo. Sólo quería que sintiera los efectos eufóricos de la droga, el cual era su uso común en las calles.

Después de que la droga surtió efecto, no nos tomó mucho tiempo obtener la información de la Agente de Denali. Ella opuso una buena resistencia, pero finalmente las drogas hicieron su trabajo, y nos dio la contraseña de su teléfono. Victoria recuperó el correo de voz, digitando el código y escuchó el mensaje, ampliando los ojos y haciendo una mueca con la boca.

"Mierda! Él sabe quién soy!"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté antes de agarrar el teléfono y rebobinar el mensaje. La voz de Masen llegó a través de él, y sentí mi ira reaccionar. Yo no había oído esa arrogante voz desde hace mucho tiempo, y el oírla ahora me hacía hervir la sangre. Tuve que esforzarme por calmarme, rebobinar y escuchar el mensaje de nuevo. Sabía el primer nombre de Victoria y sus vínculos con los Romaní, pero parecía ser todo. "Está bien", le dije a Victoria antes de terminar la llamada.

"¿Qué quiere _decir_ con que está bien!"

"Dije, está bien. Dejó un mensaje para ella", le dije, señalando con la cabeza hacia la agente drogada "y la tenemos para que no vaya a decirle a nadie... está bien."

"Entonces, ¿qué cree s que va a pasar cuando no reciba respuesta de ella? Huh? Va a llamar a alguien _más!"_

"Relájate..." Dije en voz baja y tranquilizadora. "Hay más de una forma para que ella se ponga en contacto con Masen." Cuando Victoria me miró sin comprender, le señalé el teléfono y levanté las cejas. "¿Has oído hablar de los mensajes de texto?"

"Ohhh...", dijo, y miró el teléfono en su mano.

"Sólo escríbele un mensaje y hazle saber que recibió su mensaje"

"De acuerdo"

"Ah, y llámalo Loverboy... ese es su apodo para él."

"Lo tengo".

Una vez hecho esto, inyecté a la agente con otra media dosis así se desmayaría y no sería una molestia. Después, Victoria y yo nos fuimos a dormir un par de horas. Ella había apagado el teléfono de la agente, de modo que cuando nos levantamos al día siguiente, nos encontramos con otro mensaje de Masen. Bajo mi instrucción, le envió una respuesta de vuelta con su nombre completo. Eso debería tranquilizar al maldito, y ahora supondría que nos tenía casi atrapados. Si calculaba bien el tiempo, él no sospecharía nada hasta que la Agente Denali apareciera en su puerta para la celebración.

Al día siguiente viajamos hasta Atlanta donde nos quedamos durante la noche. Tuvimos noticias de Masen una vez más, pidiendo actualizaciones y le enviamos un mensaje vago a cambio. Mientras esto no nos delatara y supiera que habíamos capturado a Denali – lo último que quería era que tratara de confirmar la información con alguien de la Oficina - esa era la impresión que yo quería conseguir.

En Halloween, nos dirigimos desde Atlanta a Fort Lauderdale y obtuve un cuarto de motel en las afueras de la ciudad no muy lejos de nuestro destino. Yo había medicado nuevamente a la Agente justo antes de llegar y basado en la reacción de las veces anteriores, ella estaría noqueada por lo menos durante tres horas más. Para entonces, estaríamos en el escondite de Masen para ejecutar el resto de mi plan.

Y ahí es donde nos encontrábamos ahora.

Todas las luces finalmente se apagaron, y envié mi último mensaje de texto.

_Hey Loverboy,_  
_Tengo una sorpresa_  
_para ti!_

Esperamos una hora antes de conducir el auto hasta la casa y estacionarlo en la calle a la vista de la gran ventana en la parte delantera de la casa. No hubo ningún movimiento en la ventana y no se encendió ninguna luz. Esperé un poco más por si acaso. Una vez que había transcurrido algún tiempo, abrí la cajuela y arrastré a Denalí fuera de ella. La cargué por encima de mi hombro y la llevé silenciosamente hasta el porche. Cuando llegué allí, la puse de pie y apoyé su frente en la mirilla, usando su cuerpo para ocultar el mío. Cuando Masen mirara, todo lo que vería sería a su compañera.

Asentí con la cabeza a Victoria, y ella levantó la mano y tocó con delicadeza, como sólo una mujer puede hacerlo y dio un paso atrás en las sombras.

_Truco o trato, hijo de puta?,_ me dije a mí mismo mientras sonreía y esperaba a que abriera la puerta. Este iba a ser el mejor Halloween de todos.

* * *

**N/T: Pucha que las quiero! Son las 2 de la mañana y tengo que madrugar para trabajar en un turno de 24 horas, hasta el domingo! Pero no podía dejarlas a medias. Tenia este cap a medio camino y no pude resistirme a terminarlo y mandarselos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Si o si en el siguiente cap viene el encuentro entre Edward y James, a ver que pasa! Yo no tengo ni idea tampoco, pero necesito dormir, asi que no traduciré mas por hoy. **

**Sorry si se me pasaron algunos detalles gramaticales, pero no lo revisé minuciosamente.**

**Intentare con todas mis fuerzas alcanzar a terminar el prox para el miercoles, pero ya ven, salgo el domingo del turno y entro de nuevo el lunes, asi que no tendre mucho tiempo, en fin... vere como le hago =P**

**Ahhhh... Les cuento que la autora ya va en el cap 30 y dijo que le faltaban 2 caps más el epilogo, asi que el final se acerca!**

**Yap, un beso para todas, son hermosas por dejarme sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos o solo seguir silenciosamente esta historia.**

**CaroB**


	27. Halloween Parte 1

Solo la traduccion me pertenece, la historia es de Lalina y los personajes de SM.

* * *

**Edward POV**

**26.** **Halloween**

"Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no?" Le pregunté a Bella, una vez que estuvimos solos, cerrando la puerta tras de mí con una mirada seria en el rostro.

"No, ¿qué?", respondió con sus cejas formando una pequeña arruga.

"Que nadie puede oír tus _gritos",_ le dije, cayendo en cuclillas y arremetiendo contra ella.

"¡No!" chilló Bella cuando la levanté y la llevé al sofá, soltándola sin mucho cuidado. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarse, me subí encima de ella y comencé a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad. "No! ¡Detente!", farfulló ella entre risas locas.

"No me detengo? Está bien..."

"Voy a hacer pis mis pantalones! ¡Lo juro!"

Teniendo piedad de la pobre muchacha, dejé de hacerle cosquillas, bajando mi cuerpo encima de ella. Me agaché y le di un largo y suave beso. "Tal vez pueda hacerte gritar de otra manera," le dije con voz ronca, moviendo los labios en su mandíbula.

"Mmm... Esa idea me gusta _mucho_ más"

Bella y yo nos miramos uno al otro y nos echamos a reír recordando la competencia de sexo de la otra noche. Las cosas se habían vuelto un poco locas, y me sorprendió que las chicas no hubiesen perdido su voz cuando todo terminó. Nuestras risas se detuvieron de repente cuando Bella se deslizó debajo de mí, recordándome que tenía una situación apremiante de atender. Giré mis caderas, empujando contra ella y sonriendo cuando dio un pequeño grito de asombro y se movió contra mí en respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos?" Murmuré antes de recorrer mi lengua por la columna de su cuello.

"Cierto... sobre... _eso",_ respondió ella, agarrando dos puñados de mi pelo, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia un lado.

Deslicé mi mano por debajo de ella y luego la estreche contra mí, presionando su pecho y jugando con sus pezones a través de la ropa. Bella retuvo la respiración ante la sensación, y arqueó la espalda. Seguí hacia abajo, mordí ligeramente su pecho sobre la parte superior de su camisa y la oí gemir. Tiré su camisa con impaciencia, arrastrando el corpiño hacia abajo y rodeé su pezón con mi boca, haciéndola gemir en un suspiro.

Su cuerpo tembloroso y sus caderas sinuosas debajo de mí aumentaban mi sentido de urgencia. Por lo general, disfrutaba tomándome mi tiempo, pero ahora mismo no quería nada más que estar en Bella completamente, su abrasador calor rodeándome cuando estaba dentro de ella. Apartándome abruptamente, me arrodillé entre las piernas de Bella y la tomé de las manos, tirando de ella hacia arriba.

"Levántate", exigí. Bella me miró, un poco confusa porque me había detenido. "Vamos", insistí, "De pie".

Cuando ella se puso de pie, me recompuse un poco, de manera de quedar sentado en el sofá con Bella parada delante de mí. Echándome hacia atrás, la miré de arriba abajo apreciativamente. Tenía el pelo ligeramente alborotado, con la ropa desordenada y nunca me pareció más sexy.

"Quítate la ropa", dije en voz baja.

"¿Qué? Edward..." Bella movía las manos como si quisiera taparse, a pesar de que todavía estaba completamente vestida.

"Quiero que te quites la ropa", repetí, mirándola intensamente. "Desvístete para mí."

Un rubor ardió como un fuego repentino a lo largo de su piel mientras registraba lo que quería de ella. Bella abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, pero algo en la forma en que la miraba la hizo guardar silencio. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó sus labios cuando pasó las manos bajo su pecho, tomó el borde de su camisa, y tiró de ella hacia arriba por sobre su cabeza.

Yo esperaba que Bella se limitara a quitarse la ropa y se uniera a mí en el sofá, pero me sorprendió maravillosamente cuando, en vez de eso, empezó a acariciar sus pechos. Agasajó sus pezones hasta que estuvieron erguidos contra la fina tela de su sostén, y yo apenas pude contener un gemido. Incapaz de contenerme, bajé mi mano y recorrí suavemente con mi palma la erección que estaba presionándose fuertemente bajo mis pantalones. Los ojos de Bella se hicieron más grandes mientras seguía mi mano, mirando cómo la deslizaba sobre mi eje.

Después de mover sus manos lentamente por su estómago, empezó a tirar del primer botón de sus pantalones cortos. Cuando lo desabrochó, bajó la cremallera y se dio la vuelta. Sensualmente, empezó a girar sus caderas de lado a lado mientras tiraba de la tela hacia abajo por encima de su trasero. Un par de bragas de encaje se revelaron cuando ella continuó, doblando su cintura y dándome una asombrosa vista mientras seguía deslizando los pantalones por sus muslos. Finalmente, la pieza de ropa se arrugó alrededor de sus pies, y salió de ellos con delicadeza.

"¿Es esto lo que querías?", preguntó con un ronroneo mientras se volvía hacia mí.

"No del todo", le respondí, todavía acariciándome suavemente. "Lo quiero todo fuera"

"Tan impaciente", respondió Bella, llevando sus manos hacia atrás para desabrochar su sostén. Las correas cayeron por sus hombros, las copas dieron paso a sus cremosos pechos, contrastados por sus oscuros y rosados pezones. Subió una de sus manos, ajustándola sobre su pecho, mientras deslizaba la otra bajo sus bragas.

"Jesús _Cristo_", gruñí mientras veía el contorno de su mano a través del encaje, como movía sus dedos sobre su piel.

Bella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se masajeaba el clítoris y continuaba acariciándose sus pechos. "Tengo que admitir", jadeó un poco, "esto es mucho mejor cuando _tú lo_ haces."

"Quítate las bragas. _Ahora"_ exigí. "Quiero verte completamente"

Con un suspiro, se quitó la mano y se dio la vuelta una vez más. Comenzó a juguetear mientras se quitaba las bragas, doblando su cintura. La vista de ella en esa posición amenazaba con terminar conmigo, tiré hacia abajo de la cinturilla de mi pantalón, liberando mi erección, tomándola en mi puño.

"Alto ahí", le dije antes de Bella pudiera voltearse. "Muéstrate para mí". Lanzándome una sonrisa rápida por encima del hombro, Bella abrió sus piernas y se inclinó aún más. "Ahora, tócate".

El aire silbó entre los dientes de Bella mientras ella cumplía con mis exigencias, y empezaba a acariciarse suavemente. Manteniendo las piernas abiertas, se enderezó un poco, pero todavía podía ver sus dedos deslizándose dentro de ella. Mantuve mis movimientos al ritmo de los suyos, apretando ligeramente la cabeza de mi polla antes de volver a deslizar mi mano hacia abajo.

Después de un par de minutos de eso, yo no podía soportarlo más. Sentándome delante, agarré a Bella de las caderas y la arrastré hacia mi regazo. Sosteniéndola en mis brazos, mantuve la mayor parte de su peso fuera de mí, hasta que se ubicó entre mis piernas, tomando mi miembro y posicionándola contra ella. Bajé su cuerpo lentamente, observando cómo su cuerpo me recibía, sintiéndome completamente consumido por ella.

"Oh, _Dios", _jadeó Bella cuando estuve totalmente dentro de ella.

Se apoyó contra mi pecho y levantó los brazos detrás de ella para tejer sus dedos a través de mi pelo. En esta posición, su espalda estaba ligeramente arqueada, y extendí las manos para acariciar sus pechos. Empezamos a movernos lentamente uno contra el otro, tomándonos nuestro tiempo, encontrando un erótico ritmo. Disfruté acariciando a Bella en todas partes, acariciándola con mis palmas y yemas de los dedos, liberando cada sensación hasta que se hizo ultra-sensible a mi tacto. Usando mi boca y mis dientes, la besé y mordisqueé a lo largo de su hombro y su cuello, haciendo su respiración errática y entrecortada.

Cuando bajé mi mano y comencé a masajear su clítoris con mis dedos, gimió profundamente y empezó a corcovear sus caderas, esforzándose por alcanzar su liberación. Envolví mi brazo por su cintura, usado mis fuerzas para levantarla un poco y comencé a conducir mis caderas hacia arriba en embestidas rápidas y poco profundas. Bella estaba cerca, y yo podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo cada vez más pronunciada con cada arremetida.

_"Mierda,_ te sientes tan bien", le susurré al oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. "Me encanta cogerte así".

_"Oh, Dios_..."

"¿Te gusta cuando tomo de esta manera?" Continué, aumentando la presión sobre su clítoris.

_"¡Sí!", _gritó mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a dar espasmos sobre mis manos. Seguí moviendo mis dedos, imitando las ondas con ella mientras seguía gritando. Después de unos momentos más, ella se dejó caer contra mí, sin fuerzas y sonriente. Yo todavía estaba duro y enterrado profundamente dentro de ella mientras besaba suavemente su mejilla y su sien.

Cuando pudo moverse de nuevo, Bella se levantó, dio media vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. "Tu turno", dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba sobre mi polla de nuevo. Ella gimió en mi cuello con la sensación, y yo hice eco de sus sensaciones. Agarrándola de su trasero, tomé sus nalgas mientras la deslizaba de arriba abajo sobre mi eje. Inclinándome, tomé un pezón entre los labios y revolví mi lengua sobre él varias veces antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Esta vez fue diferente a la primero. Había un mayor sentido de urgencia, y podía sentir mi libertad suspendida en el eje de mi pene, apenas conteniéndose. Bella usaba la parte de atrás del sofá para impulsarse moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás rápidamente. Ella estaba mascullando maldiciones en voz baja mientras yo la ayudaba a mover sus caderas más rápido, los dos empujando completamente abandonados a la sensación.

Ahora, fui yo quien maldijo mientras sentía el orgasmo estrellarse contra mí. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó hasta justo antes de que empezara a temblar intensamente. Embestí a Bella tan fuerte como pude cuando sentí que ella también estaba llegando nuevamente al clímax. Nos sorprendió a ambos al mismo tiempo, besándonos y gimiendo. Nuestras bocas se unieron, con nuestras lenguas empujando como si quisieran imitar lo que las otras partes de nuestros cuerpos estaban haciendo. Fue un absoluto dar y recibir, los dos absolutamente rendidos a las sensaciones de la carne. El placer carnal y la bendición de la comunión, todo en uno.

No habría nadie más con quien pudiera compartir este sentimiento sagrado. Nadie más que Bella.

Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, respirando pesadamente. Acaricié su espalda y removí sus cabellos lejos de su cuerpo húmedo. Definitivamente habíamos trabajado lo suficiente para sudar. Pasó un tiempo antes de que ninguno de nosotros tuviera la fuerza o la voluntad para moverse.

"Rose nos mataría si supiera lo que acabamos de hacer en su sofá" Bella se echó a reír bajo su aliento.

"Lo que no se sabe, no hace daño", le contesté, sonriendo. "Y si alguna vez lo descubre, por lo menos yo aún estoy vestido y no con el trasero desnudo sobre el tapiz". Bella y yo nos reímos a carcajadas

"Sí", dijo ella, tirándose hacia atrás y entornando los ojos hacia mí. "¿Cómo diablos pasó eso? Yo hice un espectáculo de stripper, y tú ni siquiera estás desnudo".

"Creo que me lo debías después de haberme visto desnudo en Chattanooga."

"Hey, eso fue un accidente! No cuenta."

"No estoy de acuerdo."

"Que eso no cuenta o que fue un accidente?"

"Ambos", le contesté, besando a Bella en la nariz antes de dejarla ir para que pudiera desenmarañarse.

Jugueteamos un rato mientras recogíamos nuestra ropa y nos dirigíamos al cuarto de baño para una ducha rápida antes de cenar. Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente mientras disfrutábamos en relativo silencio. Tenía que admitir que era agradable estar solo con Bella, a pesar de que tuviéramos un montón de diversión con Rose y Emmett.

En algún momento durante la tarde, le mande un mensaje a Tanya para pedirle reporte y recibí una respuesta que me emocionó.

_Estamos cerca._

_Los tendremos esta noche._

"Mierda _¡por fin!"_. Exclamé, y Bella me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. "Casi termina, amor. Tanya dice que está casi sobre James y su mascota"

"¿En serio? ¡Qué alivio."

"Dímelo a mí", le contesté, poniéndola más cerca de mí. Las cosas venían juntas. Yo estaba con Bella, nos amábamos, James estaba cerca de ser capturado, y todo este enredo estaba casi había terminado. Había cosas que todavía teníamos que trabajar, pero estaba empezando a sentirme mucho más optimistas sobre el camino que mi vida tomaría. La charla con Emmett realmente me había ayudado mucho, y yo sabía que con Bella a mi lado, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

El resto de la noche pasó sin más. Emmett y Rose llamaron para contarnos que aun estaban sobre la pista de Clyde Jamison. Él no había aparecido donde esperaban, pero su madre estaba segura que aun seguía en Miami. Hicimos algunas estrategias por un rato, a Emmett y a mí nos preocupaba que hubiese encontrado su próxima víctima y rezábamos para que no fuese así. Le hablé sobre el mensaje de Tanya y le hice saber que podía tomarse su tiempo en capturar a ese malnacido, lo que fue un alivio para él y Rose. Emmett recibió otra llamada mientras estábamos hablando, así que le corté deseándole mucha suerte, antes de decirle adiós.

Más tarde, Bella y yo nos dirigimos a la cama. Podía haber sido la Noche del Diablo, pero nosotros dormíamos en la paz de los ángeles.

El día siguiente era Halloween, y Bella y yo nos quedamos en la cama la mayor parte de la mañana. Salimos del cálido refugio brevemente para comer, aunque a regañadientes. A pesar de que estábamos en un lugar muy diferente, no pude dejar de comparar estas últimas horas con nuestro tiempo juntos en la cabaña. Era un lugar tranquilo e idílico. Estábamos encerrados del resto del mundo, disfrutando el uno del otro. Era como un descubrimiento totalmente nuevo porque no había más mentiras entre nosotros. Todo había sido confesado, y lo que nos quedaba era la honestidad total.

Con este estado de ánimo me decidí a tener una discusión sincera con Bella sobre nuestro futuro juntos y las expectativas que ella pudiera tener. Ahora, la decisión de tener esa conversación y tener las agallas para iniciarla eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Debo de haber abierto y cerrado la boca un centenar de veces a medida que avanzaba el día, sin éxito.

La noche comenzó a caer y Bella miró por la ventana contemplando. "Es Halloween", dijo. "Probablemente tengamos algunos _truco o travesura_. Lástima que no tengamos ningún caramelo."

"Bella, sólo porque James está en Chicago - y esperamos encarcelarlo pronto - No creo que sea una buena idea abrir la puerta a extraños toda la noche."

"Oh", respondió ella, dándome una pequeña sonrisa. "Supongo que tienes razón"

"En realidad, eso me recuerda", dije, acercándome a la puerta principal. "Probablemente debería apagar las luces de seguridad para que nadie se anime a venir a la puerta."

Una vez terminado, tomé la mano de Bella y la llevé al sofá. El tiempo estaba pasando, y yo realmente quería tener esta conversación antes de que Rosalie y Emmett regresaran. Sabía que sería mucho más fácil seguir aplazándolo, pero probablemente no nos quedara mucho más tiempo en Florida y quería saber dónde iríamos de aquí. Después de sentarme, tiré de Bella hacia abajo, indicándole que se sentara a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

"Oh, haremos esto otra vez?", preguntó ella, sonriendo maliciosamente y apoyándose para darme un beso.

"No", le respondí, dándole un casto beso antes de retirarme. "Bueno, tal vez más tarde", me corregí, sonriendo y dándole un apretón en los muslos. "Yo sólo quería hablar."

"Está bien?"

"Mira, Bella", empecé a decir, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad. "Esta cosa con James va a acabar pronto, y yo sólo quería saber lo que esperabas de esto cuando nos vayamos de aquí?"

"Oh", respondió Bella, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a sus manos, cruzadas sobre mi camiseta.

Levanté mis manos, quitando el pelo de su rostro. Con los pulgares, incliné su barbilla para que buscara mis ojos de nuevo. "Sé que no hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo... quiero decir, sólo nos hemos vuelto a conectar. Diablos, ni siquiera nos hemos _conocido_ hace mucho, y siempre ha sido en situaciones peligrosas..." Terminé de manera poco convincente, sin saber muy bien dónde iba con esto. Bella me quedó mirando en silencio.

"Mierda. Estoy arruinando esto", suspiré, frotándome las manos por la cara. "Yo sólo... sólo quiero saber lo que tú ves que pasará cuando todo esto termine. Tú sabes... con nosotros."

"Realmente... no he... pensado en ello", dijo finalmente vacilante.

"En nada?"

"Bueno, yo... ¡Oh, no lo sé. Sólo han pasado cinco días."

"Claro", dije lentamente, dejando caer las manos en el sillón. "Sí, por supuesto". Miré hacia abajo, esperando que la decepción no fuera muy evidente en mi cara o en mi voz.

"¿Qué es lo _que tú ves _que ocurrirá?", preguntó en voz baja.

"Oh", le respondí, en un tono indiferente. "Bueno, no estoy seguro tampoco. Pensaba que sería mejor volver a Chicago. Entonces, supongo que podría acompañarte de regreso a casa de Charlie." La declaración sonó más como una pregunta, y apreté los puños a mi lado, esperando y rezando para que Bella discutiera esa ridícula idea. Exigiera que la llevara conmigo. Que ella me dijera lo que quería y lo que quería era a mí.

En cambio, ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. "Sí, supongo que esa es la mejor idea. Quiero decir tengo mucho de lo que encargarme en Seattle. Tu sabes... recuerda el daño a mi departamento. Materia de seguros. Va a ser una locura por un tiempo", dijo, riéndose un poco.

Me sentía como si alguien acabara de rodar una roca del tamaño de un coche sobre mi pecho. Quería gritar y gritar y preguntarle qué demonios había significado esta última semana para ella, si no había significado nada en absoluto. Ella me había dicho que nunca dejó de amarme, sin embargo, parecía estar perfectamente bien con la idea de vivir el uno sin el otro. No tenía ningún sentido.

"Supongo que debería comenzar a preparar la cena," dijo en voz baja y se alejó de mi regazo. Yo no tenía la fuerza emocional para tratar de retenerla a donde haya ido. Yo no tenía fuerzas para casi nada. El peso de esa roca seguía presionando hacia abajo, manteniéndome prisionero en el sofá mientras Bella se movía en la cocina preparando la comida. Algo que probablemente no tendría ninguna gana a comer.

Nuestras palabras se desplomaban y retorcían en mi mente mientras repetía todo y trataba de averiguar por qué me había retirado. ¿Por qué seguía con tanto miedo a simplemente poner las cartas sobre la mesa? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar hasta que Bella me dijera que me quería? Yo podía decirle _lo_ mucho _que la_ quería, que quería estar con ella, y entonces ella podría decidir. Tal vez esto era como antes, cuando Bella necesitó que yo le dijera las palabras.

Con renovado esfuerzo, me levanté del sofá y fui a la cocina. Me acerqué y le acaricié el hombro ligeramente. "Bella?"

El rostro que se volvió hacia mí era la de un extraña. Tenía los ojos distantes una vez más, todo el calor se secó completamente. Mi resolución de hace un momento se marchitó y murió en el acto. "La cena está casi lista", dijo con una sonrisa tensa. "Espero que no te importa comer los restantes."

"No", respondí, dejando caer la mano de su hombro.

"Okay, bien". Los labios de Bella se retorcieron en esa pequeña sonrisa horrible, una vez más, mientras pasaba junto a mí.

A lo largo de la cena, traté de pensar en maneras de volver a cómo estábamos antes de que todo se jodiera. Bella mantuvo la mirada baja durante la mayor parte de la merienda y tomó su comida con indiferencia. La conversación resultó ser superficial y torpe, y en comparación con la relativa facilidad de los últimos días, fue una tortura. Yo hubiera preferido clavarme un tenedor en el ojo antes de pasar por esto otra vez.

Bella limpió todo y se volvió hacia mí. "Estoy cansada esta noche ", dijo, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. "Creo que sólo voy a ir a leer o algo así."

"Claro", le respondí, sin saber qué más decir. Me pregunté si debía ofrecerme a acompañarla, pero sabía que necesitaba algo de espacio. No me engañé a mi mismo pretendiendo que el hecho de que ella necesitara espacio de mí no me dolía al menos un poco.

Las horas siguientes pasaron a paso de tortuga. Pasé a través de los canales en el televisor y miré por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Bella unos pocos cientos de veces, esperando a que saliera en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, comenzaba a dudar que lo hiciera. ¿Querría que pasara la noche con ella? ¿Debía volver a mi antigua habitación?

Apagué la lámpara de la sala y me senté en la oscuridad durante unos instantes, tratando de averiguar qué hacer a continuación. Mi mente era un caos de confusión. La única distracción fue otro mensaje de texto de Tanya. Eché un vistazo a la pantalla de mi teléfono para leer el mensaje.

_Hey Loverboy,_  
_Tengo una sorpresa_  
_para tí!_

Yo esperaba que la sorpresa fuera la captura de James, pero a este punto, casi no me interesaba. Mis pensamientos estaban consumidos por Bella.

Me mataba no saber lo que ella quería y que yo era demasiado cobarde para preguntárselo. Nuestra conversación esta noche había ido terriblemente mal. Cuando me enteré que ella ni siquiera había pensado en nuestro futuro, mi respuesta automática fue bloquearme y dar la espalda. Fingir indiferencia y ganar distancia. Esta era una reacción refleja en mí cuando me enfrentaba a emociones con las que no podía lidiar. Yo había luchado con tanta fuerza en contra de mi naturaleza, mientras que Bella y yo viajábamos hasta aquí, y estaba decepcionado de que hubiese sido tan fácil volver a esa vieja costumbre.

Decidiendo hacer algo, me levanté y fui por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Bella. Mi paso se tambaleó cuando me di cuenta de la luz estaba apagada. Había una buena posibilidad de que estuviera despierta y molesta, al igual que yo. Pero si estaba dormida, no quería molestarla. Extendí mi mano sobre la puerta y apoyé la frente contra ella debatiéndome si entrar o no.

Suspiré en voz baja y me aparté de la puerta, en dirección a mi antigua habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que la empujé y fui a sentarme en la cama. Miré alrededor de la habitación con indiferencia, no queriendo estar aquí. Sin molestarme en desvestirme, simplemente me recosté contra la almohada y me quedé mirando el techo durante un tiempo.

Más tiempo pasó lentamente, y, en un momento de inspiración, me acordé del piano de Rosalie. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Sentado en el banco, levanté la tapa, recordando la última vez que había tocado, cuando Bella me había oído y vino hacia mí. Era muy tarde ahora, pero tenía una fuerte sensación de que Bella no estaba dormida. Si ese era el caso, yo esperaba que el sonido del piano la impulsara a salir.

Pasé los dedos mansamente sobre las teclas y comencé a tocar suavemente al principio. Toqué las piezas más conmovedoras y tristes, aquellas que tenían el poder de hacerte derramar lágrimas. Canciones que hacían eco en el espacio vacío de mi pecho. Melodías que tal vez podían expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Después de tocar durante unos veinte minutos, estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que Bella saliera. Tal vez ella se había dormido después de todo. Cuando fui desacelerando las notas, preparándome para detenerme, capté movimiento en mi visión periférica. Volviendo un poco la cabeza, vi a Bella caminando en silencio hacia el sofá más cercano a mí. Se sentó subiendo lo pies sobre el cojín, apoyando la mejilla sobre sus rodillas. Me enfrenté a las teclas de nuevo y toqué un puente que me llevó a las notas de su canción de cuna.

Algo acerca de estar en la oscuridad, tocando su canción, me dio el valor para hablar. "Escribí esta canción sobre ti cuando estábamos en la cabaña", dije en voz baja, apenas encima de la música. "Una noche, estabas teniendo un mal sueño, y te oí gritar mi nombre. Entré en la habitación para asegurarme de que estabas bien, pero estabas dormida. Te observe por un momento, por si me necesitabas... Creo que fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de tí". Oí suspirar a Bella ligeramente detrás de mí. "Cada vez que te veía dormir, esta melodía se me venía a la cabeza. Atormentándome. No salía de mi mente. Así, escribí esta canción. La escribí para ti."

"Esta era la canción que tarareabas para mí en la cabaña", dijo Bella en voz baja, su voz era apenas un susurro.

"Sí".

Continué tocando suavemente, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiéramos oírla. Cuando su canción terminó, empecé a tocar la canción de Chicago que habíamos bailado en la cabaña, sabiendo que ella recordaría las palabras. Oí crujir detrás de mí mientras Bella se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el piano. "Oh, Edward," respiró con tristeza, tocándome con una mano el hombro con suavidad, recorriendo hasta mi pecho, mientras que con la otra enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en sus pechos, sin dejar de tocar la canción hasta el final.

Cuando todo terminó, me di media vuelta en el banquillo y ubiqué a Bella para que quedara de pie entre mis piernas. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, puse mi mejilla contra su pecho y la abracé. Nos quedamos así durante un rato, sin hablar, mientras Bella pasaba sus manos por mi pelo y me acariciaba la cara y la espalda.

Levantó mi cabeza y se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra los míos. Me aferré a ella con desesperación, sin desear nada más que expresarle mi malestar ante la idea de estar sin ella de nuevo. Cuando estaba a punto de expresar las palabras, hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

"¿Qué carajo?" Me levanté y fui a una de las mesas laterales, tomando el arma que mantenía allí. Después de una rápida verificación para asegurarme de que estaba cargada, le hice señas a Bella para que se moviera hacia el pasillo.

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes, más insistente, y fui hacia la ventana. Un movimiento rápido de la cortina, y vi un Mustang apostado en frente de la casa. _"Tanya?_ Dije en voz alta, confundido. Estaba demasiado oscuro afuera para confirmar el color, pero no mucha gente conducía un Fastback de '65. Y dudaba que alguno de ellos conociera a Emmett.

"Tanya regresó?" preguntó Bella, sonando tan desconcertada como yo. Hice la matemáticas rápidamente en mi cabeza. Yo había oído de ella ayer por la tarde haciéndome saber que debían capturar a James por esa noche. Era perfectamente posible que ellos hubieran hecho el trabajo y ella se dirigiera hasta aquí como la última vez. Luego, estaba el texto que recibí hace una hora que me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. ¿Había manejado para darme la noticia en persona? No estaba completamente fuera de lugar ya que ella había hecho casi exactamente lo mismo hace menos de una semana después de la muerte de Laurent.

Bella volvió a la habitación cuando me acerqué a la puerta y miré por la mirilla. Efectivamente, pude ver el pelo de Tanya y la espalda, apenas reconocible en la penumbra del porche. Sentí una punzada de que algo tal vez no estaba bien en esta situación, pero por mi vida que no podía entender por qué me sentía de esa manera. Me aferré fuertemente a mi arma y empecé a soltar los cerrojos, abriendo la puerta.

Bastó un segundo para darme cuenta de mi error, pero fue un segundo demasiado largo. Todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta después de eso. La apertura de esa puerta reveló lo que la mirilla no. James de pie sosteniendo lo que parecía el cuerpo difunto de Tanya.

"Sorpresa, Masen," se burló empujando el cuerpo hacia mí.

* * *

**N/T: Hola hermosas! Se que es tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca, no? De hecho debo confesarles que casi no les actualizo hoy. En realidad este capitulo es el doble de largo (más de 20 pags de word!), pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo completo, asi que decidi que mejor les subía la mitad ahora para no dejarlas colgadas y la otra el finde. Acabo de terminar este pedacito del capitulo y me pondre ahora a seguir con el resto, en cuanto lo tenga, se los subo. No se si hice bien, fue una dificil decision, pero hasta encontre un punto justo en la mitad que las dejaria enganchadas para la continuacion, asi que... aqui está**

**Ahora, que les pareció? Que onda Bella que le da esa respuesta cuando él lo unico que quiere saber es si ha pensado en un futuro juntos para ellos... snif! Tonta Bella, qué estara pensando? Tal vez o quiere hacerse ilusiones, pero no se que más demostracion de amor quiere...**

**La continuacion del cap es el enfrentamiento entre Edward y James, no se lo pierdan!**

**Espero sus rr =P**

**Besos... sigo traduciendo...**

**CaroB**


	28. Halloween Parte 2

La historia es de Lalina

26. Halloween. Segunda Parte

**Edward POV**

"Sorpresa, Masen," se burló empujando el cuerpo hacia mí. Mis brazos se estiraron en acto reflejo para sostener el peso muerto de Tanya, empujándome hacia atrás, haciéndome tropezar. Los dos caímos al suelo, su cuerpo presionando contra mi brazo derecho, lo que hacía imposible usar mi arma. En lugar de tratar de liberar mi brazo, me acerqué con mi mano izquierda hasta el arma, cogí la pistola y traté de apuntar a James. Se movió como un rayo, pisoteando fuertemente mi antebrazo, conduciendo mi muñeca de vuelta al piso, mientras se me escapaba un tiro.

Oí gritar a Bella en el fondo y vi a la pelirroja venir corriendo por la puerta. "Bella! _CORRE!"_. Grité cuando la mujer pasó rápidamente junto a mí. Oí pasos tronando por el pasillo y tiré de mi muñeca debajo del pie de James. Ahora él perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó, afirmándose en el respaldo del sillón. Me dio tiempo suficiente para librarme de Tanya, ella dio un pequeño gemido, y sentí un breve instante de alivio al saber que estaba viva. Estaba tratando de darme la vuelta y tomar el arma cuando James me abordó desde un lado, agarrándome el brazo. Él me llevó de vuelta al piso y empezó a golpearme la mano contra el suelo para conseguir que soltara el arma.

Debido a que mi muñeca estaba herida por su pisada, pude sentir mi agarre empezando a debilitarse más rápidamente de lo que lo haría normalmente. En un acto de desesperación, dirigí mi otro puño a su cara, volviéndole la cabeza hacia un lado. Me impulse para hacerlo de nuevo, mientras sentía que el precario agarre de mi pistola se perdía aun más cuando volvió a golpear mi muñeca en el suelo. Con un gruñido, dejé volar mi puño y golpeé mis nudillos en su cara otra vez.

Al mismo tiempo, la pistola salió volando de mi mano y se fue traqueteando sobre el parquet. James hizo un intento para alcanzarla, pero lo cogí de la camisa y tiré violentamente de él, tratando de dale la vuelta, sin éxito. Luchamos durante unos segundos. Él todavía estaba sobre mí, pero fui capaz de empujarlo el tiempo suficiente para salir de debajo de él y buscar el arma. Mi mano estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, mis dedos rozaron la culata haciéndola girar. James estaba tratando de subirse en mi espalda para impedir que siguiera avanzando, entonces clavé con fuerza mi codo en su torso. Su aliento salió expulsado de sus pulmones cerca de mi oído y removí mi cuerpo para sacármelo de encima.

Hice un intento más para alcanzar la pistola, utilizando mis codos para arrastrarme hacia delante, pero James había logrado aprisionarme con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me jalaba hacia atrás. Girándome rápidamente, dirigí mi puño contra él, sin ningún objetivo en particular, solo golpearlo, esperando que se diera por vencido y me soltara. Podríamos haber seguido usando solo los puños, pero con una pistola perdida por ahí, no era la mejor idea.

Con un grito de frustración, James me liberó, y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas, impulsándose hacia adelante en un último esfuerzo de desviarme y apoderarse de la pistola. Podía haber funcionado, pero fui capaz de empujarlo en el último segundo. Había logrado tomar la boca del arma, pero cuando lo hice perder el equilibrio, perdió el precario agarre, y la pistola se deslizó por debajo del sofá.

James fue hurgando hacia ella, pero había caído demasiado lejos y estaba fuera de su alcance. Finalmente, estuve fuera de debajo de él. Agarré a James por la camisa, dándonos vuelta, quedando a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Sin preámbulos, comencé a estrellar mi puño repetidamente en su cara, gruñendo de satisfacción cada vez que su cabeza se azotaba a un lado. Mientras seguía golpeándolo, una voz chillona me detuvo antes de que pudiera completar el trabajo.

"¡Alto! O le vuelo los sesos a tu novia!"

Levanté mi cabeza y vi a la hija de Aro con una pistola contra la sien de Bella. Rizos rojos desordenados, los labios convertidos en una línea dura, pude ver sus nudillos blancos agarrando una gran porción del cabello de Bella, manteniendo su cabeza erguida. Me quedé donde estaba, no muy dispuesto a bajarme de James y dejarlo libre. Se quedó quieto también, respirando con dificultad, el aire silbando por una fractura en su nariz. En cualquier otra situación, que el sonido habría sido casi cómico.

Bella parecía enojada, un hilillo de sangre le chorreaba por la nariz, y su mejilla amoratada estaba empezando a hincharse. Me di cuenta que odiaba estar en la posición de la víctima de nuevo, y no podía culparla. No me gustaba mucho tampoco, especialmente desde que Aro sostuvo una pistola en la cabeza de mi amante. Esto estaba muy cerca de lo que había sucedido en las escaleras del juzgado hace cinco meses, y no pude evitar un estremecimiento cuando el momento de déjà vu me sorprendió. Aro se sentiría orgulloso de la pequeña perra que había engendrado, estaba seguro de ello. Probablemente estaba sonriéndonos desde los pozos de fuego de Hades y bailando alegremente entre las llamas.

Examiné a la chica con más detención, ella sostenía a Bella demasiado bien para utilizar el mismo truco que usamos en ese entonces. Decir Scrabble no nos ayudaría esta vez. También noté que la mano que sostenía el arma estaba temblando ligeramente. Era evidentemente una principiante, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera las agallas para apretar el gatillo, y ya que yo no tenía armas a la mano, podía matarme a mí y a Tanya también, con relativa facilidad. Una vez que se encargaran de nosotros, ella y James podrían huir felices sin que nadie lo supiera. Al menos hasta que Rosalie y Emmett volvieran a encontrar tres cadáveres en su casa. Me maldije por enviarlos fuera.

"Victoria", dije con voz suave y tranquila. "No necesitas hacer esto. Sólo pon el arma en el suelo y vete. Deja a James y estarás libre y sin cargos".

"Vete a la mierda", espetó, su dedo manteniendo fuertemente apretado el gatillo. "¡Déjalo!".

"Tú eres una víctima aquí", continué. "James sólo está usándote!"

"No le hagas caso, Vic!", gritó James. "Te amo, nena. Tú lo sabes."

"Cállate la boca, gusano mentiroso", gruñí, agarrando un puñado de su cabello y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

"_¡Detente!"_, me gritó Victoria. "Te _lo_ advierto! Voy a disparar contra ella."

"Victoria", lo intenté de nuevo. "Eres inocente en todo esto. Aléjate _y_ _nadie_ tiene que saber que estuviste _aquí"._ Me carcomió decir esas palabras, pero si dejaba libre a Bella y me dejaba encargarme de James, valdría la pena. Tal vez, fuera de la influencia perversa de James, ella se mantendría lejos de los problemas de ahora en adelante.

_"Inocente?_ James se rió. "Ella ya se cargó a un Agente Federal. Está metida en esto hasta sus globos oculares! Y no va a ninguna parte sin mí."

"¿Qué?" Yo no creía en James y sabía que diría cualquier cosa para liberarse.

"Una de las hermanas", dijo con burla. "La rubia. Victoria le disparó."

Miré a Victoria, y su mentón se inclinó hacia arriba desafiante. Eso me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. James no estaba mintiendo, Victoria debe haberle disparado y mató a Irina. Eché un vistazo al cuerpo inerte de Tanya y me sentí enfermo. Eso explicaría la forma en que habían logrado incapacitarla. Al ver a su hermana siendo abatida a tiros delante de ella, se debe haber vuelto loca de dolor.

Esto cambiaba todo, ahora sabía que Victoria no dejaría a James y esperaría ninguna represalia de parte de Tanya. Incluso aunque pudiera prometerle carta blanca, ya no quería hacerlo. Una ola de ira se apoderó de mí mientras pensaba en la toda la muerte y la destrucción que estos dos habían dejado a su paso. También sabía ahora que ella era una asesina sin corazón, al igual que su amante y su padre antes que ella. Eso significaba que Bella estaba en mayor peligro de lo que yo había anticipado. Victoria no iba a dejarla ir, lo que significaba que tenía que rendirme. Lentamente, me bajé de James.

"No... Edward, _no",_ se quejó Bella.

"Tengo que hacerlo."

Nuestra única esperanza ahora era que Emmett y Rosalie estuvieran de camino a casa. Era una pequeña posibilidad, ya que no se habían puesto en contacto conmigo para contarme que habían terminado su trabajo, pero si pudiera contener a James por algún tiempo, quizá las cosas aún podrían funcionar en nuestro favor. Si llegaban a casa y encontraban todas las luces encendidas tan tarde, esperaba que se pusieran en guardia.

"Quédate en tus rodillas!", ordenó Victoria.

Hice lo que me dijeron, manteniendo los puños cerrados a los lados. James luchó para levantarse a mi lado. Regresó a la puerta principal y tomó una pequeña mochila. Yéndose sobre mí de nuevo, me sujetó las manos con tiras de gruesa cinta adhesiva. Mantuve mis ojos en Bella todo el tiempo, esperando y deseando que Victoria bajara la guardia por un instante. Sólo un pequeño error, eso era todo lo que estaba pidiendo. Un error que podía darle a Bella la oportunidad de desarmar a esa perra desalmada.

Esto nunca ocurrió.

Una vez que mis manos estuvieron atadas, James me dio una patada en la espalda que me hizo caer hacia adelante. "Ahora sé un buen chico y quédate dónde estás", se burló antes de voltearse hacia Victoria y ladrarle una orden. "Llévala a uno de los dormitorios."

Vi a Victoria darse la vuelta, empujando a Bella delante de ella. James agarró dos sillas del comedor y la siguió con el bolso. Tan pronto como se perdieron de vista, empecé a luchar contra mis ataduras. Mi arma todavía estaba bajo el sofá, y si pudiera soltarme, mientras ellos estaban ocupados, podría haber una posibilidad de sacarnos de aquí con vida. James me había amarrado fuerte y apretado, había cruzado la cinta de manera que estaba extra fortificada. Tiré contra ella con desesperación, tratando de doblar las manos hacia atrás para ver si podía encontrar el final de la cinta y aflojarla de alguna manera.

Hubo pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, así que dejé de luchar. James regresó a la habitación, y me miraba en silencio mientras empezaba a arrastrar a Tanya hacia el dormitorio. Ella se estremeció y gimió, pero siguió inconsciente. Tenía miedo de saber lo que le había hecho para dejarla en ese estado. Todavía me aferraba a la sombría esperanza de que saldríamos de esto de algún modo y lo averiguaría. Tan pronto como James estuvo fuera de vista de nuevo, seguí luchando con la cinta. Estaba empezando a ver lo inútil de mis intentos, pero seguí tratando de todos modos.

James regresó antes de lo que esperaba, arrastrando otra silla del comedor con él. Me agarró por el brazo y un puñado de cabellos, y tiró de mi cuerpo levantándolo del piso. "¡En pie, Masen," gruñó. "Vamos"

Me llevó a la silla y me empujó en ella. Luego se sentó en el sofá frente a mí y me miró atentamente mientras yo hacía lo mismo con él. Él tenía el control ahora, pero aun así sentía cierta satisfacción por el hecho de que su cara estuviera ensangrentada y amoratada. Él pudo haber ganado esta batalla, pero todavía no había ganado la guerra.

"Bueno, mira esto…", dijo en un tono de conversación. "Acabo de invitarme a mí mismo a entrar y ni siquiera te ofrecí un saludo adecuado. Qué grosero de mi parte."

"Sí, bueno, nunca tuviste muy buenos modales", le respondí ácidamente.

"Supongo que no", rió él. "Hola, Edward. Ha sido un largo tiempo."

"No lo suficiente. "

"Aww... no me echaste de menos? Estoy herido" No pude evitar lamentar que realmente no estuviera herido. Fatalmente. "Entonces, ¿te gustaría saber lo que está en la agenda de esta noche?"

"No especialmente."

"Vamos, Masen. ¿Estás _tratando_ de arruinar la diversión de esto?", bromeó. Ciertamente, no se veía como si lo estuviera privando de toda la diversión en ese momento. "Ahora", continuó. "Normalmente, simplemente me pondría a trabajar en hacerte pagar por estar a punto de matarme. Y estoy _muy_ tentado. Pero ya que tengo, tanto a tu novia como tu pareja conmigo, creo que empezaré con ellas primero y te haré mirar lo que hago". Me sonrió maliciosamente, mostrándome todos los dientes y el maniaco brillo en sus ojos. "Tu compañera es una puta realmente caliente por cierto. ¿Te la cogiste mientras estuvieron todo ese tiempo escondidos?"

Hizo una pausa para ver si contestaba. Permanecí en silencio, dejando que tuviera su momento y con la esperanza de que pudiéramos ganar el tiempo suficiente para que Emmett y Rose regresaran antes de que nadie fuera lastimado seriamente.

"¿Y bien? ¿Lo hiciste?", insistió. "Yo me la hubiera follado. La habría tenido inclinada sobre cada superficie que pudiera encontrar. Dime al menos que notaste qué buen pedazo de trasero tiene"

"No", respondí secamente.

"¿No?", preguntó con asombro. "¿Puedo decirle a Bella que te la cogiste de todos modos? Creo que sería algo divertido de ver. ¿No crees? A lo mejor la hace sentir mejor cuando meta mi polla en ella para que sepa que es ojo por ojo. No es que me importe una mierda cómo se _siente_ su pequeño centro"

El pensamiento de que él pusiera una sola mano en Bella me puso furioso. Y el hecho de que probablemente tuviera que verlo hacer eso me está matando por dentro. _Por favor, Emmett,_ rogué en _silencio,_ ven a _casa ahora._

"¿Qué pasa, Edward? No parece que te estás _divirtiendo_!"

"Siento decepcionarte"

"Está bien, estoy seguro de lo harás más tarde."

De pronto, oímos gritos en la parte trasera de la casa. Sonaba como Tanya, pero no podía estar seguro. "Ahh, parece que Victoria ha empezado sin mí! Ella aprende rápido", dijo con orgullo. "Pero voy a tener que golpearla por ser tan impaciente."

_"_Maldito_ enfermo_!", tiré contra mis amarras insistentemente, tratando de soltarme. "Juro por _Dios,_ es mejor que me mates de una puta vez cuando todo esto termine! Si me dejas vivo, acabaré contigo. Te encontraré y acabaré contigo de una maldita vez!"

James se rió de mí. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se carcajeó en voz alta como si fuera la cosa más divertida que había oído en su vida.

"Qué es tan jodidamente divertido, imbécil?", dijo una voz desde el pasillo. Ambos volvimos la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Bella salir de las sombras, sosteniendo un arma, que nunca había visto antes, firmemente en sus manos. Ella estaba apuntando al pecho de James, y aunque yo estaba muerto de miedo por ella, admiraba su técnica. Ella estaba aspirando a la mayor parte de él en lugar de la cabeza, un clásico error de principiante. Aunque nunca me sentí más aliviado de ver a alguien en toda mi vida. El hecho de que era la mujer que amaba hacía que fuera aún más dulce.

Haciendo un pequeño intento para levantarse, James comenzó a moverse. Bella cerró un ojo y reforzó su puntería. "Mal. Muévete y te voy a disparar hasta dejarte sentado. Me gusta exactamente donde estas."

Cuando James se sentó de vuelta, ella se movió lentamente en la habitación, manteniendo su arma apuntada en él todo el tiempo. Mientras tanto, me levanté de la silla, y empecé a caminar más cerca de ella. Nos estábamos distanciando de James, y Bella echó un vistazo a la cinta que amarraba mis manos. Ella murmuró en voz baja mientras quitaba una mano de su arma y la utilizaba para tirar de la cinta inútilmente. Yo estaba pendiente de James, pero al ver a Bella más preocupada en tratar de librarme, pude verlo preparando hacer algo estúpido. Efectivamente, apoyó los pies debajo de él y trató de saltar hacia nosotros.

"Bella!" Grité cuando se precipitó hacia nosotros.

Sin perder un respiro, Bella se apoderó de su arma con ambas manos y le disparó una bala directamente en el pecho. James giró grotescamente cuando la bala perforó un agujero directamente a través de él. Cayó al suelo, sin aliento y apretándose el pecho. La cara de Bella se volvió un blanco transparente mientras bajaba el arma, la mantuvo firmemente apretada por si acaso, pero yo sabía que no tendría la fuerza para acabar con James, ni yo tampoco lo quería.

"Bella", dije en voz baja. _"Bella"._ Su cabeza se volvió bruscamente hacia mí y luego de vuelta a James, que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. "Necesitas cortar mis amarras. Ve a buscar un cuchillo de la cocina. No va a ninguna parte". Ella me miró de nuevo, tomando un tembloroso respiró y asintió con la cabeza. Me alivié al observar que el color había vuelto a su rostro, lo que significaba que no estaba en estado de shock. Llevando el arma con ella, se precipitó hacia la isla y tiró de un cajón, abriéndolo. Ella regresó con un cuchillo afilado, se colocó la pistola en la cintura y comenzó a cortar la cinta que ataba mis muñecas.

"¿Cómo te liberaste?", le pregunté, mirando sobre mi hombro.

"Tanya estaba fingiendo. Los idiotas nos ataron espalda con espalda, y ella soltó la cinta alrededor de mis muñecas", respondió ella con seriedad, tratando de no cortar la piel. "Y luego le di una patada a la _perra_ pelirroja", prosiguió con vehemencia. "Tanya gritó para cubrir el ruido."

Me quedé de piedra por un momento ante el ingenioso plan. También estaba increíblemente orgulloso de lo bien que Bella y Tanya habían trabajado juntas para liberarse. Mis manos, finalmente estuvieron libres, y pude ponerlas delante de mí. Haciendo una mueca, saqué la cinta restante de mis muñecas de un rápido tirón. Maldije en voz baja y luego me volví para tomar a Bella en un abrazo sobrecogedor.

"Te amo", le dije, inclinándome para besarla, y tomando la pistola de su cintura. "Ahora, vete."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Lo que debería haber hecho hace cinco meses", le contesté seriamente, empujándola hacia el vestíbulo. "Déjanos. Asegúrate que Tanya está bien".

Bella asintió con la cabeza y luego empezó a salir de la sala, dando una última mirada hacia James. Todavía estaba en el suelo, pero había dejado de moverse. Yo sabía que estaba vivo porque le oía jadear superficialmente detrás de mí. Lo más probable es que Bella hubiera mellado su pulmón, y se estaba colapsando o llenando de sangre. Si llamaba a la policía en este momento, un doctor experto probablemente podría salvarlo. Pero yo no quería que él se salvara. Incluso si fuera condenado a cadena perpetua, yo siempre estaría preocupado por la seguridad de Bella, siempre mientras él siguiera vivo.

No. James tenía que morir.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, sus ojos se giraron siguiendo mis pasos. Sus labios se retiraron sobre sus dientes manchados de sangre, y continuó jadeando superficialmente. Me arrodillé junto a él, sosteniendo el arma en la mano sin apretar.

"¿Tienes lo que quieres, Masen?, resopló antes de toser con gotas de sangre. Negué con la cabeza ligeramente, esto no era algo que estaba deseando hacer. Yo hubiera preferido usar mis manos y golpearlo hasta matarlo. O por lo menos un tiroteo como la última vez. De esta manera me sentía indigno y débil. La salida cobarde. Pero realmente no tenía otra alternativa, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a dejar que James sobreviviera a esto o verlo desangrarse en el suelo.

"Sabes..." jadeó. "Esto… no te hace... mejor que…_yo."_

"Lo sé." Lo apunté con el cañón en el pecho sobre su corazón y vacilé un poco.

"Mira… dentro de mis ojos… y dime… si ves algo… cuando muera". Jadeó con una risa débil antes de que apretara el gatillo.

Después de unos momentos, comprobé el pulso sabiendo que no lo encontraría. Cayendo sobre mis talones, apreté mis ojos y dejé mi mano caer al suelo. El arma hizo un ruido suave a mi lado cuando me acurruqué sobre mí mismo. Nunca había tomado de esta manera la vida de otro y me sorprendió mi reacción al respecto. Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que todavía fuera lo suficientemente humano para sentirme consternado por esto. A pesar que estaba aliviado de que James estuviera finalmente muerto, algo sobre lo que ocurrió tocó una fibra sensible en mí. Una nota discordante que resonó en mi alma, y supe que oficialmente había _terminado_.

Esto ya no era la vida para mí.

"¿Está muerto?"

Levanté la cabeza para ver a Bella de pie, con los brazos en bandas sobre el pecho apretándose con fuerza. Asentí con la cabeza. Ella se acercó y se dejó caer de rodillas a mi lado, envolviéndome entre sus brazos. Empecé a temblar, mi piel se puso enfermamente fría mientras se llenaba como piel de gallina. Bella me mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, abrazándome fuertemente, mi única opción de vida. La única cosa que impedía que la locura entrara en mí, reclamándome.

Cuando me levanté, la traje conmigo y nos apartamos del cuerpo de James. Cogí el arma y me la metí en mi cintura. Supersticioso como parecía, había visto demasiadas películas de terror donde el villano volvía a la vida, y yo no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos.

"¿Tanya está bien?"

"No estoy segura", respondió Bella, mirándome con tristeza. "No pude irme."

Asentí con gratitud y caminamos por el pasillo juntos. Cuando nos acercábamos a la habitación, oí a Tanya gritar mi nombre seguida de varios disparos. Empujé a Bella detrás de mí y salí corriendo a la habitación, sacando la pistola mientras avanzaba. Victoria estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana a punto de saltar, ella tenía su pistola de capacitación sobre Tanya y apretó el gatillo justo cuando me vio. El cuerpo de Tanya y la silla donde estaba sentada volaron hacia atrás. Apreté un par de disparos, pero Victoria ya había saltado. En una carrera rápida, fui a la ventana, pero ella había desaparecido en la noche. El mecanismo de seguridad que mantenía las barras de la ventana en su lugar, había sido volado en pedazos, lo que explicaba los disparos anteriores.

Volviendo a Tanya, corrí hacia ella. Bella ya estaba allí, haciendo presión con la camisa de Tanya para detener el flujo de sangre.

"No, _no,_ no..." Bella gimió. "Por favor, Tanya... no mueras", volvió su rostro surcado de lágrimas hacia mí. "Edward, _ayúdala_!"

"Solo sigue haciendo eso", le respondí y salí corriendo de la habitación para llamar al 911. Encontré mi teléfono y marqué frenéticamente, gritando nuestra ubicación cuando el operador respondió, corriendo al dormitorio.

Lancé el teléfono en el piso y fui junto Tanya, cogiéndole de la mano. Estaba fría y pálida, sabía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, demasiado rápido.

"Tanya?", la llamé, tenía los ojos girados en su cabeza, y gemía en voz baja. "Ta! Mírame. Estoy aquí contigo"

"Heyyy Loverboy", suspiró, fijando sus ojos en los míos, por fin.

"Hey", dije, sonriéndole mientras luchaba con la sensación de pánico. "Hey, vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tienes que permanecer con nosotros. ¿Está bien?

"O-kay", respondió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente y tragando un par de veces. "Tengo frío, Edward. Tengo mucho frío..."

"Lo sé, cariño. Ya lo sé", le apreté la mano con fuerza y me volví hacia Bella. "Tenemos que llevarla afuera. Voy a levantarla, y tú tienes que mantener su camisa apretada en el costado. ¿Entendido?"

Con cuidado, nos las arreglamos para llevar a Tanya al exterior, donde la ambulancia arribó. Tomaron a mi compañera de mis brazos y comenzaron a evaluarla de inmediato. Había tomado mi identificación y llaves de mi bolso antes de mover a Tanya, esperando que la policía llegara al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia. No me decepcionaron.

El jardín se había inundado de luces rojas y azules, cuando salimos y fuimos interceptados por dos agentes. Después de entregarles a Tanya a los paramédicos, me dirigí a ellos, les mostré mi identificación, y empecé a ladrar órdenes. No tenía tiempo para estar detenido, y yo sabía que mi posición con el FBI me daba autoridad sobre la policía local.

"Esta es una escena del crimen", dije, volviéndome al que parecía el oficial más competente. "Hay un cadáver allí dentro; consigue un equipo que acordone la zona. El hombre en el interior era buscado por el FBI, y había una investigación en curso para capturarlo". El hombre asintió con la cabeza arriba y abajo. "Contacta a Max Harmon - estás escribiendo esto?" El oficial sacó su libreta y empezó a escribir como loco. _"Max Harmon._ Él es el director de la división del FBI en Chicago. Él se encargará del resto."

Me aseguré de que el hombre tenía bien escrita la información antes de sacar el arma de mi cintura. "Necesitarás registrar esto como evidencia", le dije, entregándosela con cuidado. Sabía que tanto mis huellas como las de Bella estarían en la pistola y ya había formulado una excusa para eso. "Ahora, si nos disculpan, estoy siguiendo a mi compañera al hospital."

Tomando el brazo de Bella, la arrastré hasta el automóvil de alquiler que había conducido desde Seattle.

"¡Espera!" El oficial llamó desde detrás de mí. "No se puede ir!"

"Al infierno si no puedo", le gruñí. "Envié a uno de sus hombres a escoltarnos, ellos nos pueden interrogar en el hospital."

Sin esperar más, me dirigí con Bella hacia el coche y me aseguré de que estuviera bien antes de ponerlo en marcha. Seguimos a la ambulancia a toda velocidad en la noche, la sirena gorjeando sonoramente.

Algunas personas disfrutan de Halloween. Yo solía ser uno de ellos. Pero después de esta noche, siempre será sinónimo de asesinato, moralidad y muerte.

* * *

**N/T: Lo prometido. No pude aguantarme hasta el finde y como tuve un tiempito se los termine antes. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Ahora el cap. A algunas les sorprendio que fuera tan facil para James engañar a Edward a pesar de su experiencia. Creo que el ultimo tiempo ha estado demasiado distraido y por eso mismo no estaba donde debia, con Tanya, asi que yo creo que podemos echarle un pokito la culpa a eso. Sin contar que justo cuando James llega, Edward esta lidiando interiormente con el "rechazo" de Bella, asi que... Eso. era solo darles mi punto de vista al respecto, =P**

**Pasando a otro punto. Tanya aun no esta muerta, asi que no la lloren todavia. No se si se muere en realidad. Lo que si se es que se vienen capitulos duros. Quedan 6 capitulos todavia, evidentemente todos narrados por Edward, 1313. Asi que la trama se centra en otro conflicto hasta el final... veremos que sucede en los caps restantes para darle emocion al asunto...**

**Ya hermosas, dejenme saber que les pareció la muerte de James. A mi me parecio interesante... aunque hubiese hecho sufrir un pokito más a nuestros protagonistas, pero esa es una beta sadica personal, jajaja**

**No leemos el miercoles. GRACIAS por sus mensajes, los amo, en serio... Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Un beso**

**CaroB**


	29. Incertidumbre

N/T: Lo personajes son de SM. La historia es de Lalina

**~*~E~*~**

**27.** **Incertidumbre **

A medida que seguía a la ambulancia, podía ver a Bella en mi visión periférica. Todavía estaba algo pálida, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, y sus manos se agarraban con fuerza el asiento, todo parecía indicar que sus nudillos atravesarían la piel en cualquier momento. No podía decir que yo estaba en mejores condiciones cuando vi cuán fuertemente estaba agarrando el volante.

Sabía que no teníamos mucho tiempo antes de llegar al hospital y ser interrogados por la policía. Mi trabajo para el FBI sólo nos serviría por algún tiempo, yo seguía siendo el responsable de lo que había sucedido en la casa de Emmett. Sabiendo esto, quería que la responsabilidad de la muerte de James estuviera sólo sobre mis hombros. No quería que Bella tuviera que lidiar con nada de eso, y por ello, era necesario que fabricáramos la historia que le diría a la policía y a mis superiores.

Debido a la carnicería que James y Victoria dejaron atrás - incluyendo la muerte de un Agente del FBI, y el secuestro y posible asesinato de otro - tenía la sensación de que no habría demasiada investigación sobre lo ocurrido esta noche. Era evidente que James nos había localizado y atacado en nuestra propia casa, lo que implicaría automáticamente la defensa propia. Yo había actuado en el cumplimiento de mi deber, pero sabía que desde que James había sido incapacitado, yo había roto el código matándolo. No es que yo fuera a admitir eso. Se merecía morir.

No iba a preocuparme de eso ahora. En este momento, tenía que preocuparme de Bella y mantenerla fuera de este lío.

"Bella?" Esperé hasta que volvió su rostro en shock hacia mí, sus ojos oscuros se remarcaban en una cara de papel blanco. Me desesperaba verla así. "Amor, necesito que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien", dijo con voz débil, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente.

"No quiero que estés implicada en los disparos contra James ¿entiendes?" Otro gesto de asentimiento. "Sé que no eres una gran mentirosa, por lo que vamos a adherirnos a la verdad en la mayor medida posible, salvo por una pequeña cosa. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí".

"Cuando la policía te pregunte lo que pasó, les vas a decir todo. Cómo James y Victoria entraron, nos capturaron y ataron, y que con la ayuda de Tanya lograste escapar y entrar en la sala de estar con la pistola"

"Bien".

"Tú me lograste desatar, y cuando me estabas entregando el arma, James nos atacó, y _yo_ le disparé en el pecho. Trató de levantarse para atacar nuevamente, y le disparé otra vez. Eso explicará tus huellas dactilares en el arma de fuego, si encuentran alguna".

"Bueno, es mi arma", dijo ella con voz débil.

"¿Qué?"

"Es mi arma", repitió, mirándome completamente angustiada. "Después de noquear a Victoria, tomé la que ella tenía, pero el calibre era demasiado alto! Y yo estaba preocupada porque no sería capaz de disparar correctamente si lo necesitaba, así que agarré la pistola que tenía en mi bolsa"

Deje que esta información entrara en mi sistema. Cuando Victoria le disparó a Tanya, supuse que había encontrado una de mis armas escondidas en la habitación, no que estaba usando la que le hubiese dado James.

"Es mi culpa", se quejó Bella, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. "Es mi culpa que ella le disparara a Tanya! No pensé que se levantaría de nuevo! Pensé que regresaríamos a tiempo. Debí haberla atado, pero estaba tan asustada de que fuera demasiado tarde y él te hubiera hecho daño! Debí haber vuelto cuando me dijiste y cuidado de ella... pero no lo hice!"

La voz de Bella había tomado una nota histérica, así que me acerqué y le puse una mano calmante en la pierna. "Está bien, Bella." Le dije dulcemente, tratando de tranquilizarla.

"No está bien!", gritó. _"No_ está bien! Por mi culpa Tanya puede morir! Eso no está _bien!"_

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte nada de esto es tu culpa?" Le dije con severidad, mientras levantaba la voz. "Esos dos cabrones enfermos tienen la culpa!"

"Pero nunca debí haberla dejado sola con esa pistola!"

"Y yo nunca debí haber abierto la maldita puerta!" Grité de vuelta. "O ignorado el hecho de que Tanya nunca me envía mensajes de texto! Y debería haber llamado a Max para saber qué mierda estaba ocurriendo realmente! O no debí haber abandonado a mi compañera para que ella pudiera presenciar cómo mataban a su hermana y luego era secuestrada!". Grité, golpeando el volante con frustración. Bella había dejado de moverse, su cara se había decolorado a un hueso blanco. "¿Quieres hablar de culpa en esto? Entonces_ yo soy_ el único culpable!"

"Pero, ¿cómo lo sabrías?", susurró-. "No sabías qué iba a pasar."

"Y tu tampoco_",_ le respondí con desesperación. "Esta fue una serie de estupideces. Una tras otra. Pero, al fin y al cabo, es James, quien tiene la culpa. _Él_ lo hizo. _Él_ nos persiguió. _Fue el_ responsable de todo. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí", dijo al fin, su voz era tenue pero más fuerte.

"Tanya es una luchadora. Ella va a salir adelante".

A pesar de lo mucho que lo intentara, mi voz carecía de fuerza de convicción. Yo estaba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo, tanto como a Bella que Tanya no moriría, pero con toda honestidad, realmente no sabía si iba a sobrevivir la noche. Bella fingió creer lo que le dije, y probó una sonrisa temblorosa. No se quedó.

Repasamos la historia un par de veces hasta que la recitación de Bella fue impecable. Yo confiaba en el hecho de que su estado emocional por lo sucedido esta noche estaría a nuestro favor. Eramos las víctimas, después de todo, y la tendencia a dejar pasar las cosas en este caso particular podría ser más importante. Incluso aunque la policía local no estuviera al tanto de todos los detalles, saber que un agente del orden público fue asesinado a tiros era suficiente para ganarse su simpatía y un sentido de indignación y justicia. Con la ayuda de Max, yo esperaba que pudiera hacerse cargo rapidamente. Tenía que asegurarme de que Bella se apegara a la historia.

Tal como esperaba, en cuanto llegamos al hospital, Tanya fue llevada a cirugía, y nuevamente se nos acercó la policía local para conseguir nuestras declaraciones. Bella se mantuvo bien durante el interrogatorio, sorprendiéndome. Como supuse, sus manos y voz temblorosas no alertaron a nadie. Ella había sido sometida a punta de pistola, atado, luchado por su vida para sobrevivir, y luego vio como mataron a tiros a un hombre. Cualquiera hubiera estado estremecido en su lugar.

Llamaron a Max, en Chicago y corroboró nuestra historia, fundamentalmente retirando el caso de la jurisdicción de la policía local ya que este era un asunto del FBI. Se retiraron rápidamente y en silencio, sin querer desordenar más los animos, especialmente en lo que parecía ser un caso complejo y jodido. Solicitamos su ayuda para buscar a Victoria DiVincenzo, ya que ella era ahora una fugitiva buscada por el asesinato de un agente del FBI e intento de asesinato de otro. Fue difundido un boletín para su arresto. Las cosas no se veían bien para la hija de Aro.

Bella y yo fuimos llevados a una sala de espera privada, a la espera de noticias de la condición de Tanya y para tener informes ocasionales sobre el progreso de la cirugía. Por desgracia, no podrían darnos ninguna información hasta que la abrieran y evaluaran los daños. Tan pronto como entramos, Bella se dejó caer en una silla y yo saqué mi teléfono para llamar a Emmett y Rosalie. Necesitaban saber todo lo que había sucedido y tal vez los haría reconsiderar volver a casa, ya que se había convertido en una escena del crimen. No era una conversación que estuviera esperando tener.

Me senté junto a Bella y puse mi brazo alrededor de ella. De inmediato, ella se acurrucó contra mí, agarrando mi camiseta con una mano y enterrando su cara en mi pecho. Recorriendo mi lista de contactos, seleccioné el número de celular de Emmett y apreté el botón de Llamar. Acaricié de nuevo a Bella y besé la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras el teléfono sonaba en mi oído.

"Ed-man!". La alegre voz de Emmett difundió a través de la distancia, y cerré los ojos contra su evidente buen humor. "Tenemos al hijo de puta! Siento, no haberte llamado antes, pero que estamos en el Miami-Dade en este momento" Abruptamente, su voz se cortó. "Espera un segundo", dijo bruscamente, "¿por qué me estas llamando a las dos de la mañana? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Em -", gruñí y luego dejé de hablar, las palabras estaban dolorosamente atascadas en mi garganta mientras las forzaba a salir.

"Estamos en camino a casa!", se apresuró a decir, algo en mi tono le advirtió que algo andaba muy mal.

"No", respondí y luego me aclaré la voz. "Estamos en el hospital. _No te vayas_ a casa".

"Edward, es mejor que empieces a hablar, amigo..."

Vacilante, le dije todo lo que pasó. Desde que James y Victoria aparecieron en la casa, hasta el disparo de Tanya. Sólo omití la parte en que Bella le dispara a James y mi intervención momentos después para terminar finalmente con él, apegándome a la historia que le había dicho a la policía. Yo confiaba completamente en Emmett con esa información, pero todavía estabamos demasiado expuestos para mi gusto. Eso era algo que mejor le confesaba cara a cara.

"Estaremos allí en un par de horas", gruñó Emmett después de haber terminado de contárselo todo. Una vez que esta mierda con Clyde haya finalizado, nos dirigiremos directamente hacia allá."

"En realidad, tú y Rose sólo deberían quedarse en Miami", le contesté con cansancio.

"Vete a la mierda. Tanya es mi amiga, también. ¡Nos vemos en el hospital."

Apenas tuve tiempo de asentir antes de que me colgara. Con un suspiro, miré la pantalla por un momento antes de colocarlo de nuevo en mi bolsillo. Bella me apretó un poco más fuerte, sintiendo que necesitaba el apoyo. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, se pensaría que estábamos agotados, pero no era así.

Pasó una hora y yo no podía permanecer sentado por más tiempo. No había habido noticias de Tanya, así que esperaba que eso fuera bueno. Eso significaba que todavía estaba luchando allí, que más sino eso, pero cómo hubiese querido que fuera Carlisle el que realizara la cirugía en lugar de cualquier médico del condado!. Di vueltas alrededor de la diminuta habitación como un león con una correa corta, mientras que Bella me miraba, sus ojos como dardos siguiendo mi ir y venir. Ella había subido sus piernas en el asiento, y apoyaba la barbilla entre sus rodillas. Me di cuenta de que era una postura defensiva que a menudo adoptaba cuando no estaba segura de algo.

"Esta espera de mierda está _matándome",_ gruñí.

"Definitivamente no es divertido", respondió Bella con un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunté, rodeándola.

"Quiero decir que puedo recordar una espera como esta hace poco más de cinco meses", respondió ella secamente.

Deje de moverme y simplemente la miré. Se me había olvidado que ella había tenido que esperar al igual que ahora después de que Aro me disparara. No había preguntado cuánto tiempo duró la cirugía y me preguntaba ahora cuántas horas habría tenido que esperar en la incertidumbre hasta tener noticias sobre _mí._ Tanya era sólo mi pareja y yo estaba muy preocupado por ella. No podía siquiera imaginar cómo debe haberse sentido Bella cuando el hombre que amaba experimentaba algo tan similar, sin saber si iba a salir con vida.

"Estar aquí me da escalofríos", dijo, poniendo la frente en sus rodillas, amortiguando su voz. "Malos recuerdos".

"¿Qué recuerdos?". Le pregunté estúpidamente, sólo para ser sometido a una mirada seguida de una ceja arqueada. _Claro,_ me dije a mí mismo. La última vez que Bella había estado en un hospital, no sólo estuvo a punto de perderme en manos de la muerte, poco después, desaparecí de la faz de la tierra. "Bella", suspiré en voz baja. "No voy a ir a ninguna parte esta vez".

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste en la tarde", dijo defensiva. "Creo que tus palabras exactas fueron que regresarías a Chicago después de haberme escoltado de _vuelta_ a Forks. La última vez que lo comprobé, Forks no está ni cerca de Chicago."

"Ah _carajo,"_ maldije y me pasé una mano por la cara. Me había olvidado con toda la excitación que Bella y yo nunca habíamos hablado de lo que había sucedido temprano en la noche. A pesar de que habíamos hecho la paz luego de la música, realmente no lo conversamos. "Bella, ¿cómo creías que iba a reaccionar cuando me dijiste que no habías pensado ni una sola vez en nuestro futuro juntos?"

"¿Qué esperabas que te dijera, Edward?", replicó ella con vehemencia. "La última vez que te pedí que te quedaras conmigo, te fuiste al día siguiente! ¿Me culpas por estar un poco vacilante?"

"Sabes por qué lo hice!", le respondí, frustrado. "¿Nunca me perdonarás por dejarte?"

"Perdonar no es lo mismo que olvidar!", exclamó, poniendo sus pies en el suelo y parándose frente a mí. "¿Y qué mierda se supone que debo pensar cuando me preguntas cómo veo las cosas? Como si esto fuera sólo una cosa de conveniencia que puede terminarse en cualquier momento? "

"Eso es lo que piensas?". Le pregunté completamente sorprendido. "Que estaba tratando de mandarte al demonio?" Cuando ella no respondió, alargué la mano y la tomé por los hombros con fuerza. "Bella, yo estaba tratando de decirte que quiero pasar el resto de mi maldita vida contigo, y tú crees que te estoy alejando?"

"Bueno, ¿por qué simplemente no dijiste eso?", preguntó en voz baja, temblando su labio inferior.

"Porque tenía miedo de exponerme"dije tímidamente. "Pero cuando me dijiste que ni siquiera lo habías pensado... Dios, fue la peor sensación del mundo. Te dije que iba a volver a Chicago para ver cómo reaccionabas y luego, _maldita sea,_ que no estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo! ¡Qué mierda!"

"Por supuesto que estuve de acuerdo contigo!", dijo Bella, levantando la barbilla orgullosamente. "¿Esperabas que te rogara que me llevaras contigo?"

"¡Sí!" Grité con énfasis. "Eso es exactamente lo que quería! Eso es lo que hubieras hecho antes! Me hubieses abofeteado o algo así y me hubieses dicho que no me permitías dejarte!"

"¡No puedo!", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ya no puedo hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque mentí!" Bella se separó de mi agarre y dio media vuelta lejos de mí. Sus palabras me golpearon como un yunque. Mentir? Acerca de qué podría haber mentido?

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté a través de mis labios rígidos, temiendo de su respuesta.

Bella tomó una temblorosa y profunda respiración y se volvió hacia mí. "No sé si puedo hacerlo". Le temblaba la voz mientras sus ojos adquirían el brillo de las lágrimas. "Mentí cuando me preguntaste si yo lo había pensado. Por supuesto que lo he hecho, pero no sé si puedo _estar_ contigo!"

"No entiendo. Pensé que me amabas?"

"Lo hago! _Dios,_ lo hago... Te amo tanto que incluso a veces no puedo _respirar_", dijo, golpeando su pecho con el puño cerrado. "La idea de no estar contigo me _mata._ Absolutamente me _mata!"_ Negué con la cabeza impotente, tratando de entender cuál era el problema. "Pero no sé si puedo vivir esta vida contigo! ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de quedarme tranquila mientras te vas en una misión? Sin saber dónde estás? O sin _verte_? O _hablar _contigo? ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir preguntándome si lograste pasar otro día con vida mientras tengo que esperarte sin poder hacer nada?"

"Algunas mujeres pueden hacer eso", continuó. "Algunas mujeres... pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero creo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte", concluyó con un susurro, con el rostro retorciéndose. "Entonces, cuando me preguntaste qué había pensado, no tenía una respuesta porque no tenía la voluntad para irme... pero tampoco creo tener la fuerza para quedarme!"

Bella se echó a llorar. Se abrazó con fuerza como si estuviera tratando de impedir que todo saliera de repente a mis pies. Crucé la distancia y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, comprendiendo mucho mejor que antes lo que le impedía entregarse a mí por completo. Ella tenía razón. Estos últimos cuatro meses le habían dado una idea muy clara de lo que sería la vida si me mantenía de encubierto. Ser la compañera de un agente encubierto no era una vida fácil para vivir.

"Eso es todo?" Le pregunté en voz baja. "Eso es lo que te asusta?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con ´eso es todo`? ¿No es suficiente?"

Cuando empecé a reír, Bella se alejó, mirándome con ojos enrojecidos y la nariz rosa. "Bella", le dije, sonriendo. "Tan pronto como regrese a Chicago, planeo renunciar."

"¿En serio?"

"No estaba pensando en quedarme en el FBI", le contesté seriamente. "Hubo una vez en que estuve hecho para esa vida, pero ya no creo que sea así"

"¿Estás haciendo esto por mí?", preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos brevemente.

"No, pero para ser honesto debo decirte que, aunque no hubiera planeado dejar el FBI, si tuviera que elegir entre mi trabajo y estar contigo... bueno, no hay absolutamente ninguna competencia".

El rostro de Bella se contrajo, y yo la atraje de nuevo hacia mí, dejando que sacara todo. El impacto de todo lo que había pasado esta noche, la preocupación por Tanya, así como también el alivio de que no tuviera que elegir entre quedarse o irse. Recordé que ésta era exactamente la razón por la que debíamos hablar sobre esto. No podíamos tomar ninguna decisión hasta que hubiésemos discutido todos los puntos.

"No estás molesto?" preguntó una vez que había recuperado su voz.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Acerca de lo que te dije."

En vez de contestar de inmediato, la llevé hasta una de las sillas y me senté, tirando de ella hacia mi regazo. De inmediato, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y puso su rostro húmedo en el hueco de mi hombro.

"No voy a decirte que saber que serías capaz de alejarte no me dolió, Bella", le respondí, una vez que se acomodó. "Personalmente, no sé si hubiera podido permitírtelo. Pero tienes razón, esta vida no es para todos". Bella suspiró y me abrazó más fuerte. "Sin embargo, necesito saber algo. ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Me tomó un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos y plantearle la frase correctamente. "Cuando estábamos en el hospital la última vez, dijiste que no te importaba lo que hacía para ganarme la vida. Que aun si hubiera estado involucrado en la mafia me querrías, también... sabías que yo era un agente encubierto y lo que implicaba. Entonces, ¿qué cambió?"

"Porque realmente _no sabía_ lo que implicaba", respondió Bella. "Pensé que lo sabía, pero en realidad, no". Fruncí el ceño a su respuesta, pero permanecí en silencio, esperando a que siguiera. "Bueno, sabes que no tenía idea de por qué te fuiste, por lo que acabé imaginando todo tipo de razones - que estaban _equivocadas_ ", dijo cuando abrí la boca para protestar. "Y luego me enteré que estabas de encubierto de nuevo. Pero, la otra noche, cuando estuvimos hablando y me dijiste que no pudiste contactarte conmigo porque te distraía demasiado, me hizo pensar."

"Bueno, eso nunca es bueno", murmuré bajo mi respiración. Me ocasionó una palmada en el brazo y una pequeña sonrisa de Bella.

"No tenía sentido para mí que las cosas cambiarían", continuó diciendo en voz baja. "Cuando regresaras a Chicago, te irías en la siguiente misión y no podrías verme o hablar conmigo hasta que hubieses terminado".

"No habías pensado en eso la última vez?" Pregunté, todavía un tanto confuso.

"En realidad no", admitió. "Lo único que sabía era lo mucho que te amaba, y pensé que podría manejar cualquier cosa que sucediera, después de haber pasado por todo lo que pasamos. Pero Edward, vivir separada de ti todo este tiempo... fue tan _difícil!_ Y sólo pude preguntarme cómo podría hacer eso otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez. Creo que me habría vuelto loca"

"Así que preferías vivir sin mí?" Cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, me sonaron extrañamente familiar, y recordé de que eran las mismas palabras que Bella había utilizado cuando yo había estaba tratando de sacarla del hospital. Es curioso cómo habíamos llegado al punto de partida incluso con un completo cambio de roles.

"No", respondió ella. "Tampoco lo hubiera preferido! La verdad es, Edward, no creo que pudiera haber dicho adiós. Es por eso que cuando me preguntaste sobre nuestro futuro, no dije nada. Y luego, cuando dijiste que me acompañarías a Forks, creí que había tomado la decisión por los dos y estabas tratando de dejarme de la manera fácil".

"Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en sentirme ofendido por _ese_ absurdo", le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "La verdad es que no creo haber hecho un buen trabajo explicando lo que quería decir. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?"

"Está bien". Bella me miró y sonrió.

"Bella," dije con fingida seriedad. "¿Qué estarás haciendo por el resto de tu vida?"

"Ohhhh... No lo sé", dijo, aparentando indiferencia. Entonces se asomó por debajo de sus pestañas, "Supongo que podría pasarlo contigo."

"Buena respuesta", dije con firmeza y luego le di un rápido beso.

"Ahora, lo único es... ¿cómo vamos a vivir?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Duh! Estoy desempleada, y después de unas semanas, parece que tú también lo estarás"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no me preocupe? Con mi carrera, no es como si pudiera encontrar un trabajo en cualquier momento", dijo Bella, un poco exasperada, tirando sus cejas hacia abajo con severidad.

"¿Nunca te lo he dicho?"

"Decirme, ¿qué?"

"Soy un maldito millonario", exclamé con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Ja, ja... muy gracioso, Edward."

Simplemente la miré y levanté las cejas. Su rostro palideció ligeramente. "Me estas diciendo la verdad?" Asentí con la cabeza, divertido. "Ummm... no sé si me sentiré comoda viviendo del sangriento dinero de la mafia"

"Bella", me burlé. "No es de cuando estuve con los Volturi! La familia de mi madre era muy rica. Ella fue desheredada cuando se casó con mi padre, pero cuando mis abuelos murieron, dejaron todo a sus únicos nietos. Alice y yo".

"Oh", respondió ella, todavía con el ceño fruncido. "Bueno, yo no voy a vivir solamente de tu dinero, Edward. Todavía quiero conseguir un trabajo."

"Como quieras. Simplemente no quiero que pienses que tienes aceptar la primera cosa disponible. _Puedo_ cuidar de ti, ya sabes"

"Eso ya lo sabía", dijo en voz baja, mirándome con sus ojos grandes y confiados.

Respiré profundamente y solté el aire poco a poco, sabiendo que habíamos sido capaces de superar otro obstáculo. Si seguíamos así, podríamos convertirnos en una pareja normal y corriente. _O no,_ pensé con una sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que no importaba lo que pasara entre Bella y yo, estaría de todas formas lejos de lo normal.

"Esta espera me está volviendo loco", solté después de más tiempo sin noticias.

"Esto es normal. Por lo general, no tener noticias es buena noticia." Bella se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Nuestra discusión había sido algo así como una distracción, pero ahora estábamos de regreso a la preocupación y a la espera.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Rosalie seguida de Emmett.

"Oh, Dios mío", exclamó ella cuando Bella se levantó de mi regazo, mirando la sangre que salpicaba su ropa. Bella tropezó hacia adelante, y Rose la tomó en un fuerte abrazo.

Poniéndome de pie lentamente, caminé hacia Emmett, ofrenciéndole la mano. Él la agarró y tiró de mí hacia adelante, poniéndome un brazo alrededor y golpeandome pesadamente en la espalda. "¿Cómo está ella?", preguntó. "¿Hay alguna noticia?"

"Todavía no", contesté, mirando Rose y Bella. Tenían las cabezas juntas y hablaban entre sí en voz baja.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?"

"Cerca de dos horas"

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a llevar?"

"No estoy seguro. Dijeron que dependía de lo que encontraran cuando la abrieran". Exhalé pesadamente y me pasé los dedos por el pelo, tirando de las puntas.

El siguiente par de horas pasaron rápidamente con la llegada de Emmett y Rose. Nos relataron la captura de Clyde Jamison. Su madre había colaborado, y tan pronto como llegó a su puerta, llamó a escondidas a Emmett. Habían estado cerca y consiguieron capturarlo cuando estaba a punto de irse. Nadie estaba seguro de lo que había estado haciendo durante las últimas 24 horas antes de su captura, pero no habían aparecido niñas violadas y con el rostro despedazado. Emmett tenía la esperanza de que Jamison simplemente no hubiese encontrado a nadie de su gusto antes de que lo detuvieran.

Finalmente, un hombre de mediana edad entró por las puertas usando delantal. Todos nosotros nos levantamos de inmediato y lo miramos con temor. Miró a través de nuestros rostros, parecía un poco desconcertado por los singulares visitantes que tenía delante de él. Rosalie y Emmett estaban ataviados con pieles y cinturones militares, y Bella y yo estábamos hechos un desastre con la ropa manchada de sangre.

"Todos ustedes esperan noticias de Tanya Denali?

"Sí". Respondimos todos a coro.

"Bueno", dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¿Hay alguien aquí relacionado con la Sra. Denali?

"Ella es mi compañera", le dije, sacando mi identificación del FBI. "Estamos esperando la llegada de su hermana. Sus padres han fallecido."

Él hizo una leve mueca, como tratando de evaluar si nos daba las noticias o no, y si no hablaba pronto, iba a golpearlo en la cabeza hasta que lo hiciera. El médico debe haber leído la expresión de mi cara porque dio un paso atrás por un segundo antes de aclararse la garganta.

"Por favor", imploré. "¿Puedes al menos decirnos si está viva?"

"Sí, la Sra. Denali resistió la cirugía", afirmó. Noté que todos exhalamos ante la noticia. "Ella sufrió grandes daños en el abdomen y se encuentra todavía en estado crítico."

La bala había pasado a través de ella, perforándole el hígado y una sección de intestino. Había entrado y salido, haciendo que perdiera una gran cantidad de sangre, pero se salvó. Extrajeron una porción de su hígado y resecaron una parte de su intestino antes de cerrar su abdomen y esperar lo mejor. Todavía estaba el riesgo de sepsis, así que tenían que seguirla muy de cerca para asegurarse de pesquisar cualquier signo de infección, ella no estaba completamente fuera de peligro todavía.

"¿Podemos verla?" Le pregunté al doctor, y él negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Lo siento, señor Masen, simplemente no es posible"

"¿Qué pasa si Edward va solo?" Bella saltó detrás, quizá adivinando que estaba poniendo obstáculos a la idea de que los cuatro entraramos a la UCI para ver Tanya.

"No, lo siento", repitió. "Ella está en observación por el momento, y si después de unas horas parece estable, es posible que la trasladen a una habitación privada. Sin embargo, no sé cuándo pasará eso. Y puesto que no hay ninguna relación de sangre...", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como un ligero gesto de disculpas.

"Está bien", respondí. "Lo entiendo".

"Son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí, pero yo le sugeriría a todos ir a casa y volver por la mañana. Podemos reevaluar la situación en ese momento."

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza. El médico me tendió la mano, y la tomé, agradecido por lo que había hecho por mi amiga y compañera. "Gracias", le dije sinceramente, sujetando su mano con fuerza por un momento.

"Sólo hago mi trabajo", respondió él, sonriendo levemente. "Siéntase libre de dejar su información de contacto en la recepción. Nos pondremos en contacto con usted si hay algún cambio importante."

Le di las gracias una vez más antes de que saliera de la habitación. Volviéndome a Bella, Rosalie y Emmett, nos quedamos aguardando por un momento. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No teníamos hogar al que regresar, ya que era una escena del crimen. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que el cuerpo había sido sacado a estas alturas, todavía había una matanza detrás que debía ser investigada.

Después de discutirlo durante unos minutos, decidimos ir todos a un hotel cercano. Según las instrucciones, dejé mi información de contacto en la estación de la enfermera para que me avisaran si Tanya empeoraba. Salimos del hospital, una comitiva de mal humor.

Nos registramos en el hotel, y la primera cosa que hicimos Bella y yo, fue tomar una ducha. Los acontecimientos de la noche finalmente nos habían alcanzado, nos quedamos bajo el chorro de agua caliente, abrazandonos, hasta que finalmente nos lavamos para ir a la cama. Rose y Emmett traían algunos cambios de ropa con ellos desde su misión, por lo que Bella y yo por lo menos tuvimos algo limpio que ponernos. El sol había salido asi que cerré las cortinas, contento de que fueran lo suficientemente gruesa como para bloquear los brillantes rayos.

Me acosté detrás de Bella en la gran cama, deleitándome simplemente de tenerla entre mis brazos. James había perdido y nosotros habíamos ganado, pero había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca, y yo odiaba pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido si Tanya no hubiese ayudado a escapar a Bella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, enviando una rápida oración a Dios por protegerla y dándole las gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de sostener a Bella cerca de mí una vez más.

Fue con esto en mente que finalmente me entregué al olvido de la oscuridad. Lamentablemente, a veces hay cosas que muerden en la oscuridad, y esa noche los encontré a todos.

* * *

**N/T: Es tarde lo sé, pero acabo de terminarlo... Igual esta dentro del plazo, en mi pais, jajaja**

**Estuvieron al borde del colapso con la declaracion de Bella? Uff, yo si... como que lo queria, pero no podia estar con el... gggrrrr..**

**Bueno, respiren ahora, Tanya sigue viva. No se que pasa con Victoria, lo sabre cuando traduzca el siguiente cap.**

**Les cuento que la historia ya termino (ooohhhhh =( ). La autora acaba de publicar hoy el ultimo capitulo, solo le falta el epilogo. A mi me faltan todavia 4 caps mas el epilogo. No tengo noticias de los Out takes por el momento. Cualquier cosilla seran las primeras en saberlas, oky?**

**Ahh, se me olvidaba. Gracias a la ayuda de mi hermano y mis escasisismos conocimientos de photoshop hice una humilde caratula para la historia. El link esta en mi perfil, diganme si les gusta =P (Tomen en cuenta que en tecnica grafica es como un dibujo de un niño de 7 años, okey?) jajaja**

**Ya hermosas, un beso para todas. Mil gracias por sus mensajes que me alegran el día!**

**CaroB**


	30. Despedida

**N/T: La historia es de Lalina, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico esta retrasada traduccion =(**

**28.** **Despedida**

Nos quedamos en Florida durante otros cuatro días. Tanya estuvo en un coma inducido casi dos de esos días para promover su curación y, nos permitieron verla un día después. Su hermana menor, Kate, viajó tan pronto como pudo conseguir un vuelo. A diferencia de sus hermanas mayores, ella había preferido trabajar en la División de Homicidios del FBI, en vez de Agente Encubierto, y había estado fuera de la ciudad trabajando en un caso cuando todo sucedió. El cuerpo de Irina fue encontrado en la casa de Tanya, y los arreglos del funeral se habían hecho para que regresara a Chicago después de que Tanya fuera dada de alta del hospital. Kate había estado destrozada por la muerte de su hermana mayor y devastada por la condición de Tanya, por lo que todos nos turnamos para consolarla y acompañarla los primeros días.

A pesar de que la policía tuvo inmediatamente una descripción de Victoria DiVincenzo, aún no habían logrado localizarla. Mi suposición era que había encontrado una forma de volver a Chicago para esconderse en el seno de su familia, pero por si acaso, teníamos guardias permanentemente fuera de la habitación de Tanya. Hasta ahora no había pasado nada, y ningún sospechoso se había presentado en el hospital mientras habíamos estado allí.

Hoy día, era el momento de decir adiós. Como lo prometí, iba a escoltar a Bella de regreso a Seattle para que pudiera resolver sus asuntos. Después, iríamos a Forks para que pasara algún tiempo con Charlie, y visitara a Jacob para asegurarse por sí misma que estaba bien. Todavía no estábamos muy seguros de lo que sucedería después. Me había tomado un tiempo en mi trabajo para ayudar a Bella con la siguiente parte de nuestras vidas, pero aún así tenía que regresar a Chicago para renunciar formalmente. Tenía demasiado respeto por Max para hacerlo por teléfono.

Volvimos a la casa con Emmett y Rose para recoger nuestras cosas. Habían contratado un equipo para limpiar profesionalmente la casa para que todos los rastros de la noche de Halloween fueran erradicados antes de nuestra llegada. Todavía era tenebroso pasearse por los cuartos misteriosos, y por una fracción de segundo, vi el cuerpo de James en el suelo donde lo había dejado, en un charco de sangre. Tuve que parar y cerrar los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, el cadáver había desaparecido.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró Bella, tomándome la mano y apretándola suavemente.

"Sí, estoy bien", le respondí, dándole una pequeña sonrisa y pasando rápidamente del lugar donde había estado.

Por supuesto, Rosalie y Emmett no sabían exactamente donde había muerto James, pero yo no podía evitar encogerme un poco cada vez que alguno de ellos se acercaba a ese punto particular. No nos quedamos mucho tiempo, gracias a Dios. Creo que me habría vuelto un poco loco si nos hubiésemos tenido que quedar en esa casa por más tiempo. Pudo haber sido mi imaginación, pero creo que Bella sentía lo mismo que yo, pues ambos inspiramos profundamente cuando finalmente salimos a la calle después de recoger nuestras cosas.

Todos salimos a la vez. Rose y Em no estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de vivir en una casa donde había muerto un hombre, por lo que hicieron los arreglos para regresar a Chicago para estar con los padres de Emmett hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de organizarse y decidir a dónde irían. La casa en que vivían era de alquiler, así que le dieron los dos meses de antelación al propietario. Demás está decir que el hombre no estuvo muy contento al perder a buenos y cumplidores inquilinos, quedándose además con una casa en la que había muerto un hombre, pero eso no hizo mucha diferencia con Emmett.

Habían ido temprano al hospital para despedirse de Tanya y ahora se dirigían directamente hacia el aeropuerto.

Tanya, también sería llevada a casa hoy. Ella y Kate tomarían un jet privado encargado por el FBI. A partir de ahí, ella sería reingresada en el hospital de Chicago para el resto de su convalecencia bajo el cuidado de Carlisle. Todos nosotros se reuniríamos una vez que Bella y yo hubiésemos arreglado los pendientes en Seattle.

Por todo eso, no era realmente un adiós, sino más bien un "hasta luego", por lo que no hubo necesidad de despedidas llorosas. Emmett y yo hicimos esa cosa de hombres y nos golpeamos la espalda el uno al otro. Rose y Bella estaban siendo chicas con exclamaciones y abrazos deseándose buen viaje. Las chicas se hicieron muy amigas, y me agradaba. También me recordó que todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a Bella lo que había estado hablando con Rose los días antes de nuestra reconciliación. Me pregunté si ella me lo diría si se lo preguntaba.

No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de despedirnos de Tanya todavía, así que nuestra siguiente parada fue al hospital. Nos quedaríamos con ella un rato, hasta ver que estaba lista para salir. Desde allí, ella y Kate arribarían al helipuerto privado que albergaba el Jet del FBI. Si Bella y yo hubiésemos ido directamente a Chicago, también las habríamos escoltado, pero como estaban las cosas, nosotros tendríamos que arreglárnosla con las líneas aéreas comerciales.

"Iré a la tienda de regalos un minuto para comprar algunas cosas antes de irnos", dijo Bella, tirando de mi mano cuando estábamos a punto de pasar. "Me reuniré contigo en el cuarto de Tanya, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro", le respondí, inclinándome por un beso. Bella se acercó de puntillas para complacerme.

"¿Necesitas algo?", me preguntó antes de dejarme ir.

"No, estoy bien. Nos vemos arriba"

Subí al ascensor y pulsé el botón del piso de Tanya. Ella se había recuperado bastante bien, considerando todas las cosas. Al principio, se resistió a tener que permanecer en el Hospital Mercy en Chicago, insistiendo en que estaría bien para regresar a casa, pero debido a una complicación de su resección de intestino, necesitaba más tiempo para sanar y ser supervisada. Costó un poco convencerla, pero finalmente aceptó.

El Mustang de Tanya había sido desbloqueado, revisado y preparado para el transporte. Fue entonces que nos enteramos cómo James nos había localizado. El sistema GPS todavía tenía nuestra información almacenada en él. Nunca le había preguntado a Tanya cómo él había dado con nuestro paradero. En parte porque no quería que ella tuviera que revivir lo que pasó durante el día que estuvo como rehén, y en parte porque no tenía muchas ganas de saber. Aparte de la herida de bala, parecía estar en buenas condiciones, pero yo tenía miedo de descubrir que había pasado más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir. El descubrimiento del GPS fue casi un alivio, porque al menos ahora sabía que James no había necesitado hacerle daño a Tanya para saber nuestra ubicación. No tenía ninguna duda de que lo habría hecho si no hubiese encontrado el dispositivo en su coche.

Golpeando a la puerta, esperé en el vestíbulo hasta que oí Tanya llamar desde adentro. Cuando entré, ella estaba luchando por levantarse.

"Jesús Cristo, Ta!" Le dije molesto, corriendo hacia su cama. "Te vas a hacer daño! Cálmate, déjame hacer eso por tí"

"Hey, Loverboy", resopló, recostándose mientras yo buscaba a tientas los controles en su cama. Finalmente logré que funcionara y la cama comenzó a levantarse lentamente. "Gracias. No puedo esperar a salir por fin de este infierno!"

"Sólo un par de horas más", le respondí, acariciando suavemente su hombro.

"Todavía no me creo que tenga que ir a Mercy", dijo haciendo pucheros, mirándome como una niña a punto de soltar una rabieta.

"¿Vamos a empezar otra vez? Tanya, ni siquiera llevas una semana en el hospital. Necesitas más tiempo para recuperarte."

"Cuando tu recibiste un disparo, _solo_ estuviste una semana en el hospital!", se quejó.

"Y luego estuve dos semanas más con la espalda pegada a un colchón", subrayé. "Y además, yo sólo recibí una bala en el pulmón. Tú tenías mierda flotando dentro de ti. Totalmente diferente".

"Gracias por el recordatorio... imbécil".

Traté de contener la risa, pero mis hombros sacudiéndose hacían un pobre intento, y Tanya me frunció el ceño con fiereza. _"De cualquier forma,"_le dije, "tú necesitas más tiempo en el hospital para asegurarse de que todo está bien".

"Como sea."

"Confía en mí, te va a encantar Carlisle. Si lo haces bien, probablemente te de el alta muy pronto".

Tanya sólo se quejó un poco más en medio de una mueca de dolor. Ella había estado esforzándose demasiado antes de que yo llegara, y ahora estaba pagando por eso. Podía pensar que estaba lista para irse a casa, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Podría tomar algunas semanas para que se sintiera de vuelta a la normalidad, e incluso entonces, terndia un leve dolor resicual por un tiempo más.

"Tenemos tu coche listo para salir", dije en voz baja y la vi estremecerse ligeramente.

"Lo venderé tan pronto como regrese."

"¿Qué? Pero si amas ese coche!"

"Ya no tanto", dijo, volviendo sus ojos afligidos hacia mí. "Déjeme decirte, que hacer un largo viaje a campo traviesa en el maletero de tu coche te hace replantearte las cosas." Ahora era mi turno de atormentarme imaginando la escena vívidamente en mi mente.

"¿Encontraron el GPS?", preguntó en voz baja, mirando unos papeles.

"Sí, lo encontramos", le contesté. A pesar de que estaba agradecido de que eso la salvó de algo de sufrimiento, me costaba creer que hubiera cometido un error tan grave como ese y no pude evitar preguntar cómo pasó. "Tanya, ¿en qué estabas pensando para no borrar esa mierda?"

Yo esperaba que levantara su cara y me enfrentara con algún tipo de escusa rápida. O tal vez que remarcara mis propios errores graves durante toda esta escapada. Lo que no esperaba era ver arrugarse la cara de Tanya mientras sus hombros se hacían hacia delante. Observé con consternación como ella se desmoronó en mi presencia.

"Lo siento mucho!", gritó mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. "No estaba pensando. Estaba tan cansada cuando llegué a casa que simplemente salí del coche y entré a la casa! No lo sabía... realmente no te creí cuando dijiste que podía encontrarme y, luego él ya estaba _allí!_ Él estaba allí, y él y Irina estaban luchando... y, ¡oh Dios! _Irina!_ ¡Está muerta! Está _muerta,_ Edward! No dejo de pensar que todo es un mal sueño. Pero no lo es... se ha ido!"

Tanya se había puesto a llorar más fuerte, y extendí la mano, tirando de ella contra mí. Su cuerpo se sacudió en grandes sollozos, sorbiéndose la nariz mientras seguía hablando. Revivió el horror de lo que le había sucedido y cómo había tratado tan intensamente ser valiente, pero sentía como si se hubiera quedado pequeña. Traté lo mejor que pude de calmarla y consolarla, pero fue inútil. Finalmente, solo la dejé seguir, sabiendo que se estaba purgando de su propia culpa y dándose un tiempo para llorar su pérdida.

Entonces, Bella entró donde estabamos nosotros, y sus cejas bajaron pesadamente sobre sus ojos. Yo la miraba con impotencia mientras ella se acercaba a la cama.

_"¿Qué_ hiciste?", me preguntó en un susurro feroz, y yo simplemente moví la cabeza.

"Estoy bien", dijo Tanya en una voz apagada antes de erguirse y limpiarse la cara.

"¿Estás segura?", preguntó Bella con voz preocupada mientras trataba de empujarme fuera de la cama y ocupaba mi lugar, tomando la mano de Tanya. _Bueno, esto es nuevo, pensé,_ enarcando las cejas. Me instalé detrás de Bella y miré por encima del hombro a mi compañera.

"Ta, lo siento" Comencé contrariado.

"Está bien", respondió ella en voz baja. "Todo estaba arremolinandose... Lo necesitaba."

"¿Estás segura de que no estaba siendo Idioward?", preguntó Bella, dándome una mirada por encima del hombro.

"Idioward?", repitió Tanya, mirándome con una expresión divertida.

"Oh, aquí vamos", gruñí y me cubrí el rostro con la mano, agitándola ligeramente.

"Sí, tú sabes cómo es él."

"Oh, yo _sé_ cómo es!", confirmó Tanya. "Idioward... es bueno. Me gusta!"

"Genial, ahora todo el mundo en toda el área Tri-estatal comenzará a llamarme Idioward cuando vuelva", refunfuñé, pero hizo reír tanto a ambas chicas, que no pude quejarme demasiado.

Tanya todavía parecía triste, pero por lo menos había perdido esa apariencia terriblemente abatida. Charlamos un rato más antes de que Kate llegara. Ella había estado haciendo los últimos arreglos para el transporte de Tanya de vuelta a Chicago, y debían empezar los preparativos para estar lista a tiempo.

Después de abrazos de despedida, Bella y yo dejamos a las mujeres con la promesa de verlas de nuevo en la Ciudad de los Vientos. Eché un último vistazo a la habitación, y mi corazón se apretó fuertemente mientras miraba a las hermanas estrecharse entre sí. Ambas estaban atrapadas en su dolor. La puerta se cerró en la imagen, pero quemó su camino en mi alma. Con un esfuerzo consciente, me di vuelta hacia Bella y la abracé con fuerza antes de hacer nuestra salida del hospital.

* * *

Aparqué frente al edificio de apartamentos donde Bella solía vivir y esperé. Ella estaba mirando la fachada de ladrillo mordiéndose el labio sin piedad. Tenía las manos crispadas sobre su regazo, y su rodilla saltaba nerviosamente.

"Bella, no tenemos que hacer esto", dije en voz baja, colocando mi mano sobre las suyas. Sentí la tensión liberarse sólo un poco, y luego se volvió a mirarme.

"No, tengo que entrar y ver", replicó ella con voz firme. "Tengo que ver si hay algo que se pueda salvar."

"¿Por qué? Simplemente podemos comprar cosas nuevas para reemplazarlas", le dije con el ceño fruncido. No veía el punto en tener que sacar a relucir toda esta locura de nuevo. Yo estaba más que contento con dejar las cosas como estaban,

"Sólo tengo que hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?". Con nueva determinación, Bella respiró hondo y abrió la puerta del coche.

Este era un coche rentado diferente. Dejamos el anterior en el aeropuerto de Fort Lauderdale, pues no queríamos cruzar de nuevo el país en auto. Mostrar mi identificación del FBI tenía sus ventajas. Creo que probablemente será la única cosa que echaré de menos cuando renuncie.

El viaje en avión a Seattle había sido un trámite largo y silencioso en su mayoría. Bella se había abrazado a mí en cuanto nos acomodamos y no había renunciado a su posición durante todo el viaje. Debido a que no hablamos mucho, fue bueno tener esa conexión física constante con ella. A estas alturas, después de que todo estaba dicho y hecho, necesitaba ese toque adicional de tranquilidad. Sabía que íbamos hacia aguas desconocidas, por lo que en cualquier momento, las cosas podrían ponerse un poco intimidante. Yo no quería seguir adivinando a Bella ni a mí mismo, por lo que su abrazo me dijo que lo que sus palabras no hicieron.

Desde que llevábamos tres horas de viaje, Bella había insistido en que fueramos directamente a su antiguo apartamento. Ella había derrocado mi idea de ir a un hotel y hacerlo mañana, cuando los dos estuviéramos más descansados y, quizá, no tan emocionalmente afectados. Reconocí la determinación en su cabeza y el empuje obstinado de su mandíbula, por lo que asentí a su propuesta en contra de mi opinión. Después de nuestra llegada al apartamento, Bella simplemente se sentó y miró el edificio durante quince minutos antes de que yo hiciera un último esfuerzo por hacerla cambiar de opinión.

El aire frío se coló en el coche, algo repentino después del clima suave de Florida, cuando Bella abrió la puerta y salió. Tomando un respiro, la seguí. Me esperó en la acera hasta que pasé alrededor de la delantera del coche y luego estrechó mi mano con fuerza. Le di un abrazo tranquilizador, y empezamos a caminar hacia el edificio de ladrillo marrón. A medida que nos acercábamos a la construcción, mayor era mi temor. No estaba seguro de lo que íbamos a encontrar, pero sabía que no iba a ser bueno.

El viaje en el ascensor sólo amplificó la sensación, y Bella se acercó mucho a mí, soltando mi mano, y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. La abracé a mi lado tan fuerte como pude. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su piso, Bella se sobresaltó, apretando mi brazo alrededor de ella en apoyo. Saliendo delante de ella por el pasillo, ambos nos detuvimos. Podía ver la puerta de su apartamento, que todavía estaba cubierta con cinta adhesiva de _escena del crimen_. Bella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido angustiado, y fruncí el ceño sobre su cabeza.

"Bella, vamos. En realidad, no necesitamos hacer esto. Vamonos"

"Tengo que hacerlo, Edward", respondió ella en voz baja. "Por favor? Realmente te necesito ahora."

El tono afligido de su voz y esa necesidad implícita era imposible de rechazar, por lo que reuní mis fuerzas y avanzamos hasta que estuvimos frente a la puerta. La cinta en bandas que la atravesaba era de un brillante color amarillo, un recuerdo casi tangible de lo que sucedió por esos pasillos. Después de dudar un segundo, las tomamos y comenzamos a sacarlas.

Bella tenía las llaves en la mano, pero no las necesita. La puerta había sido abierta, reventada por los bomberos y nunca había sido reparada. Habían llegado al departamento antes de que hubiera un daño estructural del edificio, por lo que habían hecho una entrada a través de la puerta. Cuando hablamos con el propietario para hacer el arreglo y venir, nos dijo que la mayoría de las pertenencias de Bella no habían sido destruidas por el fuego, sino por el agua.

Poniendo una mano tentativa, Bella me miró una vez más antes de empujar la puerta. Se abrió hacia adentro, y apreté los dientes, cuando vi el interior de su casa. Bella jadeó audiblemente a mi lado mientras tomaba los escombros. Lo que antes era un espacio de vida alegre y espacioso se había reducido a cascos quemados de muebles, hollín y ceniza. Las marcas de las llamas lamían las paredes y el techo. La pintura se había ennegrecido y las burbujas aparecidas por el intenso calor, hacían parecer como si la habitación pudiera volarse si respirabas lo suficientemente fuerte.

La mayoría de los daños estaban en el lado derecho del apartamento donde era evidente que se había inciado el fuego. Se había movido en una ola sin sentido, voraz en su deseo de destruir, al igual que la mano que había encendido la llama.

No había nada rescatable en el frente de dos habitaciones.

Bella dio un paso vacilante en el interior, llevándose una temblorosa mano a la boca. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, hizo un pequeño círculo, sus grandes ojos examinando toda la destrucción. Ella no se movió hacia la cocina o la sala de estar, sólo se quedó mirando fijamente en medio de ellas. Había seguido a Bella en el interior, pero no había prestado atención a nada más que a ella. Ese primer vistazo a su sala de estar había sido suficiente para mí.

Eventualmente, se trasladó hacia el corto pasillo que albergaba su dormitorio y el baño, y yo la seguí a una discreta distancia. Me quedé bastante cerca en caso de que me necesitara, pero le di espacio para examinar sus cosas sin sentir como si la estuviera agobiando más. Era difícil quedarse atrás y no querer hacerla desaparecer y consolarla, pero sabía que esto era algo que tenía que hacer. Esta había sido una parte de su vida, y ella tenía que permitirse llorarlo y decir adiós.

El fuego se había hecho su camino por el pasillo hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Aunque nada se había quemado en el interior, todo había sido dañado por las mangueras. Era obvio que los bomberos no se arriesgaron y rociaron toda la habitación, para que no darle oportunidad al fuego. Entre el intenso calor y el agua, la mayoría de los muebles del dormitorio se habían deformado. Oí un gemido triste proviniente de Bella cuando levantó el edredón de la cama, comprimido entre el pulgar y el índice. Una fina capa de moho ya estaba creciendo entre la cubierta y las hojas de abajo.

"Arruinado", susurró. "Todo está _en ruinas."_ Con un ruido salvaje, Bella tomó el reloj despertador en su tocador, tiró el enchufe de la pared, y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas en la pared de enfrente. "Malditamente arruinado!", gritó a nadie en particular, volviéndose en otro círculo frenético.

"¿Por qué?", continuó. "¿Por qué _yo?_ ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?"

"Bella", dije, yendo hacia ella y agarrándola en un fuerte abrazo, justo cuando comenzaba a sollozar. Yo esperaba algo como esto, y continué sosteniéndola mientras se venía abajo.

"Lo siento", dijo ella, su voz llena de lágrimas. "Sé que estas son sólo posesiones, pero era mi _vida."_

"Lo sé."

"Él vino a donde yo _vivía."_

"Lo sé."

"Y echó todo a perder solo porque podía ... ¿quién _hace_ eso? ¿Qué clase de persona _hace_ eso?"

"Una persona como James," le contesté. Yo sabía que la respuesta era absolutamente inadecuada, pero era la única que tenía.

Salimos poco después de que Bella se había calmado. Dio a su apartamento una última mirada triste por encima del hombro antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella con firmeza. En realidad no había nada para empacar y llevar con nosotros, todo lo importante había estado en la sala principal y estaba quemado. Lo que quedaba estaba arruinado para siempre. Supongo que los dos lo sabíamos antes de ir al apartamento, pero ver es creer, y ahora creíamos.

La compañía de seguros enviaría la información a casa del padre de Bella para que ella se encargara del asunto. Si tenían que hacer una inspección por sí mismos, habíamos dejado dicho con el dueño que podía permitirles la entrada para investigar. Sería dolorosamente obvio que Bella no tenía nada que ocultar una vez que el inspector entrara en la sala principal solo.

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" Le pregunté una vez que estuvimos sentados en el coche. "Aún es temprano. ¿Quieres ir a Forks hoy? Probablemente podríamos llegar para la cena un poco tarde"

"Hoy no", dijo Bella en voz baja. "Echo de menos a Charlie, pero realmente no creo que pueda manejarlo hoy".

Aunque no dije nada, en privado estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Bella le había contado a su padre la mayoría de lo que había pasado, y que ya estábamos a salvo y volviendo a casa, pero yo no estaba realmente ansioso de volver a encontrarme con él de nuevo. Especialmente después de que me hubiese advertido que mantuviera a su hija a salvo, y había estado terriblemente cerca de no lograrlo. En realidad, había sido _Bella_ la que _me_ había _salvado,_ y a pesar de que ella había tratado de pasar esto como si fuera una deuda que tenía por todas las veces anteriores en que la salvé, todavía era un duro golpe para mi ego. Por no hablar de mi orgullo.

Acabamos de pasar el resto de la tarde por los alrededores de Seattle. Bella había ido a la escuela donde había sido profesora y habló con la directora, haciéndole saber lo que había sucedido. Era una historia fantástica y embarazosa, e incluso mi presencia no pudo quitar la incrédula mirada aturdida de la cara de la mujer mayor. Tal vez pensó que los dos estábamos locos, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a desenterrar ninguna prueba para demostrar la veracidad de la historia.

No habría importado de todos modos, ya que pasados tres días de ausencia injustificada, le habían ofrecido el puesto de Bella a otro posible candidato que seguía en busca de trabajo. Ya que ella se había mostrado como "no confiable", no estaban dispuestos a darle una segunda oportunidad a Bella.

"Debí haber llamado", dijo con tristeza mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

"No habría hecho la diferencia", le respondí, colocando un brazo por sus hombros. "No sabíamos cuánto tiempo estarías fuera, y habrían tenido que buscar un reemplazante, de todos modos"

"Supongo que tienes razón", suspiró abatida.

"Si quieres, puedo tratar de convencerla de que la historia es verdadera?"

"Lo harías?. Tan sólo vive aquí en Seattle conmigo?"

"Claro, ¿por qué no?". Me encogí de hombros. "No sé si es una buena idea para mí quedarme en Chicago. Para _nosotros _quedarnos en Chicago" le dije, haciendo una rápida corrección. "Tal vez estar al otro lado del país sería una buena idea."

"No sé si ella te habría creido", Bella se echó a reír. "¿Viste su cara?" Comencé a reír junto con ella mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de risa. "Además, no sé si realmente quiero ser el centro de chismes donde trabajo."

"Así que, entonces ¿por qué vinimos aquí?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que me molesta _más_ que me cataloguen como irresponsable ", dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Y no es como si fuera a volver, por lo que pueden hablar todo lo que quieran", se sobrio la nariz, haciéndome reír de nuevo. "Mierda... me pregunto si los directores se hablan. Esa señora puede arruinar cualquier oportunidad que tenga de conseguir un empleo en cualquier otra escuela primaria en Seattle."

"Okay. Entonces Chicago y Seattle están fuera de la cuestión. ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Fiji". Bella declaró definitivamente.

"Fiji? ¿Dónde diablos se te ocurrió ir a Fiji?

"Siempre he querido ir." Bella se acurrucó más cerca de mi lado antes de anunciar brillantemente, "podríamos vivir en una choza en medio del océano, y yo podía enseñar Inglés a los niños locales."

"¿Y qué pasa con la temporada de huracanes?" Le pregunté en un tono divertido.

"Nos moveríamos al interior", respondió ella de forma automática, manteniendo la farsa.

"Hmmm... parece que has pensado mucho en esto. Voy a reservar mañana los boletos."

"Podrías, también, ¿verdad?" Bella preguntó, mirándome con los ojos entornados.

"Si de verdad quisieras ir, seguro".

"Lástima que está tan lejos", suspiró con nostalgia.

"Bueno, tal vez podamos ir en unas largas vacaciones"

"Tal vez... pero por ahora el único viaje que vamos a hacer es -"

"Forks." Terminé en un gruñido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, salimos de Seattle para ir a la ciudad natal de Bella. El viaje duró unas horas, pero pasaron demasiado rápido, y con terror, me acerqué a la casa de Charlie Swan. Era una casa pequeña, de madera blanca que parecía cómoda y bien mantenida. El patio estaba tendido a la perfección, y un auto de la policía apostado fuera en el pequeño camino de entrada. Si bien parecía absolutamente inofensiva desde el exterior, bien podría haber albergado una guillotina en lo que a mí respecta, porque sentía como si me dirigiera a mi propia ejecución.

La puerta de la casa se abrió antes de que Bella tuviera la oportunidad de salir del coche y apareció Charlie Swan.

"Bells?", dijo con entusiasmo mientras se abría camino hacia nosotros.

"¡Papá!", respondió Bella en respuesta mientras abría la puerta del pasajero y se precipitaba a su encuentro.

Me quedé atrás por un segundo mientras se abrazaban con fuerza. Tomando una respiración profunda, salí del coche. Al momento que estuve cerca de ellos, el padre de Bella se volvió hacia mí, dejando a su hija protectoramente a un lado de él. Tenía una mirada severa en su rostro que me hizo ponerme un poco nervioso. Bella, en cambio, parecía muy contenta.

"Jefe Swan", dije cortésmente, ofreciéndole mi mano. Me di cuenta que estaba agarrando a Bella con su brazo izquierdo, lo que significaba que no tenía que soltarla para estrechar mi mano. "Es un placer volver a verlo"

Miró mi mano por un momento, y pensé casi con certeza que me dejaría con la mano estirada. Alguna extraña emoción pasó por su rostro mientras se acercaba y finalmente la tomaba. Fue un apretón sólido, como se le da a un compañero, a alguien respetado incluso.

"Ya creo que va siendo hora de que me llames Charlie, hijo."

Traté de no paralizarme, mientras las cejas de Bella se disparaban hacia arriba, un segundo antes de asentir con su cabeza a las palabras de su padre. Aparentemente, no era el único sorprendido por acogida de Charlie Swan.

"Gracias, señor... Charlie".

"Bueno, creo que Señor Charlie funciona, también", dijo con una sonrisa, soltando mi mano. "Mira, Edward. Quería disculparme".

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, sinceramente sorprendido por el hecho de que necesitara pedirme disculpas por algo.

"Por cómo reaccioné la última vez que hablamos", contestó, frunciendo el ceño. En un modo poco disimulado, me di cuenta que tenía la misma V entre las cejas, que Bella ponía cuando estaba concentrada. "Tienes que entender, yo estaba bastante molesto, y me descargue contigo"

"Señor... Charlie. Realmente, no hay necesidad"

"Te agradecería si me dejas terminar", dijo dándome una mirada severa. "No muy a menudo siento la necesidad de pedir disculpas a nadie. Disfrútalo mientras dure, porque probablemente será la única vez que suceda." Bella asintió enfáticamente, adoptando el mismo ceño fruncido de su padre antes de que él se volviera hacia mí. "Como iba diciendo, no debería haber disparado mi ira sobre ti. Si no fuera por ti, Bella ni siquiera habría estado aquí para preocuparme, en primer lugar."

Asentí con la cabeza pero me mantuve en silencio.

"Sé que sólo estabas haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para protegerla y aprecio eso. Después de lo que le pasó a Jake…", su voz se apagó, haciendo una pausa y mirando a otro lado por un momento antes de tomar una respiración profunda. "Si la hubieses traido aquí, en vez de llevartela lejos, esa podría haber sido mi _bebé_", dijo en un apuro sin aliento, con la voz quebrada ligeramente al final.

"Papá," Bella dijo en voz baja, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Sólo que no hubiera estado viva", concluyó, pasándose una ancha mano por la cara y tomándose un momento para recobrar la compostura. "Así que, como sea, quería decirte que lo siento. Y gracias. Otra vez."

Para el momento en que Charlie terminó su breve discurso, yo estaba teniendo serias dificultades para responder. Mirando hacia el suelo, tosí para aclarar mi garganta antes de mirar de nuevo al hombre. A pesar de que realmente sentía que no me lo merecía, su franqueza absoluta y su remordimiento sincero me afectó profundamente.

"Gracias por eso, Charlie. Sé que no he hecho mucho para demostrarlo, pero amo a su hija y planeo dedicar mi vida a mantenerla a salvo. Si usted esta de acuerdo?".

Bella se burló e hizo rodar sus ojos hacia mí. "¿No has hecho mucho para demostrarlo, excepto salvar mi vida un par de cientos de veces. "

Negué con la cabeza de vergüenza y miré de regreso al suelo.

"Bueno, supongo que esa será su decisión ", respondió Charlie, mirando a su hija. "Pero creo que estoy bien con eso".

"Gracias, papá", contestó Bella radiante, volviéndose hacia él en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Miré con asombro cuando me di cuenta de otra semejanza entre padre e hija. Charlie Swan se ruborizó de un rojo oscuro mientras sonreía tímidamente por el afecto manifestado de su hija.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no entramos?", dijo de repente, volviéndose a Bella y guiándola hacia su modesta casa.

Bella estiró su mano libre hacia mí, y yo la tomé con la mía. Resultó que mi ansiedad había sido en vano, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me permití disfrutar de ser parte de algo más grande que yo. Una familia.

* * *

**N/T: Tengo 2 cosas importantes que decirles:**

**La primera es VIVA CHILE! Estoy muy feliz por el triunfo de mi seleccion en Sudafrica hoy contra Honduras. **

**La segunda es LO SIENTO! Mis hermosas y pacientes lectoras. Les debo una disculpa descomunal, pero como veran en mi perfil, se juntaron hartas cosas para que pasara esto y no pudiera traducirles por 2 semanas, entre ellas la universidad, el trabajo, y una sequia de inspiracion para traducir. Conclui que quisas estaba un pokito cansada. Llevo mas de 9 meses traduciendo cada semana, a veces mas de un cap por semana y tal vez eso me afecto un pokito con el animo. Pero, soy una chica exigente y jamas dejo mis cosas a medias asi que me arme de ganas y aca las traigo un nuevo cap... El siguiente va el miercoles como sea, oky?**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por su paciencia. Diganme que les pareció... Se esperaban este recibimiento de Charlie? Yo nop...**

**Un beso**

**CaroB**

**PD: Servicio de utilidad publica... mañana viajo a Buenos Aires... alguna tendra buenos datitos para salir en la noche... o donde comprar cosillas economicas. Se aceptan sugerencias (en lo posible con nombres o direcciones, ya que voy por primera vez, con una amiga, y creo que estare un poco perdida =P )**


	31. Separación

**La historia es de Lalina. La traduccion es Mía! =P**

**29.** **Separación**

Me senté en el borde de la cama y me quedé mirando la habitación buscando desesperadamente a James y sacando una pistola que sólo existía en mis sueños. O más bien en mis pesadillas. Una vez que me di cuenta de estaba soñando, empecé a respirar mejor. La banda de hierro que me oprimía el pecho se soltó ligeramente mientras mi corazón desaceleraba a un ritmo más normal. Mirando a mi lado, me aseguré de que Bella no hubiese despertado. Estaba acurrucada como un pequeño erizo bajo las sábanas, y sonreí ligeramente.

Había sido una lucha para Bella convencer a Charlie que pasaría la noche conmigo en algún hostal a un lado de la carretera. Él había querido que pasara la noche en su casa, pero ella se había negado a la idea de que no estuviésemos juntos. Incluso aunque su padre hubiese estado dispuesto a la idea de que compartiéramos una habitación - que definitivamente _no lo estaba_- Bella sólo tenía una cama pequeña, un remanente de su infancia, donde no habríamos cabido los dos de todos modos.

Como no quería causar problemas entre ellos, le dije que podía quedarse en casa y yo me iba a dormir al Miller. Charlie me había ofrecido el sofá de mala gana, pero yo no quería hacer una ya tensa situación, más incómoda aún, aceptando el ofrecimiento. El Jefe Swan podía haberme perdonado por secuestrar a su hija, pero ciertamente no estaba ansioso ante el pensamiento de que compartiera una cama con ella. O cualquier otra parte en la vecindad de su hija en una cama.

"Charlie, de verdad. Está bien", le dije, frotando ligeramente la tensa espalda de Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado. "Ya he reservado una habitación. Bella, puedes quedarte aquí con tu padre."

"_No_ está bien", gruñó Bella. "Papá, estás haciendo el ridículo. Me voy a quedar en el Miller con Edward."

"Bella, no te he visto en meses!". La voz de su padre era severa, pero también mantenía un toque de súplica, lo que me hizo sentir lástima por el viejo hombre.

"Bella, de verdad. Está bien", empecé antes de ser cortado por su gruñido.

"Papá, no es como si te quedaras enfrente y me vieras dormir!", ella insistía con vehemencia.

"Por lo menos sabré que _estas_ dormida", se quejó Charlie en voz baja, haciendo que Bella se pusiera roja como remolacha mientras yo trataba de no mostrar mi mortificación.

Nunca en mi vida había experimentado un escenario de 'vamos a conocer a los padres`, y tenía que admitir que hacerlo por primera vez a los 30 años fue algo embarazoso. Sentía como si tuviera 17, mientras contenía el impulso de sentarme y negarle al Jefe Swan que yo hubiera puesto alguna vez una mano inapropiada sobre su hija. Especialmente a la luz del hecho de que había puesto mucho más que sólo mis manos sobre ella. Ese pensamiento me hizo trapicar, y tanto Bella como su padre se voltearon a mirarme mientras intentaba sin éxito convertir el ahogo en una tos.

Puede parecer ridículo que alguien que había vivido una vida como la mía pudiera estar aprensivo ante un policía de poca monta, pero no tenía un arma conmigo. Y Charlie Swan sí.

"Bella," Intenté una vez más. "Realmente no es gran cosa."

"Ese no es el punto!", me dijo antes de volverse a su padre. "A ti no te importaba cuando Jake y yo compartíamos un cuarto!"

Esta vez su padre y yo nos encogimos, aunque me imagino que fue por razones completamente diferentes. Cualquier recordatorio de que el cachorro se había acostado con Bella, aun si hubiera sido inocente, era como un puñetazo en el estomago. Bella se dio cuenta de mi reacción y puso una cara de disculpa. "Lo siento", dijo en un aparte, agarrando con fuerza mi rodilla.

"Eso era distinto!", jactó su padre. "Conocías a Jacob desde que eras así de alta!", dijo, llevando la mano a unos cuantos pies sobre el suelo. "Siempre hacían piyamadas!"

"Papá," Bella respondió secamente, levantando la ceja. "¿En serio?"

_"Y",_ se apresuró a añadir. "Ustedes llevaban saliendo por años! Tuve la oportunidad de... de _acostumbrarme_ a él!"

Bella suspiró, tomó mi mano, y con voz suave dijo: "Bueno, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a _esto_ ahora. Edward y yo nos amamos, y él no va a ninguna parte. Y si lo hace, Yo me voy con él., ¿entendido?"

Charlie Swan se quedó mirando nuestras manos juntas como si quisiera apartarlas. Por un breve instante, pensé en soltar nuestras manos y pedirle disculpas por haber tocado a su hija. Ponme contra el hombre más grande, el mafioso más despiadado, no hay problema. Pero al enfrentarme con el padre de Bella, todos mis instintos de supervivencia salían volando por la ventana. Una mirada a Bella me hizo entender que debíamos parecer un frente unido, así que tomé una respiración profunda, le tomé la mano más fuertemente y me volví hacia su padre.

Después de unos angustiosos minutos, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, exhalado en voz alta y se dejó caer en su asiento. "¿Cuándo volverás?", preguntó con voz derrotada.

"A primera hora de la mañana", dijo Bella categóricamente. "¿Quieres que te haga mis panqueques especiales?"

Traté de reprimir una sonrisa por su tono. Ella hablaba con una dulce voz de niña para apaciguarlo. Charlie frunció los labios, pero no pudo detener el entusiasmo que se coló en su voz. "Los de plátanos?"

"Mmm hmm."

"De acuerdo", asintió sombríamente.

Y así, todo había terminado.

Ahora me alegraba que ella hubiese causado tanto alboroto, porque si hubiera tenido que despertar a solas después de una pesadilla como esta, creo que hubiese saltado a mi coche y acampado en el porche de los Swan. Pero aquí, por así decirlo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era acostarme de lado y apegar mi cuerpo alrededor de Bella. Besé la parte posterior de su cabeza, ella murmuró algo, suspiró y se relajó contra mí.

"Te amo", le susurré en la oscuridad, sabiendo que ella estaba dormida y no podía oírlo, pero tenía que decírselo de todas formas.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como había prometido, fuimos a la casa de Charlie a desayunar. Tuvimos que parar en el Thriftway para comprar algunos de los ingredientes, pero no nos tomó mucho tiempo. Yo esperaba que las cosas fueran un poco tensas, pero me sorprendí al encontrar al padre de Bella en un estado de ánimo inesperadamente bueno. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba feliz de que su hija estuviera a salvo y en casa... y que ella le preparara panqueques de banana, que estaban increíblemente deliciosos.

Nuestra siguiente parada de la mañana fue la residencia Black en La Push. Yo había considerado dejar que Bella fuera por su cuenta, ciertamente era la última persona que él quería ver, pero tenía que decirle un par de cosas a Jacob Black, y sabía que esta sería mi única oportunidad. Fue con esto en mente que conduje a Bella a través de Forks y por un camino sinuoso hasta llegar a la reserva.

"Él es cuento cerrado. Te lo _juro"_ Bella me prometió cuando nos detuvimos en el camino de tierra que servía de entrada. "Él y Leah son felices juntos."

"Si tú lo dices", estuve de acuerdo secamente antes de salir del coche y llegar a su puerta para ayudarla a salir.

Bella se acercó a la pequeña casa roja y llamó en voz alta mientras yo permanecía detrás de ella. Era ya tarde por la mañana, por lo que no había ninguna razón para que no estuvieran levantados. Oí voces en el interior y una risa femenina cuando la puerta se abrió. Una mujer joven con una cara bonita y un largo cabello negro, se asomó a la puerta. Una vez que se dio cuenta quienes estaban afuera, el mismo rostro hizo una notable transformación hacia el de una gárgola.

"No puedo _creer_ que tengas el coraje de dar la cara aquí", espetó.

"Hola, Leah", suspiró Bella con voz resignada. ""Está en casa?"

"¿Y quién es este?", continuó, mirándome. "El nuevo juguetito con el que te acuestas?, Vienes a restregárselo?"

"Oiga, señorita-", empecé antes de que, sin aviso, sintiera un codazo en las costillas.

"No," susurró Bella suavemente por encima del hombro antes de volver a la Perra Reina. "Leah, sólo vine aquí para pedirle disculpas a Jacob por todo lo que pasó. Eso es todo"

"Leah?" Se oyó la voz de un hombre desde el interior de la casa, y Bella estiró la cabeza hacia ella. "¿Quién es?"

Jacob Black apareció sobre el hombro de la mujer, y estalló en una enorme sonrisa cuando vio a Bella. Ella contuvo el aliento al ver su rostro. A pesar de que habían pasado casi tres semanas, su labio, que obviamente había sido partido en dos, aún se estaba recuperando. También tenía un corte por encima de su nariz ligeramente hinchada y una herida por el lado de la cara que parecía que los puntos de sutura habían sido sacados recientemente.

"Bells?", dijo alegremente mientras movía a su perro guardián fuera del camino y cojeaba hacia nosotros.

"Jake", forzó Bella, su labio inferior temblaba mientras le daba una buena mirada. Un brazo colgaba a su lado en un yeso, con los dedos ferulizados, y los sonidos al caminar me indicaron que también tenía un yeso en su pierna. "Oh Dios, Jake. Lo _siento mucho_... _qué te han hecho?"_

"Shh, shh... está bien", dijo, envolviendo el brazo sano alrededor de ella y atrayéndola hacia sí. "Estoy bien".

_"_No _está_ bien", dijo la musaraña detrás de él, mirando al lado de la puerta.

_"Leah",_ respondió él con voz cansada, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente. "Vamos adentro chicos"

"Vas a invitarlos a _entrar?_", dijo en un tono que casi era un chillido.

"Suficiente, Leah", dijo Jake con voz autoritaria que incluso hizo que me detuviera. "Bella es bienvenida en mi casa en cualquier momento, y si no te gusta, puedes irte."

"¡Muy bien!", dijo ella, alcanzando detrás de la puerta para tomar su abrigo y luego pasó bruscamente delante de nosotros.

"Leah!", gritó Bella detrás de ella. "Vamos, regresa!"

"Deja que se vaya", dijo Jake en un tono tranquilo. "Sólo necesita tranquilizarse". Dio un paso atrás en su casa e hizo un gesto para que entráramos.

"Lo siento, Jake", dijo Bella en tono de disculpa mientras lo seguía hasta la pequeña casa. "No he venido aquí para causar problemas entre tú y Leah".

"No lo has hecho", respondió él haciendo un movimiento despectivo con la mano. "Me ha estado volviendo loco desde que _esto_ sucedió." Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, levantando el brazo con el yeso y golpeando su pierna contra el suelo. "La amo, pero me trata como una loba protegiendo a su cachorro o algo así." Sonrió al suelo por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. "A veces, ella tiene que aprender a dar un paso al lado y calmarse."

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Bella de nuevo, retorciendo sus manos frente a ella, su frente arrugada de preocupación.

"¿Podrías dejar de pedir disculpas? Vaya, Bella! He dicho que estoy bien!"

"Lo sé, pero te ves terrible!", dijo, y luego se hundió en el sofá junto a él.

"Gracias", respondió, riéndose con amargura.

"Siento que esto es todo culpa mía."

"No lo es, ¿de acuerdo? Charlie me advirtió que alguien podría tratar de llegar a mí para encontrarte, pero fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para detenerme y ayudar a una chica extraña que no reconocí. Debí haber seguido manejando"

"Vas a culparte a tí mismo porque estabas tratando de _ayudar_ a alguien?", preguntó Bella con incredulidad.

"Debería haber sido más precavido, es todo", respondió a la defensiva, y me resistí a la tentación de asentir con la cabeza.

"No sabíamos nada de la mujer", dije en vez, mirando a Jacob directamente. "De otro modo hubieses sido advertido".

"Seguro, seguro", admitió él amigablemente. "Entonces, ¿los capturaron? Supongo que sí, si están aquí?"

"El hombre - James Salvatore - está muerto. La mujer sigue en libertad."

"¿Qué?", preguntó Jacob, sus cejas cayendo pesadamente sobre sus oscuros ojos. "¿Y si vuelve aquí en busca de Bella?"

Mi instinto natural era decirle que Bella ya no era su responsabilidad, pero sabía que él sólo estaba preocupado por ella, por lo que frené mi liberación de testosterona.

"Eso es parte de la razón por la que vine hoy", le contesté. "Si ves algo o alguien sospechoso por aquí, díselo a Charlie de inmediato para que pueda avisar al FBI. Tú has visto a la chica, por lo que podrías reconocerla fácilmente, pero debes advertir a todos en la reserva por si acaso."

"Bueno, tú eres del FBI, ¿por qué simplemente no te contactamos a ti?"

"Después de la próxima semana, voy a dejar de ser un operativo de Bureau" le dije, lanzando una mirada significativa hacia Bella.

"Oh", respondió Jacob, abriendo un poco los ojos. "Interesante".

"Personalmente, no creo que Victoria vuelva a este lugar", continué. "James parecía ser el anillo conector, y ya que él está muerto, probablemente ella renuncie a todo esto."

"Espero que tengas razón".

"Yo también. Mientras tanto, no bajes la guardia. Ella sigue siendo peligrosa y buscada por el FBI."

"No tienes que decírmelo dos veces", respondió con ironía, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello, asumí que en el lugar donde James lo había golpeado.

"Eso era sólo una parte de la razón por la que vine, Jacob" le dije en voz baja y esperé a que me mirara de nuevo. "También quería darte las gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por hacer lo que pudiste para mantener a Bella a salvo", le respondí, mirándole con seriedad. "Se necesita mucha fuerza y coraje para no decirles dónde estaba a la luz de lo que te hicieron."

"Sí... bueno... no fue gran cosa", dijo entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño hacia su regazo. "No funcionó _de todas formas,_ encontraron su lugar."

_"Fue_ una gran cosa", dijo Bella, tomándole la mano. "Fue una _inmensa cosa_. Podrías haber muerto."

"Hubiese muerto más rápido si les hubiese dicho dónde estabas", dijo Jacob, riéndose un poco y Bella me miró. Yo arqueé una ceja ante ella como si dijera: "te das cuenta?" Jacob capturado el intercambio, sonrió con sarcasmo. "Sí, veo películas. No soy estúpido. Tan pronto como el imbécil consiguiera lo que buscaba, me habría disparado en la cabeza".

"Entonces, ¿no lo hiciste para mantenerme a salvo?", preguntó Bella mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, y yo escondí una sonrisa en mi mejilla.

"Bella, yo sabía que no estabas en casa" dijo en una manera obvia. "Charlie me dijo que te habías ido con _él_ otra vez." Jake apuntó un dedo hacia mí antes de continuar. "Quiero decir, nunca habría dicho nada si hubiese pensado que todavía estabas en Seattle, pero sabía que no lo estabas."

"Huh," sopló Bella mientras se echaba hacia atrás y miraba a Jacob con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

"De todos modos, eso nos dio una gran ventaja", ofrecí para cubrir el incomodo silencio. Jacob asintió con la cabeza, y todos nos mantuvimos en silencio una vez más. "Umm... Bella, deberíamos irnos".

"Sí, claro", respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza como para aclararse. "Voy a tratar de venir a despedirme antes de que nos vayamos".

"Se irán de Forks?" Bella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Dónde vas a ir?"

"No estoy segura todavía", respondió Bella, alzando la vista hacia mí y sonriendo. "Te dejaré saberlo cuando lo descubra".

"Muy bien, seguro". Jacob gruñó mientras se levantaba del sillón. Bella estaba a su lado y le dio un rápido abrazo alrededor de la cintura. Cuando ella lo dejó ir, dio un paso hacia mí y me ofreció su mano. La tomé y le di un sólido apretón. "Cuida de ella."

"Lo haré."

"Ahora, a llamar Leah", ordenó Bella, señalando con el dedo hacia el teléfono. "Probablemente ya esté en casa"

"Lo haré, lo haré", se rió Jacob mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

Una vez fuera, apresuramos el paso hacia el coche porque había empezado a lloviznar. Me aseguré de que Bella ya estuviera dentro antes de acercarme a la puerta del lado del conductor y tirarme en mi asiento. Ambos hicimos temblorosos sonidos a medida que sacudíamos las gotas de lluvia de nuestro cabello y de nuestra ropa. Puse a andar el coche y encendí la calefacción. Como no estuvimos mucho tiempo con Jacob, el aire salió tibio al menos, no caliente, pero sabía que no tardaría demasiado en volverse a calentar. Esperé un minuto más o menos y luego puse el auto en reversa.

En el camino de regreso, me di cuenta de que Bella estaba en silencio y mirando pensativa por la ventana. Mi memoria era bastante buena así que recordé fácilmente cómo había llegado a La Push. Como no tenía necesitaba que Bella me orientara para volver a Forks o a la casa de su padre, la dejé con sus pensamientos. Después de casi diez minutos de nada, el extenso silencio comenzó a inquietarme, y empecé a mirar a Bella con más frecuencia. Finalmente, no pude soportarlo más.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, solícito.

"Hmm?", respondió, tomando una respiración profunda, exhalando y luego, volviéndose hacia mí. "Sí. Estoy bien"

Asentí con la cabeza, sin creerle en lo más mínimo, pero no quería presionarla tampoco. Sin embargo, si esto continuaba, tendría que conseguir que me lo dijera. Pero no fue necesario.

"No lo hizo para salvarme!", soltó unos minutos más tarde.

"¿Quién?", Le pregunté, un poco perplejos ante su arrebato.

"Jacob!", dijo, como si hubiera sido la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Ahí estaba yo, toda atormentada por la culpa, pensando que tal vez aún estaba guardando sentimientos secretos por mí, y por eso se dejó torturar, y él ni siquiera lo hizo por mí!"

"¿Quieres que todavía tenga sentimientos por tí?"

"¡No!", gritó. "Por supuesto que no."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" Pregunté, aliviado por su respuesta.

"No sé... esto es _estúpido",_ susurró más para sí misma. "Supongo que, a pesar de que no quiero que Jacob siga enamorado de mí, era una especie de sensación agradable que él arriesgara su vida por mí. ¡Es horrible! ¡Lo sé! Y luego resulta que no estaba arriesgando su vida por mí en absoluto"

"No _todos los_ hombres pondrían en riesgo de su propia vida por una mujer", le contesté. Bella me echó una mirada de reojo y sonrió un poco.

"No... no todos los hombres lo harían", dijo en voz baja y colocó una mano en mi muslo. Bajé mi mano y le acaricié los nudillos suavemente con el pulgar. "Supongo que debería estar agradecida de que tengo uno que sí lo hace."

"Supongo que sí", le respondí, tirando de su mano a mis labios y besando sus dedos.

"Te amo", susurró mientras bajaba nuestras manos juntas y los colocaba de nuevo en mi muslo.

"Lo sé."

El resto de la viaje pasó rápidamente, y pronto estuvimos de vuelta en su casa. Caminando de la mano, entramos a la casa para pasar el resto del día y la tarde con su padre. Nunca le restringiría su tiempo con él. Quién sabe dónde acabaríamos o la frecuencia con que sería capaz de verlo? Si yo había aprendido una cosa, era que la familia era importante, y no la daría por sentado de nuevo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, y lo golpeé fuera de la mesita de noche por accidente haciendo un gran alboroto. Maldije en voz alta, haciendo a Bella gemir y darse vuelta en la cama. Ella se sentó y miró el reloj con la vista nublada, antes de frotarse los ojos y mirar nuevamente. Mientras tanto, yo salté de la cama y estaba agachado a un lado en el suelo tratando de localizar a mi teléfono.

La lámpara se encendió y maldije de nuevo, momentáneamente cegado. Me las arreglé para encontrar mi teléfono y hacer una estocada por ello. "Alguien estará mejor muerto", murmuré mientras lo abría.

"Ya es hora!", me gritó una frenética voz.

"¿Qué?", respondí con voz gruñona.

"Ya es _hora!", _dijo Jasper otra vez. "Alice está en trabajo de parto!"

"Pero ella ni siquiera ha cumplido los nueve meses!" Me quejé. "¿Estás seguro?"

"No me preguntes a mí, pregúntale al bebé! Su bolsa de agua se rompió, y nos dirigimos al hospital."

"Mierda".

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Bella, con la cabeza colgando sobre la cama y entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí, con un ojo abierto.

"Alice está en trabajo de parto", le contesté, sin escuchar lo que Jasper había dicho a continuación. "¿Qué fue eso?" Le pregunté.

"_D__ije _que ella quiere que estés allí!" En el fondo, podía escuchar a Alice gritando que mejor que mi trasero estuviera en el primer vuelo disponible, y me puse a reír.

"Alice está en trabajo de parto?" preguntó Bella, acomodándose al lado de mi hombro. "¿Está segura? Ni siquiera ha completado nueve meses todavía."

"Rompió la fuente," le dije a Bella, tapando el teléfono durante un segundo antes de hablar con Jasper de nuevo. "Está bien, voy a reservar el primer vuelo! Dile que lo mantenga allí hasta que yo llegue."

Escuché como Jasper transmitía esta información a mi hermana y me reí de su frustración "Que se joda!", gritaba desde el fondo.

"Supongo que oíste eso?", regresó Jasper, su voz impregnada de alegría.

"Sí, la oí", le respondí, riendo con él.

"Vamos a estar en el Mercy".

"Está bien, voy a llegar tan rápido como pueda." Cerré mi teléfono y miré a Bella. "Tengo que ir a Chicago. Como, ahora."

"Oh". Bella me miró y luego hacia la puerta y luego de vuelta hacia mí. "Bueno, dame el teléfono y llamo a Charlie. Esperemos que no le dé un ataque al corazón por llamarlo tan tarde! O... esteee... tan temprano."

Bella lo estaba tomando con soltura, pero pude ver que se debatía si debía venir conmigo y dejar a su padre tan pronto.

"No es necesario que vengas conmigo, lo sabes" le dije, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

"Por supuesto que sí! Tu hermana está teniendo un bebé, no me puedo perder esto!"

"Bella, después de todo lo que hemos pasado en las últimas semanas, estoy _seguro de_ que Alice y Jasper entenderán si quieres pasar tiempo con tu padre." Me levanté del suelo, sentándome frente a ella en la cama, barriendo un mechón de pelo de su cara. Ella me miró con una expresión desgarrada en su rostro. Acaricié mi pulgar sobre el pliegue entre sus cejas apara ver si podría borrar un poco el surco.

"No quiero que estés solo", dijo, finalmente.

"No voy a estar solo. Voy a estar con mi familia."

"Ya sabes a qué me refiero", dijo, mirando a la cama furtivamente. "Sé que has estado teniendo pesadillas, Edward."

Tomé una respiración rápida. Yo que pensaba que ella había dormido plácidamente todas las noches que me he despertado al borde de un grito, pero me equivoqué. "No es nada, Bella. Es por eso que pelaste con tu padre para quedarte conmigo?"

Ella asintió con solemnidad, y extendí la mano para acercarla a mí. "Gracias", le dije en su pelo. "Pero todo está bien. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un día o dos con tu padre, y luego viajas a Chicago?"

"No sé..."

"De todos modos, tengo cosas que preparar para tu llegada", le respondí rápidamente. "Quién sabe en qué condiciones está mi departamento. Además, me dará la oportunidad de ir a ver a Max, para poder renunciar oficialmente".

"Bueno..." Ella seguía vacilando, pero sabía que estaba ganando la batalla.

"Vamos a estar juntos pronto. Te lo prometo", le dije, tirándola hacia atrás colocando mi frente contra la de ella. "Sabes que nunca te dejaría a menos que no tuviera otra opción. ¿Verdad?"

"Lo sé."

"Por la misma razón, no quiero hacerte perder tiempo con tu padre por esto. ¿Quién sabe cuándo vamos a tener la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo."

"Tienes razón", suspiró Bella. "¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?"

"Por supuesto. Obviamente, voy a extrañarte, pero vamos a estar juntos pronto".

Bella asintió y sonrió, y yo cerré mi teléfono abierto de nuevo. Fui a un sitio de viajes en línea y comencé a buscar entre los que estaban disponible.

"Son las 4 a.m. ahora, hay un vuelo a las 8:55 con American saliendo desde Seattle. Crees que pueda alcanzarlo?"

"¿Tan pronto?", chirrió Bella, haciéndome sonreír.

"El próximo después de ese es a las 11:35."

"Está bien", suspiró. "Supongo que debes tomar el primero".

Elegí mi vuelo rápidamente y lo reservé, pagando por adelantado con una tarjeta de crédito. Una vez hecho esto, puse mi teléfono en la mesilla de noche, apagué la lámpara y me metí de nuevo en la cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó Bella cuando la empujé sobre el colchón y comencé a besar su cuello. "Tenemos que irnos ahora si vas a tomar ese vuelo", dijo casi sin aliento, pero sus dedos se deslizaron hasta mi espalda y se enredaron en mis cabellos.

"Reservé las 11:35," le dije al oído en voz baja. "No voy a dejarte sin una despedida apropiada." Succioné el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis labios y corrí mi lengua a lo largo de ella, haciéndola suspirar.

"Pero que hay... de... Alice..." intentó una última vez antes de reclamarme más cerca.

"Dos horas y media no harán una gran diferencia. Ahora, bésame".

Bella volvió su cara hacia la mía, y nuestras bocas se rozaron suavemente. Ella abrió sus labios y sopló un poco antes de que su lengua tocara la mía en una caricia de terciopelo. Gemí un poco antes de presionarla a la cama con mi cuerpo, mis manos yendo al borde de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

"¿Por qué insistes en usar ropa cuando vamos a la cama", murmuré.

"Por la misma razón que tú lo haces", respondió sin aliento mientras tiraba de mis bóxers.

"Nunca debes usar ropa en la cama de nuevo", insistí, besando a lo largo de su cuello.

"De acuerdo. Ahora desnúdate".

No necesitaba ningún estímulo adicional para despojar a Bella de su ropa y luego lo que quedaba de la mía. La sedosa sensación de su piel contra la mía era exquisita, y mi cuerpo respondió como siempre lo hacía. Podía sentir esa prisa vertiginosa a medida que me endurecía, sabiendo que pronto estaría dentro de ella y sentiría ese calor húmedo mientras me rodeaba. Bella ya había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y gemía mi nombre mientras yo lamía y chupaba sus pezones.

La excitación preliminar era, por lo general, una de mis partes favoritas, pero hoy día, sólo quería estar rodeado de ella. Ahogarme en Bella. No quería perder ningún tiempo. Moviendo las caderas hacia atrás, me deslicé dentro lentamente, disfrutando del arco de su espalda para recibirme más profundo, y de su pequeño gemido de placer y entrega. Empecé despacio, con movimientos lentos, amando la sensación de estar envuelto por ella, una y otra vez. Las manos de Bella me acariciaban por la espalda y tomaban posesión de mi trasero, utilizándolo para impulsarme más profundamente.

"Se sientes tan bien", me susurró en la oscuridad. "Me encanta cuando estás dentro de mí."

Hicimos un buen uso del tiempo que nos quedaba, haciendo el amor en la cama y luego una vez más en la ducha antes de salir para el aeropuerto. El viaje hasta Seattle fue tranquilo, pero mantuvimos nuestras manos unidas la mayor parte del camino para luchar contra ese sentimiento de soledad que estaba por venir.

Decir adiós a Bella, por un corto periodo, fue mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé que sería. Casi cambio de parecer y le pido que fuera conmigo, pero sabía que sería egoísta. En vez de eso, la abrace lo más pegada a mí posible y le di un rápido beso. Sabía que si lo hacía por más tiempo, la habría arrastrado al avión conmigo o nunca habría salido de Seattle.

Finalmente la solté y traté de ignorar el brillo en sus ojos cuando acuné su cara entre mis manos.

"Serán tan sólo dos días. Tu vuelo ya está reservado".

"Lo sé", dijo con tristeza.

"Disfruta de tu tiempo con Charlie."

"Lo haré."

"Te amo... y te echaré de menos."

"También te amo", respondió Bella en un pequeño susurro, con su labio temblando ligeramente.

Un último beso, y me volví hacia mi puerta de embarque. Antes de perderla por completo de vista, me volví para despedirme. Bella me devolvió el saludo, y luego fui transportado por el personal del aeropuerto mientras caminaba hacia el control de seguridad.

A pesar de que este adiós fue mejor que el anterior, aún así fue muy difícil. Yo sabía que me odiaba diciéndole adiós a Bella, y esperaba que después de esto, nunca tuviera que volver a hacerlo.

* * *

**N/T: Soy inocente esta vez. Tenía listo el cap, pero no tuve internet, por eso lo subo ahora. **

**Ya queda tan pokito... pero les tengo una sopresa para el final... no se hagan ilusiones y esperen a que se los cuente mejor, pero no tendria chiste hacerlo ahora =P**

**Sera esta separacion otra piedra en el camino? Espero que no... ya como que estamos en los descuentos y todo debiera ser felicidad, o no?**

**Quiero aprovechar de agradecerles a tooooodas las que me escribieron por el cap anterior y para desearme buen viaje e incluso las que me dieron algunos consejillos por ahi. Lo pase realmente genial en Buenos Aires, es una ciudad hermosa, llena de hombres guapisismos! jajaja... y super entretenida a cualquier hora. Volvere sin duda en algun tiempo, me quede con gusto poco 1313... Para las que tengan la oportunidad de ir, se los recomiendo 100%.**

**Ah, tambien, por supuesto, no puedo dejar de felicitar a mis compatriotas por el triunfo de mi seleccion ante Suiza el pasado lunes. Mañana a enfrentar lo ultimo con España. Mis chicas españolas, sé que son muchisimas las que me leen y no es nada contra ustedes, pero deseo con mas que el corazon que mi seleccion pase a la siguiente ronda, asi que VAMOS CHILE!**

**Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, les aviso ahora que el siguiente cap lo subire el proximo jueves... POR QUE! se preguntaran ustedes... bueno, porque... a ver, que pasa la prox semana... Se estrena ECLIPSE! y quiero que me cuenten sus impresiones (sin spoilers porfis!) pero para comentar un pokito la peli... Aca en chile sale el 01 de julio y yo no podre verla hasta el finde creo, pero igual quiero saber que les parecerio... no se ustedes, pero yo estoy mas ansiosa con esta que con la anterior, bueno, eso contando con que Eclipse fue mi libro favorito tambien, asi que tengo muchas espectativas en esta peli... **

**Yap, mucha letra... cuentenme que les parecio el cap... o cualquier otra cosa que quieran escribirme, me encanta leerlas =P**

**Un beso**

**CaroB**


	32. Chicago

**N/T: La historia es de Lalina ;)**

**30.** **Chicago**

Mi llegada a Chicago fue decepcionante por decir lo menos. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba exactamente. Por supuesto que no trompetas y banderas, pero definitivamente no la misma llegada diaria mundana de cualquier otro viajero. Tal vez, pensé que sería un poco más emocionante. Que tal vez el mundo subterráneo de Chicago había oído hablar de mi inminente llegada y estaba preparando algún tipo de ejecución pública. O tal vez Max habría querido capturarme en el aeropuerto y transportado de vuelta a su oficina para algún tipo de explicación por los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas".

Como fuera, no había absolutamente ninguna fanfarria.

Me abrí paso a través del O'Hare hasta la parada de taxis y le di instrucciones al conductor que se dirigiera directamente al Hospital Mercy. Estuve pendiente de él para asegurarme de que no tomara la ruta turística una vez que salimos a la carretera, pero pareció reconocer que era un local y tomó el camino más directo.

Mi momento no podría haber sido más horrible. Lejos del bullicio y el ajetreo diario de la ciudad, se me había olvidado cómo era el tráfico en la autopista en el medio de la hora punta. Un viaje que debería haber sido de apenas media hora se convirtió en una hora, y me encontré rebotando mi rodilla y tocándola con los dedos con impaciencia. A pesar de que no me arrepentía de haber pasado más tiempo con Bella, las partidas y frenadas del taxi en nuestro lento camino por la ciudad me empezaba a irritar los nervios.

No había tenido noticias de Jasper desde esa primera llamada telefónica, así que supuse que estaban ocupados, pero el bebé no había nacido todavía. Tan poco como yo sabía sobre el parto y el nacimiento de los niños, sabía que podría tomar un largo tiempo para una madre dar a luz por primera vez, y eso era a lo que estaba apostando. No es que yo quisiera que mi hermana sufriera por más tiempo de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, por supuesto, pero tampoco quería perderme el nacimiento completo.

Finalmente llegamos, le tiré al taxista un montón de dinero y salí del taxi. Había estacionado en la entrada, así que no me tomó mucho tiempo tomar mi bolsa y caminar por las puertas del hospital. En vez de dirigirme directamente a El Lugar de los Nacimientos, ya que así era llamado en el hospital, me fui a la oficina de Carlisle para dejar mis cosas. Sorprendentemente, cuando llamé a la puerta, le oí contestar.

Asomando la cabeza en su oficina, sonreí cuando levantó la vista de una pila de papeles, tenía un par de lentes bifocales ubicados precariamente en el borde de su nariz. A pesar de que Carlisle estaba a punto de llegar a los 60 años pronto, nunca lo adivinarías. Sólo había un puñado de grises en sus sienes, pero debido a su pelo rubio, era apenas perceptible. Había una fina red de arrugas cerca de sus ojos, que se hacían visibles sólo cuando sonreía, tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sus ojos azul pálido brillaban alegremente mientras me daba una rápida mirada.

"Edward! Lo hiciste", dijo calurosamente mientras se ponía de pie tras su escritorio y comenzaba a caminar alrededor.

"No llegué demasiado tarde, verdad?" Carlisle y yo nos encontramos a mitad de camino de la habitación, y él me abrazó con fuerza durante un momento antes de soltarme, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

"No", respondió él, moviendo la cabeza y mirando más allá de mí. "¿Dónde está Bella? Ella no vino contigo?"

"Ella decidió quedarse en Forks durante unos días y pasar algún tiempo con su padre."

"Ahh", contestó pensativo. "Me alegro de oírlo. Aunque, estaba deseando verla de nuevo."

Esa declaración me dio una secreta alegría. Era una sensación agradable saber que la que mujer que amaba era también querida por las personas que son más importantes en tu vida.

"Así que, si Alice se encuentra todavía en labor, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ella tiene un camino por recorrer todavía", dijo agitando la mano. "La última vez que chequeé, estaba progresando bien, pero tomará un par de horas por lo menos. Además, tenía que escapar", se rió. "Cada vez que tenía una contracción, me pedía a _mí _si podía hacer que su bebé naciera"

"Pero... tú eres el jefe de cirugía no un obstetra."

"Precisamente", contestó él con ironía. "Conoces a tu hermana, ella puede ser muy persuasiva. Si me hubiera quedado, hubiera terminado abajo en el extremo de la cama gritando `puja!`, antes de que me diera cuenta"

Carlisle y yo nos reímos, pero no podía negar el hecho de que, si bien lo dijo en broma, podía ser exactamente lo que sucedería si Alice se saliera con la suya.

"Pero ahora que estás aquí!", dijo alegremente, dándome una palmada en el hombro.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No crees que me va a pedir a _mí_ que la ayude con el bebé?" Le pregunté.

"No, no" Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. "Pero tal vez le ofrezcas una distracción mejor. O por lo menos háblale de este loco esquema. Jasper no puede negarle nada, así que es inútil."

"Bueno, no esperes que yo tenga más suerte que cualquiera de ustedes"

"No te subestimes a ti mismo. Ahora, ve hacia abajo y saluda."

Me despedí poco después y encontré mi camino a El Lugar de los Nacimientos. Después de hablar con una de las enfermeras en admisión, me dieron el número de la habitación de Alice y caminé por el pasillo hasta que la encontré. Golpeando suavemente, esperé un segundo antes de entrar en lo que parecía una habitación de hotel. Este lugar era casi tan bueno como mi apartamento con una decoración relajante, cama grande y un armario a un lado. Eché un vistazo alrededor rápidamente, antes de ser atraído por la escena en el centro de la habitación.

Alice estaba sentada en una gran pelota inflable, con los ojos cerrados. Ella se quejaba en voz baja mientras una mujer que nunca había visto antes le acariciaba la mano y hablaba con ella, en voz baja incentivándola con palabras positivas. Jasper estaba sentado detrás de su esposa, en la cama y le frotaba la espalda baja, una mirada de concentración en su rostro que rayaba en lo feroz. Me quedé quieto, mirando, sintiéndome como un intruso en este momento extrañamente tranquilo, que era tan incongruente con la imagen de la mujer gritando sudorosa que había visto en la televisión.

"Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente, Alice" dijo la mujer en un tono tranquilizador.

"Esa fue muy fuerte", replicó ella, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Ella me miró de inmediato, una gran sonrisa sustituyó la concentración de hace un momento.

"Edward!" Alice dijo felizmente, haciendo que tanto Jasper como la mujer dirigieran la mirada hacia mí. "Estás aquí".

"Por supuesto que estoy aquí", le contesté bruscamente a medida que iba hacia ella. Cuando llegué a Alice, me agaché un poco, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella y riendo cuando su vientre se puso en el camino. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy teniendo un bebé", respondió ella, como si eso debiera responder a mi pregunta. Se volvió y señaló a la mujer sentada frente a ella que me miraba con curiosidad. "Ella es Charlotte. Es mi partera".

"¿Tu qué?"

"Su partera", dijo Charlotte sonriendo, sacando una delicada mano. "Yo ayudo a las mujeres como Alice en el trabajo de parto".

Asentí con la cabeza como si supiera qué demonios significaba eso y estreché la mano de la mujer. Cualquiera que pudiera hacer este viaje más cómodo para mi hermana era buena en mis libros.

"Charlotte es la esposa de Peter", agregó Alice. "Peter es compañero de Jasper, así que cuando Jasper le dijo que estaba embarazada, él nos dio la tarjeta de Charlotte."

"Un mundo pequeño", sonreí y me levanté para saludar a Jasper.

Había bajado de la cama y me miraba de cerca, como si no estuviera seguro si quería abrazarme o darme un golpe. Le salvé de la molestia de tener que decidir y lo agarré en un abrazo aplastante. Después de que la sorpresa se disipó, los brazos de Jasper se pusieron a mi alrededor, y me dio unos sólidos golpes en la espalda.

"Felicitaciones, amigo", le dije al oído antes de soltarlo.

"Gracias", respondió él, mirando a Alice con ternura mientras ella nos miraba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Bella vino contigo?", preguntó, mirando a su alrededor como si esperara a verla en algún lugar escondido de la habitación.

"No, ella se quedó en Forks para pasar un poco de tiempo con Charlie. Sin embargo, ella realmente quería estar aquí."

"Está bien", sonrió Alice con cierta tristeza pero sobre todo con comprensión. "Todo esto fue algo imprevisto."

La sonrisa se esfumó un segundo más tarde, cuando la cara de Alice hizo un gesto de fuerza. "Oh... aquí viene otra", gimió ella, levantando la voz mientras hablaba. Jasper saltó sobre la cama y ubicó los puños contra la columna de Alice, mientras que Charlotte agarraba los hombros de Alice y la apretaba con fuerza.

"Alice", dijo suavemente, "tranquila, cariño."

"Edward", se quejó, la otra mano agitándose hacia mí. Caí de rodillas y la tomé.

"Estoy aquí", le susurré. "Estoy aquí".

Observé con fascinación como Charlotte le hablaba a Alice durante toda la contracción, consiguiendo que se relajara, gimiendo en voz baja en vez de gritar y dejando que su cuerpo fuera dejándose llevar. Mirando a la mujer, yo imitaba sus acciones y acariciaba la mano de Alice con suavidad, dándole algo en qué concentrarse, además de la contracción. Era increíble ver como todos nos unimos y le ayudábamos a superar el dolor.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto más o menos, Alice abrió los ojos y sonrió suavemente a Charlotte y a mí. Un par de contracciones más tarde, entró su obstetra en la habitación, y me hicieron salir para evaluar su progreso. Charlotte se quedó con Alice por si tenía más contracciones, pero Jasper salió al pasillo conmigo. Miró hacia atrás preocupado, mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Qué está mal?". Le pregunté. "Todo parece estar bien."

"Es tan prematuro, Edward," dijo Jasper, volviéndose a mirarme. "Quiero decir, Alice tiene casi 36 semanas, así que está muy cerca de término, pero-"

"Pero ella va a estar bien, ¿verdad?" Agarré el hombro de Jasper con fuerza y sentí mis dedos cavar en su músculo.

"El doctor dijo que probablemente ella estará bien. Tal vez erraron en las fechas de Alice y el bebé realmente _está_ a término. Es realmente sólo una semana y media."

"Todo estará bien", dije a duras penas. "Alice va a estar bien y así que el bebé también lo estará".

"Eso espero", Jasper suspiró, mirando hacia la habitación.

En ese momento, el obstetra salió y nos dio una sonrisa cortante antes de dirigirse a Jasper. "Ella está muy bien. Todavía no está lista, pero me sorprendería si no estuvieras cargando a tu bebé en poco más de una hora."

"Gracias, Dr. Hutchinson."

"Edward!", llamó una voz desde el pasillo. Esme estaba caminando hacia nosotros sonriendo con unas tazas de plástico y un refresco entre sus manos. Le pasó todo a Jasper antes de abrazarme con fuerza. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien".

Ella se apartó y me dio la misma mirada penetrante que Carlisle me había dado, como tratando de decidir si creerme o no. Después de unos momentos de escrutinio, ella asintió con la cabeza y me dejó ir.

"Estaba consiguiendo un poco de hielo molido para Alice y un refresco para Charlotte", dijo mientras Jasper volvía a la habitación con los temas mencionados. "¿Ya los viste?"

"Yo estaba allí. Luego llegó el doctor, así que esperé aquí".

"¿Y cómo lo estás haciendo?", preguntó Esme, con los ojos clavados en mí, como si quisiera saber si estaba mintiendo.

"Estoy bien", respondí, asintiendo con la cabeza firmemente. "Es bueno estar de vuelta a casa".

"A pesar de esto no estará en casa mucho más tiempo", respondió ella con astucia. Miré hacia abajo y escondí una sonrisa. Esme nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua o le daba muchas vueltas a un tema. Y por lo general, iba directamente a la cuestión.

"Sí", contesté en voz baja. "Hay una gran cantidad de mala sangre aquí. Cosas que prefiero olvidar."

"La vida no se trata de olvidar, Edward. Se trata de vivir. Y de seguir adelante."

"Sí, bueno, no se pierde nada con intentar."

"¿Dónde vas a ir?", preguntó Esme, mirándome con tristeza. Apenas me tenían de vuelta y yo ya estaba a punto de partir una vez más.

"No lo sé", respondí con honestidad. "Pero tenemos algo de tiempo para decidir."

"Tenemos?. Te refieres a ti y Bella?"

"Sí", le respondí, sin molestarme en ocultar mi sonrisa esta vez.

"Oh, Edward," exclamó, apretando las manos contra el pecho. "Estoy tan feliz por ti."

"No te alegres todavía", le contesté con firmeza, tirando mis cejas hacia abajo. "Vamos a ver si ella puede _vivir_ conmigo primero."

"Estoy segura de que todo irá bien", se rió mientras me palmeaba en el brazo en un gesto maternal. Se fue a empujar la puerta y me miró, "Vienes?"

"Dile a Alice que vuelvo en un rato. Tengo algo que hacer, no tomará mucho tiempo."

"Muy bien. Nos vemos en un rato. "

Ya que parecía que tenía un poco de tiempo y las cosas estaban un poco trabajosas en la habitación de Alice, decidí ir a hacer una visita rápida a Tanya para ver cómo estaba. El horario de visita se terminaría pronto, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estaría Alice en trabajo de parto, así que pensé que sería un buen momento para ver a mi compañera. Caminé a través del gran hospital hasta que llegué a la zona de convalecencia y pregunté para dirigirme directamente a la habitación de Tanya Denali.

Por tercera vez aquel día, me encontré llamando a otra puerta del hospital. Era una sensación extraña. Cuando oí la voz de Tanya, asomé la cabeza y observé la sorpresa cruzando su rostro.

"Loverboy", gritó, con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro. "No esperaba verte por unos días más."

"Alice se puso en labor de parto", le dije, entrando en la habitación y sentándome en el borde de la cama.

"¡Oh! Felicidades! Niño o niña?"

"No estoy seguro, todavía está en trabajo de parto, pero pensé en pasar por aquí y ver cómo estabas mientras esperaba."

"Estoy bien", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Aburrida como la mierda, pero bien."

"Te tratan bien aquí?" Vi como un ligero rubor teñía las mejillas de Tanya, y bajó la mirada hacia la hoja.

"Sí", respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tenías razón sobre Carlisle, es impresionante... así que, umm, ¿dónde está Bella?"

Levanté una ceja ante el cambio de tema, pero guardé silencio y expliqué la ausencia de Bella. "Ella estará en Chicago en un par de días. Te vendremos a ver entonces. Si todavía estás aquí."

"Oh, voy a estar aquí", dijo Tanya, esa extraña facción cruzó su rostro una vez más, y sonrió en secreto para sí misma.

"¿En serio? Pensé que estabas con ganas de irte?"

"No sirve correr, de verdad" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con delicadeza.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando con ella, golpearon a la puerta.

"Toc, toc", dijo una voz masculina antes de abrir la puerta por completo. "¿Y cómo está mi paciente favorita hoy?"

Un hombre alto con pelo negro azabache y una construcción sólida entró en la habitación vistiendo una bata de laboratorio y la ficha en una tabla. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió de verme sentado en el borde de la cama de Tanya. Si no lo conociera mejor, hubiera jurado que sus ojos se redujeron a lo más mínimo cuando me miró.

"Oh, lo siento", dijo en un barítono profundo con un ligero acento irlandés. "No sabía que tenía compañía."

Miré a Tanya, y para mi asombro, ella se había vuelto al más profundo tono de rosa. En ese momento, casi rivalizaba con Bella en el departamento de rubor. No sólo eso, sino que tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras miraba al hombre de pie junto a la puerta. Nunca en todo el tiempo que habíamos vivido juntos había mirado a nadie de esa manera. Atrás quedó la fachada de seductora que tenía cuando estábamos de encubiertos. Ahora, ella lo miraba definitivamente _flechada_.

"Está bien", replicó ella, corrigiéndolo rápidamente. "Es mi compañero, Edward. Ya te conté sobre él."

"Es cierto", respondió el hombre, acercándose a la cama.

"Edward, éste es mi médico. Vaughn Carmichael. Es tutoriado de Carlisle."

Por la mirada en su cara, supongo que a Tanya no le importaría tener de mentor al Dr. Carmichael durante un tiempo.

"Es un placer conocerlo", dijo, ofreciéndome su mano. Me puse de pie y la estreché con firmeza.

"Igualmente. Gracias por cuidar de mi compañera."

"Si bien _es_ mi trabajo, no puedo decir que el placer no ha sido todo mío", dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Tanya.

"Eso es porque eres un sádico ", bromeó ella, recuperando su comportamiento habitual.

"Estás molesta porque te hago hacer los ejercicios abdominales", disparó él de vuelta, y pude sentir la atracción formando chispas entre ellos como una corriente eléctrica.

Interesante.

Los vi intercambiar un par de frases más antes que el Dr. Carmichael anunciara que tenía que irse.

"No es necesario que se vayas por mi culpa", le dije mientras veía caer la cara de Tanya ante el anuncio.

"Mi turno terminó", miró su reloj, "hace unos diez minutos, y tengo un montón de papeleo para pasar. Sólo vine a darle las buenas noches."

"Eso es un servicio personalizado", dije, examinándolo con detenimiento. "¿Hace esto con sus otros pacientes?

"No", respondió él en voz baja, mirando a Tanya en lugar de mí. "No con todos"

Él podría haber dicho directamente que no lo hacía con _ninguno_ de ellos. Tanya volvió a ruborizarse mientras sostenía su mirada por un momento, y luego el buen doctor sonrió antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones y abandonar la habitación.

"Huh" gruñí una vez nos quedamos solos otra vez.

"Queeeee..." respondió Tanya con resignación.

"Creo que has tenido un _flechazo_", le dije, riendo y volviendo a sentarme.

"Cállate la boca, Masen."

"Lo tienes!" Yo dije, canalizando mi Emmett interior. "Lo _amaaaaas_…"

"¿No tienes una hermana pariendo en alguna parte?", se quejó, haciéndome reír más.

"Me gusta", le dije con sinceridad. "Te mereces un poco de felicidad."

"Gracias, Loverboy", dijo ella con timidez. "Vaughn es... sí." Tanya suspiró dramáticamente. "Y tú sabes que siempre he sido una fanática de los ojos verdes."

Esta vez fui yo el que tuvo que mirar hacia abajo y sonreír mientras me frotaba la parte posterior de mi cuello. Reconocí su declaración como un llamado de vuelta a su atracción inicial por mí. Obviamente, nada había pasado porque yo estaba emocionalmente inhabilitado, pero tenía la esperanza de que _este_ hombre de ojos verdes, sólo tuviera ojos para ella.

"Está bien, será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está Alice", dije acariciándole la rodilla. "Volveré cuando Bella haya llegado"

"Me parece bien. Te veré pronto."

Me levanté y me fui de la habitación de Tanya de vuelta a la sala de partos. Cuando llegué a la habitación de Alice, había un frenesí de actividad. Ella estaba en la cama gimiendo mientras todos trabajaban a su alrededor. El consenso general para ella era _no_ pujar y su respuesta a ellos fue un gran 'Jódanse' mientras ella daba a luz de todos modos. Jasper estaba a su lado mirando frenéticamente y tratando de hablar con ella mientras acariciaba su cabello. Volví a salir de la sala cuando Alice me vio.

"Edward!", gritó, dirigiendo su mano hacia mí. A pesar de que nunca habría elegido ver a mi hermana dar a luz, no había manera en que pudiera dejarla ahora. Charlotte me hizo un sitio junto a la cama, entré a la habitación y aferré su mano en medio de pensamientos como `No mires hacia abajo´. Afortunadamente, sólo pude centrarme en la cara de esfuerzo de Alice mientras ella soplaba con fuerza para luchar contra el impulso de su cuerpo para expulsar al bebé mientras el médico preparaba todo.

"Muy bien, Alice", dijo el Dr. Hutchinson finalmente. "En cuanto estés lista."

"Estoy lista desde hace diez minutos!", gritó mientras gruñía, esta vez sin luchar contra la necesidad de pujar.

Todos ayudaron en lo que podían. Jasper y yo sujetando las manos de Alice, manteniéndola centrada mientras Esme y Charlotte sostenían sus piernas. Alice pujó por un tiempo hasta que el médico reveló que la cabeza estaba coronando y lo siguiente que supe, un resbaloso y pequeño bebé fue colocado sobre el pecho de mi hermana con gritos de: "Es una niña!"

"Una niña!" gritó Alice con alegría mientras las enfermeras lo frotaban enérgicamente. "Jasper es una niña"

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, también atragantado para hablar mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin control. Después de que él cortara el cordón umbilical, se llevaron el bebé para hacer algunas pruebas con ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien, debido a su condición de prematura. Me agaché y besé a Alice en la frente mientras ella me apretaba la mano con fuerza.

"¿Está bien?", preguntó con voz temblorosa, tratando de ver todo el personal de enfermería que trabajaba en su hija.

"Ella está teniendo un poco de dificultad para respirar, Alice" respondió el médico. "Van a tener que llevarla abajo, a la UCIN (Cuidados intensivos de Neonatología) como protocolo estándar."

Las enfermeras colocaron al bebé en un moisés rodante y se dispusieron a irse. Alice se sentó descontrolada e hizo como si fuera a tratar de perseguir a su hija. "¡Espera!", llamó, su voz al borde de la histeria. "Por favor! ¡Mi bebé!"

"Alice!" La agarré por los frágiles hombros de mi hermana y traté de mantener en la cama.

"¡No! Ella no puede estar sola! Jasper..." volvió el rostro ahora surcado de lágrimas, a su marido. "Tienes que ir con ella! Ella no puede estar sola!"

"Pero..." empezó, obviamente dividido si quedarse con su mujer o ir con su hija recién nacida.

"Jasper, ve", le dije. "Nosotros estamos aquí, llevaremos a Alice abajo cuando esté lista"

Con un gesto firme, echó a andar alrededor de la cama y luego salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su bebé. Esme y yo abrazamos y consolamos a Alice mientras el médico y las enfermeras la limpiaban y la alistaban para ir a la UCIN. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y su cuerpo se sacudía con el esfuerzo entre los sollozos.

"Ella es tan pequeña." La voz de Alice cargada con dolor, la aferré con más fuerza. "Tan pequeña."

"Estará bien", la tranquilizó Esme mientras limpiaba la cara de Alice con un paño húmedo.

"Vas a verla pronto ", agregué, sacando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

"Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí", dijo Alice, mirando con sus enormes y translúcidos ojos. "Estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto."

"Yo también", le respondí, besándola en la frente.

Una vez que el médico y las enfermeras habían terminado, trajeron una silla de ruedas y ayudamos a Alice a subirse en ella. Se movía con cierta dificultad, pero con fuerza y resolución. Rápidamente, la llevamos hasta la UCIN. Charlotte se había quedado en la sala para cuidar las cosas de Alice mientras no estábamos. Carlisle nos estaba esperando en la entrada, fue a abrazar Alice y puso su brazo alrededor de Esme.

"Está bien", dijo con voz tranquila, y los hombros de Alice se hundieron mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro.

"La tienen en una incubadora con oxígeno, pero está respirando por sí misma. También están viendo signos de ictericia."

"Pero ella está bien?" Preguntó Alice, sonando como apenas una niña.

"¿Por qué no entras y lo ves por ti misma. Edward, puedes ir con ella, pero sólo por unos momentos."

Asentí con la cabeza y empujé a Alice a través de la puerta que Carlisle nos abrió. Después de lavarnos y desinfectarnos las manos y los antebrazos entramos en la UCIN y vimos a Jasper de inmediato junto a una caja de cristal que sostenía a su hija. Parecía un poco preocupado, pero no demasiado desesperado, y su expresión calmó a Alice más que cualquier otra cosa. Ver protegida a su hija.

Llevando a Alice hasta la incubadora, Jasper miró hacia arriba y se volteó hacia a nosotros. Se puso de rodillas al lado de la silla de ruedas, y se abrazaron con fuerza. Hice un movimiento para irme, pero Alice se giró agarrándome de un brazo.

"No, quédate", murmuró mirándome. Asentí con la cabeza.

Alice puso la mano en el exterior de vidrio como si pudiera tocar a su hija de esa manera. Sus dedos acariciaban la incubadora mientras la niña dormía tranquilamente en su interior.

"Su nombre es Elizabeth," dijo en voz baja. "Como mamá."

"Esa es una excelente elección", le dije, apretándole los hombros.

"Todavía la extraño… tanto"

"Yo también"

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando al bebé y observando cómo el sueño de Elizabeth transcurría sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones en el mundo. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que fuera de su tranquilo entorno había tanta gente que la amaba y ya había derramado lágrimas por ella? Lo único que conocía era la cálida comodidad de su pequeño nido, y yo rezaba para que incluso cuando saliera de ahí, siempre se sintiera igual de segura y protegida.

"Lo siento, señor", dijo una enfermera mientras se acercaba a nosotros. "No puede quedarse aquí. Sólo los padres"

"Pero él es mi hermano", protestó Alice con voz débil.

"Está bien, Alice. Carlisle me dijo que sólo podía quedarme unos minutos", le dije, inclinándome hacia ella. "Vuelvo mañana. ¿Está bien?"

"De acuerdo"

Le di un abrazo y un beso y me levanté para estrechar a Jasper. Volviéndome hacia la incubadora, puse mi mano en el cristal como Alice lo hacía. "Buenas noches, Elizabeth. Duerme bien, ángel."

La boca de la niña se arqueó por un momento, y pareció que sonreía sólo para mí. Lo tomé como un buen augurio, y mi corazón se sintió más ligero de lo que había estado la última hora.

**xxXXXxx** **xxxxxxx**

El taxi me dejó delante de mi apartamento. Me paré en la acera, el bolso a mis pies, y me quedé mirando el edificio. Habían pasado seis meses desde que había estado en mi casa, y no estaba seguro de cómo me sentía al respecto. Una cosa era segura, esta vuelta a mis días de soltero me hizo darme cuenta cuánto extrañaba a Bella.

Mi día había estado muy ocupado, lo que había ayudado a mantener todo bajo control, pero ahora que me quedaba sin nada más que un departamento vacío y una cama solitaria, no era algo que estaba esperando. Ya había tenido bastante de eso durante mi separación de Bella, y no estaba ansioso por reencontrarme con ese sentimiento. Resignado, tomé mi bolso y entré al edificio.

El ascensor fue rápido y sin contratiempos, y me encontré delante de la puerta de mi apartamento antes de lo esperado. Usando mis llaves, entré y desactivé la alarma rápidamente. Es curioso cómo ciertas cosas quedan grabadas en tu subconsciente. No dudé en absoluto, los números venían a mí, y mis dedos se movían a través de la pantalla táctil sin vacilar. Encendí la luz, arrojé las llaves sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y entré en lo que había sido mi hogar durante casi diez años.

Me sentí como si estuviera caminando en dos mundos a la vez. Todo estaba igual, pero era muy diferente. Las posesiones que alguna vez había adquirido con orgullo, ahora parecían estériles y frías. Todo ese metal y colores oscuros, sin apenas un poco e luz y ciertamente nada de calidez. Largas líneas y bordes afilados estaban por donde mirara, y me di cuenta que este era el mejor reflejo de mi vida anterior. No había nada que le diera vida. Parecía como si todo en la sala hubiese sido desprovisto de alegría y lo que quedaba no eran más que cascaras sin alma. Vacío. Abandonado.

La única cosa que aún me daba un poco de consuelo era mi piano. De pie a un lado, seguía siendo mi único símbolo de felicidad. Caminé hacia él y pasé la mano suavemente sobre la parte superior, con el ceño fruncido por las huellas dejadas en el polvo. Levantando la tapa, me encontré con mis dedos sobre las teclas y me encogí ante las discordantes notas. Estaban ligeramente desentonadas, pero para cualquier persona que tuviera buen oído para la música le sonarían como si fuera un niño jugando con las teclas. Parecía como si todo en este lugar estuviera determinado a recordarme que yo no quería estar aquí.

Volviendo al hall de entrada, cogí mi bolsa, apagué la luz y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación. No tardé en quitarme la ropa y meter la cabeza en la ducha para tomar un agradable y caliente baño. Una vez más, estaba rodeado por la oscuridad. Todo era de mármol negro y la única luz adicional era el reflejo en los accesorios cromados.

Después de ponerme un par de pantalones de pijama, agarré mi teléfono y me metí en la cama. Marqué el número de Charlie y esperé a que alguien contestara. Debido a la diferencia de horario, sabía que no molestaría a nadie durmiendo. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, y por un momento sentí pánico. ¿Dónde podría estar Bella, y por qué no contesta el teléfono?

"¡Hola!", dijo una voz sin aliento al fin, y yo sonreí para mis adentros.

"Hola", le respondí, exhalando aliviado.

"Edward," Bella dijo en un suspiro. "Tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú."

"Está todo bien?" Pregunté, repentinamente alerta y molesto de que estuviéramos tan lejos el uno del otro, una vez más.

"Todo está bien", contestó ella y me dejé caer de nuevo en mi almohada. "Es sólo que te extraño, eso es todo."

"Yo también te extraño."

"¡Oh! ¿Alice tuvo a su bebé?"

"Si, la tuvo. Una niña llamada Elizabeth"

"Como tu madre", respondió Bella con gusto, y sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba porque ella lo recordara. Habíamos hablado de mi madre sólo en un par de ocasiones, y me conmovió saber que no había olvidado su nombre.

"Sí. Es un poco pequeña y necesitó un poco de ayuda con la respiración, pero por lo demás, está bien."

"Oh, es bueno escuchar eso. Sé que Alice y Jasper deben estar preocupados".

Hablamos un poco más y le conté todo lo que pasó durante el parto y el nacimiento de Elizabeth. Ella parecía muy atenta por lo que mi familia había pasado y me hizo prometer que le daría sus disculpas de corazón por no haber asistido, hasta que ella tuviera una oportunidad de decírselos personalmente. También le conté de Tanya y el Dr. Carmichael a lo que ella pareció muy curiosa y complacida. Me pregunté cuánto de eso tenía que ver conmigo en oposición a esta camaradería recién descubierta con mi compañera. De cualquier manera, su curiosidad me hizo sonreír.

"Podrás verlo por ti misma cuando llegues a Chicago".

"Supongo", suspiró. "Estoy TAN aburrida! Charlie se ha ido todo el día porque es un día de trabajo y por la noche veremos los _deportes."_ Dijo la palabra con tal desdén que tuve que evitar reírme en voz alta.

"Bueeeeno... tú sabes, siempre puedes venirte un día antes. El boleto que compré es totalmente intercambiable."

"No me tientes", se quejó Bella en señal de protesta.

"Está bien, no lo haré", suspiré.

"No esperaba que lo dejaras pasar tan fácilmente!"

"No quiero ser egoísta", le respondí con una sonrisa en el teléfono.

"Tal vez yo soy la que quiere ser egoísta."

"Entonces, ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo?"

Bella dejó escapar una risa profunda, y yo ya estaba sacando mi portátil antes de que me lo dijera para buscar vuelos. Había reservado su boleto original en American Airlines y me alegré al ver que había un vuelo que salía de Seattle a las 2:55 pm de mañana, lo que le daría tiempo de sobra para conducir un auto rentado hasta el aeropuerto. Me emocionó que mañana por la noche a las 9 PM ya la tendría en mis brazos.

"¿Estás segura de que a Charlie no le importará?" Le pregunté por última vez.

"Es un chico grande, él lo superará", me aseguró Bella. "Hemos pasado el fin de semana juntos. Esto es lo máximo que he hecho desde que me mudé a Seattle."

"Es cierto".

"Y no es como si nunca _lo_ volveré a ver."

"También es cierto."

"Así que busca un vuelo"

"Ya lo hice", contesté con timidez y fui recompensado con otra carcajada de Bella.

"Me extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Más de lo que nunca sabrás."

Hablamos durante unos minutos más antes de que Bella se diera cuenta que yo estaba ahogándome en bostezos y me obligó a darle las buenas noches. Después de colgar, el departamento todavía se sentía demasiado vacío, pero al menos sabía que era sólo temporal.

* * *

**N/T: Si, lo sé, me odian =( Nooooo, please! No volveré a prometerles algo que no puedo cumplir, oky? Lo siento... Si el año pasado pensaba que no tenía tiempo y aun así podía traducir hasta 2 cap a la semana, estaba rotundamente equivocada! Chicas, me he pasado en turnos de urgencias 3 días por semana, mas el hospital por las mañanas, de verdad estoy en coma de sueño... pero ya termine el cap! =P**

**Muy tierno, no les parece? Como que Edward es capaz de hacer un antes y un despues solo mirando su apartamento... Aaahhhh y ayudando en el nacimiento de su sobrina, no fue lo más tierno que hemos leído aca? Jajaja**

**Ustedes creen que Edward pueda adaptarse a la vida de "oficina", si hasta su llegada al aeropuerto le pareció fome… mmmm…. No se a que se va a dedicar…**

**Bueno, aparte de todo me hice un tiempo para ir al cine, si lo se, debi haber estado traduciendo esas horas, pero no! jajaja... Fui a ver Eclipse y la verdad quede bastante satisfecha. Me gusto mucho, me rei harto. Obvio que faltaron cosas y todo, como en todas las pelis de libros, pero me parecio muchiimo mejor que la segunda, a ustedes? Cuentenme que onda y comentamos en el siguiente cap... Lo subiré en cuanto lo tenga =P**

**Un beso para todas, grax por su paciencia**

**CaroB**


	33. Propuesta

N/T: La historia es de Lalina, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**31.** **Propuesta**

_"Sabes... que esto... no te hace... mejor que... yo."_

Estas fueron las palabras que me persiguieron el resto de la noche después de colgar el teléfono con Bella. Esas mismas palabras habían sonado en mi cabeza, y en mis sueños, la última semana, y amenazaban con mandarme al fondo del abismo mental. Los días posteriores a la muerte de James estuve demasiado ocupado, y había sido capaz de hacerlas a un lado para lograr ordenar nuestras vidas, pero en momentos tranquilos como éste, todo volvía con más fuerza. Y fue especialmente peor, porque no solamente estaba solo, sino también estaba de vuelta en el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

Era un consuelo que Bella estaría conmigo mañana, en vez de en 2 días, y si yo pensara que podía lograrlo le hubiese dicho que se viniera ahora mismo. Sólo saber que no había vuelos disponibles a esta hora de la noche me impidió llamarla de vuelta.

Pensé que tendría que ser paciente. Pero la paciencia es una virtud, y nunca fui una persona muy virtuosa.

Exhalando fuertemente, me di la vuelta, golpeé mi almohada y traté de ponerme cómodo. Sin embargo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de James aparecía en la superficie. Era como ver que algo se movía mientras destellaba una luz estroboscópica. Los pedazos de lo que sucedió esa noche se cruzaban por mi mente, mis párpados proporcionando el escenario perfecto para este rollo de película macabra.

Flash.

_James en la puerta, mirando de soslayo por encima del hombro de Tanya._

Flash.

_James lanzando el cuerpo inerte de Tanya hacia mí._

Flash.

_La lucha por la pistola._

Flash.

_Victoria de pie con una pistola en la cabeza de Bella._

Flash.

_James sentado frente a mí cuando estaba atado y sometido en una silla, con una mirada de satisfacción presumida por toda la cara._

Flash.

_James corriendo hacia Bella después de que ella entrara con el arma._

Flash.

_El irregular agujero atravesando su pecho, mientras volaba hacia atrás._

Flash.

_Por último, la expresión del rostro de James mientras yo sostenía el arma sobre su pecho y me decía sus últimas palabras._

No parecía asustado o enojado o rencoroso. No se veía como yo esperaba, dada la situación. Parecía desafiante. Como si en su mente él supiera que yo no tendría la fuerza para apretar el gatillo. Que algo inherentemente bueno en mí me impediría hacerlo. Casi había estado en lo correcto.

Lo que él no había tomado en cuenta era el amor que le tenía a Bella. La emoción y la fiereza que me abarcaba cuando se trataba de mantenerla a salvo y protegida. Esa era la única razón por la que fui capaz de disparar ese fatal tiro. Si no fuese por ella, probablemente hubiese llamado al 911 y le hubiese permitido salir con vida.

Supongo que el argumento habría sido que la justicia prevaleciese y él hubiese sido enviado a la cárcel, pero los hombres en la cárcel tenían acceso a teléfonos y contactos en el exterior. Los hombres en la cárcel todavía podían recibir visitas. Los hombres en la cárcel tenían putas como Victoria, con conexiones que podrían haber orquestado sus órdenes.

Los muertos no tenían esas opciones.

Si bien yo había tenido mis razones para asegurarme de que esta vez James realmente muriera, aún así, esos ojos me obsesionaban. Su rostro aparecía como una imagen congelada, la cámara panorámica en mi mente lo enfocaba de cerca mientras parecía que estaba flotando hacia arriba. Cada vez más cerca, llenando el espacio hasta que fue todo lo que pude ver. Y como una misteriosa voz en off, le oí decir una vez más cómo este último acto entre nosotros no me hacía mejor que él.

En ese momento, estuve de acuerdo con él, porque sabía muy dentro de mí que le estaba permitiendo a James llevarse parte de mi humanidad. En cierto modo, él casi había ganado al obligarme a poner fin a este asunto pendiente entre nosotros. Pero ahora que había logrado verlo desde una cierta distancia, sabía que a pesar de haberlo matado a sangre fría, no había sido el odio lo que me había guiado. No fue una enferma idea de venganza lo que me había hecho apretar el gatillo. Se trataba de salvar a otro. ¿Y era realmente _tan_ diferente de lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos cuatro años con el FBI?

No, realmente no lo era.

¿James me estaba atormentando? Sí. ¿Seguiría atormentándome el resto de mis días? Lo más probable. Pero, al final de todo, todavía sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo, incluso teniendo que tratar un poco más duro que antes.

~ 0 ~ ~ 0 ~

Ya que Bella dejaría Forks un poco antes de lo esperado, había una cosa más que debía hacer antes de su llegada. Tenía que ir a ver a Max.

Esta era otra cosa que necesitaba hacer, por la que definitivamente no estaba ansioso. Aunque yo sabía que mi vida con el FBI había terminado, seguía siendo una decisión difícil de aceptar. Así que si yo estaba teniendo un momento difícil, sólo podía imaginarme la reacción de Max ante todo el asunto. Yo había sido su chico de oro, su as escondido bajo la manga y su mayor impulso en su carrera. Mi partida probablemente lo afectaría en lo más profundo, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en la planta correcta, cuadre mis hombros con una confianza que no sentía y me dirigí hacia adelante. Como de costumbre, el lugar zumbaba de actividad. Agentes corriendo hacia adentro y afuera, operativos sentados frente a las computadoras mientras sus dedos volaban sobre los teclados, salas de reuniones con grandes ventanales daban hacia un lugar donde varios equipos se reunían para intercambiar y discutir cursos de acción. Respiré profundo y sonreí ligeramente. Al parecer mi placa no sería lo único que iba a perder.

Antes de que nadie se fijase en mí, hice mi camino hacia a la oficina de Max. Con una respiración profunda, levanté la mano y llamé a su puerta. Oí su voz áspera permitiéndome entrar, agarré la manija con la palma algo húmeda y entré en la habitación.

Max estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio donde se apilaba el papeleo. Archivos de casos estaban esparcidos por todas partes junto con fotografías y otros papeles. Tenía un lápiz entre los dientes que parecía listo para partir a la mitad mientras dos de sus dedos tecleaban algo en su ordenador, haciendo que el cliqueo normal sonara como un ruido ensordecedor.

"¿Sí?", ladró alrededor del lápiz, haciéndome reír. Al escuchar mi risa, dejó de escribir de inmediato y dirigió su cabeza bruscamente hacia mí, escupiendo la pluma de su boca cómicamente.

"¿Qué carajo", dijo con incredulidad mientras yo entraba en la habitación. "Los hijos pródigos regresan".

_"Realmente_ desearía que dejaras de llamarme así", le respondí, dejándome caer en una silla y recordando agudamente que él había utilizado frases similares después de mi regreso de la cabaña con Bella.

"Bueno, deja de actuar como uno", disparó de vuelta, y no pude evitar sonreír. "Supongo que has venido a informarme en pleno sobre lo que pasó en Florida"

Sin querer mostrarle mis intenciones todavía y sabiendo que quizás este sería mi último deber como miembro del FBI, le hice una descripción completa de lo que había sucedido en el último mes, terminando con mi confrontación con James y Victoria. Mantuve la misma historia que le contamos a la policía, afirmando que había sido yo el que le había disparado dos veces a James, matándolo. Max me miraba fijamente sobre sus largos dedos, con una mirada sagaz en su rostro hasta que terminé la historia.

"Hmm", gruñó y luego se recostó en la silla de nuevo manteniendo su mirada. "¿Qué estás ocultando?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy ocultando algo?"

"Porque acabas de responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta, y te conozco mejor de lo que pareces pensar." Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, clavándome en mi lugar con esa mirada suya. "Tú crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, Edward, pero te lo aseguro. Lo hago. No llegué a ser Director de esta división sin tener que aprender algunas cosas."

"Subdirector".

"Es sólo cuestión de tiempo", replicó él, agitando una mano, "Semántica". Viniendo de alguien más, habría sonado petulante. "Que estas escondiéndome?"

"Absolutamente nada", le contesté sin problemas, apelando de nuevo a mi talento como un mentiroso profesional trabajando con Aro.

Max y yo nos miramos el uno al otro mientras el tiempo se extendía entre nosotros en un bucle sin fin, ninguno dispuesto a dar ninguna muestra de debilidad.

"¿Has matado a James Salvatore en defensa propia?", finalmente preguntó en voz baja.

"Lo dejé como el perro rabioso que era", le respondí sin ningún remordimiento. Dejaría que Max lo interpretara como quisiese.

Max debió haber visto algo en mis ojos, porque se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se reclinó en su silla una vez más. "Muy bien. Sea lo que sea que estás ocultando, espero que no vuelva a morderme en el culo ", murmuró antes de volverse a su escritorio y abrir un archivo de un tirón. Noté que una foto de Victoria DiVincenzo estaba clipada en la contratapa de la carpeta. "¿Cuándo deseas iniciar la búsqueda de su novia?"

Levantó la vista hacia mí cuando me quedé callado y frunció el ceño. "A menos que ya sepas dónde está?"

"No tengo ni idea de dónde está Victoria DiVincenzo", contesté. "Y estoy declinando el puesto a ser la cabeza del grupo de trabajo para encontrarla."

_"¿Qué?",_ dijo Max con incredulidad. "Me imaginé que estarías metido en todo esto como un niño gordo con chocolates!"

"Sí, sobre eso", dije lentamente, con las palmas de mis manos frotando enérgicamente la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Max, he venido a renunciar".

"¿Me estás cabreando? Tienes que estar bromeando."

Miré hacia arriba para ver las cejas de Max juntarse entre sus ojos y su rostro se volvía una sombra poco saludable. "No te estoy bromeando", le contesté en voz baja. "Ya he terminado, Max. No puedo seguir con esto."

"Te vas? Maldita sea! Bueno, ¿por qué carajo invertí tanto tiempo y energía en tí si simplemente te ibas a ir justo cuando tu carrera estaba despegando?

"Esto no era una carrera para mí!". Le grité. "Nunca fue una maldita carrera. No tenía otra _opción!_ Te di cuatro malditos años de mi vida, y casi perdí toda mi maldita humanidad mientras lo hacía! Te prometí a Aro y los Volturi, y te los entregué. Ahora, terminé".

"Edward-"

"Mira", le dije con voz cansada. "Sé que tenía grandes esperanzas en mí, pero algo cambió. Algo en _mí_ ha cambiado. No estoy hecho para esto."

"Es la chica, ¿verdad?", escupió. "Vas a tirar una lucrativa carrera a la basura por una chica?"

"Pensé que de toda la gente, tú lo entenderías".

"¿Yo?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que si Elizabeth te hubiese pedido que lo dejaras todo, no lo habría hecho?

"Eso no es justo, chico."

"Responde a la pregunta."

"Sí", respondió finalmente Max, en una voz áspera. "Si tu madre me hubiese pedido que lo dejara todo, probablemente lo habría hecho".

"Eso es lo que pensé," le dije, levantándome lentamente. Puse mi placa y mi Glock de servicio sobre la mesa y apoyé la mano sobre ambos.

"Estás cometiendo un error, Edward", dijo en voz baja, mirando a mi mano.

"Tal vez".

Me alejé de él y luego me dirigí a la puerta. Al llegar a la manilla, gritó detrás de mí, "¿Qué pasará cuando ella venga tras de tí?"

"¿Quién?"

"Victoria DiVincenzo. La hija de la familia mafiosa más fuerte ahora en Chicago. Tú sabes que esto no ha terminado. ¿Estás listo para mirar sobre tu hombro el resto de tu vida?"

Mi cabeza cayó al sentir el tirón de la trampa. Para estabilizarme, giré el picaporte y abrí la puerta. Mirando hacia atrás sobre mi hombro, le di un último vistazo a Max. Estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio sosteniendo lo que había dejado en él. Sonreí con tristeza.

"Hagan su trabajo y no tendré que hacerlo yo", le dije antes de salir de su oficina por última vez.

Max había tocado en una de mis mayores temores. Yo tenía la esperanza de que Victoria hubiese aprendido su lección acerca de perseguir perros grandes y se contentara con fundirse de nuevo en su familia, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro. No había ninguna garantía de que no buscaría vengarse de Bella y de mí, pero como no tenía planes de establecerme en los alrededores de Chicago por un tiempo indefinido, tenía que confiar en que le tomaría un infierno de tiempo tratar de encontrarnos.

Salí de la oficina central del FBI sin dar una mirada hacia atrás. La vida se trataba de vivirla y seguir adelante, no hacia atrás.

~ 0 ~ ~ 0 ~

Más tarde esa noche yo estaba en la zona de llegadas del aeropuerto O'Hare, conteniendo la respiración. De acuerdo con la pantalla que parpadeaba encima de mi cabeza, el vuelo de Bella había aterrizado hace media hora. Inclinándome sobre la punta de mis pies, traté de mirar por encima de la multitud que se arremolinaba en la zona, lenta como la melaza, pero todavía no la veía.

Una pizca de nerviosismo comenzó a ponerme paranoico. Todo lo que podía oír era a Jacob y Max, sus voces expresando mi peor pesadilla. ¿Qué si Victoria no había terminado?¿Y si ella se había ido a Forks y había atacado a Bella? Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el teléfono y marcar a Charlie, vi una cascada familiar de pelo caoba y me trasladé a través de la multitud hacia ella.

Bella estaba en punta de pies igual que yo y miraba alrededor de la multitud con una ligera mueca en su rostro. No podía luchar contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir mi cara en la mitad mientras corría hacia ella. Como si hubiera oído algún tipo de llamada, se volvió hacia mí, y su cara de repente fue un espejo de la mía. Dejó caer su equipaje y saltó a mis brazos mientras yo la sostenía en un apretado abrazo.

Haciéndose hacia atrás, ella comenzó a besarme, y por un momento no pude dejar de comparar esta reunión a la que habíamos tenido hace un mes. Honestamente, ésta era _mucho_ mejor. No me importaba que estuviéramos en un aeropuerto lleno de gente o que estuviésemos entorpeciendo el paso de los pasajeros que estaban tratando de pasar más allá de nosotros para llegar a sus seres queridos. Lo único que importaba era abrazar a Bella contra mí con fuerza y besarla sin descanso.

"Te extrañé tanto", murmuró contra mis labios.

"Sólo han pasado treinta y cuatro horas", le contesté, sonriendo y poniéndola de vuelta en el suelo.

"Tú no me echaste de menos?", me preguntó con un mohín adorable.

"Cada uno de los ciento veintitrés mil segundos", le respondí con seriedad, haciendo reír a Bella. "Salgamos de aquí."

Agarré el bolso de Bella, así como su mano y la conduje fuera del aeropuerto a mi coche. Entramos y estuvimos en la carretera en menos de cinco minutos. Debido a que era tarde un día de semana, el tráfico estaba felizmente despejado mientras hacíamos nuestro camino por la autopista. Bella se volvió un poco hacia mí, y pude ver que estaba contenta simplemente de verme conducir en silencio. De vez en cuando, me llevaba su mano a mis labios y besaba sus dedos o su palma. No hablamos. No hacía falta.

Fue un viaje corto hasta mi apartamento, y estábamos en mi puerta apenas media hora después de salir del aeropuerto. Cuando estuvimos dentro, dejé caer el bolso en el vestíbulo y encendí las luces. Bella caminó dentro e hizo un pequeño círculo mientras recorría el lugar. Era un estilo de concepto abierto, así que desde donde estaba, podía ver casi todas las habitaciones. Las excepciones eran el cuarto de baño, el cuarto de huéspedes y mi dormitorio.

Bella vagó alrededor un poco más, tomando esto o lo otro y luego volviendo a ponerlo con cuidado. Se volvió a pedirme algo, y las palabras murieron en su garganta mientras ella me miraba. Estoy seguro de que mi mirada debe haber sido una de increíble intensidad porque verla aquí, en mi espacio, estaba haciendo todo tipo de cosas extrañas y maravillosas en mí. Todo lo que podía pensar era en tomarla aquí mismo y hacerla mía. Algo acerca de estar con Bella aquí me hacía sentir como si finalmente pudiera fusionar estas dos vidas que había vivido en una sola.

"Te necesito", le dije en voz baja.

Sin ninguna pregunta, simplemente vino hacia mí y pasó sus manos por mi pecho subiendo hasta que se hicieron firmes puños en el pelo en mi nuca. Tiró de mi boca hacia la suya y me besó apasionadamente. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Bella, me incliné ligeramente y la levanté. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y caminé hacia mi habitación mientras tiraba de su camisa. Esto era exactamente lo que había sucedido la primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor en la cabaña, y se sentía increíblemente bien.

Tomando una página de esa ocasión, bajé a Bella a la cama y me puse de rodillas entre sus muslos. Lentamente, le quité la camisa y deje que me ayudara a quitarme la mía. Luego le quité el sujetador y acerqué su pecho desnudo contra el mío mientras llevaba mi boca a la suya. Como una cortina aterciopelada mis labios y caricias recorrieron su espalda y sus costados, haciendo que Bella se abriese ante mí y gimoteara suavemente. Metí mis pulgares entre nuestros cuerpos y rocé con suavidad sus pezones, haciéndola estremecerse.

Descendiendo, besé a lo largo de la columna de su cuello, y luego hacia abajo hasta llega a sus pechos succionándolos con ternura. Mis manos encontraron la cintura de sus pantalones y comencé a deshacerme de ellos. Me moví para poder deslizarlos por sus caderas y luego por sus piernas, hasta que finalmente estuvo desnuda frente a mí.

"Acuéstate", le dije mientras me levantaba de mis rodillas y comenzaba a sacar mi propia ropa. Lo hice lentamente y vi a Bella reacomodarse en mi cama, ya que estaba muy cerca del borde. Ella me miró con los párpados pesados hasta que estuve allí de pie usando nada.

Caminando junto a la cama, me encontré con mis dedos sobre el cuerpo de Bella haciéndola suspirar y arquear su espalda. Pasé sobre sus pezones y luego a lo largo de su estómago, deteniéndome justo antes de su hendidura.

"Abre las piernas para mí." Bella movió una pierna a un lado, y tuve que tragar un gemido ante su complacencia. "Jesucristo... mírate"

Fui a la orilla de la cama y disfruté de la vista de mi mujer que se extendía ante mí en un ofrecimiento silencioso. Arrastrándome sobre el colchón, me acomodé entre sus piernas. Bella gimió en voz baja y levanté sus rodillas para que enmarcaran la cuna de su cuerpo. Lentamente, apoyé la parte superior de mi cuerpo sobre mis codos, mientras me acomodaba. No iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Deslizando mis brazos debajo de las rodillas de Bella, tomé sus piernas y tiré de ellas acercándolas a mí para poder rozar la suave piel interna de sus muslos. Al principio, sólo rozado la superficie con la nariz y los labios, deleitándome con la suavidad de su carne. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo necesitara probar y deslicé mi lengua a través de la cremosa piel a cada lado de mí. Usando mis labios, mi lengua y, ocasionalmente, mis dientes, probé a Bella hasta que empezó a mover sus caderas, inquieta ante la anticipación. Me hice el entendido cuando comenzó a gruñirme.

Sonriendo un poco, bajé la cabeza y la besé castamente entre las piernas. Bella se calmó automáticamente, y la dejé esperar sólo unos segundos más antes de repetirlo, esta vez un poco más prolongado. En mi siguiente paso, abrí mis labios ligeramente y succioné suavemente contra su piel haciéndola gemir y levantar sus caderas contra mí. Sin ser capaz de privarme de ella por más tiempo, deslicé mi lengua y la pasé por sus húmedos pliegues hasta que encontré su clítoris.

"_Oh", _resopló mientras mi lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de ella, aplicando más presión. "Sssiiiii..."

Sólo le di una muestra de lo que iba a venir antes de volver a empezar con las pasadas largas y perezosas arriba y abajo de su sexo.

"Estás decidido a matarme, ¿no es así?", preguntó, la voz ahogada por su brazo sobre su cara.

"Hmm?" Tarareé contra ella, haciendo que elevara sus caderas.

_"Hazlo_...", gimió Bella.

"A su tiempo" le respondí, volviendo a besar la unión entre su muslo y su sexo. Luego volví a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

"Eso es todo!" Bella resopló después de unos minutos más de tortura. Se sentó y se movió lejos de mí, y yo hice un intento fallido para mantenerla en su lugar.

"¡Hey! Vuelve aquí", dije con el ceño fruncido. "No he terminado contigo todavía."

"No, no lo has hecho", respondió ella con una mirada diabólica en sus ojos. "Ahora date la vuelta."

"¿Qué?"

"Dije, date la vuelta."

Cumpliendo sus órdenes, me moví más arriba en la cama y me coloqué sobre mi espalda, mirando a Bella expectante. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, se arrastró sobre mí y se subió sobre mi pecho hasta que quedo a horcajadas sobre mi cabeza. Pude haber muerto e ido al cielo justo en esta posición.

"Si tú puedes provocarme, yo también", oí desde alguna parte allá abajo, cerca de mis caderas, y luego mis ojos rodaron a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza cuando sentí mi polla envuelta por la boca de Bella.

"Joder", gemí, sus labios y su mano trabajando duro en mí.

"Más tarde", dijo Bella con voz risueña. "Ahora ponte a trabajar."

Ella no tenía que decírmelo dos veces. Tomándola de su trasero, la bajé hacia mi boca y comencé siguiendo el ritmo que Bella había puesto. Toda mi boca y mi lengua trabajaban lamiendo y succionando la sedosa carne encima de mí. Después de unos minutos, comencé a enfocarme en su clítoris de nuevo y los gemidos que sentí reverberando a través de su cuerpo me dieron un indicio de que iba por muy buen camino. Mi lengua tenía una mente propia, se arremolinaban y arremetía contra ella. Bella comenzaba a girar sus caderas contra mí, y de un momento a otro, sentí los estremecimientos reveladores que marcaban que su liberación estaba cerca. Puse más presión y sentí temblar sus piernas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Sus gemidos eran apagados porque ella todavía tenía ocupada su boca, pero sentí la vibración en sus movimientos hacia arriba y abajo en mi polla mientras se venía.

Si bien esta posición me excitaba increíblemente, estaba amenazando con terminar. La combinación del sabor y el aroma de Bella, junto con el toque de sus manos y su boca sobre mí, se estaba haciendo perder el control rápidamente. Usando mi cuerpo, nos giré a nuestro lado y me alejé de Bella. Necesitando estar dentro de ella ahora, la insté a levantarse de la cama y ponerse sobre sus rodillas de frente a mi cabecera. Me arrodillé detrás de ella y removí unos cabellos lejos de su cuello antes de poner mis labios sobre él. Recorriendo mis manos por sus brazos, tomé sus manos y las conduje junto a las mías hasta que quedó sujeta de la cabecera de mi cama.

"Justo así", le susurré al oído, mientras mis caderas rozaban su trasero.

Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos, sus hombros y su espalda. Una vez más, al mirar delante de mí me dieron ganas de llorar con la hermosa pureza de esto. Colocándome en su entrada, me incliné y besé la columna vertebral de Bella. En un impulso fuerte y preciso, me adentré profundamente en ella, y ambos gemimos ante la sensación. Mis empujes eran lentos y controlados ya que yo todavía estaba tratando de frenar el entusiasmo de antes. Me vi deslizándome dentro y fuera de Bella y maldije en voz baja. Esto no estaba ayudando.

Necesitando mantenerme ocupado, mis manos recorrieron la espalda de Bella y luego se deslizaron alrededor de su cuerpo para poder capturar sus pechos bamboleantes. Con algunas caricias tentativas, sus pezones se endurecieron, y ella arqueó la espalda, empujando más fuerte su trasero contra mí. Empecé a aumentar la velocidad de mis impulsos, mis caderas embistiéndola una y otra vez. Los gemidos de Bella resonaban en la habitación, su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo entre sus brazos y usaba la cabecera para impulsarse contra mí más y más rápido.

"Dios, sí, por favor!", exclamó cuando mis dedos encontraron su clítoris, y comencé a moverlos en círculos sobre él.

Yo hubiese querido que esto durara por más tiempo, pero no había manera de controlarme a mí mismo. Una vez que sentí el inicio del orgasmo de Bella, la tomé por las caderas y comencé a embestirla con más fuerza. En cuestión de segundos, el espiral que había estado formándose con tanta fuerza en todo mi cuerpo se incrementó un poco más antes de soltarse. Grité cuando mi propia liberación rompía a través de mi cuerpo. Estaba cada vez más y más cerca con cada estremecimiento, hasta que me dejé llevar en caída libre.

Cuando regresé a mí mismo, aún tenía las caderas de Bella apretadas firmemente y respiraba pesadamente. Lentamente, me levanté y me retiré de ella, ambos colapsamos sobre la cama, jadeando. Moviendo mi brazo sobre la cama, agarré la mano de Bella con fuerza con la mía.

"Ahora me crees que te extrañé?", dije entre respiraciones.

"Oh, sí", respondió Bella y luego los dos nos echamos a reír.

A pesar de que yo había odiado dejarla en Forks, este reencuentro había hecho que casi valiera la pena.

~ 0 ~ ~ 0 ~

A la mañana siguiente, nos dirigimos al hospital. La bebé Elizabeth sería dada de alta hoy, y también Bella quería ver cómo estaba Tanya. Después de una llorosa y rápida reunión con Jasper y Alice, fuimos a ver a Tanya, ya que estaban ocupados con todo el papeleo del hospital. Todos nos iríamos juntos así Bella podría pasar más tiempo con mi familia.

"Toc, toc!" Bella cantó cuando asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Tanya.

"¡Hey!", gritó Tanya. "Pensé que no llegarías hasta mañana!"

"Cambié de opinión", respondió Bella, sonriéndome encima del hombro mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

Las chicas se abrazaron fuertemente, y Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tanya mientras yo me quedé en una silla. Bella miró a Tanya y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Te ves bien", dijo. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien", contestó Tanya, mirando hacia abajo y ligeramente ruborizada haciéndome recordar sobre el buen médico que hacía temblar sus panties.

"¡Oh!", Exclamé. "¡Es cierto! ¿Recuerdas que te dije anoche?"

Bella me miró con curiosidad. "Lo que me dijiste sobre qué?"

"Tanya _enamoraaaada__"._

"Masen, lo juro por Dios. Te lo advierto!"

Empecé a reír mientras Bella miraba a Tanya con grandes ojos curiosos. _"Ah, cierto!_ Suéltalo! Quiero que todos los detalles".

Tanya suspiró dramáticamente y se recostó contra la almohada, el rostro resplandeciente con una sonrisa haciendo que Bella riera y aplaudiera con las palmas anticipándose.

"Bueno", empezó a decir con complicidad. "¿Has oído hablar del Dr. McDreamy?".

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Y sé que sabes quién es el Dr. McSteamy".

Bella se rió y asintió de nuevo.

"Ahora... vas a conocer al Dr. _McJodemeeee!"_ Tanya agitó la mano delante de su rostro, abanicándose, haciendo los hombros de Bella temblar de alegría. "Ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Tal vez puedas conocerlo hoy, está de turno".

"Bien", respondió Bella. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Vaughn Carmichael."

"Vaughn", me burlé. "¿Qué clase de nombre es Vaughn?

"Es de Gales, en realidad", dijo una voz profunda detrás de mí. Mi cabeza giró a tiempo para ver el mismo hombre entrar en la habitación. "Significa `pequeño´", continuó. "Supongo que en un momento podría haber usado esa palabra para describirme."

Puso una mano sobre su pecho amplio y guiñó un ojo a Bella que parecía a punto de caerse de la cama. Ambas mujeres habían teñido sus mejillas de color rosa y parpadeaban rápidamente. Me enderecé en la silla y traté de no saltarle al hombre.

"Wow", respiró Bella. "Tiene un gran acento. ¿De dónde es?"

"Irlandés", respondió él, sonriéndole de una manera que yo no aprecié. "Mi madre era de Gales y mi padre era escocés. No podían decidir donde vivir así que se mudaron a Irlanda. Territorio neutral"

Vi a ambas chicas reírse cuando brilló de nuevo esa sonrisa suya y yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el Dr. McCharming. A pesar de que yo estaba relativamente seguro en mi relación, eso no significaba que estaba tranquilo viendo a Bella coquetear con él. Justo en frente de mi cara. Aunque yo sabía que el Dr. Carmichael estaba interesado en Tanya, y Bella me amaba, yo estaba listo para levantarme y empezar a reclamar una aclaración.

_Tal vez puedas orinarle en la pierna,_ me burlé para mí mismo, recordándome diciendo algo parecido a Bella cuando ella estaba irracionalmente celosa por Tanya.

Resultó que no necesité hacer nada de eso ya que el Dr. Carmichael anunció que volvería en un rato más para ayudar a Tanya con sus "ejercicios" dado que ahora tenía visitas.

"Saldré con usted", le dije, levantándome de la silla y dirigiéndome a Bella. "Sólo necesito un trago. Quieres algo?"

"Estoy bien", dijo ella, sonriéndome.

Salí con el médico y justo afuera de la puerta, él se volvió hacia mí y agitó la mano en un gesto para acercarse. "Está bien", comenzó, "vamos a acabar con esto."

"Vamos a terminar con qué?", le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

"Basado en la vibra machista que pareces estar lanzando, el asunto de si-le-haces-daño-vendré-por-tí."

Se recostó desenvueltamente contra la estación de las enfermeras, mientras mis cejas se elevaban a la línea de mi pelo. Eso era más o menos textualmente lo que yo iba a decir, y ahora me sentía como si me hubiera golpeado en el estomago.

"Mira", le respondí nivelándome con él. "Tanya ha pasado por mucho últimamente. Yo no quiero que sea lastimada por algún médico playboy con un acento de lujo."

"Estoy tratando de averiguar si debería sentirme halagado o insultado", respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

"Lo que elijas no hace ninguna diferencia para mí." Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y traté de parecer intimidante. El único problema era que Carmichael no parecía estar cayendo en ello.

"Entiendo tu preocupación," dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. "Puedo ver que te preocupas mucho por Tanya, y todo lo que puedo decirte es que ella es especial. Quiero llegar a conocerla mejor, y no es sólo porque ella está vulnerable. No tengo ninguna intención de herirla".

Solté un gruñido y asentí con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Mientras tengas claro que si la hieres vendré por tí"

"No esperaría nada menos", dijo Carmichael, riendo. Incapaz de ayudarme a mí mismo, le sonreí levemente.

"Está bien", gruñí. "Supongo que estoy de acuerdo."

"No habría importado si no lo estuvieses", dijo, de pie en toda su estatura. "Esa mujer ahí... va a ser mía si lo apruebas o no".

"¿Y si _ella_ no lo aprueba?" Pregunté, con el ceño fruncido ante sus manos levantadas.

"Creo que ambos sabemos lo que hará."

Con esto se volvió y me dejó allí con mi mandíbula casi desencajada. El doctor tenía pelotas, le daba ese crédito. Y las iba a necesitar si pensaba hacer a Tanya su mujer.

"Qué estas mirando Ed-man?" Una voz divertida dijo detrás de mí.

"Emmett", le respondí sorprendido, girando hacia su voz. Con toda la emoción del nacimiento de Alice, de renunciar al FBI y la llegada de Bella, me había olvidado por completo de estar en contacto con él y Rosalie. En realidad no parecía afectado por esto en lo más mínimo. "¿Cómo te va, hombre?"

"¡Bien!", respondió, juntando su mano con la mía y golpeando mi hombro con el suyo. "Vinimos a ver a Tanya."

"¿Dónde está Rose?"

"Ya entró. Pensé que te vi por aquí, así que decidí comprobarlo", dijo sonriendo. "No sabía que estaban de vuelta en la ciudad."

Le expliqué todo lo que había ocurrido en el último par de días mientras él asentía con la cabeza y exclamaba en las frases adecuadas.

"Bueno, de todas formas esto mata dos pájaros de un tiro", replicó con seriedad. "Quería hablar contigo acerca de algo."

"Claro", dije, señalando a un banco del pasillo.

"Tengo algunas noticias de la última semana o algo así", continuó una vez que nos sentamos. "Después del desastre en Florida, Rose y yo estuvimos hablando, y no estamos seguros de que queremos volver. Resulta que un amigo mío está abriendo una tienda de bonos en Los Ángeles y necesita alguien urgente, así que creo que ahí es donde iremos".

"Eso es genial, Em. Me alegra oírlo".

"Y luego ayer, nos enteramos de que Rosie está embarazada", dijo, con una enorme sonrisa dividiendo su ancho rostro.

"¡Santo cielo!" Exclamé. "Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes estaban tratando!"

"No lo estábamos", respondió él con incredulidad. "Con todos los problemas que tuvo Rose después de ser atropellada por el automóvil, le dijeron que probablemente nunca tendría hijos."

"Cielos. Bueno, felicidades, hombre."

"Gracias, yo todavía estoy tratando de convencerme de que me convertiré en _padre__",_ respondió él, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Lo vas a hacer muy bien", le aseguré. No era sólo un cumplido, Emmett era un niño grande en sí mismo en muchas formas, y pensé que sería un padre maravilloso.

"Así que, de todos modos", continuó, "Ahora estoy buscando un socio, y yo estaba pensando... ¿Te gustaría mudarte a Los Ángeles? "

"¿Qué?"

"Está bien, escúchame", comenzó rápidamente. "Realmente no hay mucho para ustedes aquí en Chicago, y desde que renunciaste al FBI, te vas a aburrir como la mierda. Ven conmigo, sé mi compañero. A menos que tengas otros planes?"

"Caza recompensas?" Le pregunté estúpidamente.

Me quedé mirando a Emmett por unos segundos mientras la loca idea rebotaba en mi cabeza. Yo nunca había pensado mucho en convertirme en un cazador de recompensas, pero no parecía tan mala idea. Había algunas cosas peligrosas, pero sin duda ni cerca de lo que significaba el trabajo de encubierto. Emmett y Rose me habían dado una mano una infinidad de veces en situaciones críticas, y ya llevaban haciendo esto por tres años. Después de ser entrenado por el FBI, ya tenía todas las habilidades esenciales necesarias para salir del paso. Por no mencionar que estaría yendo a casa todas las noches con Bella.

"Hey Ya sé que no es tan elegante como un FBI-"

"No", dije riéndome, cortando a Emmett. "No, es absolutamente _brillante"._

"Oh", respondió él, parpadeando ligeramente. "Entonces, lo harás?"

"Bueno, tengo que hablar con Bella en ello... pero sí, creo que es una gran idea"

"¡Increíble!", gritó Emmett y me tendió el puño para estrellar. "No te preocupes por Bella. Le encantará ser una cazadora de recompensas."

"¿Qué?". Me atraganté. "Bella no va a ser un cazador de recompensas!"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Emmett, frunciéndome el ceño. "Esa chica tiene habilidades! Tanya nos contó cómo le pateo el culo a esa perra pelirroja, y sabemos que puede disparar un arma."

"Shhh!", susurré, mirando alrededor. "De ninguna manera. Olvídalo. Bella puede encontrar un trabajo como maestra en alguna parte."

"Esa mierda es _aburrida."_ Emmett se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. "Vamos a preguntarle. Veamos si quiere ser un cazador de recompensas, también."

Todavía estaba tratando de convencer a Emmett de mantener su brillante idea para él mismo cuando entramos a la habitación de Tanya. Sobre la cama estaban nuestras chicas, y no pude dejar de notar lo bien que Bella se mezclaba con las otras dos. No tenía dudas de que Rose o Tanya pudieran manejarse sin problemas en el campo, y creo que ver a Bella en su compañía me permitió verla con una luz completamente nueva. En algún momento se había unido a las filas de estas dos mujeres fuertes y se había elevado a su nivel.

"Hey, Bella!", dijo Emmett en una voz estruendosa. "Le acabo de preguntar a Ed-man aquí si quería unirse a mi equipo como cazador de recompensas. ¿Te gustaría unirte a toda la acción?"

Mientras esperaba su respuesta, me di cuenta de que no importaba lo que dijera. Tomaríamos la decisión entre ambos. La vida es acerca de cómo moverse hacia adelante, y si bien no siempre podemos elegir nuestro propio camino, a veces el camino que se eligió para ti es mejor que lo que tenías en mente.

* * *

******* McDreamy (Mc Soñado) y McSteamy (Mc Caliente… vapor… hot…) son apodos de los Drs Derek Shepherd y Mark Sloan respectivamente, de la serie Grey`s Anatomy.**

*** McCharming significa McEncantador, es una forma burlesca de referirse al Dr. Carmichael.**

* * *

**N/T:Acabo de terminarlo, está "calientito", jaja... preferí subirselos ahora en vez de hacerlas esperar hasta el miercoles en recompensa a todo el tiempo que las he mantenido en ascuas antes, asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
**

**Jajaja, cuando lei el titulo del cap pensé que se refería a otra cosa, ustedes no? En fin, era sólo la propuesta de Emmet pra convertirse en cazarecompensas =P**

**Este es el capitulo final! NOOOOOOOO, si, lo es... Solo queda el epilogo que voy a subirlo junto a la nota de autor que publico la autora cuando termino la historia.**

**Igual me gusto mucho este capitulo, el reencuentro, ufff... pero amé la frase "Hagan su trabajo y no tendré que hacerlo yo", WOW, eso solo hecha a volar mi imaginacion, en fin, en el siguiente cap sabremos como queda la historia. Me da la sensacion que queda tanto todavia, pero no, se acaba... es demasiado triste =`(**

**Yap, esta es su penultima oportunidad para decirme que les ha parecido la historia y lo que esperan y esas cosas lindas que me escriben, =P**

**Cuidense mucho, un beso y gracias por sus mensajes! Los amo!**

**CaroB**


	34. Epílogo

Mis hermosas! Por fin el Epilogo de esta magnifica historia!

* * *

**ATENCION! Chicas, me acaban de avisar que la precuela de esta historia (The Sacrificial Lamb), está nominada en Fic's Fans Twilight Awards, en la categoría de Mejor Mafioso. Les parece que se merece un reconocimiento o no? =PPP, voten porfis!**

**La pagina es: www(punto)ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)Blogspot(punto)com**

**

* * *

**

**~ * ~**** Epílogo**** ~ * ~ **

. .

Comprobé el paquete en mi bolsillo cuando entré en mi nuevo apartamento en Los Ángeles. Entrando en silencio, pude escuchar a Bella cantando fuera de tono en la cocina, por sobre el ruido del agua corriendo. Cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de mí y me dirigí hacia ella. El chapoteo del agua mantenía mi entrada en secreto.

De pie en la puerta, admiré a Bella desde atrás. Tenía el pelo tomado en una coleta en la parte superior de la cabeza, y llevaba una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos que mostraban sus suaves piernas. Toda la piel visible era de un suave dorado, a base de lo que había conseguido durante nuestro largo viaje a Fiji y que ahora mantenía gracias al sol de Los Ángeles.

Esperando sorprenderla, me acerqué por detrás y sujeté mis manos en su cintura. Probablemente esa no fue la idea más inteligente, porque en un movimiento rápido me encontré reducido contra los azulejos del piso de la cocina con la vista mortificada de Bella fija en mí.

"Edward!", se lamentó antes de ponerse de rodillas a mi lado.

"Memo para mí mismo," Jadeé. "No sorprender más a Bella".

"Oh, Dios mío! Mi amor, lo siento mucho!"

"Está bien", gruñí, sin dejar de mirar su rostro perplejo. "Creo que esto significa que estás lista para esta noche."

"¿Tú crees?", preguntó, sonriéndome, y no pude evitar reírme un poco ahora que podía respirar de nuevo.

"Sí, creo que sí", le respondí, levantándome lentamente desde el suelo.

Después de que Emmett hizo su propuesta, Bella y yo nos sentamos y tuvimos una larga discusión acerca de lo que queríamos hacer. Dado que había puesto un gran esfuerzo para convertirse en maestra, no estaba segura si estaba dispuesta a renunciar a eso por completo. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba intrigada por la idea de trabajar conmigo. Al final, llegamos a un acuerdo.

Ya que era mediados del año escolar, Bella sería entrenada para convertirse en cazador de recompensas, y tendría un período de prueba. Paralelamente, había empezado los arreglos para la certificación para enseñar en el estado de California, en las escuelas en el área de Los Ángeles. Para Septiembre, Rose ya estaría de vuelta para retomar su trabajo. Si Bella encontraba un trabajo a tiempo completo como maestra, entonces podría ayudar fuera de horario, o si realmente disfrutaba el oficio de caza recompensas, podía encontrar algo de medio tiempo o hacer clases particulares a algunos niños.

Durante los últimos meses - la mayoría de los cuales los pasamos en Chicago - Bella había estado recibiendo una formación sistemática sobre cómo ser un cazador de recompensas. Rose se había hecho cargo de las lecciones del cebo vivo, enseñando a Bella cómo acercarse y atraer a los sospechosos hacia donde Emmett y yo estaríamos esperando. No era algo que yo estaba deseando ver a pesar de las insistencias de Emmett de que `debía superarlo´. Emmett y yo nos ocupamos de las maniobras de defensa hasta que estuvimos satisfechos de que ella podría arreglárselas en contra de un agresor - algo en lo que acaba de demostrar era excelente.

Después de que Bella me ayudó a levantarme, continuó lavando los platos mientras yo revisé mi bolsillo cautelosamente para asegurarme de que el paquete no se había caído durante mi desafortunado encuentro con el suelo de la cocina. Todavía estaba allí, así que fui capaz de prestar atención a lo que Bella me estaba diciendo.

"Alice nos ha enviado unas fotos de Elizabeth hoy. Es tan linda!"

"Lo es."

"La extraño mucho. ¿Puedes creer que ya tiene cuatro meses?"

Sonreí, recordando a Bella integrarse a mi familia y lo maravillosa que había sido con la pequeña Elizabeth. A pesar de que no estábamos en esa fase de nuestra relación, me dio esperanzas para el futuro, preguntándome como sería cuando tuviéramos nuestra propia familia.

Los meses en Chicago también me dieron la oportunidad de hacer lo que había estado anhelando durante tanto tiempo, una oportunidad para volver a conectarme con mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, así como reparar la grieta que se había producido entre yo y los Cullens. Habíamos pasado la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo con mi familia, y ese tiempo me sanó de una manera que yo no esperaba, pero que definitivamente agradecía.

A pesar de que estaba triste por dejarlos atrás, Chicago no era el lugar para Bella y para mí. Había demasiadas conexiones a mi antigua vida como miembro de los Volturi, y yo sabía que esa ciudad había quedado manchada para Bella después de su secuestro. Los Ángeles sería un nuevo comienzo para los dos, y estaba más cerca de Charlie también.

"Tanya llamó", continuó Bella, llamándome de vuelta al presente. "Ella y Vaughn quieren venir a visitarnos en las próximas semanas."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté, agradablemente sorprendido por la noticia.

"Creo que ella quiere exprimir tu cerebro sobre su caso."

Una vez que Tanya se recuperó totalmente, insistió en encabezar un grupo de trabajo encargado de encontrar a Victoria DiVincenzo. Hasta ahora, no había tenido ninguna pista sólida, pero estaba convencida de que Victoria había vuelto a Chicago. Cada vez que ella sentía que iba tras algo, desaparecía en el aire, aumentando su frustración. De vez en cuando, me llamaba para que yo pudiera ayudarle a desarrollar estrategias, por los viejos tiempos. A pesar de que no había tenido ningún resultado todavía, la hacía sentirse mejor.

"¡Ya está!", anunció Bella, volviéndose hacia mí mientras terminaba de limpiarse las manos con un trapo de cocina. "Todo listo."

"Bien", le respondí, levantándome y cogiéndola de la mano. "Porque tengo una sorpresa para ti."

"Una sorpresa?"

"Mmm hmm."

Llevé a Bella a nuestra sala de estar y la senté en el sofá. Una vez que ella estuvo cómoda, me senté junto a ella y saqué el paquete de mi bolsillo, poniéndolo en la mesa. Usando mi dedo, empujé la pequeña caja hacia ella. Bella me miró con suspicacia mientras la recogía y abría la tapa.

Su ahogado grito de sorpresa fue mejor de lo que había imaginado. Luego se volvió hacia mí con los ojos brillantes y la nariz arrugada diciéndome: "Es rosada!"

No pude evitar reírme al ver su expresión. Puso la caja de vuelta en la mesa y sacó cuidadosamente la Glock fuera del forro de terciopelo de la caja acolchada.

"La ordené especialmente para ti, ya que perdiste la tuya en Florida".

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡me encanta!", chilló mientras inspeccionaba el arma y miraba a través del cañón. Tal como la primera vez que lo hizo en nuestro viaje por carretera, me puso inmediatamente duro.

Dejando el arma, se arrojó a mis brazos y se ubicó encima de mí, besándome el rostro, mientras yo reía.

"¿Está segura de que estás lista para esta noche?" Le pregunté cuando se detuvo.

"Estoy lista".

"Bien", le respondí, besándola de nuevo, esta vez más despacio, sensualmente.

Como teníamos un par de horas antes del debut oficial de Bella, decidí aprovecharlas al máximo. Esta noche saldríamos como compañeros, como iguales. Era una sensación estimulante que la mujer que amaba compartiera todos los aspectos de mi vida. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo.

El destino era una cosa divertida. Mientras rodaba sobre Bella, vi todo nuestro futuro delante de mí. Un futuro que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Así que, mientras que el destino era divertido y caprichoso, a veces tan sólo tienes que tener fe que hará lo correcto.

**FIN**

* * *

N/T: El siguiente cap es una nota de autor de traduzco a continuación: (No la traduciré textual, pero acá va la idea):

Sugiere poner la historia en alertas para saber cuando habrá nuevas publicaciones (Out Takes), ya que los hará a continuación y no en historias aparte.

"**Victoria.****Estoy segura que has notado que la he dejado como un cabo suelto.****Muchos de ustedes me han preguntado que pasara con ella y si eso significa otra secuela.**** Bueno, no dire que si ni no, solo dire, no por el momento. He ****estado escribiendo esta historia, comenzando con TSL, por más de un año.****Eso es mucho tiempo para invertir en un proyecto.****Por mucho que me encante la idea de Bountyward y Hunterella (Bella-cazadora), creo que voy a centrarme en algunos proyectos más pequeños.**

**Dicho esto, también hay otras maneras en que podría encargarme de Victoria.****Out takes, Tanya POV (porque yo creo que ella se ganó el derecho a contar su versión), Max POV o puedo hacer TSL en una trilogía (que he mantenido abierta a propósito la posibilidad).****Muchas opciones.****Aunque no estoy poniendo esto para una votación, si tienen una preferencia, me encantaría escucharla!****Quién sabe, puede influir en mí en una dirección determinada;))****"**

Luego explica que habrá al menos 3 caps más. Un BPOV del día en que Tanya llega a Florida, otro BPOV de la noche en que James y Victoria llegan a Florida y un EPOV de la competencia de Sexo (se acuerdan? =D), así que vuelve a sugerir que mantengan la historia en alerta para cuando se suban esas historias y para saber que pasara con Victoria. Luego, agradecimientos varios a sus colaboradoras.

* * *

Bueno chicas, es así como yo también me despido por un tiempito… traduciré los caps que la autora ha añadido, no se preocupen, pero no tengo tiempo establecido. Me ha costado mucho encontrar un rato para hacer este cap que es realmente corto, imagínense…

De todos modos quiero agradecer a TODAS y cada una de ustedes por su paciencia, su apoyo, sus palabras, sus consejos, todos sus comentarios, alertas y demases. Han hecho de esta historia mi pequeño bebé, a pesar de que no es mía y solo he tenido el placer de traducirla, ustedes me han hecho sentir como si hiciera algo realmente bueno e importante. Muchísimas gracias! Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto con los pormenores de esta historia que no nos quiere dejar, así como nosotros tampoco queremos que termine =P

Un beso grande y apretado para todas mis lectoras.

Con cariño

CaroB


	35. Interludio: La verdad de Bella

La historia es de Lalina, yo solo me adjudico la traduccion =P

**Interludio: La Verdad de Bella** (Capítulo 20 de TL&TJ)

. .

Era el tercer día desde que habíamos llegado a la casa de Emmett y Rosalie. Nueve días desde que Edward se había presentado a mi puerta y me había engañado para sacarme de mi casa. Nueve días en lo que había estado tratando de resistirme a él y fallando miserablemente, tal como lo demostró mi desastroso intento de seducirlo en lo que yo pensaba que sería nuestra última noche juntos. Sentí que mi cara empezaba a quemar tan sólo recordando lo que había sucedido, y luego la vergüenza al darme cuenta que no se iría cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino.

Me había convencido a mi misma que si hubiera tenido por lo menos esa última noche, podría haber seguido adelante. Había sido una tonta. Al ofrecerle solamente mi cuerpo, pensé que podía conservar mi corazón, pero se había fundido con él hace mucho tiempo, y yo nunca lo había recuperado para empezar.

Y ahora, simplemente lo miro fijamente. Lo miro, incapaz de actuar acorde a mis emociones por miedo a lo que sucedería. Él lo hacía tan irresistible, simplemente confiar y entregar, pero yo ya había pasado antes por ese camino, y no podía hacerlo de nuevo. No si quería sobrevivir emocionalmente.

Edward me había dado todas las excusas de que la única razón por la que siempre me dejaba era para terminar su trabajo con los Volturi, y no tenía nada que ver con la falta de sentimientos hacia mí. Pero si eso hubiese sido realmente así, ¿por qué simplemente no me lo dijo en el hospital antes de irse? A pesar de lo que yo le había dicho a Edward, aún recordaba aquella noche en la cabaña cuando me dijo que vendría a buscarme, pero las cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente después que no pensé que todavía siguiera en pie. Para ser sincera, después de que recibió el disparo, yo no esperaba que él _necesitara_ encontrarme. Pensé ingenuamente que él simplemente podía quedarse conmigo a partir de entonces y otra persona se haría cargo de los restantes Volturi. Cuando él desapareció sin dejar rastro, yo ni siquiera había logrado pensar para conectar los cabos.

Fue un verdadero shock cuando Edward me confesó la verdadera razón de su partida. Con toda la confusión, en un principio pensé que tal vez algo horrible que le había sucedido. Cuando a través de Jasper descubrí que había dejado el hospital por su propia voluntad, no podía entender por qué. ¿Qué podría inquietarlo tan desesperadamente que se fue sin dejar ni siquiera una pista a su familia? Como no tenía una respuesta real, me hice mi propia hipótesis y estuve viviendo con la ira de su abandono desde entonces. Yo quería creer desesperadamente que él también me había amado, pero el hecho es que nunca me había dicho cómo se sentía, y luego, sin tener ninguna noticia sobre su existencia, sólo consolidó la idea de que tal vez yo había imaginado todo.

Se podría pensar que ahora que por fin sabía la verdadera razón de por qué se había ido, sería un alivio, pero solo sirvió para encender mi furia de nuevo. Primero, estaba el hecho de que no había confiado en mí lo suficiente como para contarme su plan. Ya estaba el precedente de que me había mantenido su identidad de agente encubierto en secreto, por lo que esto solo agregaba sal a una herida que ya existía. A pesar de que entendía por qué me lo había ocultado – y lógicamente tenía sentido – una parte irracional de mí deseaba que él hubiese sido capaz de confiar en mí. No entendía qué debía hacer para demostrarle que podía confiarme los detalles de su vida. Y el hecho de que no se hubiese fiado de mí era como un cuchillo en el corazón.

Otra cosa que me molestaba es que había sido tan descuidado con su vida después de casi morir en mis brazos. Si se hubiese permitido al menos algún tiempo para recuperarse, yo hubiera estado más tranquila con eso, pero abandonar el hospital, mientras aún se recuperaba de una herida de bala casi fatal era casi imperdonable. ¿¡Qué tan tonto puede ser! Me encantó el hecho de que él quería ser un héroe - fue sin duda un héroe – pero aparentemente no tenía ningún cuidado con su propia vida, y eso me asustaba casi hasta la muerte.

Así que ¿dónde nos deja esto ahora? Conmigo preguntándome qué significa todo esto. Una vez más, sus palabras y acciones me envolvieron con su encanto. Me daban ganas de creer en él, en la posibilidad de nosotros, aún preguntándome acerca de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por mí. ¿Quiso decir las cosas que dijo o fue sólo mi desesperada necesidad de creer lo que yo quería que me hizo ver y oír cosas que no estaban allí?

De cualquier manera, yo no tenía respuestas a esas preguntas, y me negué a ser la única que pusiera su corazón en la línea de nuevo. Así que, esperé. Y hasta que encuentre una especie de verdad, tengo que conformarme con amarlo de lejos.

Fue durante una de mis sesiones secretas mirándolo que fui interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. En un instante, Edward estaba a mi lado. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura, y casi me levantó del sofá en su prisa de que me moviera. Me llevó hasta el pasillo con instrucciones de ir a mi habitación. Por encima de su hombro pude ver a Rosalie y Emmett sacando rápidamente las armas escondidas en la habitación. Consideré en apoyarlos por un breve segundo, pero me di cuenta que no teníamos tiempo para eso. Con una última mirada, corrí por el pasillo hacia mi habitación.

_Maldita sea!__,_ me dije a mí misma cuando atravesé la puerta. Me negué a ser la única desarmada, sentándome a esperar a que alguien me proteja. En un instante tuve mi Glock 17 empuñada en mi mano, preparada y lista para funcionar.

Mantuve la puerta de mi habitación abierta y me paré justo en el marco, escuchando con atención. Al primer sonido de disparos, saldría por el pasillo. Simplemente, no había manera en que yo permitiera que Edward, Rosalie y Emmett lucharan mis batallas por mí mientras yo esperaba impotente al margen. Ya lo había hecho una vez antes y me juré nunca más volver a hacerlo. No había pasado horas en el campo de tiro para nada.

No es que yo hubiese esperado necesitar esas habilidades. Uno pensaría que ser secuestrada y enclaustrada por la mafia era suficiente mala suerte para una persona en su vida. Al parecer, no había ley de prescripción de mala suerte cuando eras Bella Swan.

No hubo sonido de batalla, y oí voces viniendo débilmente desde el pasillo. Obviamente, no parecía haber mucho peligro, y decidí que probablemente era seguro dejar mi arma. Me asomé al pasillo primero para asegurarme, tratando de escuchar lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Oí apenas. Edward sonaba enojado, lo que me pareció raro. Lo que era más extraño era que él conocía claramente quien había estado golpeando en la puerta.

"Una chica maneja toda la noche y todo el día para llegar aquí, y esta es la recepción que recibe?"

¿Qué demonios? Algo en el tono de su voz resonó en mí, y en el fondo de mi mente escuché claro como el día "Hooooola compañeroo". Tanya!. Miré la pistola en mis manos y supuse que sería una mala idea tratar de pegarle un tiro accidentalmente. Suspirando, encontré mi bolso y oculté mi arma, pues no quería perderme de esta conversación más que lo absolutamente necesario.

Me arrastré por el pasillo, la conversación se hacía más clara al llegar a la sala de estar.

"Tengo noticias para tí y no quería hacerlo por teléfono."

_Apuesto a que no,_ pensé con malicia, reconsiderando la decisión de dejar mi arma atrás.

Hubo más discusión sobre cómo exactamente Tanya nos había encontrado, y no sé por qué, pero me hizo sentir mejor al saber que Edward no se lo había dicho, sino que lo había descifrado y verificado la información con su superior. Por supuesto, Edward habría tenido que revelar dicha información a Max. Él no podía simplemente haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Cuando entré en la habitación, nadie se dio cuenta. "Está todo bien?", pregunté. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia mí. "¿Por qué está ella aquí? ¿Se acabó?"

Cuando Edward se lo preguntó a Tanya, mi estómago se hundió cuando ella negó con la cabeza y pidió hablar con él en privado. Una llamarada de posesión se encendió dentro de mí, y me acerqué a Rose antes de que pudiera hacer algo tonto. Al ver la expresión en mi rostro, envolvió un brazo a mí alrededor reteniéndome con fuerza. Esa fue una buena cosa también, ya que todo lo que tuve que hacer fue mantener la boca cerrada mientras los veía ir hacia el dormitorio de Edward, solos.

"No me gusta", resopló Rosalie.

"Hmph!". Le repliqué. Obviamente no era la mayor fan de Tanya tampoco.

"Miau", dijo Emmett, haciendo pequeños arañazos en el aire. "Ffft! Fffft!"

Rosalie y yo nos volvimos perplejas en su dirección, y él comenzó a reírse.

"Oh, cálmense, señoras", se burló él. "Tanya es totalmente inofensiva. En realidad es una chica cool".

"Mejor que sea inofensiva", gruñó Rosalie, "si sabe lo que es bueno para ella."

Me volví con una sonrisa de gratitud hacia ella, feliz de nuevo de tener otra chica con quien hablar. Ella había sido absolutamente invaluable para mí, aun en el poco tiempo que había estado aquí. Me acercó más a ella y me frotó el brazo con dulzura. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué demonios podía estar pasando allí, él empezó a gritar.

_"¿Qué carajo, Tanya? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?"_

"Ooohhh... alguien está en problemas." Rosalie rió, y Emmett hizo un ruido de disgusto. Todos nosotros nos inclinamos hacia delante para ver si podíamos oír más. Las cosas se silenciaron de nuevo, pero no por mucho tiempo.

_"Edward! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"_

"Parece que nuestro chico está en problemas también ", rió Emmett y luego se fue a tirar en uno de los sofás. Fruncí el ceño ante la entrada de la sala. Estaba perfectamente bien con Edward exaltándose con Tanya, pero no estaba cómoda mientras ella le gritaba. ¿Quién se creía que era? Arpía estridente.

Hubo más de ida y vuelta, pero por desgracia, no era lo suficientemente alto como para escuchar nada con claridad. Sólo fragmentos de palabras aquí y allá, insuficientes para entender la esencia de la conversación. Tanto Rose como yo nos acercamos apenas tratando de ver si cualquiera de nosotras podía entender lo que decían.

"¿Podrían las dos sentarse? Juro que si te inclinas más lejos te caerás en el pasillo."

"Ssshhhhh", Rose y yo le dijimos al mismo tiempo y luego nos sonreímos.

"Supongo que tiene razón", dije de mala gana. "¿Puedes escuchar algo?"

"No. Tú?"

"No," suspiré, disparando una mirada envenenada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

Nos dimos la vuelta y volvimos a entrar en la sala de estar. Rosalie se acurrucó al lado de Emmett, y yo fui a sentarme en el sofá grande. Me sentí suspirar de nuevo al verlos a los dos juntos. Sentía una extraña mezcla de emociones al ver la forma en que interactuaban entre sí. Acostumbrados a sus travesuras, ya que era evidente lo mucho que se amaban. Felizmente, después de todo lo que Rose había pasado, ella había sobrevivido y encontrado el amor. También sentí tristeza porque me recordó a Edward y yo, cuando estábamos juntos en el lago Hamlin. Siempre estaba ese sentimiento de añoranza cuando los veía y luego miraba a Edward.

Traté de no pensar a la espera de que Edward y Tanya salieran de su habitación. También traté de no obsesionarme con lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Había sonado como si realmente fuera solo negocios, ¿pero quién sabía? Dudé que Edward tuviera el descaro de intentar cualquier cosa con esa mujer bajo mis narices, pero entonces de nuevo, él no sabía que yo tenía un arma.

"Vamos _papá oso._ Vamos a la cama", dijo Rosalie en voz baja y luego se volvió hacia mí. "¿Vas a estar bien, verdad Bella?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Vayan a la cama, sólo voy a esperar por Edward."

"Muy bien. Buenas noches."

Los vi mientras ambos dejaban la habitación y me dejé caer de nuevo en el cojín del sofá. Tal vez esperar era una mala idea. ¿Y si nunca _salían_ de la habitación? ¿Cómo debía enfrentar eso? Técnicamente, Edward no estaba conmigo, así que no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, pero eso no me impedía que siguiera pensando en él como mío. Él me había dicho que nunca había deseado a Tanya, pero podrían haber sido solo palabras. Algo que me dijo solo para tranquilizarme, sin forma de que pudiera probar la verdad de sus palabras.

No es que yo pensara que Tanya era mejor para Edward que yo, pero tenía que admitir que estaba celosa del tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Ella le había tenido para sí misma durante cuatro meses, e incluso si hubiera sido platónico, todavía era mucho más tiempo del que yo había tenido con él. Había una intimidad entre ellos que nosotros nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de establecer.

Aunque, supongo que si tuviera que decidir, elegiría _nuestro_ tiempo juntos en la cabaña - apasionado y ardiente, pero corto - que cuatro meses de camaradería célibe.

Por fin, oí abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Edward, y miré expectante sólo para decepcionarme cuando Tanya salió de la habitación sola. Bueno, al menos ella no tenía el pelo despeinado, así que fue un alivio. No parecía muy feliz tampoco, lo que me hizo sentirme un poco mareada. No sé qué era lo que tenía esta mujer, pero parecía sacar lo peor de mí. Quería preguntarle acerca de Edward, pero no quería darle esa satisfacción, así que después de darle una somera mirada, me di la vuelta hacia la TV.

"¿Dónde se fueron Rosalie y Emmett ir?", preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

"A la cama".

"Ah... ya veo."

Podía sentir su mirada pegada en mí, pero seguí mirando adelante. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Edward? ¿Qué podría llevarle tanto tiempo? Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarme e ir a buscarlo, Tanya empezó a hablar otra vez.

"Hombre, si que eres una perra fría, ¿no es así?"

Oh, _demonios_ no! Esa perra _no_ se atrevió a decirme eso. "Disculpa?" Le pregunté, mirándola con incredulidad.

"Aún no lo has perdonado por marcharse, ¿verdad?", dijo, mirándome con astucia.

"No veo cómo eso es asunto tuyo"

"Cuando se pone mi vida y la de mi compañero en peligro, lo hago de mi incumbencia. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que el hombre pasó para regresar por ti?"

"No", le contesté en voz baja, confundida por lo que estaba insinuando.

"Sí, no creo que lo sepas. Lo único que podía pensar era en que se terminara el trabajo para poder encontrarte de nuevo. Abandonó el hospital arriesgando su vida para mantenerte a salvo".

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Le respondí, un poco avergonzada. Edward nunca me habría todo eso a dicho a mí, pero esta señorita no tenía ningún problema contándomelo todo.

"Entonces, quizás podrías mostrarle algo de maldita gratitud, porque si no lo quieres, yo no me opongo a tomar una ventaja de esto."

Sus palabras me golpearon como ladrillos. Esa simple declaración, dio repentinamente en el blanco, que Edward no estaría ahí para siempre, y yo era una tonta por perder el tiempo que _tenía_ manteniéndolo alejado. Yo había estado quejándome de que no me había dicho lo que sentía por mí, sin embargo, yo tampoco había sido muy sincera a pesar de todas las veces que me había pedido, incluso suplicado, que hablara con él. Era tiempo de enfrentarme a él y mostrarle como me sentía. Si me rechazaba, por lo menos lo sabría de una vez por todas, y podría lamentarme en privado una vez que todo esto terminara y se fuera para siempre.

Pero antes de que hiciera eso, tenía que dejar algunas cosas claras.

_"Tú _mantendrás tus manos fuera", le respondí con fiereza, de pie, inclinándome sobre Tanya. La perra me miró y _sonrió._ Tal vez en secreto tenía un deseo de muerte? "Me importa una mierda si _eres_ un agente federal. Te voy a bajar los humos. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy."

Girándome, me puse en camino para encontrar a Edward. Que la fulana esa buscara otro hombre. _Éste_ ya estaba tomado. Entré en la habitación y la encontré vacía. "¿Dónde demonios está?" Murmuré para mí misma antes de escuchar encender la ducha. ¿Por qué diablos estaba tomando una ducha a estas horas de la noche? Me pregunté, volviéndome hacia la cama. Completamente avergonzada, pero incapaz de detenerme, olí las cubiertas con cautela.

Maldita sea, estaba completamente paranoica. Las cosas no mejoraron el tiempo que esperé a Edward. Comencé a sentirme tonta, de hecho consideré escabullirme de allí para llevarme mi mal humor a mi cuarto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarme e irme, Edward entró en la habitación. Verlo todo mojado por la ducha, disparó cohetes de pura lujuria a través de mi cuerpo. Me trajo a la mente toda clase de recuerdos sucios, y Dios, lo deseaba tanto.

Tuvo que mirar dos veces cuando me vio sentada sobre su cama. Encontrando valor, me levanté y fui hacia él. Casi sin querer, mi mano se extendió hacia el frente de la toalla. Sólo un pequeño tirón y quedaría completamente desnudo. Antes de que pudiera hacer realidad ese sueño, él me agarró la muñeca y tiró de ella con fuerza contra su pecho.

"Absolutamente no".

"¿Por qué? Quieres mantener tu registro limpio para Tanya?" Estaba furiosa, incapaz de detener mis celos irracionales burbujeando a la superficie. Incluso mientras lo decía, ya sabía que era una mentira, pero era más sencillo acusarlo que admitir que Edward simplemente ya no me quería.

"No, porque me niego a dejar que la presencia de Tanya sea un catalizador para el sexo. Ya te lo dije, no quiero a Tanya. Yo _nunca_ la he querido."

"Obviamente, tampoco me quieres a mí!" Espeté, finalmente diciendo las palabras en voz alta. De alguna manera, eso me dio la fuerza para soltarme de sus manos, y salir de su habitación a toda prisa.

Pude oír que Edward me seguía, y recé para poder llegar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta antes de que me alcanzara. Sabía que ya no podía manejar más esto y estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Yo había hecho mi jugada y había sido rechazada una vez más. ¿Qué más quería de mí? ¿No había sido bastante malo haberme ridiculizado que ahora quería _hablar_ de ello?

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo en la cara del portazo, Edward tendió la mano, agarrando el borde de la puerta, obligándome a abrirla. Tenía una mirada atronadora en su rostro mientras entraba en mi habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"No", me dijo con rabia. "NO harás esto! NO me sacarás de nuevo! Ha sido suficiente!. No uses a Tanya como una excusa para seguir enojada conmigo. _Dime_ por qué estas tan furiosa. Solo _dímelo!_ Descarga todo de una vez por todas!"

Algo dentro de mí se quebró. Yo había estado luchando contra todas estas fuertes emociones durante más de una semana y ahora todo estaba saliendo a la superficie. La ira, el estrés, el miedo y el rechazo, todo magnificado por el peligro de nuestra situación. Si él quería saber por qué estaba tan enojada, entonces lo sabría.

"¡Muy bien!", escupí. "No tienes ni la más remota idea de por qué estoy enojada contigo. Verdad?"

"Estás furiosa porque me fui!"

"No!. Estoy enojada por _la forma_ que te fuiste!", dije frustrada y exasperada. "Sin decirme una maldita palabra acerca de lo que planeabas hacer. Sin siquiera una noción de lo mucho que me dañaría y me confundiría y me asustaría!"

"Me dijiste que no me dejarías ir si te lo decía!"

"Por supuesto que no lo habría hecho, tonto estúpido! Por el amor de Dios, Edward, apenas tenías una semana desde la cirugía! Pero si te hubieses acercado a mí y me hubieses dicho lo que querías hacer, lo habría entendido. Aún lo hubiese _odiado_, pero habría comprendido que tenías que terminar lo que empezaste" ¿Él pensaba que yo sería tan egoísta e insensible para no comprender el llamado de su deber?

"Pero no lo hiciste. No te molestaste para nada en discutirlo conmigo. En cambio, volví al hospital para encontrarme con que te habías ido. Solo te fuiste. Sin explicación, ninguna nota, ni rastro... solo… te _fuiste_"_. _

"Lo _siento!"_, me dijo furioso, lanzando sus manos al aire. "No sé cuántas veces te puedo pedir disculpas. Estuvo _mal_. ¿Qué más puedo decir?"

"Sí... te disculpaste. Y sé que no puedes cambiar lo que pasó", dije ya con resignación. "Pero no lo entiendes? Te di _todo._ Te di todo lo que soy. Yo no sabía si sentías lo mismo, pero tenía la ilusión. Cuando te fuiste, toda mi esperanza se hizo añicos. Me dejaste sin nada."

Edward me miraba estupefacto. Incapaz de seguir tan cerca de él, crucé la habitación tratando de organizar mis pensamientos. Consideré pedirle que se fuera, pero las heridas ya se habían abierto, era imposible cerrarlas de nuevo. Esto me había estado envenenando desde adentro, y necesitaba sacarlo de una vez antes que acabara matándome. No había vuelta atrás, tenía que decírselo todo. Respiré profundamente, estremeciéndome, luchando para controlar mis emociones.

"Entonces, regresaste", seguí, tratando desesperadamente de transmitir con mis palabras la profundidad de lo que había sentido cuando lo vi en mi puerta. "Y por un segundo, recé para que tal vez yo no estuviera equivocada y tú sí me amabas…" Mi voz se quebró, y parpadeé rápidamente para luchar contra las lágrimas. "Que _tal vez_ habías venido a buscarme porque tampoco podías vivir sin mí", dije sonriendo con tristeza. "Pero sólo dijiste que habías regresado porque James estaba vivo". Reviví el momento en mi mente, esa chispa de esperanza que había estallado tan brillante y fue tan rápidamente extinguida cuando me di cuenta de que había venido sólo porque James estaba suelto.

"Jesu-cristo...", murmuró, deslizando con sus manos los mechones húmedos que cubrían su cara. "Bella... oíste algo de lo que te dije durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos?"

Edward se acercó a mí, lentamente. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de mis brazos y me miró con una mirada en su rostro que rayaba en la agonía. "¿Cómo podía creer cualquier cosa que dijiste?" Le pregunté, insegura de lo que él estaba tratando de decir. "Yo te creí antes, y rompiste mi corazón."

"Ya no confías en mí"

"Ya no _confío en mí misma_. No cuando se trata de ti. No podía confiar en que lo que estaba escuchando era verdad y que no estaba tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que era más de lo que realmente era"

"Era cierto. _Todo_ era verdad. Bella, te robé de las manos de la mafia, desobedecí órdenes directas del FBI, arriesgué mi vida por ti... recibí una _bala_ por ti!. Lo primero que hice cuando me enteré acerca de James fue venir a buscarte y llevarte lejos. ¿Cuánto más tengo que hacer para demostrarle que te amo? _Nunca_ dejé de amarte. S_iempre_ te amaré"

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, y me tomó un momento para procesarlas. Sentí un momento de locura donde pensé que debía pellizcarme para comprobar si estaba despierta. En vez de eso, le pregunté estúpidamente, "¿qué?"

"Bella, _Te_ _amo_."

"¿Puedes decir eso otra vez?"

"Te amo", me respondió con ternura, sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para mi corazón roto.

"Una vez más?" Susurré, cerrando los ojos, necesitando oírlo de nuevo.

"Te amo", repitió una vez más. En ese momento, el último eslabón de mi reticencia cayó, y me eché a llorar. Edward me acunó suavemente contra su pecho, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás y susurrándome. "¿Cómo pudiste no saberlo? Por supuesto que Te amo."

"Nunca lo dijiste antes"

"No sabía que tenía que hacerlo."

Por un momento, pensé en tirarlo hacia atrás y golpearlo en la cabeza. Pero se sentía tan cálido y firme contra mí, así que lo dejé pasar. "Edward", suspiré, "a veces, una chica sólo necesita oír las palabras."

Alejándose un poco hacia atrás, Edward tomó mi rostro, borrando las huellas de mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. "Escucha atentamente", susurró, mirándome a los ojos. "Te amo". Se inclinó para besar cada parte de mi cara, y después de cada beso, me dijo que me amaba.

Yo había cerrado los ojos cuando sus labios rozaron suavemente contra mis párpados. Cuando se detuvo, lo miré otra vez, y él sonrió con dulzura. "Te amo", dijo de nuevo, y supe que nunca me cansaría de escucharlo decirme esas palabras. Muy lentamente, bajó sus labios a los míos, sólo el más ligero roce, pero muy pronto se apartó. Negándome a dejarlo escapar, subí mis manos hasta su pecho y me puse en punta de pies para restablecer nuestra conexión.

"Bella", susurró, justo antes de besarme de nuevo. Su boca era suave y firme a la vez, una caricia de terciopelo que me hacía retorcer de deseo. Gimiendo, me apreté más a él, enterrando mis manos en su pelo mientras su lengua se deslizaba y acariciaba mis labios.

Besar a Edward era como mi cielo personal. Sentía como si estuviera flotando, mareada de deseo. Emborrachada de su sabor, su aroma, sus caricias. Yo quería más. Yo _siempre_ quería más. Los sentimientos que podía evocar en mí no eran como nada que hubiese sentido antes, y no conocía a nadie más que pudiese tener ese poder sobre mí. Tal vez al principio, nuestras circunstancias nos habían acorralado a estar juntos, pero ahora sabía que había algo más. Alguna conexión más profunda que nos unía como la polilla a la llama, aunque ambos nos quemábamos.

"Dime que quieres esto", dijo en voz baja contra la piel de mi cuello, haciéndome temblar contra él.

"Yo quiero esto", le contesté, vencida por la necesidad. _"_Te quiero a _tí_".

Cuando Edward comenzó a desnudarme, me dejé sucumbir por todas las sensaciones de la carne. Su cuerpo me llamó y yo le contesté. Pero más grande que eso, sentí la llamada para ir a casa, donde yo pertenecía. Pertenecía a los brazos de Edward.

Sí, finalmente había llegado a casa.

* * *

**N/T Hola hermosas, como estan? Tanto tiempo =P Aca les traigo uno de los tres caps extra que hara la autora de esta historia. Los 2 primeros son BPOV y el tercero es un EPOV de la competencia de sexo que tuvieron, se acuerdan? Bueno, el prox cap es un BPOV del día en que James y Victoria llegan a Florida. No me comprometo con fecha para publicacion, pero intentare que sea prontito... y el ultimo cap aun no lo publica, asi que a esperar no mas...**

**Que mala onda la autora que nos deja justo en la mejor parte, no? jajaja... bueno, yo me lei el cap 20 de nuevo para no quedarme con "la duda" =D**

**Les tengo 2 anuncios: **

**1. Las invito a votar en los Fic`s fan Twilight Award, hay muchas categorias y muy buenas historias para las que esten buscando nuevos fics para leer. Ademas les recuerdo que "The Sacrificial Lamb" esta nominada a "Mejor fic de mafiosos", asique si les gustó... pasense por ahi =P http:/ ficsfanstwilightawards. blogspot. com/ (sin espacios)**

**2. Lalina me autorizo para traducir su nueva historia: Let's Get Physical. En mi profile esta el sumary. Aun no tiene fecha de inicio, pero sera pronto y está muy buena, asi que las invito tambien a marcar la alerta de autor si quieren saber cuando la publique.**

**Mil millones de racias por leerme, por el apoyo, los comentarios y todo...**

**Un beso para todas, que tengan un bello fin de semana!**

**CaroB**


	36. Interludio Bella: Halloween

**Interludio: Halloween Bella**

Capturada.

Una vez más.

¿Cómo diablos me metía en estas situaciones? Después de pasar prácticamente toda la noche con el corazón destrozado, finalmente las cosas habían ido mejorando entre Edward y yo. Me sentía a salvo en la oscuridad. Incluso más segura porque Edward me sostenía con fuerza como si no hubiera manera en que pudiera dejarme ir. Nuestro beso era tan dulce y suave hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

Y entonces el infierno se desató.

Fue como uno de esos momentos que parecen ir muy lento y tan rápido al mismo tiempo. Edward miró por la mirilla y anunció que era Tanya. Abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con que no estaba sola. Posiblemente ni siquiera estaba viva. Mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad cuando vi al Sr. Antipático asomado por encima del hombro de Tanya. Fui transportada en el tiempo, viendo la misma cara que en la bodega donde había estado presa antes de que Edward me ayudara a escapar. Seguía tan feo como siempre.

Petrificada, vi como el Sr. Antipático lanzaba a Tanya contra Edward, haciéndole tropezar hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo caía sobre él, atrapándolo. Apenas me fijé en la mujer que entró corriendo por las puertas.

"Bella! CORRE!_"_

El grito de Edward fue lo que finalmente me hizo moverme. Volteándome, corrí por el pasillo. _Arma. Mi arma__._ Ese fue mi único pensamiento. Si tan sólo lograba llegar a mi cuarto, podría conseguir mi arma maldita. El pasillo nunca había parecido tan largo antes. Era como de kilómetros ahora. Miles incluso. Y seguía extendiéndose hasta proporciones imposibles, mientras oía pasos detrás de mí. Nunca había sido una gran corredora, y la mujer detrás de mí me estaba alcanzando rápidamente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de mi dormitorio, sentí las manos de la perra en mi espalda mientras me empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que me cayera, goleándome la cabeza contra la pared fuertemente. En un segundo tenía una rodilla presionada en mi columna vertebral y el cañón de una pistola apuntando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. No importaba cuánto entrenamiento de defensa personal hubiese tenido en los últimos cuatro meses, no había manera de que pudiera salir de esta. La bala siempre iba a ganar. Si algo había aprendido en el campo de tiro era esa.

Se acabó el juego.

Ultimo punto.

Victoria estaba respirando fuerte mientras me tomaba por los brazos a mis espaldas. "Levántate", jadeó. "Despacio".

Hice lo que me dijo mientras me empujaba por el pasillo hacia donde estaban los hombres. Había sonidos de una lucha, y yo desaceleré mis pasos. Edward necesitaba tanto tiempo como fuera posible para obtener el arma. Yo lo había visto pelear antes, y no tenía dudas de que ganaría en el mano-a-mano contra la comadreja de James. Victoria tenía otros planes, y arremetió contra mi espalda tratando de hacer que me moviera más rápido.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar, Edward estaba sentado sobre el pecho de James haciéndole la cabeza a un lado con su puño. Sentí una momentánea emoción de orgullo antes de que fuera aplastada. Victoria contuvo el aliento y luego rodeo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y apretó el arma contra mi sien. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que yo era una víctima indefensa. _Una vez más._

"¡Alto! O le vuelo los sesos a tu novia!"

Edward se detuvo en medio de un golpe, girando la cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. Sus ojos se estrecharon, e hizo una mueca al notar cómo Victoria me tenía de rehén. Era obvio que no le gustaba lo que veía, y yo estaba segura que de haber podido, él habría hecho añicos a Victoria por tener el coraje de poner una pistola en mi cabeza.

Saber que era el eslabón más débil me hizo ver rojo. Después de todo el entrenamiento que había aprendido, todo había sido en vano. Ellos no te enseñan cómo recuperarte después de golpearte la cabeza en una pared. Esto podría haber sido el fin aquí y ahora si no hubiera dejado que Victoria me atrapara. La vergüenza me envolvió. Yo había fracasado, y ahora Edward tendría que pagar por mi error. No me importaba tanto lo que me pasara a mí. Yo sabía que tenía frente a mí una carga de dolor en las manos de estos dos sádicos enfermos, pero sabía que el dolor de Edward sería mucho peor, y eso me rompía el corazón.

Mientras Edward trataba de negociar con Victoria por mi vida, yo me concentré en maneras de soltarme de su agarre. No sirvió de nada, ella me tenía demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, y su brazo estaba muy apretado alrededor de mi cuello. No había manera de que pudiera escaparme de sus garras sin que se diera cuenta y apretara el gatillo. Sentía la boca del arma presionada fuertemente contra de mi cabeza. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo mantenía la maldita cosa tan firme.

Vi claramente cuando Edward renunció a tratar de salir de esta vida. Había algo en la forma en que sus ojos se apagaron y dejó caer los hombros. Él sabía mejor que yo que no habíamos hablando la manera de salir de esto. Victoria estaba ligada a James por algún lazo indestructible. Ella lo adoraba, y no había manera que ella lo dejara en manos de Edward. No había manera de que ella lo abandonara de ningún modo_._

"No... Edward, _no",_ gemí cuando lo vi comenzar a levantarse del pecho de James.

"Tengo que hacerlo", respondió él, sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Quédate de rodillas!" La voz chillona de Victoria llegó a mis oídos, y di un respingo en respuesta.

Edward finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirarme, y el dolor y la derrota en sus ojos casi me mata. Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro todo el tiempo mientras James le ataba las manos. Pude verlo observando de cerca a Victoria, esperando cualquier pequeño descuido. Esperé también, alguna señal de él para intentar escapar. Lamentablemente, nada cambió, y más pronto de lo que quería, estaba siendo arrastrada lejos de él.

Me llevaron a mi cuarto. James ubicó dos sillas del comedor en medio de la habitación y luego se volvió hacia nosotros. Sonrió ampliamente, como una especie de tiburón y dio un paso hacia mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos muy suavemente. Me resistí el impulso de esquivar sus manos, la pelirroja aún tenía mi cuello en un férreo control, y no le daría el gusto de estrangularme hasta la muerte si la molestaba.

"Ah, Bella," dijo en una suave, pero amenazante voz. "Tanto tiempo. Tenemos mucho que arreglar, ¿no te parece?"

Mientras hablaba, su mano se cerró inexorablemente hasta que sentí como si fuera a aplastar mi mandíbula en cualquier momento. Traté de mantenerme tranquila, pero perdí la pelea y gemí. Las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos se deslizaron lentamente por mis mejillas del dolor. Odiaba llorar delante de ellos, pero no pude detener el flujo a pesar de haberlo intentado.

Las pupilas de James se dilataron, se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió las lágrimas de mi cara en amplios lengüetazos. Mi bilis se acumuló en mi boca, pero me la tragué frenéticamente.

"Mmmm... me encanta el sabor del miedo", dijo con voz emocionada. "Vamos a tener un montón de diversión, tú y yo ¿No crees?"

Finalmente, me soltó, y me quedé sin aliento. La sangre fluyó de nuevo en mi cara, de vuelta a los puntos que había sujetado con sus dedos y comencé a sentir un doloroso hormigueo. Ni siquiera quise pensar en lo que me esperaba esta noche. Si no pensaba en eso, no tendría pánico. No quería mendigar por mi vida. Quería ser fuerte.

"Átala", ordenó, y entonces me agarró y me lanzó al suelo.

James se acercó a mí mientras Victoria tomaba la cinta. Apreté los puños con fuerza, forzándolos hacia arriba, haciendo que mis muñecas fueran más gruesas de lo habitual, con la esperanza de ganar un poco de holgura. Sabía que con la cuerda este truco funcionaría, pero la cinta era diferente porque era pegajosa y se pegaría a mi piel. Por el momento, era mi única oportunidad, así que no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

Juntos, Victoria y James me arrastraron y me tiraron en una de las sillas. Tratando de mantenerme lo más quieta posible, relajé los puños y comencé a girar las muñecas hacia atrás y adelante para aflojar la cinta. Mientras tanto, James se había vuelto hacia Victoria y tomó un mechón de su cabello. La besó con fuerza. La otra mano se deslizó entre sus piernas. Una vez más, luché contra una oleada de náuseas y alejé la vista delante de mí.

"¿Estás excitada, nena?", preguntó en voz baja, mientras ella gemía, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda. Estos dos eran unos jodidos dementes. ¿A quién demonios estimulaba este tipo de mierda? Al parecer, tenía mi respuesta. "Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde", continuó, y la empujó con rudeza. Victoria le hizo un mohín, y me pregunté lo que le había faltado en su vida para llenar el vacío con un monstruo como James.

Salió de la habitación y Victoria comenzó a mirar alrededor. James no tardó mucho en volver con el cuerpo de Tanya. Fue arrastrada sin miramientos, con la cabeza colgando a cada paso. Ella gimió una vez, lo que me hizo tomar un breve respiro de alivio. Y luego pensé en lo que nos esperaba a ambas. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor para ella si hubiese muerto durante el transporte.

"Vic! Mueve tu trasero aquí y ayúdame!", dijo James con un gruñido. La chica saltó ligeramente, pero fue a tomar el cuerpo inerte de Tanya. La ubicaron en la silla detrás de mí, ella se desplomó a un lado y luego permaneció quieta. Me pregunté qué demonios le habían hecho. Era evidente ahora que se las habían ingeniado para atrapar a Tanya tan pronto como había vuelto a casa y luego se dirigieron a Florida para encontrarnos, enviando mensajes de texto a lo largo del camino para que Edward no sospechara nada.

¿Cómo habían conseguido la información de Tanya? Me encogí al pensar en las posibilidades.

James se fue nuevamente, y Victoria se acomodó en la cama. Ella agarró mi libro y comenzó a hojear las páginas ausentemente. No nos prestó atención en absoluto, lo cual era bueno. En la forma en que Tanya y yo estábamos situadas, Victoria podía verme completamente de frente, sin poder ver mis manos. Tratando de mantener mi cuerpo superior quieto, comencé a girar las muñecas contra la cinta de nuevo. Poco a poco, moviéndolas hacia adelante y atrás pude sentir la tirantez del pegamento sobre mi piel, mientras la cinta comenzaba a despegarse. Cuando sentí que el agarre cedía tuve que recordarme a mí misma tomarlo con calma. Era tentador dar un tirón final, pero no quería atraer la atención de Victoria.

Mientras estaba haciendo esto, todos los errores que había cometido esta noche vinieron nítidamente. En vez de haberme quedado parada gritando como una tonta, debería haber ido por mi arma de inmediato. Y en vez de correr mientras era perseguida, debí haberme dado la vuelta y luchado. Sabía que podría haberle ganado a Victoria; no parecía particularmente fuerte. Pero no... En vez de eso, corrí y fui derribada casi hasta la inconsciencia. Luché con la cinta un poco más.

Después de unos momentos más, sentí un ligero toque contra mis dedos y dejé de moverme. ¿Era possible que Tanya estuviera despierta? Cuando no pasó nada más, perdí la esperanza. Justo cuando estaba a punto de continuar con lo que había estado haciendo, ocurrió un milagro. Los dedos de Tanya se cerraron sobre los míos y los _apretó._ Ella estaba despierta! Casi me dieron ganas de ponerme de pie y hacer un baile de felicidad, pero imaginé que Victoria definitivamente se daría cuenta.

La apreté de vuelta y luego solté sus manos. Sus dedos se movían lentamente, casi perezosamente sobre mi amarre. Me asusté un poco, rezando para que lograra deshacer el amarre o soltarlo lo suficiente para que pudiera sacar mis manos. Moviendo las muñecas más atrás, las puse completamente entre sus manos para que pudiera sentir alrededor y tratar de encontrar el inicio de la cinta. Cuando por fin lo encontró y le dio un tirón me entraron ganas de llorar de puro alivio. Ella continuó moviéndose lentamente, una combinación entre estar débil y tratar de mantener el ruido al mínimo, mientras despegaba la cinta.

Sentí que pasó como una eternidad desde que había sentido las manos de Tanya, pero sabía que no podría haber sido tanto tiempo. Por suerte para nosotros, Victoria era desastrosa cuidando rehenes. Ella sólo había envuelto la cinta alrededor de mis muñecas dos veces y no había un pedazo de cinta adhesiva atravesada entre mis muñecas para crear improvisadas esposas. Gracias a eso, Tanya fue capaz de desenrollarla rápidamente. Cuando mis muñecas estuvieron sueltas, tuve mi primera pizca real de esperanza desde la llegada de James y su perra. Traté de devolver el favor y tomé las ataduras de Tanya. Ella dio una pequeña sacudida con la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que había sido atada mucho mejor que yo. No había manera de que fuera capaz de soltarla a ciegas.

Muy bien, así que ahora era libre, pero ¿qué diablos iba a hacer yo? Victoria tenía el arma a su lado en la cama. Si me ponía de pie, ella me vería y haría un agujero en mi pecho o en el de ambas. Mientras estaba dándole vueltas, sentí otro apretón de manos cuando Tanya trató de llamar mi atención. La apreté de vuelta y tan pronto como lo hice, Tanya comenzó a temblar todo el cuerpo y a batir la cabeza de lado a lado mientras gemía.

Jodidamente brillante.

"Ayúdala!" Llamé a Victoria. "Está teniendo un ataque!"

"¿Qué? ¡Mierda!"

Di las gracias al Señor de arriba cuando vi a Victoria alejarse de la cama, dejando la pistola atrás. Cuando corrió junto a mí, puse mi pie, haciendo que se tropezara. Ella cayó sobre una rodilla a mi lado, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, la abordé en el suelo. Sus brazos colapsaron debajo de su cuerpo haciendo que su cara se estrellara contra el suelo.

"¿Así es como _te_ gusta, perra!" Le dije furiosa, mientras agarraba dos puñados de su pelo y golpeaba su cara varias veces en el suelo.

Victoria comenzó a corcovear su cuerpo para que me bajara de ella, así que le di un rodillazo en el riñón un par de veces, sonriendo maliciosamente con cada gruñido que salía de ella. Intentó de nuevo, tratando de agarrarme, pero me moví más rápido. Luchando, le mordí los dedos, haciendo que gritara de frustración y dolor. Tanya comenzó a gritar para enmascarar el ruido, y decidí en ese momento que estaba enamorada de ella. Si salíamos de aquí con vida, sólo podría casarme con ella en lugar de Edward.

Seguí golpeando la cabeza de Victoria en el suelo, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse. Me levanté con cuidado, poniendo atención si se movía a pelear de nuevo. Se quedó inmóvil, con la cabeza colgando a un lado. Le di un par de palmadas en la cara para asegurarme que no se inmutaba. Nada. Ella estaba inconsciente.

Corriendo de nuevo a Tanya, empecé liberar sus ataduras, pero estaban demasiado apretados.

"Bella, no te preocupes por mí", dijo ella, su voz sonaba un poco torpe debido a lo que le habían hecho.

"No puedo dejarte aquí", le dije tirando inútilmente de la cinta.

"Todavía estoy drogada, no puedo hacer nada. Edward te necesita! Ve!"

Miré a Tanya a los ojos y ella me sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, estaré de vuelta para soltarte tan pronto como pueda"

Se limitó a asentir de nuevo, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra su pecho. Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero ella tenía razón, Edward me necesitaba. Corrí a la cama y agarré la pistola. La cosa era tan pesada, y pude sentir lo que incomoda que estaba mi muñeca. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que no habría manera que pudiera disparar esa cosa con precisión. Era demasiado grande, torpe y pesada. Esto era algo que Edward dispararía, pero era yo la que tenía que estar segura de a qué le disparaba, así que no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Con un ruido de disgusto, dejé caer la pistola en el suelo junto a mí, mientras me zambullía en mi bolsa. Tuve mi Glock en la mano rápidamente y corrí hacia la puerta. Apoyé mi oreja contra ella, poniendo atención si escuchaba algún ruido en el pasillo. No escuché nada. Con una respiración profunda y una última mirada a Tanya, di vuelta a la perilla de la puerta lentamente y la abrí. Eché una mirada rápida para asegurarme de que James no estaba en Angulo de ver lo que pasaba. Estaba vacío.

Mantuve mi arma con ambas manos, apuntando al suelo, mientras avanzaba en silencio hacia la sala principal. En mi cabeza recordé todo lo que me habían enseñado. El objetivo es el pecho. Use ambas manos. Sostenga sus codos contra el impacto. No tengas miedo. El miedo es tu enemigo.

Oí a James chillando como un loco, y una vez que estuve segura de que estaba desarmado, salí de las sombras.

"Qué es tan jodidamente divertido, imbécil?"

Dos cabezas se giraron en mi dirección. La mirada en el rostro de James habría sido casi cómica si no fuera por la situación en la que estábamos. Quería mirar a Edward y asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero sabía que un error como ese podría costar la vida de uno de nosotros. Mientras no estuviera segura que esa vida sería la de James, no podía permitirme ese lujo.

Vi a James mover sus pies lentamente como si estuviera preparándose para saltar sobre mí. Había suficiente distancia entre nosotros como para hacer un ataque como ese, pero yo no quería correr ningún riesgo. A estas alturas, yo era un manojo de nervios, nunca había apuntado un arma a una persona real, y a pesar de que esta persona merecía ser derribada como un perro, seguía siendo desconcertante saber que mantenía el equilibrio de su vida en mis manos.

"Mal", dije con una voz dura cuando se inclinó hacia mí. "Muévete y te voy a disparar hasta dejarte sentado. Me gusta exactamente donde estas".

Por suerte para mí, James me escuchó y se acomodó en su asiento. Sus ojos eran calculadores, astutos y su mirada iba de Edward a mí. Entonces me di cuenta que estábamos en un pequeño aprieto. Edward estaba atado, y si lo soltaba tendría que concentrarme exclusivamente en él. No era una hazaña fácil cuando tienes el arma y el entrenamiento sobre un jodido psicopata que irrumpió en tu casa empeñado en asesinar y destruir.

Edward resolvió la situación con rapidez y se puso de pie, acercándose a mí para que yo no tuviera que acercarme más a James de lo absolutamente necesario. Gemí internamente cuando vi la cinta atando sus muñecas. Al igual que Tanya, estaba firmemente apretado, y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que James había hecho los honores en ambas ocasiones. Desde luego, sabía trabajar la cinta. Maldije en voz baja, mientras tomaba la pistola con una mano y con la otra trataba inútilmente de soltar los lazos de la cinta. Yo confiaba que Edward tendría un ojo en James y me alertaría si empezaba a moverse. Y rezaba para que yo tuviera tiempo suficiente para hacer algo al respecto si lo hacía.

"Bella!", gritó Edward.

El pánico en su voz debió haberme asustado, pero por alguna razón, no fue así. Una extraña especie de calma se apoderó de mí, y en un movimiento suave, tenía las dos manos sobre mi Glock, formando un arco para apuntar. Dirigí el arma a la altura de su pecho y disparé sin dudarlo en absoluto. En una especie cámara lenta, noté la mancha de sangre en la camisa de James un momento antes de que su cuerpo girara a un lado y cayera al suelo.

No tengo manera de explicar con precisión cómo el ruido de la bala parecía venir a mí, _después de_ que yo ya había hecho el disparo. El estruendo y el impacto efectivamente habían reventado la burbuja de tranquilidad que me había rodeado por un breve instante. Repentinamente, sentí como si toda la sangre saliera de mi cuerpo mientras yo miraba el hombre retorcerse en el suelo frente a nosotros. El olor de la pólvora y la sangre era espeso en el aire, sofocándome. Todo cayó sobre mi cabeza cuando me di cuenta que le había disparado a alguien.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo permanecí allí antes de que la voz de Edward interrumpiera en toda la confusión de mi cabeza. Siguió llamando mi nombre hasta que me volví hacia él, sintiéndome como una marioneta, sólo cuerdas y cabos sueltos. Al ver su rostro me conecté a tierra, y de alguna manera fui capaz de arrastrarme del abismo de la histeria. Había estado muy cerca.

Edward me dio instrucciones para que buscara un cuchillo de la cocina para liberarlo de la cinta. Viendo la inteligencia en ese plan, me las arreglé y con las manos temblorosas metí el arma en mi cintura. Fue un milagro que no le disparara a nada más, con seguro o sin seguro. Me moví rápidamente para encontrar un cuchillo lo suficientemente afilado para hacer el trabajo y luego volví a donde estaba Edward. Él miraba impasible hacia abajo en el cuerpo en el suelo. James había dejado de moverse, pero me di cuenta que estaba vivo porque podía escuchar la escofina y gorgoteo de su aliento.

Mientras trabajaba con el cuchillo contra las muñecas Edward tratando desesperadamente de no cortarlo, me preguntó cómo me había librado y le detallé lo que había sucedido en el dormitorio. Lo hice corto y preciso, y podría haber jurado que Edward se quedó atónito por el hecho de que Tanya y yo hubiésemos sido capaces de trabajar juntas con el fin de liberarnos. Todavía yo estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había hecho.

Edward tiró de cinta de sus manos, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Tan pronto como dejó caer la cinta me abrazó fuertemente, y yo ahogué un sollozo en sus brazos mientras me envolvía. Se sentía tan fuerte y seguro bajo mis manos, su corazón latía en mi oído. Sabía que no estaba completamente terminado todavía, pero el hecho de que pudiera abrazarlo una vez más me conmovía. Habíamos estado tan cerca de la muerte una vez más y de alguna manera habíamos logrado salir ilesos. Recé para que esta fuera la última vez.

"Te amo", dijo después de soltarme. Me besó y tomó el arma de mi cintura. "Ahora, vete."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?". Pregunté, con la voz temblorosa.

"Lo que debería haber hecho hace cinco meses", respondió en un tono acerado, impulsándome hacia el pasillo. "Déjanos. Asegúrate que Tanya está bien"

Quería decirle que no. Yo quería que viniera conmigo y solo llamar a la policía. Yo sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer pesaría sobre su conciencia, y que yo debía tratar de hablar con él. Mirando hacia arriba, vi a la determinación en los ojos, y supe que sería inútil. A menos que me pusiera yo misma delante de James, no había manera de que Edward lo dejara salir de aquí con vida. No de nuevo. Especialmente, no después de todo lo que había pasado esta noche.

No dispuesta a dejarlo todavía, traté de encontrar en mí, la piedad hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo sangrando a muerte, pero no me quedaba nada para él. Él me había atormentado cuando fui su prisionera, me había amenazado, agredido y tratado de matar. De alguna manera, el hombre había regresado de entre los muertos y nos había perseguido como algún tipo de animal. James había traído esto a sí mismo, y sabía que si Edward no acababa con él ahora podríamos estar viviendo esta pesadilla de nuevo algún día.

Mi decisión estaba tomada. Dejé a Edward hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Me alejé, pero no muy lejos, con miedo de dejarlo completamente solo aún sabiendo que esto era algo que tenía que hacer por sí mismo. Cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, me recosté contra la pared y seguí a Edward con la mirada. Hubo intercambio de palabras, pero no podía distinguirlas bien. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Después de unos momentos más, Edward apuntó el arma en el pecho de James, sobre el corazón, y apretó el gatillo. No fue a quemarropa pero lo suficientemente cerca para asegurarse de que el trabajo estaba hecho.

No estaba segura de lo que esperaba que ocurriera a continuación, pero cuando la mano de Edward cayó a un lado y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, supe que mi decisión de permanecer cerca había sido la correcta. Caminé hacia él, podía escuchar su respiración.

"¿Está muerto?", pregunté en voz baja. Edward volvió sus ojos hacia mí y asintió con la cabeza.

Poniéndome sobre mis rodillas junto a él, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y lo abracé muy cerca. Edward me abrazó fuerte, casi al punto del dolor mientras se estremecía en mis brazos. Yo sabía que a pesar de que no se permitía llorar sobre el monstruo que yacía muerto cerca de nosotros, todavía tenía la compasión suficiente para comprender que había tomado una vida de la peor manera posible. No creía que nadie en la Tierra o sus cercanías podría alguna vez culparlo por la acción que había tomado esta noche, pero eso no quería decir que lo que había hecho había sido fácil. O que no iba a sufrir de alguna manera por este hecho.

Sabía que esta noche nos atormentaría a los dos, pero al final, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer para sobrevivir. Esto sólo sería una cosa más en la larga lista de pesares de la vida. Ciertamente, habíamos escapado ilesos en cuerpo, pero sería imposible no sentirse conmovido por esto de alguna u otra manera. Esta pesadilla había terminado, pero sabía que durante el sueño sería el momento de recordar el pasado. De alguna manera, yo tenía fe en que nos serviríamos como talismán el uno al otro durante las oscuras noches por delante, y que con fe, podíamos superar cualquier sombra que quedara en el camino.

Mañana sería el día de nuevos comienzos, y yo no podía esperar a que saliera el sol.

* * *

**N/T: Una nueva entrega. Sé que me demore un monto, pero estaban advertidas =P**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Todavía queda un OT de Edward, el Sex Off, se acuerdan? Pero la autora todavía no lo publica, así que hay que esperar no mas =(**

**Por el momento hasta aquí llega mi entrega con esta historia. No me queda más que agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón todo el apoyo, sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc, etc, etc, que hicieron que este trabajito valiera absolutamente la pena.**

**Es así como en unas semanitas (espero que la próxima, pero no es seguro) empezare con la traducción de la nueva historia de Lalina (abstract en mi perfil) a ver si les interesa. Además, estoy con otros dos proyectos que no quiero quemar hasta estar segura que los terminaré en un tiempo prudente… así que bueno… por lo pronto lo seguro es que se viene Let's Get Physical.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en el ultimo cap de esta apasionante historia.**

**Un beso**

**CaroB**


End file.
